Química perfecta
by kat agron
Summary: ¿Dos personas de mundos diferentes pueden tener una química perfecta?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

QUINN

Todo el mundo sabe que soy perfecta. Mi vida es perfecta, la ropa que visto es perfecta e incluso mi familia es perfecta. Y me he dejado la piel en guardar apariencias y hacer que los demás lo crean así, aunque todo sea una farsa. Esta imagen de ensueño se desvanecería si saliese la verdad a la luz.

Estoy en pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, mientras la música suena a todo volumen en los altavoces, y por tercera vez, tengo que borrar la raya torcida que he trazado en el párpado interior. Me tiemblan las manos, maldita sea. El comienzo del último curso del instituto y el reencuentro con mi novio después de un verano separados no son motivos para angustiarme de esta manera, pero hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Primero, el rizador de pelo ha empezado a echar humo antes de dejar de funcionar. Luego se me ha caído el botón de mi camisa favorita. Y ahora el lápiz de ojos parece haber cobrado vida. Si pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama todo el día, comiendo galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

- Quinnie baja -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo sin que apenas pueda oírla.

Mi primer impulso es no hacerle caso, pero eso no me ha traído otra cosa  
que discusiones, dolores de cabeza y más gritos.

- Ahora mismo bajo -respondo, esperando que el lápiz de ojos me de  
tregua y pueda acabar por fin.

Tras conseguirlo, lanzo el lápiz de ojos al armario y compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo hasta tres veces. Acto seguido, apago el equipo de música y bajo corriendo al vestíbulo.

Mi madre me espera al final de nuestra espléndida escalera para estudiar mi atuendo. Me pongo recta. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tengo 18 años y no me tiene que importar lo que opine mi madre de mí, pero no sabéis lo que es vivir en casa de los Fabray.

Mi madre tiene ansiedad, y no es el tipo de ansiedad que se pueda controlar fácilmente con la ingesta de unas pastillas de color azul. Y cuando ella se estresa, todos los que estamos alrededor sufrimos las consecuencias. Creo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre se marcha a trabajar antes de que se despierte, para no tener que lidiar con... bueno con ella.

- Los pantalones son horribles, pero me encanta el cinturón -confiesa, señalando ambas prendas con el dedo índice-. Y ese ruido al que llamas música me estaba provocando jaqueca. Menos mal que la has apagado.  
- Buenos días a ti también, mamá -respondo antes de bajar los últimos escalones y darle un beso en la mejilla.

El olor de su perfume es tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar cuando me acerco a ella. Lleva un vestido de Ralf Lauren de tenis que le hace parecer una ricachona. Pero, claro, nadie se atrevería a señalarla con el dedo y criticar su vestimenta.

- Te he comprado uno de esos bollos que tanto te gustan para tu primer día de instituto -añade tras mostrar la bolsa que escondía en la espalda.  
- No gracias -contesto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermana- ¿Donde está Frannie?  
- En la cocina.  
- ¿Ha llegado ya su nueva cuidadora?  
- Se llama Baghda, y no, no llega hasta dentro de una hora.  
- ¿Le has dicho que la lana le provoca picores? ¿Y qué le tirará del pelo en cuanto se despiste? -pregunto.

Mi hermana no soporta la sensación de la lana al contacto con la piel y suele hacérselo saber a los demás mediante pistas no verbales. Ahora le ha dado por tirar del pelo a los demás, y ya ha causado algún que otro desastre.

Los desastres en mi casa son tan frecuentes como los accidentes de tráfico, así que es de vital importancia evitarlos.

- Sí y sí. Le he soltado un buen sermón a tu hermana esta mañana, Quinnie. Si sigue dando guerra, llegara un día en que no haya cuidadoras dispuestas a encargarse de ella.

Me dirijo a la cocina. No me apetece escuchar a mi madre una y otra vez de los arrebatos de ira de Frannie. Mi hermana está sentada en la mesa, en su silla de ruedas, intentado comerse su comida triturada, porque aunque tenga 20 años, sus limitaciones físicas no le permiten masticar y tragar como el resto de la gente.

Como de costumbre, se ha manchado de comida la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas.

- Oye Frannie -digo inclinándome hacia ella y limpiándole la cara con una servilleta.- Es mi primer día de clase. Deséame suerte. - Mi hermana extiende sus vacilantes brazos y me lanza una sonrisa ladeada. Me encanta cuando sonríe.  
- ¿Quieres que te de un abrazo? -le pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta de antemano.

El médico nos dice que cuanto más interactuemos con Frannie, mejor se  
sentirá.

Mi hermana asiente. La estrecho entre mis brazos procurando que no pueda alcanzarme el pelo con las manos. Cuando me incorporo, mi madre suelta un grito ahogado. Para mí, es como el silbato del árbitro que detiene el curso de mi vida.

- Quinnie no puedes ir al instituto así.  
- ¿Así como?  
- Mírate la camiseta -insiste negando con la cabeza y dejando sacar un suspiro de desesperación.

Bajo la mirada y veo una enorme mancha húmeda en mi camiseta de Calvin Klein. Ups. La baba de Frannie. Un simple vistazo a la fatigosa expresión en la cara de mi hermana me dice lo que no puede expresar con palabras.

- No pasa nada -digo, aunque en el fondo creo que ha arruinado mi aspecto perfecto.

Mi madre humedece una toallita de papel en el fregadero y frota la mancha a conciencia, con una expresión ceñuda. Me hace sentir como si tuviera 2 años.

- Sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate.  
- Mamá, sólo es melocotón -digo andándome con pies de plomo para que mi respuesta no desencadene un autentico combate a gritos. Lo último que quiero es hacer que mi hermana se sienta peor.  
- Es una mancha de melocotón. No querrás que la gente piense que descuidas tu aspecto.  
- Vale -cedo. Ojalá este fuera uno de los días buenos de mi madre, de esos en los que no me fastidia por tonterías.

Le doy un beso a mi hermana en la coronilla para asegurarme que no piense que me he enfadado con ella por mancharme de baba.

- Te veo después de clase -digo intentando mantener el entusiasmo matinal- Acabaremos nuestra partida de damas.

Subo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llego a mi habitación, miro el reloj .Oh no. Son las 7:30. Mi mejor amiga, Britt, se va a poner como loca si llego tarde a recogerla.

Cojo una bufanda azul cielo del armario; estoy segura que me servirá. Si la coloco estratégicamente puede que nadie repare en la mancha.

Cuando bajo de nuevo la escalera, mi madre me espera en el vestíbulo para estudiar mi aspecto por segunda vez.

- Me encanta la bufanda.

¡Uf!

Al pasar por su lado, me pone el bollo en la mano.

- Cómetelo por el camino.

Acepto el dulce. Mientras me acerco al coche, le hinco el diente sin mucho entusiasmo. Por desgracia, no es un bollo de arándanos, mi favorito. Es de plátano, pero está demasiado cocido. Me recuerda a mí, con aspecto exterior perfecto pero hecho papilla por dentro.

PUCK

Levántate, Puck.

Tras fulminar a mi hermano pequeño con la mirada, escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Desde que comparto la habitación con mis hermanos, de once y dieciséis años, el único momento de intimidad del que dispongo es el poco que me proporciona la cabecera.

- Déjame en paz, Luis -le espeto a través de la almohada- No me des el follón.  
- No te estoy dando el follón. Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte para que no llegues tarde al instituto.

El último curso. Debería sentirme orgulloso de ser el primer miembro de la familia Puckerman que terminara el instituto. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurra, empezará una nueva época para mí. La universidad es sólo un sueño. Este último curso será como una fiesta de jubilación de un hombre de 75 años. Sabes que sirves para algo, pero todos esperan que te retires.

- Me he puesto la ropa nueva -dice Luis en un tono de voz rebosante de orgullo, aunque me llegue algo apagado por culpa de la almohada- Las nenas no podrán resistirse a este machote latino.

- Me alegro por ti -mascullo.  
- Mamá ha dicho que te tire encima este jarro de agua si no te levantas.

¿Era mucho pedir algo de intimidad? Cojo la almohada y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Impacta directamente contra Luis, que acaba empapado de agua.

- ¡Imbécil! -me grita- ¡Es la única ropa nueva que tengo!

Oigo el ataque de risa a través de la puerta de la habitación. Jake, mi otro hermano, ríe como una hiena histérica hasta que Luis se abalanza sobre él. Me quedo observando la discusión que acaba convirtiéndose en una descontrolada pelea en la que ambos se propinan patadas y puñetazos.

Son buenos luchadores, pienso con orgullo mientras veo la trifulca. Sin embargo, como el hombre mayor de la casa, mi deber es detener la pelea. Cojo a mi hermano Jake por el cuello de la camisa, pero me tropiezo con la pierna de Luis y los 3 acabamos en el suelo.

Antes de poder levantarme, siento un chorro de agua gélida bajándome por la espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mamá, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, empapándonos a todos con un cubo de agua suspendido sobre nuestras cabezas. Su sueldo no es nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco necesitamos mucho.

- Levantaos -exige con una actitud desafiante.  
- Mierda, mamá -dice Jake poniéndose de pie.

Mi madre se empapa los dedos con el agua gélida que queda en el cubo y le salpica la cara a mi hermano. Luis estalla en carcajadas y de repente recibe la misma reprimenda que Jake

- ¿Aprenderán alguna vez?  
- ¿Algo más que añadir Luis? -pregunta ella.  
- No mamá -contesta mi hermano, enderezándose como un soldado.  
- ¿Y tú Jake? ¿Se te ocurre alguna grosería más por soltar por esa boquita? -pregunta sumergiendo la mano en el agua como señal de advertencia.  
- No, mamá -repite el soldado numero 2.  
- ¿Y qué hay de ti Noah? -dice mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.  
- ¿Qué? Yo intentaba separarles -contesto inocentemente con una sonrisa irresistible.

Ella me rocía la cara con agua. - Esto es por no haberlos separado antes.  
Ahora vístete, y vosotros también, y venid a desayunar antes de ir al colegio.

Y eso que le he dedicado mi sonrisa más irresistible.

- En el fondo nos adoras -le grito mientras abandona la habitación.

Tras una ducha rápida, regreso a la habitación con una toalla atada a la cintura. Pillo a Luis con uno de mis pañuelos estilo paliacate en la cabeza y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Se lo arranco y le advierto: - No vuelvas a tocar esto Luis.  
- ¿Por qué no? -pregunta con sus ojos inocentes.

Para Luis, tan solo es un paliacate.

Para mí, es un símbolo del presente y de lo que nunca seré en el futuro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicárselo a un niño de once años? Él sabe lo que soy. La sed de venganza y represalia me empujaron a entrar en este círculo, y ahora no hay manera de salir de él. Pero antes muerto que uno de mis hermanos se deje engañar.

Estrujo el paliacate con el puño.

- Luis, no toques mis cosas. Sobre todo si son de los Latino Blood.  
- Me gusta el rojo y negro.

Esto es lo último que necesito escuchar. - Si vuelvo a pillarte con esto puesto, lucirás el negro y el morado, pero en tu cara -le advierto- ¿Lo has entendido, enano?  
- Sí, entiendo -contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Me pregunto si realmente lo ha entendido al verlo marcharse de la habitación dando saltitos. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello mientras saco la camiseta negra y los vaqueros raídos y desgastados del armario. Cuando me ato el paliacate a la cabeza, oigo a mi madre que me grita desde la cocina:

- Noah, ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe la comida. Vamos, date prisa.  
- Ya voy -contesto

Nunca entenderé por qué le da tanta importancia a la comida.

Mis hermanos ya están hincándole el diente al desayuno cuando entro en la cocina. Abro la nevera para echar un vistazo a ver que hay dentro.

- Siéntate.  
- Mamá, sólo voy a coger...  
- No cogerás nada. Noah. Siéntate. Somos una familia y vamos a desayunar como una.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro la puerta del frigorífico y tomo asiento junto a Jake. Ser miembro de una familia unida tiene a menudos sus desventajas. Mi madre coloca frente a mí un plato colmado de huevos y tortillas de maíz.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas Puck? -Le pregunto bajando la mirada a la comida que tengo delante.  
- Si quisiera llamarte Puck, no me hubiera molestado en llamarte Noah. ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

Me pongo muy tenso. He heredado el nombre de mi padre, que al morir me dejó la responsabilidad que le toca asumir al hombre de la casa.  
Noah. Noah junior. Junior... a mí me da igual.

- ¿Acaso importa? -mascullo mientras cojo una tortilla y entonces levanto la miraba para ver su reacción. Esta fregando los platos de espaldas a mí.  
- No.  
- Puck quiere aparentar que es blanco -interviene Jake- Cámbiate el nombre si quieres, hermano, pero todos verán a la legua que no eres más que un chicano.  
- Jake, cierra la boca -le aviso.- No quiero ser blanco. Pero tampoco quiero que me comparen con mi padre.  
- Por favor, chicos -ruega mi madre- Ya basta de discusiones por hoy.  
- Eres un espalda mojada -canturrea Jake provocándome otra vez.

Ya he tenido más que suficiente, Jake se ha pasado. La silla chirría contra el suelo cuando me pongo en pie. Mi hermano imita mis movimientos y se coloca frente a mí, acortando la distancia que nos separa. Sabe que podría llevarse un guantazo, pero es demasiado orgulloso. Uno de estos días dará con la persona equivocada y se meterá en un buen lío.

- Jake, siéntate -le ordena mi madre.  
- Cerdo chicano -me suelta arrastrando las palabras con falso acento forzado-. Mejor todavía eres un inmigrante.  
- ¡Jake! -amonesta mi madre al acercarse, pero yo le corto el paso y agarro a mi hermano por el cuello de la camiseta.  
- Sí, eso es lo que la gente siempre pensará de mí -digo-. Pero también lo pensarán de ti si sigues diciendo estupideces.  
- Hermano, lo pensarán haga lo que haga, lo quiera o no.  
- Te equivocas Jake. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser igual. Puedes ser mucho mejor que yo -contesto soltándole.  
- ¿Mejor que tú?  
- Claro que mejor que yo, no lo dudes ni un instante -respondo. Ahora pídele perdón a mamá por decir tantas barbaridades delante de ella.

A Jake le basta con mirarme una sola vez para saber que no estoy bromeando.

- Lo siento mamá -dice, y acto seguido, vuelve a su silla. Aunque puedo percibir en su mirada el golpe que ha sufrido su orgullo.

Mi madre se da la vuelta y abre el frigorífico, procurando que nadie la vea llorar. Maldita sea, está preocupada por Jake. Mi hermano está en su segundo año de instituto, y los 2 siguientes van a ser decisivos. O madura o se echa a perder.

Me pongo la chaqueta negra de cuero, tengo que salir de aquí. Doy un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me disculpo por haberle estropeado el desayuno. Salgo de casa preguntándome cómo voy a arreglármelas para conseguir que Jake y Luis un destino mejor y no acaben como yo. Vaya una maldita ironía.

En la calle veo a unos cuantos chicos con paliacate del mismo color que el mía y que me dirigen el saludo de los Latino Blood: se golpean el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, 2 veces, manteniendo el dedo anular doblado.

Antes de subirme a la moto, les devuelvo el saludo a pesar de que me consume la rabia por dentro. Si quieren a un tipo duro como miembro de su banda, lo van a tener. Me he metido tanto en el papel que represento, que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo.

- Puck, espera -me implora una voz de chica que me resulta familiar.

Carmen Sánchez, mi vecina y ex novia, se acerca corriendo a mí.

- Hola Carmen -farfullo.  
- ¿Qué tal si me llevas al insti?

La minifalda negra deja al descubierto unas piernas increíbles y la camiseta ajustada realza unos pechos pequeños pero preciosos. Hubo una vez en la que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso fue antes del verano pasado, cuando la pillé en la cama con otro tío, o en el coche... lo mismo da.

- Venga Puck, no muerdo... a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga.

Carmen es mi chica Latino Blood. Seamos o no pareja, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Es nuestro código.

- Sube -digo

Carmen se sube a la moto de un salto, y mientras me abraza con fuerza el torso, acaba colocándome deliberadamente las manos sobre los muslos. Sin embargo, no surte el efecto que espera. ¿Qué piensa, qué he olvidado todo lo que pasó? De ningún modo. Mi pasado define lo que soy en mi presente. Intento concentrarme en mi último año en Fairfield, en el aquí y ahora. Aunque es muy difícil hacerlo porque, por desgracia, lo más probable cuando termine el instituto, es que el futuro que me espera sea tan jodido como el presente.

**AQUÍ CON HISTORIA NUEVA AUNQUE ESTA ES QUICK… SI ESA PAREJA ME GUSTA Y CUANDO LEI EL LIBRO SOLO PODIA IMAGINARME A QUINN Y PUCK… **

**BUENO LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE MUCHOS LEAN ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE NO MUCHOS LES GUSTA ESTA PAREJA, PERO A VER QUE PASA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 2

QUINN

- El pelo se me encrespa siempre que monto en este coche, Britt. Cada vez que bajo la capota parece que me ha pasado un tornado por encima -le comento a mi mejor amiga mientras atravesamos Vine de camino al instituto Fairfield en mi nuevo descapotable plateado- Es que el aspecto es todo.

Mis padres me han enseñado ciertos lemas que ahora rigen mi vida. Esta es la razón por la que no tuve ninguna objeción cuando mi padre me ofreció el BMW como excesivo regalo de cumpleaños hace un par de semanas.

- Vivimos a 30 minutos de la ciudad de los vientos -señala Brittany, que se entretiene sosteniendo la mano en el aire mientras yo conduzco- Chicago no es una ciudad conocida por su apacible clima. Además, Q, pareces una diosa griega con un peinado rubio salvaje. Sólo estás nerviosa porque estás a punto de ver a Finn.

Desvío la mirada hacia la foto en forma de corazón que hay sobre el salpicadero, en la que salimos Finn y yo.

- La gente puede cambiar en un verano.

- Pero la distancia refuerza el cariño en una relación -responde Brittany- Tú eres la capitana de las animadoras y él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Si nosotros dos no estáis destinados a estar juntos, es que el mundo se encamina a su fin.

Durante el verano Finn me llamó unas cuantas veces desde la cabaña de su familia, donde fue a pasar unos días con sus colegas, pero ahora no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación. Anoche regresó a Chicago

- Me encantan esos vaqueros -dice Britt, observado mis pantalones descoloridos con corte brasileño-. Te los pediré prestados cuando menos te los esperes.  
- A mi madre no le gustan nada -digo antes de detenerme en un semáforo e intentar domar mis rizos rubios alisándome el pelo con la mano-. Dice que parece que los haya comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.  
- ¿Le has dicho que el gintage está de moda?  
- Sí, claro, como si escuchara lo que digo. Apenas me prestaba atención cuando le pregunté sobre la nueva cuidadora.

Nadie sabe lo que es vivir en mi casa. Por suerte, puedo contar con Britt. Puede que no lo comprenda todo, pero al menos sabe lo suficiente para escucharme y guardar el secreto de mis asuntos familiares. Aparte de Finn, Brittany es la única persona que conoce a mi hermana.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la anterior cuidadora? -pregunta Brittany mientras abre el estuche de los CDs.  
- Frannie le arrancó un buen mechón de pelo  
- Uy.

Entro en el aparcamiento del instituto pensando más en mi hermana que en la carretera. Las ruedas del coche chirrían cuando freno en seco al ver que casi impacto con un chico y una chica montados en una moto. Pensaba que había un espacio libre para aparcar.

- Cuidado niña -dice Carmen Sánchez, la chica que veo en la parte de atrás de la moto, y que ahora me enseña el dedo.

Es obvio que no presto mucha atención en clase de educación vial cuando hablaron de la violencia en la carretera.

- Lo siento -grito para que puedan oírme por encima del rugido de la moto-. Pensaba que no había nadie aparcando.

Entonces me doy cuenta a quién pertenece la moto. El conductor se da la vuelta, con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos negros y un paliacate rojo y negra. Me hundo en el asiento del conductor tanto como puedo.

- Mierda, es Noah Puckerman -digo, haciendo una mueca.  
- Joder, Q -añade Brittany en voz baja-. Me gustaría vivir para ver nuestra graduación, así que sal aquí antes de que decida matarnos a las dos.

Puck me fulmina con la mirada diabólica mientras baja el caballete de su  
moto. ¿Acaso va a plantarme cara?

Busco la marcha atrás, moviendo desesperadamente la palanca de cambios de un lado a otro. Desde luego, no me sorprende que mi padre me haya comprado un coche con marchas sin tomarse la molestia de enseñarme cómo manejarlas.

Puck da un paso hacia el coche. Mi instinto me dice que salga de allí y eche a correr, como si estuviera atrapada en las vías del tren y viera la locomotora aproximándose directamente hacia mí. Miro a Brittany, quien está demasiado ocupada buscando en el bolso. ¿Está de coña o qué?

- No consigo poner la maldita marcha atrás. Necesito ayuda. ¿Qué estás buscando? -le pregunto  
- Pues... nada. Sólo intento no mirarles a los ojos a los Latino Blood. Date prisa, ¿quieres? -dice Brittany entre dientes-. Además, yo sólo sé conducir coches automáticos.

Tras conseguir poner la marcha atrás con un fuerte estruendo, las ruedas de mi coche chirrían mientras hago maniobras correspondientes y busco otra plaza de aparcamiento. Después de dejar el coche en la zona oeste.

Lejos de un pandillero cuya reputación atemorizaría al más duro de los jugadores de fútbol del instituto, Britt y yo subimos los escalones que llevan al instituto Fairfield. Por desgracia, Puck Puckerman y el resto de sus compinches nos esperan en la entrada principal.

- No te detengas -masculla Britt- Haz lo que quieras, pero no los mires a los ojos.

Cuando Puck Puckerman se coloca frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso, se que va a resultar muy difícil seguir el consejo de Brittany.

¿Cual era la frase que debía entonarse justo antes de morir?

- Eres una pésima conductora -dice Puck con su acento latino, adoptando una pose de macho ibérico.

El chico tiene el cuerpo musculoso y el rostro impecable, casi podría pasar por un modelo de DKNY, pero la expresión de su rostro es más bien de las que aparecen en las fotografías de los más buscados en las comisarías.

Los chicos de la zona norte no se relacionan con los chicos de la zona sur. No es que nos creamos mejores que ellos, pero somos diferentes.

Hemos crecido en la misma ciudad, pero en zonas completamente diferentes. Nosotros vivimos en grandes casas al lado del lago Michigan, y ellos viven cerca de las vías del tren. Nosotros nos vestimos, hablamos y actuamos de otro modo. Nuestro aspecto es distinto. No quiero decir ni que sea algo bueno ni malo, pero así funcionan las cosas en Fairfield. He de admitir que la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como lo hace Carmen Sánchez... me detestan por lo que soy.

O mejor dicho, por lo que creen que soy.

La mirada de Puck me recorre lentamente el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse de nuevo en la cara. No es la primera vez que un chico me mira de esa forma, pero nunca lo habían hecho como lo está haciendo Puck, tan descaradamente... y tan cerca. Siento que empiezo a ruborizarme.

- La próxima vez, mira bien por dónde vas -dice con un tono de voz frío y dominante.

Está intentando intimidarme. Es todo un profesional. No permitiré que se salga con la suya y que gane este jueguito de intimidación, aunque el estómago no deje de darme vueltas. Enderezo los hombros y le lanzo una sonrisa de desprecio, la misma que utilizo para quitarme a la gente de encima.

- Gracias por el consejo.  
- Si alguna vez necesitas a un hombre hecho y derecho que te enseñe a conducir, puedo darte algunas clases.

Los silbidos y exclamaciones de sus compinches me sacan de quicio.

- Si fueras un hombre hecho y derecho, me habrías abierto la puerta en lugar de bloquearme el paso -digo, regodeándome con la respuesta, aunque me flaqueen las rodillas.

Puck se aparta, abre la puerta y hace una reverencia como si fuera mi mayordomo. Está riéndose de mí, lo sabe y yo también. Todos lo saben. Echo un vistazo a Brittany, que intenta a la desesperada buscar nada en el bolso. Qué ingenua.

- Madura un poco -le suelto a Puck.  
- ¿Como tú? Deja que te diga algo, listilla -contesta el con brusquedad-. Tú vida no es real, solamente es una farsa, como tú.  
- Al menos es mejor que vivir la vida de un perdedor -le espeto, esperando que mis palabras le duelan tanto como lo han hecho las suyas-. Como haces tú.

Cojo a mi amiga por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta abierta. Los silbidos y comentarios nos siguen mientras atravesamos la entrada del instituto. Por fin, dejo escapar el suspiro que he estado reprimiendo y me vuelvo hacia Brittany. Mi mejor amiga me está mirando fijamente, los ojos como platos.

- Joder Q. ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?  
- ¿Con qué derecho intimida Puck Puckerman a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino?  
- Bueno, puede que ayude el arma que lleva escondida en los pantalones o los colores de su paliacate -dice Brittany, con un tono de voz cargado de sarcasmo.  
- No es tan estúpido como para traer un arma al instituto -le contesto-. Y me niego a ser intimidada ni por él ni por nadie.

Por lo menos en el instituto, que es el único lugar donde puedo fingir mi fachada perfecta porque todos se lo tragan. De repente, me asalta la idea de que estoy a punto de empezar el último curso en Fairfield y cojo a Britt por los hombros zarandeándola.

- Estamos en el último curso -recalco con el mismo entusiasmo que empleo para los números de las animadoras durante los partidos de fútbol.  
- ¿Y?  
- Y... empezamos ahora mismo y todo va a ser p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.

El timbre suena, bueno, no es exactamente un timbre, porque el consejo de alumnos decidió reemplazarlos por música para anunciar el cambio de clases.

Justo ahora, está sonando Summer Lovin ́ de Grease. Britt avanza por el pasillo.

- Me asegurare de que tengas un funeral p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o, con flores y todo.  
- ¿Quién ha muerto? -pregunta alguien a nuestra espalda.

Me doy la vuelta. Es Finn. Luce una sonrisa tan amplia que parece ocuparle toda la cara. Ojalá tuviera un espejo para comprobar que no se me ha corrido el maquillaje. No obstante, estoy segura de que a Finn no le importaría, ¿o sí? Echo a correr y le doy el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Él me sujeta con firmeza, me besa con dulzura en los labios y se aparta para preguntarme de nuevo:

- ¿Quién ha muerto?  
- Nadie -contesto- Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que no tenga que ver estar conmigo.  
- Es fácil hacerlo cuando estás tan guapa -dice y me besa otra vez-. Siento no haberte llamado. Ha sido un coñazo. Tenía que deshacer las maletas y todo eso.

Le sonrío y me alegro de que la distancia que nos separó durante el verano no haya influido en nuestra relación. Parece que el mundo no va a acabarse, al menos por el momento.

Finn me rodea los hombros con el brazo cuando se abren las puertas del instituto. Puck y sus amigos se abren paso a empujones como si estuvieran allí para atracar el centro.

- ¿Por qué se molestan en venir a clase? -masculla Finn suficiente bajo para que nadie pueda oír el comentario-. De todas maneras, la mayoría abandonara el instituto antes de que acabe el curso.

Mi mirada se cruza brevemente con la de Puck, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

- Esta mañana casi choco con la moto de Puck Puckerman -le cuento a Finn en cuanto Puck desaparece por el pasillo.  
- Pues ojala lo hubieras echo.  
- ¡Finn! -le regaño.  
- Por lo menos le hubiera dado un poco de emoción al primer día de clase. Este instituto es un jodido aburrimiento.

¿Aburrimiento? Casi tengo un accidente de coche, una chica de la zona sur me ha mandado a la mierda y he sido acosada por un peligroso pandillero a las puertas del instituto. Si esto es un anticipo de lo que me espera el resto del año, el insti será todo menos aburrido.

PUCK

Sabía que en algún momento del curso acabaría en el despacho del nuevo director del instituto, pero no esperaba que ocurriera el primer día de clase. Había oído que la inflexible personalidad que el director Schuester demostró en el instituto Milwaukee le había hecho ganarse el puesto de Fairfield.

Alguien debe de haberme señalado como el cabecilla porque es mi trasero el que está sentado aquí en lugar de otro Latino Blood. De modo que aquí estoy. Me han hecho salir de clase de gimnasia para que Schuester pueda sacar pecho y divagar sin tregua acerca de las estrictas normas del instituto. Puedo percibir que esta tanteándome, preguntándose cómo voy a reaccionar ante sus amenazas.

- ...y este año hemos contratado a dos guardias de seguridad a jornada  
completa que van armados, Noah.

Me mira fijamente, intentando intimidarme. Si de acuerdo. Ahora mismo podría decirle que aunque él sea latino, no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestras calles. Ahora le oigo divagar de donde creció rodeado de pobreza, como yo. Es probable que nunca haya pisado la zona de la ciudad en la que vivo, ni siquiera en coche. Tal vez debería ofrecerme un tour turístico.

Se planta ante mí y me dice:

- He prometido al superintendente, así como al comité, que me encargaría personalmente de erradicar la plaga de violencia que se ha extendido por este instituto los últimos años. No duraré en expulsar a cualquiera que no respete las normas del centro.

No he hecho nada, aparte de divertirme un poco con la diva de las animadoras, y este tipo está hablando de expulsión. Quizá sepa que ya me expulsaron el año pasado. Aquel incidente hizo que me echaran a patadas 3 días. No fue culpa mía, bueno...no del todo. Matt tenía la estúpida teoría de que el agua fría no afecta del mismo modo a los penes blancos y a los latinos. Nos pillaron en la sala de calderas, mientras discutía con él después de que hubiera apagado los calentadores de agua.

No tuve nada que ver con aquello, aunque me culparon de ello. Matt intento contar la verdad, pero nuestro antiguo director no le hizo ni caso. Tal vez habría decidido si yo hubiera insistido más. ¿Pero de qué sirve luchar por una causa perdida?

Es obvio que Quinn Fabray es la responsable de que me encuentre hoy aquí. Es evidente que el idiota de su novio nunca acabaría en el despacho de Schuester. Ni de coña. El colega es un jugador de fútbol idolatrado. Incluso si decidiera saltarse las clases y le diera por pelearse con los demás, es probable que Schuester siguiera besándole el culo. Finn Adams no deja de provocarme porque sabe que siempre se sale con la suya. Cuando estoy a punto de tomar represalias, encuentra el modo de escapar o salir corriendo hacia donde están los profesores...profesores que no esperan otra cosa que el momento oportuno para joderme.

Uno de estos días...

Levanto la cabeza a Schuester.

- Yo no he empezado ninguna pelea -digo aunque en realidad piense que va siendo hora de acabar con la que tengo pendiente.  
- Muy bien -responde Schuester. - He oído que hoy has estado acosando a una estudiante en el aparcamiento.

¿Acaso es culpa mía que el nuevo y brillante BMW de Quinn Fabray haya estado a punto de arrollarme? Durante los últimos 3 años, me las he arreglado para no cruzarme con esa ricachona. El año pasado oí que sacó un aprobado justo en su boletín de notas pero bastó una llamada de sus padres al colegio para que se la subieran a sobresaliente.

Esa nota acabaría con sus posibilidades de entrar en una buena universidad.

A la porra con toda esa mierda. Si yo consiguiera un aprobado, mi madre me soltaría un cachete en la coronilla y me daría la tabarra para que estudiara más. Me he partido el lomo para sacar buenas notas, aunque la mayoría de las veces me hayan interrogado sobre el medio que he utilizado para conseguir las respuestas. Como si fuera un copión. No se trata de entrar en la universidad. Se trata de demostrar que puedo conseguirlo. Si el mundo en el que vivo fuera diferente...

Puede que los que viven en la zona sur sean considerados más estúpidos que los que viven en la zona norte, pero eso es una gilipollez. Lo que pasa que no somos tan ricos ni estamos tan obsesionados con las posesiones materiales, ni con entrar en las universidades más caras y prestigiosas del país. La mayoría del tiempo intentamos sobrevivir y siempre tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas.

Puede que la decisión más dura que haya tenido Quinn Fabray que tomar en su vida sea elegir el restaurante donde va a cenar cada noche. La chica se vale del cuerpazo que tiene para manipular a todo aquel que se le acerca.

- ¿Te importaría contarme lo que sucedió en el aparcamiento? Me gustaría oír tu versión -dice Schuester.

Eso no va a pasar. Hace tiempo que aprendí que mi versión no cuenta.

- Pues esta mañana... todo fue un malentendido -respondo. - Quinn Fabray no ha entendido que dos vehículos no caben en una única plaza de aparcamiento.

Schuester que sigue inmóvil frente a mí, se inclina sobre su mesa pulida e impecable.

- Procuremos que los malentendidos no se conviertan en una costumbre, ¿de acuerdo Noah?  
- Puck  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Me llaman Puck -matizo-. Schuester solo sabe lo que aparece en mi expediente académico, y probablemente esté tan desvirtuado que llegue a superar los 25 cm de grosor.

Schuester asiente con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo Puck. Prepárate para tu siguiente clase. Te aseguro que veo todo lo que ocurre en este instituto y seguiré todos tus movimientos. No quiero volver a verte en mi despacho -dice y justo cuando me levanto, me pone la mano en el hombro añadiendo- : solo para que lo sepas, mi objetivo es que todos los alumnos de este instituto tengan éxito. Todos los alumnos Puck. Incluido tú, de modo que ya puedes deshacerte de los prejuicios que tengas contra mí. ¿Me entiendes?  
- Si entiendo -digo, preguntándome al mismo tiempo si cree realmente  
lo que dice.

Al salir al pasillo me encuentro con una marabunta de alumnos que echan a correr hacia la siguiente clase. No tengo ni idea de a donde se supone que tengo que ir y todavía llevo el chándal.

Después de cambiarme en el vestuario, oigo por el altavoz la canción que anuncia el comienzo de la sexta hora. Saco el horario del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Química con la señora Holliday. Genial. Otro hueso duro de roer.

**AL PARECER SI HUBO ALGUNOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR COMENTEN PARA VER SI LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

QUINN

Antes de ir a clase de química, enciendo mi teléfono móvil y llamo a mi casa para saber cómo le va a mi hermana. Baghda no está muy contenta porque a Frannie le ha dado un arrebato a la hora comer. Al parecer, a mi hermana no le ha gustado mucho la comida. Y como señal de protesta le ha tirado el bol de yogur al suelo.

¿Era demasiado pedir que mi madre renunciara un solo día de paseo por el club de campo para quedarse en casa en aquella etapa de transición? El verano ya ha acabado, y no puedo estar allí para relevar a las cuidadoras, y que por regla general acaban largándose.

Debería estar centrada en mis clases. Ingresar en el alma mater de mi padre, Northwestern, es mi principal objetivo porque así podré ir a una universidad que este cerca de casa y no estaré lejos de mi hermana si me necesita. Después de dar a Baghda un par de consejos, aspiro una bocanada de aire, fuerzo la sonrisa y entro en clase.

- Eh guapa. Te he guardado un sitio -dice Finn señalando el taburete que queda a su lado.

El laboratorio está formado por altas mesas de laboratorio, cada una para la capacidad de dos personas. Eso significa que estaré sentada con Finn el resto del año y que haremos juntos el temible proyecto de química de último curso. Sintiéndome algo estúpida por pensar que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, tomo asiento en el taburete y saco mi pesado libro de química.

- ¡Eh mira! ¡Puckerman está en nuestra clase! -gritan algunos chicos en la parte de detrás del aula- Puck aquí, ven.

Intento no mirar a Puck mientras saluda a sus amigos con palmaditas en la espalda y apretones de manos demasiados complicados para ser imitados. Además del gesto, se llaman hermano entre ellos, muy típico. La presencia de Puck atrae las miradas de toda la clase.

- He oído que le arrestaron el fin de semana pasado por uso de metanfetaminas.  
- ¿En serio?  
- En serio -dice Finn, asintiendo con la cabeza y enarcando ambas cejas.

Bueno, no es que me sorprenda la noticia. He oído que Puck pasa la mayoría de los fines de semana colocado, trapicheando con drogas o metido en cualquier otra actividad ilegal.

La señora Holliday cierra con fuerza la puerta de la clase provocando que todas las miradas abandonen en el acto la parte trasera del aula, donde se sientan Puck y sus colegas, y se centren en la parte delantera, donde se encuentra la señora Holliday.

Tiene el cabello rubio, y lo lleva recogido en una tirante cola de caballo. Es probable que no haya cumplido todavía los 30, pero sus gafas y su perpetua expresión ceñuda la hacen parecer mucho mayor. He oído que tras su primer año como profesora (el cual solo le trajo llantos), ha adoptado una actitud más dura.  
Al parecer, sus alumnos no respetaban a una profesora que era la suficiente joven como para ser su hermana mayor.

- Buenos días y bienvenidos al último curso de química -dice antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa y abrir una carpeta-. Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, sin embargo, yo ya había dispuesto la organización de los mismos.

Protestó justo al resto de la clase, pero la señora Holliday ni se inmuta. Se planta de la primera mesa de laboratorio y dice:

- Finn Hutson ocupe el primer asiento. Su compañera será Kitty Wilde.

Kitty Wilde es la segunda capitana del equipo de animadoras. Me lanza una mirada cargada de disculpas antes de sentarse en el taburete que queda al lado de mi novio.

A medida que la señora Holliday sigue con lista, los estudiantes van cambiándose a sus asientos asignados sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Quinn Fabray -dice la señora Holliday señalando la mesa que queda detrás de Finn. Acepto gustosamente mi nueva plaza asignada. - Noah Puckerman -continúa la Sra. Holliday, señalando el taburete que hay a mi lado.

¡Ay madre! Puck... ¿Mi compañero de laboratorio? ¿Durante todo el curso? De ningún modo, ni de coña, me niego. Lanzo a Finn una mirada suplicante mientras intento con todas mis fuerzas que no me entre el pánico. Debería de haberme quedado en casa. En la cama, bajo las mantas. Vaya, pues si que me siento intimidada.

- Llámame Puck.

La Sra. Holliday levanta la mirada de la lista de clase y observa a Puck por encima de las gafas.

- Noah Puckerman -dice antes de cambiar su nombre en la lista-. Señor Puckerman, quítese ese paliacate. En mi clase aplico una política de tolerancia cero. No permitiré que ningún accesorio relacionado con una pandilla entre en mi clase. Y por desgracia, Puck su reputación le precede. El director Schuester respalda sin reservas esta medida... ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Puck agacha la mirada antes de quitarse el paliacate de la cabeza, revelando un corte mohicano que encaja con la expresión de sus ojos.

- Es para esconder los piojos -le masculla Finn a Kitty, pero yo lo oigo y Puck también.  
- Vete a la mierda -le dice Puck, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Cierra el pico.  
- Claro, colega -responde Finn, antes de darse la vuelta-. Ni siquiera saber decir una frase sin soltar un insulto.  
- Ya es suficiente Finn, Puck, siéntate -ordena la Sra. Holliday y dirigiéndose al resto de la clase dice- : esto también va por los demás. No puedo controlar lo que hagan fuera del aula, no obstante en mi clase mando yo -dice, girándose después a Puck-. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
- Sí señora -replica Puck en un tono deliberadamente bajo.

La Sra. Holliday continúa con el resto de la lista, mientras yo hago todo lo que puedo para no mirar a los ojos al tipo que se sienta a mi lado. Me arrepiento de haber dejado el bolso en la taquilla porque ahora podría estar fingiendo buscar nada dentro, tal y como ha hecho Britt esta mañana.

- Qué asco -murmura Puck en tono contrariado y ronco. ¿Lo hace a propósito?

¿Cómo voy a explicar a mi madre que tengo de compañero de laboratorio a Noah Puckerman? Ay, no, espero que no me eche las culpas de todo eso.

Miro a mi novio, quien esta absorto con su conversación con Kitty.

Tengo celos. ¿Porque no tuve suerte el día de hoy para poder sentarme junto a él? Seria genial poseer el poder de retroceder en el tiempo y que, solo pronunciar las palabras mágicas, el día empezara de nuevo. Hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo.

¿Acaso cree la Sra. Holliday que es razonable emparejar a la capitana de las animadoras con el tipo más peligroso del instituto? Esta mujer está delirando.

La señora delirios termina por fin de asignar los asientos.

- Se que los estudiantes de último curso creen saberlo todo, pero nunca den por hecho que han triunfado hasta que no sean capaces de tratar las plagas que acechan a la humanidad o hacer que la tierra sea un lugar más seguro en el que vivir. El campo de la química juega un papel crucial en el desarrollo de los fármacos, en los tratamientos de radiación para los enfermos de cáncer, en el uso del petróleo, en el ozono...

Puck levanta la mano. - Puck -dice la profesora-. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?  
- Señora Holliday, ¿está diciendo que el presidente de USA no es un triunfador?  
- Bueno, lo que digo es... que el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. Debe  
utilizar el cerebro para hacer algo para la humanidad o por el planeta en el que vivimos. Entonces, si será un triunfador. Y se habrá ganado mi respeto, que es algo de lo que no puede presumir todo el mundo.  
- Yo tengo cosas de las que puedo presumir Sra. P. -dice Puck. Es evidente que esta divirtiéndose.

La Sra. Holliday sostiene la mano en alto.

- Por favor ahorrémonos los detalles Puck.

Niega con la cabeza. Si Puck cree que llevarle la contraria a la profesora va a hacer que obtengamos una buena nota, está muy equivocado. Está claro que a la Sra. Holliday no le hacen gracia los listillos y mi compañero ya está en su lista negra.

- Ahora -dice la señora delirios-. Mirad a la persona que se sienta a vuestro lado.

"Cualquier cosa menos eso". Sin embargo, no tengo elección. Miro de nuevo a Finn, que parece muy contento con la compañera que le ha tocado. Si Kitty no tuviera novio, me estaría cuestionando seriamente por qué se acerca tanto a Finn y se sacude la melena tantas veces.  
Deduzco que estoy siendo paranoica.

- Puede que no les guste vuestro compañero -dice la Sra. Holliday, pero deberán estar juntos los próximos 10 meses. Tómense 5 minutos para conocerse, y después deberán presentarlo al resto de la clase. Hablen de lo que han hecho este verano, de cuáles son sus aficiones, o de cualquier otra cosa interesante o peculiar que quizás sus compañeros no sepan de ustedes. Sus cinco minutos empiezan ahora.

Saco la libreta, me pongo en la primera página y se la paso a Puck.

- ¿Por qué no escribes cosas sobre ti en mi libreta y yo hago lo mismo en la tuya? Pregunto. Es mejor intentar tener una conversación con él.

Puck asiente, parece estar de acuerdo, aunque observo que se le levantan las comisuras de los labios mientras me pasa su libreta. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o ha pasado de verdad? Aspiro una bocanada de aire, me quito esa idea de la cabeza y escribo con diligencia hasta que la Sra. Holliday da el final de los 5 minutos y se dispone a escuchar las presentaciones de los alumnos.

- Os presento a Kitty Wilde -empieza Finn, que es el primero en hablar.

Pero yo no oigo el resto de su discurso sobre Kitty y su viaje a Italia y su experiencia en el campamento de baile del verano. En lugar de eso, bajo la mirada a la libreta que Puck me ha devuelto y me quedo boquiabierta al reparar en las palabras que ha escrito.

PUCK

Vale, puede que no haya decidido jugársela así en esto de las presentaciones. Tal vez escribir en su libreta "Sábado noche. Tú y yo. Clases de conducción y sexo duro" no haya sido una jugada muy inteligente. Y sin embargo, me moría de ganas que a la señorita perfecta se le trabara la lengua con mi presentación. Y ese es precisamente el resultado.

- ¿Señorita Fabray?

Me divierto observando como la Perfección levanta la mirada hacia Holliday. Vaya, es muy buena. Mi compañera domina a la perfección el modo de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; lo sé porque es algo que yo suelo hacer.

- ¿Sí? -dice Quinn, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como la reina de la fiesta.

Me pregunto si esa sonrisa le ha servido alguna vez para librarse de una multa por exceso de velocidad.

- Su turno. Presente a Puck a sus compañeros.

Apoyo el codo en la mesa de laboratorio y me dispongo a esperar una presentación, que o bien va a tener que inventarse, o bien le va a obligar a confesar que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Repara en mi postura  
relajada, y por su expresión de ciervo asustado, estoy seguro de que la he dejado sin palabras.

- Os presento a Noah Puckerman -empieza con voz de pito. Me da rabia escuchar mi nombre de pila., pero intento mantener mi fría fachada, mientras ella continúa con su improvisada presentación-. Este verano, cuando no aguardaba en la esquina de la calle para acosar algún inocente, iba de excursión a los calabozos de los alrededores, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Y oculta un deseo que nadie sabría adivinar.

De repente, todos se quedan en silencio. Incluso la Sra. Holliday parece intrigada. Joder, incluso yo tengo la sensación de que las palabras que salen de los mentirosos labios de color rosa esmerilado de Quinn son música para mis oídos.

- Su mayor deseo -continua-, es ir a la universidad y llegar a ser profesor de química, como usted Sra. Holliday.

Sí, claro. Miro a mi amiga Isa, a quien parece divertirle el hecho de que una niña pija no tema dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

Quinn me lanza una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que ha ganado esta ronda. "Buen intento pija"

Me incorporo en la silla mientras la clase sigue en silencio.

- Os presento a Quinn Fabray -empiezo, sabiendo que todas las miradas recaen sobre mí-. Este verano se ha dedicado a ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva para ampliar su vestuario, y se gastó el sueldo de papá en una operación de cirugía estética para realzar sus, ejem, cualidades.

Puede que no sea lo que ella ha escrito, pero seguro que se acerca a la realidad. A diferencia de la presentación que ella ha hecho para mí.

Reparo en las risitas de mis colegas en la parte posterior de la clase. Quinn se ha quedado de piedra a mi lado, como si mis palabras hubieran herido su apreciado ego. Quinn Fabray está acostumbrada a que los demás le hagan la pelota y puede que necesite a alguien que le abra los ojos. En realidad, le estoy haciendo un favor. Lo que no sabe es que aun no he acabado con su presentación.

- Su mayor deseo -añado, obteniendo la misma reacción que ha conseguido ella, durante la presentación que ha hecho sobre mi-, es salir con un chicano antes de terminar el instituto.

Tal como esperaba, mis palabras son recibidas con comentarios y silbidos en la parte de atrás de la clase.

- Bien dicho Puckerman -exclama mi amigo Lucky.  
- Yo saldré contigo -añade otro.

Choco los 5 con otro Latino Blood llamado Marcus que está sentado detrás de mí. Después reparo en San, que está negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué? Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con una niña rica de la zona norte.

Quinn mira a su novio, y después a mí. Le lanzo a Finn una mirada que dice "empieza el juego". La cara de Finn adopta repentinamente un color rojizo, como el de una guindilla. Acabo de invadir su territorio. Eso está bien.

- Silencio chicos -interviene con firmeza Holliday-. Gracias por sus creativas y... esclarecedoras presentaciones. Señorita Fabray y Señor Puckerman, quédense después de clase.

- Sus presentaciones no sólo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas para conmigo y para con el resto de compañeros -dice Holliday

Después de clase mientras Quinn y yo esperamos delante de su mesa-. Tienen una opción -añade sujetando 2 papeletas de castigo azules en una mano y 2 hojas de papel en la otra-. O bien eligen quedarse castigados hoy después de clase, o bien acceden a escribir para mañana una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto. ¿Qué dicen?

Me inclino cojo la papeleta de castigo. Quinn elige la hoja de papel. Como no.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con mi método de asignar compañeros de laboratorio? - Pregunta Holliday.

Quinn responde si al mismo tiempo que yo respondo no.

Holliday se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa. - Escuchen será mejor que arreglen sus diferencias antes de que acabe el año. Quinn, no la voy a cambiar de compañero. Ambos están en el último curso y tendrán que lidiar con una plétora de gente y diversas personalidades tras la graduación. Si no quieren ir a cursos de verano para recuperar mi clase, les sugiero que trabajen el uno con el otro. Ahora dense prisa si no quieren llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

Acto seguido, mi compañera y yo salimos de clase.

- Deja de seguirme -espeta, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar cuanta gente nos observa caminar juntos por el pasillo.

Como si yo fuera el mismo diablo.

- Ponte manga larga cuando venga a recogerte el sábado por la noche - insisto, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella está a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente, no suelo meterme con las niñas pijas, pero me encanta sacar de quicio a esta en particular. Y es que Quinn, la más popular y la más deseada de todas, se trata del blanco perfecto-. Si no pasaras mucho frío en el asiento trasero de mi moto.  
- Escucha, Puck -me dice, dándose la vuelta y haciendo que su melena rubia le caiga sobre los hombros. Me lanza una mirada de hielo con sus ojos claros-. No salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas, y no me van las drogas.  
- Yo tampoco salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas -digo acercándome a ella-. Y no consumo drogas.  
- Sí, claro. Me extraña que no estés ya en un centro de desintoxicación o algún campamento para delincuentes juveniles.  
- No me conoces.  
- Se lo suficiente- dice cruzándose de brazos. A continuación, baja la mirada al percatarse de que con esa postura solo consigue realzar sus atributos y deja caer las manos a los costados.

Hago un esfuerzo por no mirarle los pechos y doy un paso hacia delante

- ¿Te quejaste de mí con Schuester?  
- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? -replica, retrocediendo un poco.  
- Nena me tienes miedo -es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseo oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que siente por mí.  
- La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.  
- Entonces mi pistola, ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo del chicano ehh?  
- Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Ya me he divertido con esta pava. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quien lleva los pantalones. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y le susurro al oído:

- Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiada perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierta, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives. -Maldita sea, puedo captar el olorcillo a vainilla de su perfume o de su crema. Me recuerda a las galletas y me encantan las galletas, lo que no es nada bueno-. Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, nena.  
- Si la tocas, te arrepentirás de ello, Puckerman -campanea la voz de Finn.

Parece un burro con esos enormes dientes blancos y esas orejas sobresaliéndole del rapado al cero que lleva-. Apártate de una vez de ella.  
- Finn -dice Quinn-. No te preocupes. Puedo encargarme de esto sola.

Cara Burro ha traído refuerzos: 3 colegas con el mismo aspecto de pijos se levantan tras él como guardaespaldas. Estudio el aspecto de Cara Burro y de sus 3 amigos para calcular las posibilidades de enfrentarme solo a ellos. Llego a la conclusión de que es probable que los 4 puedan conmigo, pero en este caso, no saldrán ilesos del encuentro.

- Cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar en primera división, deportista del tres al cuarto, entonces escuchare toda la mierda que te sale de tu boca -le replico.

Otros estudiantes se agolpan a nuestro alrededor, dejando espacio para una pelea que seguramente será breve, frenética y sangrienta. Lo que no saben es que Cara Burro es todo un corredor. Sin embargo, esta vez ha venido acompañado, de modo que quizás decida plantarme cara. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre estoy preparado: he participado en más peleas de las que puedo contar con los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Y tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran.

- Finn, no merece la pena -dice Quinn.

"Gracias, nena. Lo mismo te digo" pienso.

- ¿Me estas amenazando, Puckerman? Espeta Finn, ignorando a su novia.  
- No gilipollas -digo mirándole fijamente-. Solo los picha flojas como tú amenazan a los demás.

Quinn se coloca delante de Finn y le pone la mano en el pecho. - No le hagas caso -dice  
- No te tengo miedo. Mi padre es abogado -se jacta Finn antes de rodear a Quinn por el brazo-. Ella es mía. Nunca lo olvides.  
- Entonces ponle correa -le advierto-. O puede que se sienta tentada a buscar otro dueño.  
Mi amigo Matt aparece a mi lado y me pregunta: - ¿Va todo bien, Puck?  
- Si, Matt -contesto. Dicho esto, veo a 2 profesores acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados por un tipo vestido de uniforme. No voy a caer en la trampa y acabar en la lista negra de Schuester-. Si todo va bien -repito y volviéndome a Quinn, añado-: nos vemos más tarde, nena, estoy deseando explorar nuestra química.

Ya tengo bastante con el castigo, así que decido marcharme para librarme de una expulsión. Pero antes Quinn me hace una mueca con su nariz respingona, como si me considerara la escoria de la sociedad.


	4. Chapter 4

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 4

QUINN

Estoy junto a mi taquilla, después de clase, cuando veo que se acercan mis amigas Morgan, Mercedes y Marley. Britt las llama El Factor Triple M de Fairfield. Morgan me da un abrazo.

- Ay madre, ¿estás bien? -pregunta, apartándose un poco y mirándome  
detenidamente.  
- Dicen que Finn te protegió. Qué valiente es. Tienes mucha suerte, Q  
-añade Mercedes, haciendo rebotar sus exclusivos rizos con cada palabra.  
- No ha sido para tanto -digo, preguntándome qué diferencias habrá entre el rumor que circula y lo que sucedió en realidad.  
- ¿Qué dijo Puck exactamente? -pregunta Marley-. Rachel les hizo a Puck y a Finn una foto con el móvil, cuando estaban en el pasillo, pero no pude ver bien lo que estaba pasando.  
- Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis llegar tarde al entrenamiento chicas -grita Kitty desde el fondo del pasillo. Desaparece tan repentinamente como ha aparecido. Marley abre su taquilla, que está al lado de la mía, y saca sus pompones.

- Me saca de quicio que Kitty le bese el culo a la señora Sue - masculla.

Cierro la taquilla y me dirijo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

- Creo que intenta concentrarse en el baile para no obsesionarse con el hecho de que Tyler haya regresado a la universidad.  
- Sí, claro. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, así que no cuenta con mi comprensión -dice Morgan, haciendo una mueca.  
- Ni con la mía tampoco. Venga, en serio, ¿alguna vez no ha tenido novio? -pregunta Mercedes.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, todo el equipo está sentado sobre el césped, esperando a la señora Sue. Uf, menos mal que no llegamos tarde.

- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayan puesto con Noah Puckerman -dice Kitty en voz baja cuando encuentro un sitio libre a su lado.  
- ¿Quieres cambiar de compañero? -pregunto, aunque sé que la señora Holliday nunca daría su aprobación. Lo ha dejado bien claro.

Kitty saca la lengua en un gesto de asco y me susurra: - Ni de coña. No quiero tener nada que ver con los de la zona sur. Mezclarte con esa gente solo trae problemas. Acuérdate del año pasado, cuando Alyssa McDaniel salió con uno de esos tíos... ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
- ¿Jason Ávila? —añado en voz baja.

Kitty se estremece al escuchar el nombre.

- En cuestión de semanas Alyssa pasó de ser guay a convertirse en una marginada. Las chicas de la zona sur le cogieron manía por salir con uno de los del sur  
- ¿Por qué?

Brittany posee una visión y un oído fuera de lo común: se entera de todo lo que ocurre en Fairfield.

- Se rumora que Carmen Sánchez te está buscando -dice mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Carmen es la novia de Puck. Intento mantener la calma y no pensar en lo peor, pero Carmen es dura de pelar, lo dice su aspecto, desde sus uñas pintadas de rojo hasta sus botas negras de tacón de aguja. ¿Está celosa porque soy la compañera de laboratorio de Puck o cree que he sido yo quien se ha quejado con el director?

La verdad es que no he tenido nada que ver con el asunto. Me han citado en el despacho de Schuester porque alguien ha sido testigo del incidente en el aparcamiento y del encontronazo en la escalera del instituto y ha ido a contárselo al director. Lo cual ha sido una estupidez porque no ha ocurrido nada.

Schuester no me ha creído. Habrá pensado que estaba demasiado asustada para contarle la verdad. Aunque en aquel momento no lo estaba.

Pero ahora sí.

Carmen Sánchez puede acabar conmigo en cuanto se lo proponga.  
Probablemente sepa manejar armas, y la única arma que yo sé utilizar son mis pompones. Llamadme loca si queréis, pero dudo que mis pompones puedan ahuyentar a una chica como Carmen.

Podría hacer una buena demostración si se tratara de una justa verbal, pero no creo que sea un recurso apreciado en una pelea callejera. Los chicos se pelean debido a algún gen primitivo e innato que les lleva a ponerse a prueba físicamente.

Quizás Carmen tenga algo que demostrarme, aunque, creedme, no es necesario. No represento ninguna amenaza. Pero ¿cómo se lo hago saber? No es que pueda acercarme a ella como si tal cosa y decirle: «Eh, Carmen, no voy a insinuarme a tu novio ni tampoco he sido yo quien se ha ido con el chisme al director Schuester». Aunque, ¿quién sabe?, puede que funcionase...

La mayoría de la gente piensa que no hay nada que me perturbe.  
Tampoco quiero hacerles creer lo contrario. He sudado la gota gorda para  
mantener esta fachada, y no estoy dispuesta a perderla porque un pandillero y su novia quieren ponerme a prueba.

- No me preocupa -contesto a Britt.  
- Te conozco, Q. Estás nerviosa -susurra ella, negando con la cabeza.

Esa afirmación me pone más nerviosa que la idea de que Carmen esté buscándome. Porque me esfuerzo mucho para guardar las distancias con todos... no quiero que sepan realmente cómo soy o lo que es vivir en mi casa. Sin embargo, he dejado que Brittany sepa más de mí que ninguna otra persona. A veces me pregunto si no debería alejarme un poco en nuestra relación, asegurándome así de mantener una distancia prudencial.

Lógicamente, sé que estoy paranoica. Britt es una amiga de verdad, estuvo junto a mí incluso cuando el año pasado me puse a llorar por la crisis nerviosa que sufrió mi madre, aunque nunca le conté la razón. Me permitió llorar en su hombro, incluso cuando me negué a contarle los detalles.

No quiero acabar como mi madre. Eso es lo que más temo en la vida.

La señora Sue nos hace colocarnos en posición, después hace sonar la canción que el departamento de música ha creado para nuestro equipo mientras empiezo a contar hacia atrás. Es una combinación de rap y hip-hop, especialmente mezclada para que encaje con nuestro número, que hemos titulado «Big Bad Bulldogs» porque nuestra mascota es un bulldog. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música. Es lo que más me gusta del hecho de formar parte del equipo. La música tira de mí y me hace olvidar todos los problemas que me esperan en casa. La música es mi droga, lo único que me hace alucinar.

- Señora Sue, ¿podemos intentar la posición de Media T para el inicio en lugar de la posición T, como hemos hecho hasta ahora? -sugiero-. Después, cambiamos a la combinación de V Baja y V Alta con Morgan, Santana y Rachel moviéndose hacia la parte delantera. Creo que así quedará más limpio.

La señora Sue sonríe. Es evidente que le gusta mi sugerencia.

- Buena idea, Q. Vamos a intentarlo. Empezaremos por la posición Media T, con los codos flexionados. Durante la transición quiero a Morgan, Santana y Rachel en la fila de delante. Recordad que debéis mantener los hombros abajo. Brittany, por favor, haz que tus muñecas sean la extensión de tus brazos en lugar de flexionarlas.  
- Sí, señora -contesta Brittany detrás de mí.

La señora Sue pone de nuevo la canción. El ritmo, la letra, los instrumentos... es una mezcla que se cuela en mi interior y me levanta el ánimo sin importar lo bajo que lo tenga. A medida que bailo con el resto del equipo, en una coordinación perfecta, me olvido de Carmen y de Puck, de mi madre y de todo lo demás.

La canción acaba demasiado pronto. Aún deseo moverme al ritmo de la letra cuando la señora Sue apaga el reproductor de CD. El segundo ensayo queda mejor, pero nuestra formación requiere mucho trabajo y a algunas de las chicas nuevas les cuesta mucho pillar los pasos.

- Q, enseña a las nuevas los pasos básicos y volveremos entonces a intentarlo en grupo. Kitty, lidera al resto del equipo para repasar la coreografía -ordena la señora Sue mientras me pasa el reproductor.

Santana está en mi grupo. Se agacha para darle un sorbo a su botella de  
agua.

- No te preocupes por Carmen –dice-. Perro ladrador poco mordedor.  
- Gracias -le digo.

Santana parece una chica dura, con el paliacate rojo de los Latino Blood, los tres pendientes en la ceja y las manos plegadas sobre el pecho cuando no estamos haciendo ningún número. No obstante, su mirada desprende bondad. Y sonríe mucho. Su sonrisa suaviza su apariencia, y estoy segura de que estaría preciosa si se pusiera un lazo rosa en el pelo en lugar de llevar ese condenado paliacate rojo.

- Estás en mi clase de química, ¿verdad? -le pregunto. Ella asiente con la cabeza.  
- ¿Conoces a Noah Puckerman? - Asiente de nuevo.  
- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre él? -pregunto con cuidado porque no sé cómo puede reaccionar ante mi curiosidad. Si no me ando con pies de plomo, acabaré teniendo una lista enorme de personas que quieren ir a por mí.  
La larga y morena melena de Santana se mueve de un lado a otro mientras contesta: - Depende de los rumores a los que te refieras.

Cuando estoy a punto de recitar la lista de rumores sobre el consumo de drogas y los arrestos policiales, Santana se pone en pie.

- Escucha, Quinn -dice-. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas. Pero tengo que decirte que, pese a comportarse como un gilipollas contigo, Puck no es tan malo como se rumora. Ni siquiera es tan malo como cree que es.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra pregunta, Santana vuelve a colocarse en formación.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando todas, incluso yo, estamos agotadas e irritables, nos dan permiso para acabar la práctica. Decido acercarme a una sudorosa Santana y decirle lo bien que lo ha hecho en el número de hoy.

- ¿En serio? -pregunta, sorprendida.  
- Aprendes muy rápido -contesto. Es verdad. Para ser una chica que no ha cogido un pompón en los tres primeros años de instituto, ha pillado muy rápido los pasos de la coreografía-. Por eso te hemos puesto en la primera fila.

Mientras observo a Santana, que se ha quedado boquiabierta de la emoción, me pregunto si cree en todos los rumores que habrá oído sobre mí. No, nunca seremos amigas. Pero tampoco puedo decir que vayamos a ser enemigas para siempre.

Después de la práctica, voy de camino al coche con Britt, que está mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, Sam. Hay un trozo de papel bajo uno de los limpiaparabrisas. Lo saco y veo que es la papeleta azul de castigo de Puck. Lo estrujo y lo meto en mi mochila.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Britt.  
- Nada -digo, esperando que capte por mi tono de voz que no me apetece hablar del tema.  
- ¡Chicas, esperad! -grita Kitty, quien se acerca corriendo hacia nosotras-. He visto a Finn en el campo de fútbol. Me ha dicho que le esperes.

Miro el reloj. Son casi las seis y quiero llegar pronto a casa para ayudar a  
Baghda a hacerle la cena a mi hermana.

- No puedo.  
- Sam me ha contestado -dice Britt-. Nos invita a una pizza en su casa.  
- Yo puedo -dice Kitty-. Me aburro un montón ahora que Tyler ha vuelto a Purdue y puede que no le vea en semanas.  
- Pensaba que ibas a verlo el próximo fin de semana -dice Britt que está escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

Kitty se queda allí plantada, con los brazos en jarras.

- Bueno, así era hasta que me llamó y me dijo que todos los novatos de la fraternidad tienen que pasar la noche en la residencia para no sé qué loca iniciación. No me importa, siempre que el pene de Tyler quede intacto cuando todo eso acabe.

Al escuchar la palabra "pene", busco las llaves en el bolso. Cuando Kitty se pone a hablar de penes y sexo, es mejor retirarse porque no hay quien la pare. Y ya que no suelo compartir mis experiencias sexuales (o la inexistencia de ellas) con nadie, me largo de allí. Es el momento perfecto para escapar.

Mientras jugueteo con las llaves entre los dedos, Britt me dice que Sam la acompaña, de modo que haré sola el trayecto hasta casa. Me gusta estar sola, así no tengo que representar el papel ante nadie. Puedo poner la música a todo volumen si me apetece.

Sin embargo, no dura mucho el momento de diversión, que me brinda la música porque me doy cuenta de que mi móvil está vibrando. Lo saco del bolso. Hay dos mensajes de voz y uno de texto. Todos de Finn.

Lo llamo a su móvil.

- Quinn, ¿dónde estás? -me pregunta.  
- De camino a casa.  
- Vente a casa de Sam.  
- Mi hermana tiene una nueva cuidadora -le explico-. Tengo que echarle una mano.  
- ¿Todavía estás cabreada porque he amenazado al Latino Blood que tienes por compañero de laboratorio?  
- No estoy mosqueada, aunque sí algo molesta. Te he dicho que podía arreglármelas sola y no me has hecho ni caso. Además, habéis montado toda una escena en el pasillo. Ya sabes que no pedí que me lo asignaran como compañero -le digo a Finn.  
- Lo sé, Q. Es que detesto a ese tío. No te enfades.  
- No estoy enfadada -aclaro-. Pero no soporto ver que te pones así sin motivo.  
- Y yo no soporto ver a ese tío susurrándote al oído.

Intuyo que va a empezarme a doler la cabeza, una migraña de las buenas. No necesito que Finn haga una escena cada vez que un chico me habla. Hasta ahora nunca te había hecho, y con ello solamente consigue que quede más vulnerable al escrutinio y los cotilleos, algo que no quiero que ocurra.

- Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.  
- Por mí bien. Llámame esta noche –dice-. Pero si puedes terminar antes y venir a casa de Sam, estaré allí.

Cuando llego a casa, encuentro a Baghda en la habitación de mi hermana, en la primera planta. Está intentando cambiarle los pañales, aunque tiene a Frannie en la postura equivocada. Tiene la cabeza donde normalmente debería tener los pies, una de sus piernas está colgando al borde de la cama... es un desastre y Baghda está resoplando como si fuera la tarea más difícil que haya hecho en la vida.

¿Mi madre se habrá tomado la molestia de verificar sus credenciales?

- Ya lo haré yo -le digo a Baghda, apartándola a un lado. Le he cambiado los pañales a mi hermana desde que éramos niñas. No es muy divertido cambiar la ropa interior de alguien que pesa más que tú, pero si lo haces bien no tardas mucho ni se convierte en algo interminable complicado, mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja al verme.

- ¡Q!

Frannie no puede articular palabras, por lo que recurre a aproximaciones verbales. «Q» significa «Quinn». Devuelvo la sonrisa mientras la coloco bien sobre la cama

- Hola, peque. ¿Quieres cenar? -pregunto mientras saco las toallitas de un envase e intento no pensar en tarea que me ocupa.

Mientras le pongo unos pañales nuevos y unos pantalones limpios, Baghda me observa al margen de todo. Intentó explicarle los pasos a medida que lo hago, pero basta con mirarla una sola vez para saber que no me ha escuchando.

- Tu madre ha dicho que podía marcharme cuando llegaras a casa -me dice.  
- Está bien -respondo mientras me lavo las manos. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, Baghda ha desaparecí cual Houdini.

Llevo a Frannie a la cocina en su silla de ruedas, pero cuando llegamos veo que lo que normalmente es una cocina impecable está patas arriba. Baghda no ha fregado los platos, apilados en el fregadero, y tampoco se ha toma la molestia de hacer una tarea tan difícil como fregar suelo después del arrebato de Frannie con el yogur.

Preparo la cena de mi hermana y limpio todo el estropicio.

Frannie dice lentamente la palabra «colé», aunque realidad ha sonado más a «ole», pero sé a lo que se refiere

- Sí, el primer día otra vez -digo mientras mezclo bien su comida y la dejo sobre la mesa. Le meto una cuchara de comida triturada en la boca mientras continúo hablando-. Y a mi profesora de química, la señora Holliday, se le daría genial ser monitora en un campamento militar. He leído detenidamente el programa de estudios. No hay una semana en la que no haya programado un examen o alguna prueba. Este año no va a ser nada fácil.

Mi hermana me mira, intentando descifrar lo que le estoy contando. Su expresión de concentración me dice que me apoya y me entiende aunque no pueda expresarlo con palabras. Porque cada palabra que sale de su boca es todo un suplicio. A veces me gustaría decirlo por ella, porque siento su desesperación como si fuera la mía propia.

- ¿No te ha gustado Baghda? -pregunto con dulzura.

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza. Y no le apetece hablar de ello, lo sé por la manera en la que se le tensan los labios.

- Ten paciencia –digo-. No es fácil llegar a una casa nueva y no saber qué hacer.

Cuando Frannie termina de comer, le traigo las revistas para que pueda echarles un vistazo. A mi hermana le encantan las revistas. Mientras se entretiene hojeándolas, me hago un bocadillo de queso y me siento en la mesa para ponerme con los deberes mientras como.

Oigo que se abre la puerta del garaje justo en el momento en el que saco la hoja de papel que la señora Holliday me ha dado para escribir la redacción sobre el respeto.

- Quinnie, ¿dónde estás? -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo.  
- En la cocina -respondo yo.

Mi madre entra desenfadadamente en la cocina con una bolsa de la tienda Neiman Marcus colgada del brazo.

-Toma, esto es para ti.

Cojo la bolsa y saco una camiseta azul claro del diseñador Geren Ford.

-Gracias -digo, intentando no darle mucha importancia frente a Frannie, quien nunca recibe un regalo de mi madre. Aunque tampoco le importa.

Está demasiado absorta mirando las fotos de las famosas mejor y peor vestidas, y de su brillante bisutería.

-Pega muy bien con esos vaqueros negros que te compré la semana pasada -añade mientras saca del congelador unos filetes y empieza a descongelarlos en el microondas-. Dime... ¿cómo le iba a Baghda cuando llegaste a casa?  
- No muy bien –digo-. Tienes que enseñarle a hacer las cosas.

No me extraña que mi madre no responda. Mi padre entra por la puerta de la cocina un minuto después, quejándose del trabajo. Es el dueño de una empresa de producción de circuitos integrados y ya nos ha explicado que este es un año flojo, y pese a ello, mi madre sigue saliendo y comprando de todo, y mi padre me ha regalado un BMW por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -pregunta mi padre mientras se afloja la corbata. Parece cansado y ajado, como de costumbre.  
- Filetes -contesta mi madre sin apartar la vista del microondas.  
- No me apetece una cena pesada -dice él-. Solo algo ligero.  
-¿Huevos? ¿Espagueti? -resopla mi madre, apagando el microondas y enumerando sugerencias a oídos sordos.

Mi padre sale de la cocina. Incluso cuando está aquí físicamente, sé que su mente sigue en el trabajo.

- Me da igual, pero que sea ligero -vocea.

Es en momentos como estos cuando siento lástima por mi madre. Mi padre no le presta mucha atención. Cuando no está trabajando, está de viaje de negocios o simplemente no le apetece estar con nosotras.

- Haré una ensalada -digo mientras saco la lechuga del frigorífico.

Por su sonrisa, diría que mi madre agradece la ayuda, preparamos la cena juntas, pero en silencio. Pongo la mesa mientras mi madre trae la ensalada, unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Masculla algo sobre no ser valorada; supongo que quiere que la oiga pero que no haga ningún comentario al respecto. Frannie sigue absorta en sus revistas, ignorante de la tensión que hay entre nuestros padres.

- El viernes me voy a China y estaré allí dos semanas -anuncia mi padre al regresar a la cocina en pantalones de chándal y camiseta. Se desploma sobre su asiento, el que preside la mesa, y se sirve algo de huevos revueltos en el plato-. Nuestro distribuidor de allí está repartiendo material defectuoso y tengo que averiguar la cantidad.  
- ¿Y la boda de DeMaio? Es este fin de semana y ya hemos confirmado  
nuestra asistencia.

Mi padre deja caer el tenedor y mira a mi madre.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que la boda del hijo de los DeMaio es más importante que mantener a flote mi negocio.  
- Bill, yo no he insinuado que tu negocio sea menos importante -rebate mi madre, dejando también caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Es increíble que no tengamos todos los platos desportillados-. No obstante me parece una grosería cancelar ese tipo de cosas en el último momento.  
- Puedes ir tú sola.  
- ¿Y qué la gente empiece a cuchichear sobre la razón por la que no me has acompañado? No, gracias.

Esta es la típica conversación durante la cena de los Fabray. Mi padre hablando sobre lo duro que es su trabajo, mi madre intentando fingir que somos una familia feliz y Frannie y yo manteniéndonos al margen de todo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el instituto? -pregunta finalmente mi madre.  
- Bien -respondo, omitiendo el hecho de que me hayan puesto a Puck de  
compañero-. Tengo una profesora de química muy dura.  
- No tendrías que haber cogido química -interviene mi padre-. Si no consigues un sobresaliente, tu nota media se vendrá abajo. Es muy difícil entrar en una universidad como Northwestern, y no van a levantar un dedo solo porque sea mi alma máter.  
- Lo entiendo, papá -digo, terriblemente deprimida. Si Puck no se toma en serio nuestro proyecto, ¿cómo voy a sacar un sobresaliente?  
- La nueva cuidadora de Frannie ha empezado hoy -le informa mi madre-. ¿Te acuerdas?

Mi padre se encoge de hombros porque cuando la última cuidadora se marchó, él insistió en que Frannie debería vivir en algún tipo de residencia en lugar de en casa. No recuerdo haber gritado más en mi vida de cómo lo hice entonces, porque nunca permitiré que manden a Frannie a un lugar donde la descuiden y no la comprendan. Yo tengo que estar pendiente de ella. Esa es la razón por la que entrar en Northwestern es tan importante.

Si estoy cerca de casa, puedo vivir aquí y asegurarme de que mis padres no la ingresen en un centro.

A las nueve llama Marley para quejarse sobre Kitty. Opina que ha cambiado durante el verano y ahora se lo tiene creído por estar saliendo con un universitario.

A las nueve y media llama Kitty para decirme que sospecha que Marley está celosa porque sale con un universitario.

A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco llama Brittany diciéndome que ha hablado con  
Marley y Kitty y que no quiere entrometerse. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Son las once menos cuarto cuando por fin termino mi redacción sobre el respeto para la señora Holliday y puedo ayudar a mi madre a acostar a Frannie. Estoy tan cansada, siento que no puedo ni mantener levantada la cabeza. Cuando me acuesto, después de haberme puesto el pijama, marco el número de Finn.

-Hola, guapa -dice-. ¿Qué haces? -No mucho. Estoy en la cama. ¿Os habéis divertido en casa de Sam?  
- No tanto como lo habría hecho si hubieras estado.  
- ¿A qué hora has vuelto?  
- Hace una hora. Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Tiro de mi enorme edredón rosa hasta la barbilla y hundo la cabeza en mi mullida almohada.  
- ¿De verdad? -le pregunto, esperando un cumplido, y con un tono de voz cariñoso, aniñado-: ¿Por qué?

Hace mucho tiempo que Finn no me dice que me quiere. Ya sé que no es la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Mi padre tampoco lo es. Pero es algo que necesito oír de Finn. Quiero que me diga que me quiere, que me echa de menos, que soy la chica de sus sueños.

Finn carraspea antes de decirme:

- Nunca hemos tenido sexo telefónico.

Vale, esas no son las palabras que esperaba. No debería sentirme ni decepcionada ni sorprendida. Él es un adolescente y soy consciente de que los chicos solo piensan en el sexo y en divertirse. Esta tarde, cuando leí la nota de Puck en la que hablaba de tener sexo duro, me esforcé por ignorar la extraña sensación que se me instaló en la boca del estómago.

Lo que él no sabe es que soy virgen.

Finn y yo nunca hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales. Ni telefónicas ni reales. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en abril del año pasado, en la playa, detrás de la casa de Britt, pero me eché atrás. No estaba preparada.

- ¿Sexo telefónico?  
- Sí. Tócate, Quinn. Y después me dices lo que estás haciendo. Eso me pone un montón.  
- Y mientras me toco, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? -pregunto.  
- Pelarme la banana. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, los deberes?

Me río. Es más una risa nerviosa porque no nos hemos visto mucho los dos últimos meses. Tampoco hemos hablado demasiado, y ahora quiere que en un solo día pasemos del «Me alegro de verte después de todo un verano separados» al «Tócate mientras me pelo la banana». Tengo la sensación de estar en medio de una canción de reguetón.

- Vamos, Quinn -me dice Finn-. Piensa que es una práctica antes de que lo hagamos de verdad. Quítate la camiseta y tócate.  
- Finn...-digo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo siento, pero no me apetece. Al menos, ahora no.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí. ¿Estás enfadado?  
- No -dice-. Pensé que sería divertido darle un toque picante a nuestra  
relación.  
- No sabía que te aburrieras.  
- Las clases... el entrenamiento de fútbol... los mismos sitios a los que vamos. Supongo que después de un verano lejos de aquí ahora me agobia la misma rutina. Me he pasado las vacaciones haciendo esquí acuático, piruetas con tabla de surf y deportes de motor fuera de pista. Son cosas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón y la sangre te circule muy rápido, ¿sabes? Es un puro subidón de adrenalina.  
- Suena genial.  
- Lo fue, Q.  
- Sí.  
- Y estoy preparado para ese subidón de adrenalina... contigo.

**HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MAS, POR FAVOR COMENTEN PARA SABER SI LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y ASI ACTUALIZAR CON MAS FRECUENCIA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… SEAN FELICES**


	5. Chapter 5

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 5

PUCK

Empujo al chico contra un Camaro lujoso y brillante, un cochazo que probablemente cueste más de lo que mi madre gana en un año.

- Este es el trato, Blake -le digo-. O me pagas ahora o te rompo algo. Y no me refiero a tu jodido coche... sino a algo que lleves permanentemente adherido al cuerpo. ¿Lo pulas?

Blake, más delgado que un poste de teléfono y pálido como un fantasma, me mira como si acabara de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de coger toda la cocaína y largarse sin pagarla.

Como si Héctor fuera a permitir que sucediera sin más. Como si yo fuera a permitirlo.

Cuando Héctor me envía a recaudar deudas, obedezco. Puede que no me guste hacerlo, pero lo hago. Él sabe que no me involucraré en el tráfico de drogas, ni destrozaré la casa de nadie, ni me mezclaré en asuntos de robos. Sin embargo, se me da bien recaudar... sobre todo, deudas. A veces me mandan a buscar directamente a personas, aunque esos son asuntos complicados, sobre todo porque sé lo que les pasará en cuanto les arrastre hasta el almacén donde tienen que dar la cara frente a Chuy. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Chuy. Es mucho peor que enfrentarse a mí.

Blake debería sentirse afortunado de que haya sido yo la persona asignada para venir a buscarlo.

Decir que no vivo una vida impoluta es un eufemismo. Intento no darle muchas vueltas al trabajo sucio que hago para los Latino Blood. Lo cierto es que se me da bien. Mi trabajo es asustar a la gente para que nos pague lo que nos debe. Técnicamente, mis manos están limpias de drogas. Bueno, el dinero que viene de las drogas cae en mis manos con bastante frecuencia, pero lo único que hago es dárselo a Héctor. No lo gasto, solo lo recaudo.

Eso hace que solo sea un peón, lo sé. Siempre y cuando mi familia esté a salvo, no me importa. Además, soy un buen luchador. No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de gente que se echa a llorar ante la amenaza de romperle los huesos. Blake no es diferente de otros tíos a los que he amenazado, lo sé por el modo en que finge despreocupación pese a que sus larguiruchas manos no dejan de temblarle sin control.

Y dicho esto, puede que penséis que sería capaz de intimidar a la Holliday, pero no os equivoquéis, a esa tía no hay quien la acojone, ni con una granada en las manos.

- No tengo el dinero -espeta Blake.  
- Esa respuesta no te va a servir de mucho, tío -interviene Matt, que hasta ahora se ha quedado al margen.

Acompañarme le divierte mucho: cree que somos una especie de poli bueno y poli malo. Excepto que en realidad no somos una pareja de policías, sino de andilleros, y uno de nosotros es malo y el otro aún peor.

- ¿Qué miembro quieres que te rompa primero? -pregunto-, Seré amable y te dejaré elegir.  
- Venga, Puck, sacúdele ya y acabemos con esto de una vez -dice Matt, aburrido.  
- ¡No! -grita Blake-. Lo conseguiré, os lo juro. Mañana.

Lo empujo otra vez contra el coche y presiono el antebrazo contra su garganta lo suficiente para asustarle.

- ¿Y qué, voy a fiarme de ti así, por las buenas? ¿Crees que somos idiotas? Necesito una garantía.- Blake no responde. Miro el coche.  
- No, el coche no, por favor, Puck. Saco mi arma. No voy a dispararle. No importa lo que soy ni en lo que me he convertido, jamás matarla ni dispararía a nadie. Sin embargo, eso Blake no lo sabe. Cuando ve la pistola, saca las llaves del coche.  
- Dios mío, no, por favor.  
Le quito las llaves de la mano. - Mañana, Blake. A las siete en punto detrás de las viejas vías en el cruce de Fourth con Vine. Ahora, lárgate de aquí -le digo, agitando el arma en el aire para que salga corriendo.  
- Siempre he querido tener un Camaro -dice Matt después de que Blake se haya ido.  
- Es tuyo... hasta mañana -digo, lanzándole las llaves.- ¿De verdad crees que conseguirá cuatro mil dólares en un solo día?  
- Sí -digo con total seguridad-. Porque este coche vale mucho más de cuatro mil dólares.

Cuando volvemos al almacén, pongo a Héctor al día. No le hace mucha gracia que no le hayamos traído la pasta, pero sabe que Blake conseguirá el dinero. Yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

Por la noche, estoy en mi habitación y no puedo conciliar el sueño porque mi hermano Luis no deja de roncar. Por cierto, duerme tan profundamente que no parece tener inquietudes en la vida. Yo sí las tengo. No me importa amenazar a camellos de Matttilla como Blake, aunque preferiría estar luchando por cosas que verdaderamente merecen la pena.

Una semana más tarde estoy sentado en el césped del patio del instituto, almorzando junto a un árbol. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Fairfield comen fuera hasta finales de octubre, cuando el invierno de Illinois les obliga a refugiarse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Pero aún podemos disfrutar de cada minuto de sol y de aire refrescante, lo que nos permite pasar un rato agradable en el exterior.

Mi amigo Lucky, con su camiseta roja demasiado ancha y sus vaqueros negros, me da una palmada en la espalda mientras aparca el trasero a mi lado con una bandeja de la cafetería en la mano.

- ¿Listo para la siguiente clase, Puck? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Quinn Fabray huye de ti como de la peste. Me troncho cada vez que la veo mover su taburete para alejarse todo lo que puede de ti.  
- Lucky -le interrumpo y, señalándome, añado-: Es una chiquilla y no va a sacar nada de este hombre.  
- Corre a decirle eso a su madre -dice Lucky, riendo-. O a Finn Hutson. Me recuesto sobre el tronco del árbol y me cruzo de brazos.  
- El año pasado coincidí con Hutson en Educación Física. Y créeme, no tiene nada de lo que pueda alardear.  
- Todavía estás cabreado con él porque el año siguiente de que le ganaras en la carrera de relevos frente a todo el instituto te destrozó la taquilla, ¿verdad?

Joder, sí, todavía estoy cabreado. Aquel incidente me costó una pasta gansa porque tuve que comprarme libros nuevos.

- Eso es agua pasada -le digo a Lucky, manteniendo la fría apariencia de siempre.  
- Pues tu amiguito está sentado justo allí, con la tía buena de su novia.

Me basta una sola mirada a la señorita Perfecta para que se dispare todo mi sistema de alarma. Cree que soy un drogata. Todos los días tengo que superar el temor de lidiar con ella en clase de química.

- Esa tía tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, tío -añado.  
- He oído que esa petarda te ha faltado el respeto delante de los suyos -dice un tío llamado Pedro mientras él y un grupo de chicos toman asiento junto a nosotros con sus bandejas de la cafetería o la comida que han traído de casa.

Niego con la cabeza, preguntándome lo que habrá dicho Quinn de mí y qué medidas deberé de tomar para tenerlo todo bajo control.

- Tal vez me desee y no conozca otra manera de llamar mi atención. - Lucky ríe con tanta fuerza que todos los que están a pocos metros de nosotros nos miran.  
- Ni de coña, Quinn Fabray no se acercaría a menos de sesenta metros de ti por voluntad propia, así que ni hablemos de salir contigo, colega -dice-. ¿Te acuerdas de la bufanda que llevaba la semana pasada? Pues puede que esa prenda cueste tanto como todo lo que hay en tu casa.

La bufanda. Como si los pantalones y la camiseta de diseño que lleva no fueran lo suficientemente modernos, se pone esa bufanda, puede que para alardear de lo rica e intocable que es. Seguro que es toda una profesional eligiendo el tono exacto para que encaje con sus ojos de color zafiro.

- Joder, te apuesto mi RX-7 a que no eres capaz de conseguir sus bragas antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias -me desafía Lucky, interrumpiendo mis perversos pensamientos.  
- ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? -rebato. Puede que también sean de diseño y lleven sus iniciales bordadas en la parte delantera.  
- Todos los tíos del instituto. - No hacía falta recalcar lo que ya es evidente.  
- Es una blanca pija.

No salgo con nenas blancas, ni nenas malcriadas, ni tampoco con niñitas cuya idea del trabajo duro es pintarse sus largas uñas de un color diferente cada día para que peguen con el conjunto que llevan puesto.

Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo enciendo, haciendo caso omiso de la política del centro que prohíbe fumar en el recinto del instituto.

Últimamente he fumado un montón. Matt me lo hizo notar anoche cuando salimos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y qué pasa si es blanca? Vamos, Puck. No seas idiota. Mírala. - Echo un vistazo. Tengo que admitir que está buena. Tiene el pelo largo y brillante, una nariz aristocrática, los brazos ligeramente bronceados y algo musculados en los bíceps (me preguntó si hará ejercicio). Y unos labios carnosos que cuando sonríen te hacen pensar que la paz mundial sería posible si todo el mundo sonriera como ella.

Aparto esas ideas de mi mente. ¿Y qué pasa si está buena? Es una petarda de primera.

- Demasiado flaca -espeto.  
- Te gusta -dice Lucky, recostándose sobre la hierba-. Pero sabes que, como el resto de chicanos de la zona sur, nunca podrás tenerla.

Hay algo en mí interior que se enciende. Llamémoslo mecanismo de defensa. Llamémoslo prepotencia. Antes de que pueda desconectarlo, digo:

- En dos meses habré catado a esa tía. Si de verdad quieres apostar tu RX-7, acepto.  
- Estás pirado, tío -dice Lucky, y al ver que no contesto, añade frunciendo el ceño-: ¿Hablas en serio, Puck?

El tío va a echarse atrás, quiere más a su coche que a su madre.

- Claro.  
- Si pierdes, me quedo con Julio -dice Lucky, y su expresión ceñuda se transforma en una sonrisa malvada.

Julio es mi posesión más preciada: una vieja Honda Nighthawk 750. La rescaté del depósito y la convertí en una moto de líneas depuradas. Hacerlo me llevó un montón de tiempo. Es la única cosa en mi vida que, en lugar de echar a perder, he mejorado.

Lucky no va a rajarse. Ahora me toca a mí rechazar o aceptar el reto. El  
problema es que nunca me he echado atrás... ni una sola vez en toda mi vida.

Estoy seguro de que la blanquita pija más popular del instituto va a aprender un montón de cosas saliendo conmigo. La señorita Perfecta ha declarado que nunca saldría con el miembro de una banda, pero apuesto a que ningún Latino Blood ha intentado colarse alguna vez en esos pantalones de diseño.

No resultaría más imposible o inverosímil que un encontronazo entre las bandas rivales de los Folks y los People, un sábado por la noche.

Apuesto a que todo lo que necesito para ligarme a Quinn es un poco de coqueteo. Ya sabéis, un juego de palabras, un toma y da que aumenta tu percepción del sexo opuesto. Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro: devolvérsela a Cara Burro quitándole a su chica y devolvérsela a Quinn Fabray por haberse quejado de mí con el director, y por dejarme en ridículo delante de sus amigas. Puede ser divertido.

Me imagino a todo el instituto siendo testigo de la inmaculada niña pija babeando por el chicano al que ha profesado odio eterno. Imagino su culo blanco y apretado cayendo al suelo cuando haya acabado con ella.

Le tiendo la mano a Lucky.

- Trato hecho.  
- Tendrás que demostrarlo con pruebas. Le doy otra calada al cigarrillo.  
- Lucky, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Arrancarle un jodido pelo púbico?  
- ¿Cómo sabremos que es de ella? -pregunta Lucky-. Quizás sea rubia de bote. Además, probablemente tendrá las ingles depiladas a la brasileña. Ya sabes, cuando se les queda todo...  
- Hazle una foto -sugiere Pedro-. O un vídeo. Apuesto a que podemos sacar una pasta con eso. Podemos titularlo «Quinn se va de paseo al sur de la frontera».

Son este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas las que nos dan una mala reputación. No es que los niños ricos no hablen de estupideces, estoy seguro que sí. Sin embargo, cuando mis amigos empiezan, no conocen el límite. Si os digo la verdad, creo que mis colegas se lo pasan bomba cuando se ríen de alguien. Aunque si es de mí, ya no me hace tanta gracia.

- ¿De qué habláis? -pregunta Matt, que se une a nosotros con un plato de comida de la cafetería.  
- He apostado mi coche con Puck a que no consigue acostarse con Quinn Fabray antes de Acción de Gracias. Y él ha apostado su Julio a que sí.  
- ¿Estás pirado, Puck? -dice Matt-. Hacer una apuesta como esa es un suicidio.  
- Déjalo, Matt -le advierto. No es ningún suicidio. Una estupidez, puede, pero no un suicidio. Si conseguí salir con la tía buena de Carmen Sánchez puedo salir con la galleta de vainilla de Quinn Fabray.  
- Quinn Fabray está fuera de nuestro alcance, colega. Puede que seas un chico mono, pero eres cien por cien chicano y ella es más blanca que el pan.

Una alumna de penúltimo curso llamada Leticia González se acerca a nosotros

- Hola, Puck -dice, lanzándome una sonrisa antes de sentarse con sus amigas. Mientras los otros chicos babean por Leticia y sus amigas, Matt y yo nos quedamos solos junto al árbol.

Matt me da un codazo.

- Mira, Leticia es una chicana preciosa, y sí está a tu alcance.

Pero yo no tengo puesto el ojo en Leticia, sino en Quinn. Ahora que el juego ha empezado, voy a centrarme en el premio. Es hora de empezar el coqueteo, aunque con ella no me funcionará ningún piropo facilón. De algún modo, creo que ese tipo de comentarios ya se los dice su novio y los otros gilipollas que intentan llevársela a la cama.

Voy a optar por una nueva estrategia, una que ella no esperará. Voy a hacer que caiga rendida antes de que se dé cuenta. Y empezaré en la próxima clase, cuando esté obligada a sentarse a mi lado. Nada como unos cuantos preliminares en la clase de química para provocar que se encienda la chispa.

- ¡Mierda! -exclama Matt, lanzando su comida al plato-. Creen que pueden comprar un trozo de pan en forma de u, llenarlo de cosas y llamarlo taco, pero estos tipos de la cafetería no distinguirían un taco de carne de un pedazo de mierda. Esa es la razón por la que sabe así, Puck.  
- Tío, me están entrando ganas de vomitar -digo. Miro incómodo la comida que he traído de casa. Ahora, gracias a Matt todo me parece un pedazo de mierda.

Asqueado, guardo el resto de la comida en la bolsa de papel marrón.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? -pregunta Matt con una sonrisa mientras me tiende el taco de mierda.  
- Acerca eso un centímetro más y te arrepentirás -le amenazo.  
- Me cago de miedo. - Matt zarandea el taco ofensivamente, provocándome.  
- Si algo de eso me cae encima...  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme? -canturrea Matt con sarcasmo, todavía agitando el taco.

Quizás debería darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejarlo inconsciente para no tener que aguantarlo más.

Mientras barajo la idea, noto que algo me gotea en los pantalones. Bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que voy a encontrarme. Sí, un pedazo de falsa carne de taco, húmeda y pegajosa, me ha dejado una macha enorme justo encima de la bragueta de los vaqueros desteñidos que llevo puestos.

- Joder -se lamenta Matt. En un instante, su expresión ha pasado de la alegría a la conmoción-. ¿Quieres que te lo limpie?  
- Si tus dedos se acercan lo más mínimo a mi pene, me encargaré personalmente de meterte un tiro en los huevos -gruño entre dientes.

Aparto con el dedo la misteriosa carne que me ha caído encima. Me ha dejado una mancha grande y grasienta. Me vuelvo hacia Matt.

- Tienes diez minutos para conseguirme unos pantalones nuevos.  
- ¿Y cómo cono voy a hacer eso?  
- Improvisa algo.  
- Coge los míos -sugiere Matt que se levanta y se lleva los dedos a la cinturilla de los vaqueros, desabrochándose los pantalones allí, en medio del patio.  
- Tal vez no me he explicado con claridad -matizo, preguntándome cómo voy a aparentar ser un tipo guay en clase de química cuando parece que me he meado en los pantalones. Lo que quiero decir es que me consigas unos pantalones nuevos de mi talla, imbécil. Eres tan bajo que podrías presentarte a una audición para hacer de duende de Santa Claus.  
- Voy a tolerar tus insultos porque somos hermanos.  
- Nueve minutos y treinta segundos.

Matt decide no malgastar más tiempo y echa a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. No me importa una mierda cómo consiga los pantalones, solo quiero que los encuentre antes de que empiece la siguiente clase. Tener la bragueta mojada no es el mejor modo de demostrarle a Quinn que soy todo un seductor.

Espero junto al árbol mientras los otros tiran los restos de comida y se dirigen a las puertas del instituto. De repente, suena la música por los altavoces y no veo a Matt por ningún sitio. Genial. Ahora tengo cinco minutos para llegar a la clase de Holliday. Apretando los dientes, camino hacia la clase de química con los libros estratégicamente colocados delante de la bragueta. Llego dos minutos antes. Me siento en el taburete y me acerco todo lo que puedo a la mesa de laboratorio para esconder la mancha.

Quinn entra en clase, con su pelo de anuncio cayéndole sobre el pecho, terminando en unos perfectos ricitos que se mueven a medida que avanza. Una perfección que en lugar de excitarme, me hace desear levantarme y arruinársela.

Le guiño el ojo cuando me mira. Ella resopla y aleja su taburete del mío todo lo que puede.

Recuerdo la política de tolerancia cero de la señora Holliday y me quito el paliacate, colocándomela directamente sobre la mancha. Después, me giro hacia la chica de los pompones que se sienta a mi lado.

- Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento.  
- ¿Para qué tu novia tenga la excusa perfecta para apalearme? No, gracias, Puck. Prefiero que mi cara se quede como está.  
- No tengo novia. ¿Quieres una entrevista para el puesto? –pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo, concentrándome en las partes de las que ella se vale tanto.

Hace una mueca con el labio superior pintado de rosa y me sonríe con  
desprecio.

- Ni muerta.  
- Nena, no sabrías que hacer con tanta testosterona en tus manos.

«Eso es, Puck. Tómale el pelo para atraer su atención. Morderá el anzuelo».

Ella se aparta de mí.

- Eres asqueroso.  
- ¿Y si te dijera que haríamos una pareja genial?  
- Pues te diría que eres un imbécil.

QUINN

Justo después de llamar imbécil a Puck, la señora Holliday pide que prestemos atención.

- Cada pareja elegirá un proyecto de los que hay en este sombrero - anuncia-. Todos presentan los mismos retos y tendrán que quedar fuera de clase para trabajar en él.  
-¿Y el fútbol? -interrumpe Finn-. No puedo perder el entrenamiento.  
- Ni las animadoras tampoco -añade Kitty adelantándose a mí.  
- El trabajo escolar es lo primero. Depende de sus compañeros y de ustedes encontrar el momento adecuado para las cosas -dice la señora Holliday mientras se planta te de nuestra mesa y sostiene en alto el sombrero.  
- Esto, señora P... no habrá uno sobre la cura de la esclerosis múltiple, ¿no? -pregunta Puck con esa actitud de chulo que me saca de quicio-. Porque no creo que baste un año de trabajo escolar entero para realizar un proyecto de esa envergadura.

Ya puedo ver el gran suspenso en mi boletín de notas. Consejero de admisiones para Northwestern le traerá sin cuidado que fuera mi compañero de laboratorio el responsable de que nos catearan el proyecto, A este tío no le importara.

- Tengo que ir a mear.  
La profesora se lleva una mano a la cadera y, con una expresión ceñuda, le dice: - Cuide su lenguaje. Y que yo sepa, no necesita sus libros para ir al cuarto de baño. Déjelos en la mesa.

Puck hace una mueca, pero coloca los libros en la mesa.

- Ya le dije que nada de accesorios relacionados con bandas en mi clase -dice la señora Holliday mirando el paliacate que tiene entre las manos. Tiende la mano y añade-: Démela.

Él mira a la puerta y después a la señora Holliday.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?  
- Puck, no estire de la cuerda. Tolerancia cero. ¿Quiere que le expulsen? -le amenaza, agitando los dedos para que le entregue la paliacate de inmediato.

Frunciendo el ceño, Puck coloca lentamente el paliacate en la mano de la  
profesora.

La señora Holliday se queda boquiabierta cuando finalmente se la arrebata.

- ¡Ay, madre! -grito al ver la enorme mancha que lleva en la bragueta.

Todos los estudiantes, uno a uno, estallan en carcajadas, pero la risa de Finn es la que más destaca.

- No te preocupes, Puckerman. Mi abuela tiene el mismo problema. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un pañal.

Las palabras de Finn me impactan porque la mención de los pañales para adultos me recuerda inmediatamente a mi hermana. Reírse de los adultos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos no tiene ninguna gracia, porque Frannie es una de esas personas.

Puck luce su enorme y arrogante sonrisa y le dice a Finn:

- Tu novia no podía apartar las manos de mis pantalones. Me estaba enseñando una nueva aplicación para los calentadores de manos, colega.  
Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Me pongo en pie. Mi taburete chirría contra el suelo. - Ya te gustaría -le suelto.

Puck está a punto de decirme algo cuando la señora Holliday grita:

- ¡Puck! -Y tras aclararse la garganta, añade-: Ve a la enfermería y arréglate. Coge tus libros porque después irás a ver al director Schuester. Te veré en su despacho junto a tus compañeros Finn y Quinn.

Puck coge bruscamente los libros de la mesa y sale de clase. Vuelvo a sentarme con calma en el taburete. La señora Holliday procura que el resto de la clase guarde silencio mientras medito sobre mi efímero éxito al evitar a Carmen Sánchez. Si cree que represento una amenaza para su relación con Puck, los rumores que seguro acabarán extendiéndose pueden resultar mortales.

**HOLA AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO DE NUEVO… SI VEN ALGUN ERROR HAGANMELO SABER, POR FAVOR**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… SEAN FELICES**


	6. Chapter 6

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 6

PUCK

Vaya, esto sí que es fuerte. Estamos en el despacho del director. Schuester y Holliday a un lado, y la señorita Perfecta y el gilipollas de su novio al otro... y yo plantado aquí, solo. Nadie está de mi parte, eso es obvio.

Schuester carraspea antes de aseverar:

- Puck, esta es la segunda vez en dos semanas que estás en mi despacho.

Eso sí que es un buen resumen. Este tipo es un verdadero genio.

- Señor -digo. Le sigo el juego porque estoy harto de que la señorita Perfecta y su novio controlen a todo el jodido instituto-. He tenido un pequeño percance durante la comida y se me han manchado los pantalones de grasa. Pero en lugar de faltar a clase, he pedido a un amigo que me busque estos para cambiarme -le explico, señalando los vaqueros nuevos que Matt ha conseguido encontrar en mi casa-. Señora Holliday -digo, volviéndome hacia mi profesora de química-. No podía permitir que una pequeña mancha me obligara a perderme una de sus valiosísimas lecciones.  
- No intente convencerme, Puck -resopla Holliday-. Está aquí por sus payasadas -continúa, alzando la mano al aire. A continuación, mira a Quinn y a Finn como si les invitara a atacarme, hasta que finalmente añade-: Y no crean que ustedes dos han actuado mucho mejor.

Quinn está conmocionada por la reprimenda, aunque parecía divertirse mucho cuando la señora P. me recriminaba a mí.

- No podemos ser compañeros -espeta la señorita Perfecta.

Finn da un paso adelante.

- Puede hacer el proyecto con Kitty y conmigo. -Casi se me escapa la risa cuando veo la reacción de la señora H. ante el comentario de Finn. Se le han enarcado las cejas en un gesto tan exagerado que parece que, en cualquier momento, vayan a salírsele de la cara.  
- ¿Y qué les hace creer que son tan especiales como para pensar que voy a cambiar la organización de mi clase? -¡A por ellos, Holliday!  
- Holly, ya me encargo yo -interviene Schuester, antes de señalar una foto de nuestro instituto enmarcada en la pared. Los chicos de la zona norte no tienen tiempo de responder a la pregunta de la señora H. porque Schuester prosigue-: Chicos, el lema del Instituto Fairfield es "La diversidad genera conocimiento." Si se os olvida en cualquier momento, está grabado en la estela de piedra de la entrada principal, así que la próxima vez que paséis por allí deteneos un momento para pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Puedo aseguraros que mi principal objetivo como nuevo director es recomponer cualquier brecha que se haya abierto en la política del instituto y que amenace con invalidar ese lema.

De acuerdo, así que la diversidad genera conocimiento. Sin embargo, yo añadiría que también genera odio e ignorancia. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. No me apetece manchar la visión de color de rosa del lema al que Schuester hace referencia, porque empiezo a pensar que nuestro director cree realmente en todas las gilipolleces que le salen por la boca.

- El director Schuester y yo estamos de acuerdo. Teniendo eso en cuenta...  
-Holliday me fulmina con una de sus miradas, que con toda seguridad debe de ensayar frente al espejo-. Puck, deje de provocar a Quinn - insiste, pero luego lanza la misma mirada a los dos chicos que están al otro lado del despacho-. Quinn, deja de comportarte como una diva. Y Finn... ni siquiera sé qué pinta usted aquí.  
- Soy su novio.  
- Entonces les agradecería que mantuvieran su relación fuera de mi clase.  
- Pero... -empieza Finn.  
Holliday le corta en seco agitando una mano- Ya es suficiente. Nosotros hemos acabado y ustedes también.

Finn coge a su diva de la mano y los dos salen del despacho.

Justo cuando me propongo hacer lo mismo, Holliday me agarra del  
codo.

Me detengo y la miro a los ojos, reparando en la simpatía grabada en su  
expresión. No me hace nada de gracia.

- ¿Sí?  
- Ya te he calado, ¿sabes?

Necesito borrarle esa mueca afectuosa de la cara. La última vez que un profesor me miró de ese modo, fue en primer curso, justo después de que le dispararan a mi padre.

- Solo llevamos dos semanas de clases, Holly. Quizás quieras esperar un mes o dos antes de hacer una afirmación como esa.

Ella suelta una risita y prosigue:

- No llevo mucho tiempo enseñando, pero he visto en mis clases a más Noah Puckerman de los que verá la mayoría de los profesores en toda su vida.  
- Pensaba que era único -digo, llevándome la mano al pecho-. Me ha ofendido, Holly.  
- ¿De verdad quieres ser único, Puck? Pues termina el instituto, gradúate y ve a la universidad.  
- Ese es el plan -digo, aunque es la primera vez que lo admito abiertamente. Sé que mi madre quiere que me gradúe, pero nunca hablamos del tema. Y, a decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro de que sea algo que dé por sentado.  
- Todos dicen lo mismo al principio -confiesa ella, abriendo el bolso y sacando mi paliacate-. No dejes que tu vida fuera del instituto dicte tu futuro -añade, esta vez muy seria.

Me guardo el paliacate en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo la vida fuera del instituto influye en la que llevo dentro él. Ni un edificio de ladrillo rojo podría protegerme del mundo exterior. Joder, ni siquiera podría esconderme aquí dentro por mucho que quisiera.

- Ya sé lo que va a decir ahora... «Si alguna vez necesitas una amiga, Puck, puedes contar conmigo».  
- Te equivocas, yo no soy tu amiga. Si lo fuera, no pertenecerías a una banda. Pero he visto las calificaciones de tus exámenes. Eres un chico inteligente, y puedes triunfar si te tomas en serio el instituto.

Triunfar. Triunfar. Ahora todo es relativo, ¿no?

- ¿Puedo irme ya a clase? -pregunto porque no sé qué contestarle. Estoy  
preparado para aceptar que mi profesora de química y el nuevo director no estén de mi lado... aunque tampoco estoy muy seguro que lo estén del otro. Eso me rompe un poco los esquemas.

- Sí, ve a clase, Puck.

Todavía estoy pensando en lo que me ha dicho Holliday cuando la oigo gritar:

- Y si vuelves a llamarme Holly, tendrás el placer de recibir otra papeleta de castigo, además de escribir una redacción sobre el respeto. Recuérdalo, no soy tu amiga.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
Esta mujer empuña las papeletas azules de castigo y las amenazas de  
redacciones como auténticas armas de fuego.

QUINN

Solo disponemos de media hora en el gimnasio. Mientras me pongo la ropa de deporte, pienso en lo que ha ocurrido en el despacho de Schuester.

La señora Holliday nos ha culpado de lo sucedido tanto a Puck como a mí.

Noah Puckerman está echando a perder mi último curso nada más empezar.

Mientras me subo los shorts de gimnasia, el sonido de unos tacones me advierte de que no estoy sola en los vestuarios. Me cubro el pecho con la camiseta y veo aparecer a Carmen Sánchez. ¡Ay, madre!

- Debe de ser mi día de suerte -dice, mirándome fijamente como un puma dispuesto a atacar. Aunque los pumas no tienen el pelo moreno, liso y largo... sí que tienen garras. Y las garras de Carmen están pintadas de color rojo.

Se acerca a mí.

Siento el impulso de dar un paso atrás. En realidad, lo que me gustaría es echar a correr. Pero no lo hago, básicamente porque creo que me seguiría de todos modos.

- ¿Sabes? -añade, con una sonrisa malvada-. Siempre me he preguntado de qué color sería el sujetador de Quinn Fabray. Rosa. Te va que ni pintado. Apuesto a que te ha costado tanta pasta como lo que te cobraron por teñirte el pelo.  
- No has venido aquí para hablar de sujetadores y tintes, Carmen - respondo mientras me meto la camiseta por la cabeza. Trago saliva con fuerza antes de añadir-: Sino para pegarme.  
- Cuando una lagartona se insinúa a mi hombre, me sale mi lado territorial.  
- No estoy interesada en tu hombre, Carmen. Ya tengo uno.  
- Venga ya. Las chicas como tú quieren que todos los tíos pierdan la cabeza por ellas, así podéis disponer de ellos cuando os apetezca -añade, cada vez más furiosa. Estoy metida en un buen lío-. He oído que vas criticándome por ahí. Crees que lo eres todo, señorita Engreída. Veamos qué cara se te queda cuando te deje el labio partido y el ojo morado. ¿Vendrás al instituto con una bolsa de basura sobre la cabeza? ¿O te quedarás encerrada en tu enorme casa y no saldrás nunca?

No aparto la vista de ella mientras sigue acercándose. La miro fijamente. Carmen tiene claro que para mí la imagen que doy lo es todo, y a ella le da igual que la expulsen... o que la echen definitivamente.

- ¡Contéstame! -grita, y me da un empujón en el hombro, que acaba impactando contra la taquilla que está situada a mi espalda.

Creo que no la estaba escuchando porque no tengo ni idea de qué he de responder. Si regreso a casa amoratada o con señales de haber estado en una pelea, las consecuencias serán desastrosas. Mi madre se pondrá hecha una furia y me echará las culpas por no haber evitado que ocurriera.

Espero que eso no le haga empezar otra vez con lo de ingresar a Frannie en algún centro. Cuando hay algo de tensión en casa, mis padres siempre hablan de mandar a Frannie a algún sitio. Como si, por arte de magia, todos los problemas de los Fabray fueran a desvanecerse en cuanto Frannie desapareciera.

- ¿No crees que el entrenador Bautista vendrá a buscarme? ¿Quieres que te expulsen? -pregunto pese a saber que son razones de poco peso.- Sin embargo, intento ganar algo de tiempo.  
- Me importa una mierda que me expulsen -dice entre risitas.

No parece haber funcionado, aunque merecía la pena intentarlo.

En lugar de encogerme de miedo junto a la taquilla, me enderezo.  
Carmen intenta empujarme otra vez por el hombro, pero esta vez me las  
apaño para apartarle el brazo de un manotazo.

Estoy a punto de enzarzarme en mi primera pelea. Una pelea en la que  
seguramente saldré perdiendo. El corazón me late con fuerza, como si fuera a salirme del pecho. Me he pasado toda la vida intentando evitar situaciones como esta, pero esta vez no tengo elección. Me pregunto si puedo disparar la alarma de incendios para librarme de ella, como he visto alguna vez en el cine. Pero, por supuesto, no veo ninguna de esas cajitas rojas cerca.

- Carmen, déjala en paz.

Ambas nos volvemos hacia el sonido de una voz de chica. Es Santana. Una «no amiga». Pero una no amiga que acaba de evitar que me partan la cara.

- San, no te metas en mis asuntos -gruñe Carmen. Santana se acerca a nosotras. Lleva el pelo recogido en una alta cola de caballo que se balancea a medida que camina.  
- No le pongas la mano encima, Carmen. -  
¿Por qué no? -pregunta ella-. ¿Acaso crees que serás su amiga del alma ahora que estáis juntas en esa estupidez de las animadoras?

San apoya firmemente las manos en las caderas.

- Estás colada por Puck, Carmen. Esa es la razón por la que te comportas así.

Al escuchar el nombre de Puck, Carmen se pone rígida.

- Cállate, San. No tienes ni idea.

Ella dirige toda su rabia contra Santana y se pone a chillarle como una loca.

Santana no se siente intimidada, se ha plantado delante de ella y también le está gritando. Santana es bajita que yo y puede que pese menos que yo, por eso me sorprende que se enfrente a Carmen. Sin embargo, parece que sabe defenderse. Es obvio que sus palabras hacen retroceder a su contrincante.

El entrenador Bautista aparece detrás de Carmen.

- ¿Estáis dando una fiesta y no habéis invitado al resto de la clase?  
- Estamos charlando un poco -dice Carmen, sin sobresaltarse en absoluto y actuando como si fuéramos tres amigas pasando el rato.  
- Bueno, pues os sugiero que charléis después de clase. Señoritas Fabray y López, uníos al resto de vuestros compañeros en el gimnasio. Señorita Sánchez, vaya donde se suponga que debería estar a esta hora.

Carmen me señala con su uña pintada de rojo.

- Nos veremos después -me advierte, y sale de los vestuarios después de que Santana se haga a un lado.  
- Gracias -le digo en voz baja a Santana.

Ella me responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

PUCK

- ¿Te queda mucho con el Honda? Es hora de cerrar -dice mi primo Enrique.

Trabajo en su taller todos los días después de clase... para ayudar a mi familia a poner los garbanzos sobre la mesa, para olvidarme unas horas de los Latino Blood y, sobre todo, porque soy un hacha arreglando coches.

Cubierto de grasa y aceite después de haber reparado un Civic, me asomo por debajo del vehículo.

- Está casi terminado.  
- Bien. Hace tres días que el tío me acosa para recuperarlo.

Ajusto el último perno y me acerco a Enrique mientras este se limpia las sucias manos en un trapo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
- Dispara.  
- ¿Puedo tomarme un día libre la semana que viene? Tengo que hacer un proyecto de química para el instituto -explico, pensando en el tema que nos han asignado hoy-. Y tenemos que encontrar...  
- La clase de Holliday. Sí, la recuerdo. Es un hueso duro de roer -dice mi  
primo con un escalofrío.  
- ¿Te dio clase? -pregunto, interesado. Me gustaría saber si sus padres son del ejército o algo así. Está claro que esa mujer lleva la disciplina en la sangre.  
- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? «No triunfaréis en la vida hasta que descubráis la cura a una enfermedad o salvéis el planeta» -cita Enrique, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de la señora H.-. Nunca terminas de olvidar una pesadilla viviente como la Holliday. Pero estoy seguro de que tener a Quinn Fabray como compañera...  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Marcus vino y me habló de ella, dice que está en vuestra clase. Está celoso porque te ha tocado una compañera con piernas largas y buenas... -dice Enrique llevándose las manos al pecho y zarandeándolas un poco-. Bueno, ya sabes.  
- Sí, ya sé.

Cambio el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- ¿Qué te parece el jueves?  
- No hay problema -responde mi primo, y carraspeando, añade-: Héctor  
vino a buscarte ayer.

Héctor. Héctor Martínez, el cabecilla de los Latino Blood, el que actúa entre bambalinas.

- A veces no soporto... ya sabes.  
- Estás atrapado en los Latino Blood -dice Enrique-. Como todos nosotros. Nunca permitas que Héctor te oiga cuestionar nuestro compromiso con la banda. Si sospecha que no eres leal, te ganarás a tantos enemigos que empezará a darte vueltas la cabeza. Eres un chico listo, Puck. Ándate con ojo.

Enrique fue uno de los primeros miembros de los Latino Blood. Hace mucho tiempo que demostró su valía ante la banda. Pagó sus cuotas, de modo que ahora puede sentarse tranquilo mientras los miembros más jóvenes se colocan en la línea de fuego. Según él, yo acabo de empezar y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que mis amigos y yo lleguemos al estatus de GO.

- ¿Un chico listo? Me aposté la moto a que conseguiría acostarme con Quinn Fabray -confieso.  
- Pues retiro lo dicho -contesta mi primo, señalándome con una sonrisa burlona-. Eres un imbécil, y pronto serás un imbécil sin moto. Las chicas como ella no se fijan en tipos como nosotros.

Empiezo a pensar que mi primo tiene razón. ¿Cómo narices llegué siquiera a pensar que un tío como yo, pobre, chicano y con una vida muy oscura, conseguiría ligarse a una chica como ella, la guapa, rica y blanca Quinn Fabray?

Hay un chico del instituto, Diego Vázquez, que nació en la zona norte de Fairfield. Por supuesto, mis amigos le consideran un blanquito, aunque su piel sea más oscura que la mía. También creen que Mike Burns, un chico blanco que vive en la zona sur, es chicano pese a que no tenga ni una gota de sangre mexicana, ni de Latino Blood, en las venas. Aun así, se le considera uno de los nuestros. En Fairfield, el lugar donde naces determina tu destino.

Suena una bocina frente al garaje.

Enrique presiona el botón para levantar la enorme puerta.

El coche de Javier Moreno se cuela dentro con un chirrido de ruedas.

- Cierra la puerta, Enrique -ordena Javier sin aliento-. La policía nos está  
buscando.

Mi primo presiona el botón de un puñetazo y apaga las luces del taller.

- ¿Qué coño habéis hecho, chicos?

Carmen está en el asiento trasero. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, por las drogas o por el alcohol, no lo sé exactamente. Y ha estado tonteando con quien sea que está detrás con ella, porque conozco muy bien el aspecto de Carmen cuando ha estado divirtiéndose con alguien.

- Raúl intentó pegarle un tiro a un Satín Hood -masculla Carmen, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche-. Pero tiene la puntería en el culo.  
Raúl se vuelve hacia ella y le grita desde el asiento del copiloto - Desgraciada, intenta apuntar a un blanco móvil mientras Javier conduce.

Hago una mueca cuando Javier sale del coche.

- ¿Te ríes de mi manera de conducir, Raúl? -le pregunta-. Porque si es así, tengo un puño aquí que va a acabar estrellándose en tu cara.

Raúl sale del coche.

- ¿Vas a pegarme, cabrón? -le amenaza.

Me pongo delante de Raúl y le hago retroceder.

- Mierda, tíos. La policía está ahí fuera. -Esas son las primeras palabras de Artie, el tipo que debe de haber pasado la noche con Carmen.

Todos nos agachamos cuando la policía se asoma con las linternas a las ventanas del garaje. Me agazapo detrás de una enorme caja de herramientas, conteniendo la respiración. Lo último que necesito en mi historial es que me acusen de intento de asesinato. Milagrosamente, he conseguido librarme hasta ahora de que me detengan, pero algún día se me va a acabar la suerte. No es muy habitual que un pandillero logre sortear siempre a la policía. O el calabozo.

A Enrique se le refleja todo en el rostro. Le ha costado mucho ahorrar lo suficiente como para abrir su propio taller, y su sueño depende de que cuatro gamberros de instituto consigan mantener la boca cerrada. La poli se llevará a mi primo, con sus viejos tatuajes de Latino Blood en la nuca, junto a todos nosotros. Y en una semana se habrá quedado sin negocio.

Alguien zarandea la puerta del taller. Hago una mueca y rezo para que esté bien cerrada. Los polis se alejan de la puerta y vuelven a enfocar con sus linternas el garaje a través de las ventanas. Me pregunto quién los habrá llamado, no hay ningún soplón en este vecindario. Un código secreto de silencio y afiliación mantiene a salvo a las familias.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, los polis se largan.

- Mierda, qué poco ha faltado -dice Javier.  
- Demasiado poco -coincide Enrique-. Esperad diez minutos y después largaos de aquí.

Carmen sale del coche y, efectivamente, está drogada.

- Eh, Puck. Anoche te eché de menos.

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a Artie.

- Sí, ya veo cuánto me echaste de menos.  
- ¿Artie? Él no me gusta -susurra, acercándose más a mí. El olor a marihuana es casi insoportable-. Aún sigo esperándote.  
- Eso no va a pasar.  
- ¿Es por la estúpida de tu compañera de laboratorio? -me pregunta, agarrándome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla.

Sus largas uñas se me clavan en la piel. La cojo por las muñecas y la aparto con brusquedad. Me pregunto en qué momento mi ex novia Carmen, la dura de pelar, ha llegado a convertirse en Carmen, la lagartona.

- Quinn no tiene nada que ver ni contigo ni conmigo. Me han dicho que has estado amenazándola.  
- ¿Te lo ha contado Santana? -pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Tú mantente lejos de ella -digo ignorando su pregunta-. O tendrás que  
enfrentarte a algo más serio que un ex novio resentido.  
- ¿Estás resentido, Puck? Porque no actúas como tal. Actúas como si te importara una mierda.

Tiene razón. Después de encontrarla en la cama con otro tío, tardé mucho tiempo en olvidarlo, en olvidarme de ella. No dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que yo no podía darle y otros tíos sí.

- Antes me importaba una mierda -le digo-. Ahora ni eso.  
Carmen me da una bofetada. -Vete a la mierda, Puck.  
- ¿Pelea de enamorados? -interviene Javier desde el capó del coche.  
- Cállate -le espetamos al unísono. Carmen se da la vuelta, se vuelve a meter en el coche y se sienta en el asiento trasero. La observo mientras arrastra la cabeza de Artie hacia ella. El sonido de los intensos besos y los gemidos llenan el taller.

- Enrique, abre la puerta. Nos largamos de aquí -grita Javier.

Raúl, que se había ido a echar una meada al cuarto de baño, me dice:

- Vente, Puck. Te necesitamos, tío. Matt y ese Satín Hood van a pelear esta noche en el Gilson Park. Y ya sabes que los Satín Hood nunca juegan limpio.

Matt no me ha contado lo de la pelea, probablemente porque sabe que intentaré convencerlo para que la evite. A veces, mi mejor amigo se mete en situaciones de las que no puede salir solo. Y a veces, me expone a situaciones de las que yo mismo no puedo escapar.

- Vamos -accedo, antes de subirme de un salto en el asiento del copiloto, invitando así a Raúl a buscarse un hueco detrás, con los dos tortolitos.

Reducimos la velocidad una manzana antes de llegar al parque. Fuera, la tensión es tan densa que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, y también puedo sentirla dentro. ¿Dónde está Matt? ¿Le estarán dando una paliza en la parte de atrás de algún callejón?

Está muy oscuro. Hay sombras que se mueven, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Todo me parece amenazante, incluso los árboles que se agitan a merced del viento. Durante el día, Gilson Park no se diferencia mucho del resto de parques de los barrios residenciales... excepto por el graffiti de los Latino Blood que cubre los muros de los edificios que lo rodean.

Este es nuestro territorio. Y está marcado como tal.

Aquí, en los suburbios de Chicago, somos nosotros quienes mandamos en el vecindario y en las calles. No obstante, esta es una guerra callejera, y las otras bandas del suburbio nos disputan el territorio. A tres manzanas de aquí están las mansiones y las casas que valen millones de dólares. En este lugar, en el mundo real, estalla la guerra. Y los millonarios ni siquiera son conscientes de que está a punto de librarse una batalla a menos de un kilómetro de sus jardines.

- Ahí está -digo, señalando dos siluetas que se levantan a pocos metros de los columpios. Las farolas que iluminan el parque están apagadas, pero puedo distinguir a Matt de inmediato por su corta estatura y su característica pose de boxeador recién subido al cuadrilátero.

Una de las siluetas empuja a la otra. Salto del vehículo en marcha porque veo a cinco Satín Hood más aproximándose desde el otro lado de la calle. Me preparo para luchar al lado de mi mejor amigo, olvidando por un instante que un enfrentamiento como aquel puede hacer que los dos acabemos en la morgue. Si me lanzo a la batalla con determinación y ensañamiento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, siempre salgo ganando.

Si le doy demasiadas vueltas, cavaré mi propia tumba.

Corro hacia Matt y su adversario antes de que lleguen el resto de sus compinches. Matt está haciéndolo muy bien, pero el otro tipo es como un gusano, se retuerce y se libra del agarrón de mi amigo. Cojo al Satín Hood por la camiseta, con fuerza, lo levanto del suelo y mis puños hacen el resto. Antes de que pueda levantar la cabeza hacia mí, miro a Matt.

- Puedo arreglármelas solo, Puck -dice Matt mientras se seca la sangre del labio.  
- Sí, ¿pero qué me dices de ellos? -pregunto, mirando hacia los cinco Satín Hood que aparecen tras él.

Ahora que los veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de que todos son unos chavales. Miembros nuevos, con ganas de marcha y poco más. Puedo ocuparme de los novatos, aunque también es verdad que los más jóvenes siempre van armados y son más peligrosos.

Javier, Carmen, Artie y Raúl llegan a mi lado. Tengo que admitir que somos un grupo intimidatorio, incluso con Carmen. Nuestra pandillera sabe apañárselas muy bien en una pelea, y sus uñas pueden ser mortales.

El chico que estaba enzarzado con Matt se levanta, me señala con un dedo y dice: - Estás muerto.  
- Escúchame, enano -le digo. Los tipos pequeños odian que se rían de su estatura y yo no puedo resistirme a eso-. Vuelve a tu territorio y deja que nosotros nos quedemos en nuestro agujero.

El enano señala a Matt.

- Pero me ha robado el volante del coche, tío.

Miro a Matt, consciente de que es típico de él provocar a un Satín Hood robándole algo tan ridículo como aquello. Cuando me dirijo de nuevo al enano, veo que lleva una navaja automática en la mano. Y que me apunta a mí.

Joder, tío. Cuando acabe con estos Satín Hood, el próximo en la lista es mi mejor amigo.

**HOLA, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, PERO SE ME COMPLICO SUBIR EL CAPITULO EN LA SEMANA**

**SI HAY ALGUN ERROR HAGANMELO SABER**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… SEAN FELICES**


	7. Chapter 7

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 7

QUINN

Mi compañero de laboratorio no ha aparecido por el instituto desde que nos asignaron los proyectos. Finalmente, una semana más tarde, se presenta pavoneándose por la clase. Me saca de quicio, porque aunque mi vida en casa sea un desastre, no por ello dejo de venir al instituto.

- Qué amabilidad por tu parte aparecer -le digo.  
- Qué amabilidad por tu parte darte cuenta -responde él mientras se quita el paliacate.

La señora Holliday entra en clase. Me da la impresión de que se siente aliviada de ver a Puck. Enderezando los hombros, anuncia:

- Iba a ponerles un examen sorpresa esta mañana, pero al final he decidido que trabajarán en la biblioteca junto a sus compañeros. El plazo para entregar el borrador del proyecto acaba en dos semanas.

Finn y yo nos cogemos de la mano de camino a la biblioteca. Puck va detrás, por alguna parte, hablando con sus compinches. Finn me aprieta con fuerza la mano y pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que quedemos después del entrenamiento?  
- No puedo. Después de entrenar tengo que irme a casa. Baghda se despidió el pasado sábado y a mi madre le entró el pánico. Hasta que contrate a una nueva cuidadora tengo que ayudarla más. - Él frena en seco y me suelta la mano.  
- Mierda, Q. ¿Vas a tener algo de tiempo para mí o qué?  
- Puedes venir conmigo -sugiero.  
- ¿Para mirar mientras cuidas de tu hermana? No, gracias. No quiero parecer un gilipollas, pero tengo ganas de estar contigo... solos tú y yo.  
- Lo sé. A mí también me apetece.  
- ¿Y el viernes?

Se supone que deberla quedarme con Frannie, sin embargo, mi relación con Finn está tambaleándose y no quiero que crea que no quiero estar con él.

- El viernes me va bien.

Antes de que sellemos nuestro plan con un beso, Puck carraspea delante de nosotros.

- Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Son las normas del instituto. Además, es mi compañera, imbécil. No la tuya.  
- Cállate, Puckerman -murmura Finn, antes de ir con Kitty.

Me llevo una mano a la cadera y miro fijamente a Puck.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto las normas del instituto? -pregunto.  
- Desde que eres mi compañera de laboratorio. Fuera de clase eres suya.  
Pero en química eres mía.  
- ¿Quieres ir a buscar la maza y arrastrarme por el pelo a la biblioteca?  
- No soy un Neandertal. Tú novio es el mono, no yo.  
- Entonces, deja de comportarte como tal.

Todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas, así que nos vemos obligados a sentamos en un rincón de la parte de atrás, en la aislada sección de no ficción. Me siento sobre la moqueta y dejo los libros en el suelo. Me doy cuenta de que Puck me está mirando, y lo hace con tanta intensidad que temo que sea capaz de ver a la verdadera Quinn que escondo tras mi fachada. Pero no lo logrará porque hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho.

Le devuelvo la mirada. Si quiere, puedo seguirle el juego. Su expresión no muestra nada, pero sí la cicatriz que tiene sobre la ceja izquierda y que refleja la verdad... es humano. El contorno de su camiseta delinea unos músculos que únicamente pueden conseguirse a base de trabajo manual o de ejercicio. Cuando mi mirada llega a sus ojos, el tiempo se detiene. Me está atravesando con los ojos. Tengo la sensación de que puede ver mi verdadero yo, sin conductas fingidas, sin fachadas. Solo a Quinn.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo? -me pregunta.  
- No hablas en serio.  
- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? -La señora Holliday se acerca, por lo que me libro de responder a su pregunta.  
- Les estoy vigilando de cerca. Puck, la semana pasada no vino a clase.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Me cayó un cuchillo encima.

La profesora niega con la cabeza, perpleja, y se aleja para hostigar a otros compañeros.

Miro a Puck con los ojos como platos y le pregunto:

- ¿Un cuchillo? Estás de coña, ¿verdad?  
- No. Estaba cortando tomates, y no vas a creértelo, pero se me escurrió el cuchillo y me corté el hombro. El médico me puso unas grapas. ¿Quieres verlas? -pregunta mientras empieza a subirse la manga. Me tapo los ojos con la mano. .  
- Puck, no seas asqueroso. Y no me creo que un cuchillo se te escurriera de las manos. Fue en una pelea callejera.  
- No has respondido a mi pregunta -dice sin admitir ni negar mi teoría sobre la causa de la herida-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo?  
- Nada. No voy a salir contigo.  
- Apuesto a que si nos diéramos el lote cambiarías de opinión.  
- Como si eso fuera a ocurrir alguna vez.  
- Tú te lo pierdes -dice, antes de estirar sus largas piernas frente a mí, con su libro de química descansando sobre el regazo. Me mira con sus ojos color chocolate con tal intensidad que juraría que puede hipnotizarme con ellos-. ¿Estás preparada? -pregunta.

Por un nanosegundo, me quedo observando aquellos ojos oscuros,  
preguntándome qué sentiría al besarlo. Mi mirada baja hasta sus labios.

Durante otro nanosegundo, casi puedo sentir que se acercan a mí. ¿Cómo serán sus labios, suaves o duros? ¿Besará con dulzura o con avidez y seguridad, como refleja su personalidad?

- ¿Para qué? -susurro a medida que me acerco.  
- Para el proyecto -dice-. Calentadores de manos. La clase de Holliday. Química.

Niego con la cabeza, intentando apartar todos esos ridículos pensamientos de mi mente hiperactiva de adolescente. Necesito más horas de sueño.

- Sí, calentadores de manos -digo, abriendo el libro de química.  
- ¿Quinn?  
- ¿Qué? -pregunto, mirando sin ver las palabras impresas en la página. - No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy leyendo porque estoy demasiado avergonzada como para poder concentrarme.  
- Me estabas mirando como si quisieras besarme.

Me obligo a soltar una carcajada.

- Sí, claro -digo con sarcasmo.  
- Nadie nos está mirando, así que si quieres hacerlo, adelante. No quiero alardear, pero soy todo un profesional.

Me sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa que probablemente haya inventado para derretir los corazones de todas las chicas del planeta.

- Puck, no eres mi tipo. -Tengo que decirle algo para que deje de mirarme como si estuviera planeando hacerme cosas de las que solo he oído hablar.  
- ¿Solo te gustan los blanquitos?  
- Déjalo ya -respondo entre dientes.  
- ¿Qué? -insiste, poniéndose muy serio-. Es verdad, ¿no?

La señora Holliday aparece frente a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo va ese borrador? -pregunta.  
- Genial -respondo con una sonrisa falsa. Saco el resumen de la búsqueda que hice en casa y se lo paso a la señora Holliday mientras me pongo manos a la obra-. Anoche me documenté un poco sobre los calentadores de manos. Tenemos que disolver sesenta gramos de acetato de sodio y cien milímetros de agua a setenta grados.  
- Te equivocas -dice Puck.

Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que la señora Holliday se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Que te equivocas -repite Puck, cruzándose de brazos.  
- No lo creo.  
- Crees que nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad?

Lo dice como si no fuera más que una rubia estúpida, lo que me saca de  
mis casillas.

- Claro que no -digo, alzando la voz e imitando a una auténtica niña pija- . Verás, la semana pasada compré un lápiz de labios Bobbi Brown de color rosa palo cuando debería haber elegido un rosa chicle porque va mucho mejor con el tono de mi piel. No hace falta que te diga que la compra fue un desastre total -le explico. Justo lo que él esperaba oír. Me pregunto si se lo ha tragado o si es capaz de captar por el tono de mi voz que estoy siendo sarcástica.  
- Te creo -confiesa.  
- ¿Y tú nunca te has equivocado? -pregunto.  
- Por supuesto -admite-. La semana pasada, cuando atraqué el banco que hay al lado de la tienda Walgreens, le dije al cajero que me diera todos los billetes de cincuenta dólares que tuviera en el cajón. Aunque tendría que haberle pedido los billetes de veinte porque hay muchos más que de cincuenta.

De acuerdo, está claro que ha captado la ironía. Y me la ha devuelto por partida doble, lo que en realidad es perturbador porque, de algún modo, hace que nos parezcamos mucho. Me pongo la mano en el pecho y ahogo un grito, siguiéndole el juego.

- Qué desastre.  
- Así que supongo que los dos podemos equivocamos.

Levanto en alto la barbilla y declaro, obstinada: - Bueno, en química no me equivoco. A diferencia de ti, yo sí que me tomo en serio esta clase.  
- Entonces, hagamos una apuesta. Si tengo razón, me das un beso -sugiere.  
- ¿Y si la tengo yo?  
- Tú eliges.

Es como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. El ego del señor MACHOTE está a punto de recibir un buen golpe, y estaré encantada de servo quien se lo dé.

- Si gano, te tomarás en serio este proyecto, y a mí también -le digo-. No te meterás conmigo ni harás comentarios ridículos.  
- Trato hecho. Aunque antes he de mencionar que tengo una memoria fotográfica prodigiosa.  
- Puck, he de mencionar que he copiado la información directamente del libro -admito, mirando las notas que he tomado y abriendo después el libro por la página correspondiente-. Sin mirar, ¿qué temperatura necesitamos para la preparación? -le pregunto.

Puck es un tipo al que se le dan bien los retos. Aunque esta vez, el tipo duro va a perder. Cierra su libro y me mira, con la mandíbula apretada.

- Veinte grados. Y debe disolverse a cien grados, no a setenta -responde con total confianza.

Repaso la página y después mis anotaciones. Luego vuelvo a comprobar la página. No puedo haberme equivocado. ¿Qué página,..?

- Vaya, es cierto. Cien grados -digo, mirándolo asombrada-. Tienes razón.  
- ¿Vas a besarme ahora o prefieres hacerlo más tarde?  
- Ahora mismo -respondo.

Sé que le he dejado atónito porque tiene las manos inmóviles. En casa, mi vida está dictada por mis padres. Pero en el instituto es distinto. Tengo que hacerlo de ese modo porque si no tengo controlado ningún aspecto de mi vida acabaré convirtiéndome en un maniquí.

- ¿En serio? -me pregunta.  
- Sí.

Le cojo una mano. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo si hubiera alguien delante, y me siento agradecida por la intimidad que nos ofrecen los libros de no ficción que nos rodean. Se queda sin respiración cuando me pongo de rodillas y me inclino hacia él. Intento olvidarme del hecho de que sus dedos son largos y ásperos y de que es la primera vez que le toco.

Estoy nerviosa. Aunque no hay necesidad. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control. Puedo sentir cómo intenta contenerse. Me está permitiendo dar el primer paso, lo que no está nada mal. No sé de qué sería capaz si se dejara ir.

Le obligo a colocar la mano contra mi mejilla para que pueda cubrirme la cara, y le oigo soltar un gemido. Reprimo una sonrisa porque esa reacción demuestra que soy yo quien tiene el poder. Se queda inmóvil cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Entonces, giro la cabeza hacia su mano y le doy un beso en la palma.

- Ahí lo tienes, ya te he besado -digo, soltándole la mano y dando por zanjado el asunto.

El señor Latino y su gran ego han sido derrotados por una rubia estúpida.

PUCK

- ¿Y a esto lo llamas besar?  
- Sí.

De acuerdo, me ha desconcertado un poco que Quinn me haya hecho poner la mano sobre su sedosa mejilla. Maldita sea, por la manera que ha reaccionado mi cuerpo se diría que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Hace un minuto, me tenía completamente hechizado. Luego, la hermosa bruja le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla y se ha hecho con la posición de ventaja. Me ha sorprendido, eso está claro.

Estallo en carcajadas, deliberadamente, para que todos se interesen por lo que hacemos, que es justo lo que ella no quiere.

- Shh -suelta Quinn, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro para que me calle. Cuando río con más fuerza, me golpea en el brazo con el pesado libro de química.

En el brazo dolorido.

- ¡Ay! -exclamo con una mueca de dolor. Siento como si un millón de abejas me clavaran su aguijón en la herida del bíceps-. ¡Cono, qué daño!

Ella se muerde el labio color rosa palo, un tono que le va muy bien, a mi parecer. Aunque tampoco me importaría ver cómo le queda el rosa chicle.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -pregunta.  
- Sí -digo entre dientes mientras intento concentrarme en el color de sus labios para olvidarme del dolor.  
- Bien.

Me levanto la manga de la camiseta para examinar la herida y (gracias a mi compañera de laboratorio) una de las grapas que me pusieron en el centro de salud tras la pelea con los Latin Hood en el parque está sangrando. Quinn tiene un buen derechazo para alguien que probablemente no pase de peso pluma.

Aspira con fuerza y se ablanda:

- ¡Oh, Dios! No pretendía hacerte daño, Puck. De verdad que no. Cuando  
amenazaste con enseñarme la cicatriz, te levantaste la manga izquierda.  
- No iba a enseñártela de verdad. Estaba tomándote el pelo. No pasa nada -le digo. Vaya, parece que es la primera vez que esta chica ve sangre. Aunque claro, puede que ella la tenga azul.  
- Sí, sí que pasa -insiste mientras niega con la cabeza-. Te están sangrando los puntos.  
- Son grapas -matizo, intentando poner una nota de humor. La pobre está más blanca de lo normal. Y respira con fuerza, casi jadeando. Si se desmaya, voy a perder la apuesta con Lucky. Si no es capaz de aguantar una mancha de sangre, ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales?

A no ser que no nos desnudemos, entonces no tendrá que ver todas las cicatrices que tengo. Y si lo hacemos a oscuras, podrá imaginar que soy alguien blanco y rico. A la mierda, me gusta hacerlo con las luces encendidas... Me gustaría sentirla contra mí, y quiero que sepa que está conmigo y no con otro capullo.

- Puck, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta Quinn. Su preocupación parece sincera.

¿Debería contarle que se me había ido el santo al cielo y que me he puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacerle el amor?

La señora H. aparece por el pasillo con una expresión ceñuda.

- Chicos, esto es una biblioteca. Guarden silencio -dice. Pero entonces repara en la pequeña veta de sangre que me serpentea por el brazo y me mancha la manga-. Quinn, acompáñele a la enfermería. Puck, la próxima vez que venga al instituto, lleve la herida bien vendada.  
- Señora H, ¿no cuento con su comprensión? Me estoy desangrando.  
- Haga algo para ayudar a la humanidad o al planeta, Puck, y entonces contará con mi comprensión. La gente que se mete en peleas callejeras no conseguirá nada de mí excepto rechazo. Ahora vaya a curarse.

Quinn coge los libros de mi regazo y dice con voz temblorosa: - Vamos.  
- Puedo llevar los libros -digo mientras la sigo fuera de la biblioteca.

Estoy presionándome la manga contra la herida, con la esperanza de que  
detenga la hemorragia.

Ella camina delante de mí. Si le digo que necesito ayuda para caminar porque me siento débil, ¿se lo tragará y acudirá a mi rescate? Tal vez debería tropezarme... aunque conociéndola, seguro que no le importará.

Justo antes de llegar a la enfermería, se da la vuelta. Le tiemblan las manos.

- Lo siento mucho, Puck. No pretendía...- Ha perdido los papeles. Si se pone a llorar, no sé qué voy a hacer.

No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas lloronas. No creo que a Carmen se le escapara ni una sola lágrima durante el tiempo que salimos juntos. De hecho, no estoy muy seguro de que Carmen tenga conductos lacrimales. Eso solía asustarme, porque las tías sensibles me ponen nervioso.

- Oye... ¿estás bien? -pregunto.  
- Si esto llega a saberse, no voy a lograr que lo olviden nunca. Ay, Dios, si la señora Holliday llama a mis padres, me matarán. O al menos desearé que lo hagan.

Ella sigue hablando y temblando, como si fuera un coche sin frenos y con unos pésimos amortiguadores.

- ¿Quinn?  
- ... y mi madre me echará la culpa de todo. Admito que es culpa mía. Pero se pondrá histérica conmigo y yo tendré que explicárselo, y espero que...  
Antes de que pueda decir nada más, le grito: - ¡Quinn!

Me mira con una expresión tan confusa que no sé si sentir lástima por ella o si sentirme atónito porque no dejara de hablar. Parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca.

- ¡Eres tú quien se está poniendo histérica! -le recuerdo. Quinn tiene los ojos claros y brillantes, pero ahora están apagados y vacíos, como si estuviera en otra parte. Mira al suelo, a su alrededor, a todos lados menos a mí  
-. No, no es verdad. Me encuentro bien.  
- Y una mierda. Mírame. -Vacila un instante.  
- Estoy bien -dice, mirando ahora a una de las taquillas que hay en el pasillo-. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.  
- Si no me miras, voy a desangrarme aquí mismo y tendrán que hacerme una trasfusión. Mírame, joder. -Cuando lo hace, todavía respira con dificultad.  
- ¿Qué? Si quieres decirme que mi vida está fuera de control, ya soy consciente de ello.  
- Ya sé que no pretendías hacerme daño. Incluso aunque hubiera sido así, probablemente lo mereciera -digo. Espero quitarle hierro al asunto para que a la chica no le dé un ataque de nervios en el pasillo-. Cometer errores no es ningún crimen, ¿sabes? ¿De qué sirve tener una reputación si no puedes arruinarla de vez en cuando?  
- No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor, Puck. Te odio.  
- Yo también te odio. Ahora, por favor, larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que el conserje se pase todo el día limpiando mi sangre del suelo. Somos parientes, ¿sabes?

Ella mega con la cabeza. No se traga que el conserje de Fairfield sea un  
pariente mío. Vale, puede que no sea exactamente un pariente. Pero tiene familia en Atencingo, la misma ciudad de México en la que viven los primos de mi madre.

En lugar de marchamos, mi compañera de laboratorio abre la puerta de la enfermería para que entre. Creo que todavía puede responder, aunque aún le tiemblen las manos.

- Está sangrando -le grita a la señorita Kioto, la enfermera del instituto.

La señorita Kioto me obliga a sentarme en una de las camillas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Miro a Quinn. Tiene una expresión de preocupación, como si le angustiara que pudiera dañarla allí mismo. Espero que el ángel de la muerte tenga el mismo aspecto que ella cuando estire la pata. No me importaría ir al infierno si me recibe alguien como Quinn.

- Se me han abierto las grapas -digo-. No es para tanto.  
- ¿Y cómo ha ocurrido? -pregunta la señorita Kioto mientras humedece un trozo de tela blanca y me da ligeros toques en el brazo. Contengo la respiración, esperando a que desaparezca el escozor. No voy a chivarme de mi compañera, sobre todo cuando estoy intentando seducirla.  
- Le he golpeado yo -dice Quinn con un hilo de voz.

La enfermera se da la vuelta, asombrada.

- ¿Le has golpeado?  
- Por accidente -intervengo yo, sin saber exactamente por qué intento proteger a una chica que me odia y que probablemente preferiría suspender la clase de la señora P. que ser mi compañera.

Mis planes con Quinn no iban como esperaba. El único sentimiento que ha afirmado sentir por mí es el odio. E imaginarme a Lucky montado en mi moto es mucho más doloroso que la mierda antiséptica que la señorita Kioto está frotando contra mi herida.

Si quiero salvar la dignidad y mi Honda, voy a tener que conseguir quedarme a solas con Quinn. Puede que su preocupación signifique que no me odia del todo. Nunca he conocido a una chica que lo tenga todo tan programado, que sepa con tal claridad cuáles son sus objetivos. Es un robot. O eso me parece. Siempre que la veo, parece actuar como una princesa acosada por las cámaras. Quién iba a decir que un simple brazo sangriento conseguiría trastocarla.

Miro a Quinn. Está concentrada en mi brazo y en las curas de la enfermera. Ojalá estuviéramos en la biblioteca. Estoy seguro de que estaba pensando en enrollarse conmigo. Me he excitado solo de pensarlo, aquí delante de la señorita Kioto. Menos mal que la enfermera se aleja hacia el botiquín, ¿Dónde hay un enorme libro de química cuando necesitas uno?

- Quedemos el jueves después del instituto. Ya sabes, para trabajar en el borrador -sugiero. Y tengo dos razones para hacerlo: la primera es que, delante de la señorita Kioto, debo dejar de pensar en Quinn desnuda, y la segunda es que quiero quedarme a solas con ella.  
- El jueves estoy ocupada -dice.

Probablemente tenga planes con Caro Burro. Es obvio que prefiere estar con ese capullo antes que conmigo.

- Pues el viernes -añado, probándola aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo.

Poner a prueba a una chica como Quinn podría significar un duro golpe para mi ego. Aunque la he cogido en un momento vulnerable y todavía le tiemblan las manos después de haber visto la sangre. Admito que soy un capullo manipulador.

Se muerde el labio inferior, un labio que cree llevar pintado del color  
equivocado.

- El viernes tampoco puedo. -La erección se me ha bajado del todo-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado por la mañana? -sugiere-. Podemos quedar en la biblioteca de Fairfield.  
- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda?  
- Cállate. Nos veremos allí a las diez.  
- Es una cita -anuncio mientras la señorita Kioto, que obviamente está escuchándonos, termina de ponerme una venda en el brazo.

Quinn recoge sus libros.

- No es una cita, Puck -asegura por encima del hombro.

Cojo el libro y salgo corriendo al pasillo tras ella. Camina sola. La música aún no suena por los altavoces, lo que significa que todavía están dando clase.

- Puede que no sea una cita, pero todavía me debes un beso. Siempre cobro las deudas -replico.

Los ojos de mi compañera de laboratorio pasan de estar pagados a brillar con intensidad. Es una mirada enloquecida y ardiente. Mmm, peligroso. Le guiño un ojo

- Y no te comas el coco con el color que te vas a poner en los labios el sábado. Tendrás que volver a pintártelos después de que nos hayamos dado el lote.

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER… POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA… SI ESTA HISTORIA LLEGA A AL MENOS 50 CAMENTARIOS PROMETO QUE SUBIRE OTRA HISTORIA QUICK**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	8. Chapter 8

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 8

QUINN

Una cosa tengo clara... no voy a darme el lote con Noah Puckerman.  
Afortunadamente, la señora Holliday nos ha tenido ocupados toda la semana, haciendo experimentos, de modo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar excepto para decidir quién enciende el mechero Bunsen.

Aunque cada vez que miro el brazo vendado de Puck, me acuerdo del golpe que le propiné.

Intento no pensar en él mientras me pinto los labios para mi cita con Finn. Es viernes por la noche, y vamos a ir a cenar y al cine. Después de comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo, hasta tres veces, y de ponerme el brazalete de Tiffany's que me regaló por nuestro aniversario el año pasado, me dirijo a la piscina del jardín, donde mi hermana está junto a su terapeuta físico. Mi madre, que lleva su bata de terciopelo rosa, descansa acomodada en una tumbona, leyendo una revista de decoración. La tranquilidad reina en la escena, excepto por la voz del terapeuta físico que le da instrucciones a Frannie. Mi madre baja la revista y veo que su  
expresión es tensa y ceñuda.

- Quinnie, no vengas más tarde de las diez y media.  
- Mamá, el cine empieza a las ocho. Llegaremos a casa cuando acabe la película.  
- Ya has oído lo que te he dicho. No más tarde de las diez y media. Si tienes que salirte del cine para llegar a casa a tu hora, pues te sales. Los padres de Finn no respetarán a una chica que no tiene toque de queda.

El timbre de casa suena.

- Probablemente sea él -digo.  
- Pues date prisa y ve a abrirle. Un chico como él no esperará para siempre, ya lo sabes.

Salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal antes de que mi madre lo haga por mí y nos haga quedar a los dos como tontos. Finn aparece en el umbral de la puerta con una docena de rosas rojas en la mano.

- Para ti -dice, sorprendiéndome.

¡Vaya! He sido una idiota por pensar tanto en Puck esta semana. Abrazo a Finn y le doy un beso, un verdadero beso en los labios.

- Deja que las ponga en agua -digo, retrocediendo.

Canturreo alegre mientras me dirijo a la cocina, oliendo la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Pongo agua en un jarrón, preguntándome si Puck habrá llevado flores a su novia alguna vez. Puede que regale cuchillos o algo así, por si su novia los necesita cuando vaya a alguna parte sin él.

Estar con Finn es tan...

¿Aburrido?

No. No somos aburridos. Somos prudentes. Acomodados. Lindos.

Después de cortar la parte inferior de los tallos y colocar las rosas en el jarrón, encuentro a Finn charlando con mi madre en el patio, algo que no me gusta mucho que haga.

- ¿Preparado? -le pregunto.

Finn me lanza su súper sonrisa blanca del millón de dólares.

- Sí. Tráela a las diez y media -grita mi madre.

Como si una chica con toque de queda deba tener además valores. Qué ridiculez, pero miro a Frannie me trago las ganas de discusión.

- Por supuesto, señora Fabray -responde Finn.

Una vez sentados en su Mercedes, le pregunto

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?  
- Hay un cambio de planes. La empresa de mi padre ha conseguido entradas para ver a los Chicago Cubs. En un palco situado justo detrás del bateador. Cariño, vamos a ver a los Cubbies.  
- Qué guay. ¿Estaremos de vuelta a las diez y media? -le pregunto, porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que mi madre estará esperándome a la puerta de casa.  
- Sí, a no ser que el partido se prolongue demasiado. ¿Cree tu madre que te convertirás en una calabaza o algo así?  
- No, solo es que, bueno, no quiero darle un disgusto -digo, cogiéndolo de la mano.  
- No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre es un poco rara. Está muy buena, no me importaría tirármela, aunque está totalmente pirada.  
- ¡Puaj! ¡Finn, acabas de confesarme que te tirarías a mi madre! Qué asqueroso eres -exclamo, soltándole la mano.  
- Venga ya, Q -dice, mirándome-. Tu madre parece más tu hermana gemela que tu madre. Está buenísima.

Mi madre hace mucho ejercicio y tiene un cuerpo de treintañera, a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Pero saber que mi novio cree que está buena es una asquerosidad total.

Ya en el partido, Finn me conduce al palco de la empresa de su padre en el estadio Wrigley Field. El lugar está abarrotado de gente de varios bufetes de abogados del centro de la ciudad. El padre de Finn nos da la bienvenida. Su madre me da un abrazo y un beso al aire antes de dejarnos para que nos relacionemos con el resto de la gente. Observo a Finn mientras habla con otras personas en el palco. Aquí se siente en casa, está en su elemento. Estrecha la mano, sonríe de oreja a oreja y responde con carcajadas a los chistes que cuentan los demás, tengan o no gracia.

- Veamos el partido en esas butacas de ahí -sugiere, llevándome a un asiento después de haber comprado unos perritos calientes y refrescos en la cafetería.  
- El año que viene espero conseguir una pasantía en Harris, Lundstrom y Wallace -dice en voz baja-. Así pasaré más tiempo con estos tipos.

Cuando el señor Lundstrom aparece a nuestro lado, Finn adopta un tono muy serio. Le miro con admiración mientras habla con el señor Lundstrom como si fueran viejos amigos. Definitivamente, mi novio tiene un don especial para hacerle la pelota a la gente.

- He oído que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre -dice el señor Lundstrom.  
- Sí, señor -replica Finn, y acto seguido se ponen a charlar sobre fútbol y finanzas, cualquier cosa que se le ocurre a Finn para seguir conversando con el señor Lundstrom.

Marley me llama al móvil y le describo los momentos claves del partido. Mientras charlamos, espero a que Finn termine de hablar con el señor Lundstrom. Marley me comenta que se lo ha pasado genial bailando en un sitio llamado Club Mystique, un local en el que dejan entrar a adolescentes. Me asegura que a Britt y a mí nos encantaría.

En la séptima entrada, Finn y yo nos ponemos en pie y tarareamos el himno. Desafinamos un montón, pero no importa porque en este momento da la impresión de que los miles de seguidores de los Chicago Cubs que están cantando desafinan tanto como nosotros. Me gusta divertirme así con Finn, lo que me hace pensar que he sido excesivamente crítica con nuestra relación.

A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco me vuelvo hacia él y le repito que no puedo llegar a casa con retraso aunque el partido no haya acabado aún. Él me coge de la mano. Tengo la sensación de que va a disculparse por no haberme hecho mucho caso durante su conversación con el señor Lundstrom. Entonces, el señor Lundstrom invita al señor Wallace a unirse al grupo.

A medida que pasan los minutos, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Ha habido demasiada tensión en mi casa últimamente. No quiero añadir más.

- Finn... -digo, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Él me responde rodeándome los hombros con un brazo.

Al final de la novena entrada, cuando ya son las diez pasadas, intervengo en la conversación:

- Lo siento, pero Finn tiene que llevarme a casa.

El señor Wallace y el señor Lundstrom estrechan la mano de Finn y, acto seguido, lo saco del estadio.

- Q, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pasantía en HL&W?  
- Ahora mismo no me importa, Finn. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez y media.  
- Pues llegarás a las once. Llama a tu madre y dile que estamos en mitad  
de un atasco.

Finn no se imagina cómo se pone mi madre cuando está de malhumor.  
Afortunadamente, son muchas las veces que he podido evitar que venga a recogerme a casa, y cuando lo hace es solo para pasar unos pocos minutos. No tiene ni idea de cómo me siento cuando mi madre descarga su ira sobre mí.

Nos ponemos en marcha, no a las once, sino casi a las once y media.  
Finn todavía sigue hablando de su posible pasantía en HL&W mientras escucha el resumen del partido por la radio.

- Tengo que irme -digo, acercándome para darle un beso rápido.  
- Quédate aquí un rato -me susurra contra los labios-. Hace una eternidad que no hemos tenido tiempo de divertirnos un rato juntos. Lo echo de menos.  
- Yo también, pero es muy tarde -replico, lanzándole una mirada cargada de disculpas-. Pasaremos juntos más noches.  
- Espero que sea pronto.

Entro en casa, preparada para el sermón. Tal y como esperaba, mi madre me espera en la entrada, cruzada de brazos.

- Llegas tarde.  
- Lo sé. Lo siento.  
- ¿Crees que puedes saltarte mis reglas a la torera?  
- No.

Deja escapar un suspiro.

- Mamá, de verdad que lo siento. En lugar de ir al cine, fuimos a un partido de béisbol y el tráfico era horrible.  
- ¿Aun partido de béisbol? ¿Habéis estado en la ciudad todo este tiempo? ¡Os podrían haber atracado!  
- Estamos bien, mamá.  
- Crees que lo sabes todo, Q, pero no es así. Vete a saber, podrías estar muerta en algún callejón de la ciudad mientras yo pienso que estás en el cine. Comprueba tu bolso y mira si te falta dinero o algún documento.

Abro el bolso y repaso el contenido de mi bolso, únicamente para complacerla. Sostengo en alto el dinero y los documentos.

- Está todo aquí.  
- Considérate afortunada. Por esta vez.  
- Siempre me ando con cuidado cuando voy a la ciudad, mamá. Además, Finn estaba conmigo.  
- No quiero oír ninguna excusa, Q. ¿No has pensado que sería un detalle por tu parte llamar para contarme el cambio de planes y para decirme que ibas a llegar tarde? -¿Para qué me grite por teléfono y después tenga que aguatar al llegar a casa? De ninguna manera. Sin embargo, no puedo decirle eso en la cara.  
- No se me ocurrió -contesto sin más.  
- ¿Alguna vez piensas en esta familia? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Quinn.  
- Ya lo sé, mamá. Te prometo que la próxima vez llamaré. Estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a la cama?

Me despacha con un gesto de la mano.

El sábado por la mañana me despierta el grito de mi madre. Aparto de una manotada las sábanas, me levanto y salgo corriendo por la escalera para ver a qué se debe tanto alboroto.

Frannie está en su silla de ruedas, frente a la mesa de la cocina. Tiene la boca llena de comida y se ha manchado la camiseta y los pantalones. Parece una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer de veinte años.

- ¡Frannie, si vuelves a hacerlo, te irás a tu habitación! -le grita mi madre antes de colocar un bol de comida triturada en la mesa, delante de ella.

Frannie lo tira al suelo. Mi madre ahoga un grito y después fulmina a mi hermana con la mirada.

- Yo me encargo -digo, corriendo hacia mi hermana.

Mi madre nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a mi hermana. Sin embargo, su excesiva desesperación causa el mismo efecto.

- No la mimes tanto, Quinn-advierte mi madre-. Si no come, la alimentaremos a través de un tubo. ¿Te gustaría eso?

No soporto que mi madre haga esto. Siempre imagina lo peor que puede suceder en lugar de intentar arreglar lo que está mal. Cuando mi hermana me mira, veo la misma desesperación en sus ojos.

Mi madre señala a Frannie con el dedo y después a la comida que hay esparcida por el suelo.

- Esa es la razón por la que hace meses que no te llevo a un restaurante - le dice.  
- Mamá, para -le ruego-. No tienes que empeorar las cosas. Frannie ya está alterada, ¿De qué sirve echar más hierro al asunto?  
- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

La tensión aparece de nuevo: nace en mi interior y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Se hace más intensa y estalla con tal fuerza que apenas soy capaz de reprimirla.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo se vuelve contra ti? -vocifero-. Mamá, ¿no te das cuenta de que se siente dolida? En lugar de chillarle, ¿por qué no te detienes un momento a pensar qué ha podido salir mal?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo una toallita y me arrodillo al lado de mi hermana. Empiezo a limpiarle los pantalones.

- ¡Quinn, no! -grita mi madre.

No le hago caso. Aunque debería hacerlo, porque antes de que logre apartarme, Frannie me coge del pelo y empieza a tirar con fuerza. Con todo el alboroto, se me ha olvidado que a Frannie le ha dado últimamente por tirar del pelo a la gente.

- ¡Ay! -exclamo-. ¡Frannie, para, por favor!

Intento alcanzarle las manos y presionarle los nudillos, tal y como nos dijo el médico que hiciéramos para lograr que nos soltara, pero es inútil.

Estoy en la posición equivocada, agachada sobre los pies de Frannie con el  
cuerpo torcido. Mi madre está soltando tacos, la comida vuela por la cocina y empiezo a sentir el cuero cabelludo en carne viva.

Frannie sigue tirando con fuerza, a pesar de que mi madre intenta conseguir que me suelte el pelo.

- ¡Los nudillos, mamá! -grito, recordándole lo que sugirió el Dr. Meir. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto pelo me ha arrancado? Tengo la sensación de que una gran parte de la cabeza me ha quedado calva.

Parece que mi madre ha aceptado la sugerencia y debe de haber presionado con fuerza los nudillos de mi hermana porque por fin me suelta el pelo. O eso o Frannie me ha arrancado el mechón que estaba agarrando.

Caigo al suelo y acto seguido me llevo la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Frannie está sonriendo.

Mi madre frunce el ceño.

Y las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas.

PUCK

Llevo una hora esperando en la biblioteca. Bueno, más bien una hora y media. Antes de las diez, salí a sentarme en los bancos de cemento. A las diez volví adentro y me quedé mirando el expositor, fingiendo estar interesado en los próximos eventos anunciados por la biblioteca. No quería parecer ansioso por ver a Quinn. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco me senté en los sofás de la sección de literatura juvenil y aproveché para hojear el libro de química. De acuerdo, admito que solo estaba pasando las páginas sin fijarme en lo que había escrito.

Ahora son las once. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Podría ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Maldita sea, debería ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Pero tengo la estúpida necesidad de saber la razón por la que Quinn me ha dejado plantado. Intento convencerme de que es cuestión de orgullo, pero en el fondo estoy preocupado por ella.

Durante su ataque de nervios en la enfermería, me dio a entender que su madre no era la candidata idónea para la Madre del Año. ¿No se da cuenta Quinn de que ya tiene dieciocho años y que puede irse de casa si quiere? Si lo pasa tan mal, ¿por qué se queda allí?

Porque sus padres son ricos.

Si yo me fuera de casa, mi nueva vida no sería muy diferente de la antigua. Sin embargo, para una chica que vive en la zona norte, una vida sin toallas de diseño y una sirvienta que te siga a todas partes probablemente sea peor que la muerte.

Ya he esperado suficiente a Quinn. Voy a ir a su casa, para que me explique por qué me ha dejado plantado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subo a la moto y me dirijo a la zona norte. Sé dónde vive... en la vomitiva mansión blanca flanqueada por columnas.

Aparco la moto en el camino de entrada y llamo al timbre.

Me aclaro la garganta, para no atragantarme al hablar.

Mierda, ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿Y por qué me siento tan inseguro, como si ella fuera a juzgarme y yo tuviera que impresionarla?

Nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar.

¿Dónde está el sirviente o el mayordomo que te abre la puerta cuando los necesitas? Justo en el momento en el que estoy a punto de renunciar y alejarme con el rabo entre las piernas, la puerta se abre. Delante de mí aparece una versión más mayor de Quinn. No cabe duda de que es su madre. Cuando me mira, reparo en la mueca de desprecio que me lanza.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -pregunta llena de seguridad. Tengo la impresión de que o espera que forme parte de la plantilla de jardineros o que sea un vendedor que va de puerta en puerta acosando a la gente-. En este vecindario está terminantemente prohibida la venta ambulante.  
- Yo, esto, no estoy aquí para vender nada. Me llamo Puck. Solamente quería saber si Quinn estaba, bueno, en casa -respondo. Genial, me he quedado sin palabras dos veces.  
- No -contesta con un tono de voz tan frío como su mirada.  
- ¿Sabe adónde ha ido?

La señora Fabray entrecierra la puerta. Probablemente piense que voy a  
asomar la cabeza para comprobar las cosas de valor que tiene y sentirme  
tentado de robarlas.

- No suelo dar información acerca de dónde se encuentra mi hija. Ahora, si me disculpas -dice, antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Me quedo delante de la puerta principal como un completo imbécil.  
Tengo la sensación de que Quinn estaba detrás de la puerta pidiéndole a su madre que se deshiciera de mí. En su lugar, yo no jugaría conmigo.

Detesto los juegos que no puedo ganar.

Regreso a la moto con el rabo entre las piernas, preguntándome si  
debería sentirme como un perro apaleado o como un pitbull furioso.

QUINN

- ¿Quién es Puck?

Esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige mi madre después de llegar a casa del aeropuerto, donde he ido a recoger a mi padre.

- Es un chico del instituto que me ha tocado como compañero en la clase de química -respondo en voz baja. Espero un momento antes de añadir-: ¿Por qué le conoces?  
- Vino aquí después de que te fueras al aeropuerto. Le he echado.

La realidad le golpea en la cara. ¡Ay, Dios! Me olvidé de que había quedado con Puck esta mañana.

Cuando pienso en ello, le imagino esperándome en la biblioteca y me invade un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era yo quien no confiaba en que se presentara, pero al final he sido yo quien no ha cumplido con su palabra. Debe de estar furioso. Puf, me siento fatal.

- No lo quiero cerca de casa - confiesa-. Los vecinos empezarían a chismorrear sobre ti.

«Como hacen con tu hermana», sé que está pensando.

Espero que algún día pueda vivir en un lugar en el que no tenga que preocuparme de los cotilleos de los vecinos.

-De acuerdo -accedo.  
- ¿Puedes cambiar de compañero?  
- No.  
- ¿Lo has intentado?  
- Si, mamá. Lo he hecho. La señora Holliday se niega a volver a asignar  
compañeros.  
- Quizás no hayas insistido lo suficiente. Llamaré al instituto el lunes y les haré...

La miro fijamente, ignorando la intensa y dolorosa punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde mi hermana se ha llevado un buen mechón de pelo.

- Mamá, ya me encargo yo. No necesito que llames al instituto y me hagas sentir como una niña de dos años.  
- ¿Ha sido ese chico, Puck, el que te ha enseñado a faltarle el respeto a tu madre? ¿De repente, crees que puedes hablarme así porque ese chico sea tu compañero?  
- Mamá...

Ojala estuviera mi padre para intervenir. Pero fue directamente a su despacho para comprobar su correo justo después de que llegásemos a casa. Me gustarla que actuara como árbitro en lugar de quedarse al margen.

- Porque si empiezas a codearte con gentuza como esa, la gente te considerará como tal. No es así como te hemos educado tu padre y yo.

Vaya, aquí viene el sermón. Preferiría comer pescado vivo con escamas y todo antes de escuchar esto ahora. Sé cuál es el significado que se esconde tras sus palabras.

Frannie no es perfecta, de modo que yo tengo que serlo por las dos.

Aspiro profundamente intentando calmarme.

- Mamá, lo he entendido. Lo siento.  
- Sólo intento protegerte -dice-. Y tú me lo echas en cara.  
- Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Qué ha dicho el Dr. Meir de Frannie?  
- Quiere que vaya dos veces por semana para hacer un seguimiento. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llevarla.

No le menciono nada de la política de la señora Sue acerca de faltar al  
entrenamiento de animadoras, porque no sirve de nada que nos estresemos más de lo que ya lo estamos. Además, me gustaría averiguar por qué mi hermana se comporta de ese modo tan agresivo...

Afortunadamente, suena el teléfono y mi madre va a atender la llamada. Salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermana antes de que mi madre me llame para seguir con la discusión. Frannie está sentada frente a su ordenador personalizado, dando golpecitos al teclado.

- Hola -le digo.

Frannie levanta la mirada. No está sonriendo. Quiero que sepa que no estoy enfadada con ella porque sé que no era su intención hacerme daño. Puede que ni siquiera comprenda qué la empuja a hacer esas cosas.

- ¿Quieres jugar a las damas? Niega con la cabeza. - ¿Ver la tele? -Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.  
- Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo -le explico mientras me acerco a ella, pero con cuidado para que el pelo quede fuera de su alcance, y le froto la espalda-. Ya sabes que te quiero.

No hay respuesta, ni asentimiento de cabeza, ni aproximación verbal.

Nada.

Me siento en el borde de su cama y la observo jugar con el ordenador. De vez en cuando hago algún comentario para que sepa que estoy allí. Puede que ahora no me necesite, pero me gustaría que así fuera. Porque sé que llegará el día en el que me necesite, y yo no estaré aquí para ayudarla. Eso me asusta.

Poco después dejo a mi hermana y me voy a mi habitación. Busco la guía de estudiantes del Instituto Fairfield para conseguir el teléfono de Puck.

Abro mi teléfono móvil y marco su número.

- ¿Sí? -contesta una voz de chico.

Aspiro profundamente. - Hola -respondo-. ¿Está Puck?  
- Ha salido.  
- ¿Quién es? -oigo a una mujer preguntar a lo lejos.  
- ¿Quién eres? -pregunta el muchacho.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy desconchándome la uña mientras hablo.

- Quinn Fabray. Soy... una amiga del instituto de Puck.  
- Es Quinn Fabray, una amiga del instituto de Puck -explica el chico a su madre.  
- Coge el mensaje -le oigo decir.  
- ¿Eres su nueva novia? -pregunta el chico.

Oigo un golpe y un «¡Ay!» antes de que el chico rectifique

- ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?  
- Dile que ha llamado Quinn Fabray. Este es mi número...

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESTA VEZ MI ÚNICA DISTRACCIÓN FUE SIMS… YA QUE ESA APLICACIÓN ME HA VUELTO ADICTA, PERO SEGÚN SUS COMENTARIOS SUBIRÉ CAPITULO NUEVO HOY O EL DOMINGO… ASÍ QUE COMENTEN MUCHO … GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	9. Chapter 9

NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO 8

PUCK

Estoy en el almacén donde los Latino Blood quedan cada noche. Acabo de fumarme el segundo o tercer cigarrillo, ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Bebe un poco de cerveza y borra esa cara de deprimido -suelta Matt, pasándome una Coronita. Le cuento que Quinn me ha dejado plantado esta mañana y lo único que hace es negar con la cabeza, como si me lo mereciera por haberme acercado a la zona norte.

Cojo la botella pero vuelvo a lanzársela.

- No, gracias.  
- ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? -pregunta Javier, probablemente el más imbécil de los Latino Blood. El colega consume alcohol con la misma moderación con la que consume droga, es decir, ninguna.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, sin decir palabra.

- Estaba de coña, tío -masculla el borracho de Javier.

Nadie quiere meterse en líos conmigo. Durante mi primer año como pandillero en los Latino Blood, demostré mi valía en un encontronazo con una banda rival.

Cuando era crío, solía pensar que podría salvar el mundo... o al menos salvar a mi familia. «Nunca me convertiré en miembro de ninguna banda», me repetía a mí mismo cuando ya tenía edad de meterme en una. «Protegeré a mi familia con mis propias manos». En la zona sur de Fairfield, o eres un gangster o estás contra ellos. Entonces, solía soñar con otro futuro, sueños ilusos en tíos que podía mantenerme al margen de las bandas y seguir protegiendo a mi familia. Pero esos sueños se desvanecieron hace mucho tiempo, condenando mi futuro, la noche en la que dispararon a mi padre a unos cinco metros de mí. Tenía seis años.

Cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo, todo lo que pude ver fue una mancha roja extendiéndose por la parte delantera de la camiseta. Me recordó a una diana, excepto porque el centro del objetivo se hacía cada vez más grande. En cuestión de segundos, mi padre se quedó sin aliento. Aquello fue todo. Había muerto.

No me acerqué demasiado, ni tampoco lo toqué. Tenía demasiado miedo. No dije ni una palabra durante los días posteriores a su muerte. Incluso cuando la policía me interrogó, no fui capaz de hablar. Llegaron a la conclusión de que me encontraba en estado de shock, y que mi cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo ocurrido. Tenían razón. Ni siquiera recuerdo el aspecto del tío que le disparó. Nunca he podido vengar la muerte de mi padre, aunque cada noche rememoro la escena del disparo e intento juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Si pudiera acordarme, ese cabrón pagaría por lo que hizo.

Lo que ha sucedido hoy, sin embargo, está perfectamente claro en mi mente. Quinn me ha dejado plantado, su madre me ha mirado con el ceño fruncido... cosas que deseo olvidar pero que parezco tener incrustadas en el cerebro.

Matt vacía la mitad de la cerveza de un trago, sin importarle que le caiga por las comisuras de los labios y que le salpique la camiseta. Cuando Javier se vuelve hacia otro de los chicos, Matt se dirige a mí.

- Carmen te la jugó bien, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No confíes en las tías. Y si no, fíjate en Quinn Fabray... Suelto un taco en voz baja.  
- Matt, me lo he pensado mejor, pásame una Coronita. Una vez abierta la vacío de un trago y aplasto la lata contra la pared. - Puede que no quieras escuchar lo que voy a decirte, Puck. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo estés o no borracho, Carmen, esa ex tuya, esa Latina sexy que adora los cotilleos y hacerle chupones a sus novios, te dio una puñalada por la espalda. De modo que lo único que haces con Quinn Fabray es utilizarla porque necesitas devolverle el golpe a alguien. -Escucho a Matt, sin mucha gana, mientras cojo otra cerveza.  
- ¿Crees que intento hacer eso con mi compañera de clase de química?  
- Sí, pero te va a salir el tiro por la culata, colega, porque en realidad esa  
chica te gusta. Admítelo.  
- Solo me interesa por la apuesta -concluyo, sin ninguna intención de admitir nada.

Matt ríe con tanta fuerza que acaba tropezando y cayendo de culo sobre el suelo del almacén. Me señala con la cerveza que aún sostiene en la mano.

- Amigo, se te da tan bien mentirte a ti mismo que empiezas a creerte todas las gilipolleces que sueltas por la boca. Esas dos tías son polos opuestos, Puck.

Cojo otra cerveza. Cuando abro la pestaña, reflexiono sobre las diferencias entre Carmen y Quinn. Carmen tiene una mirada sexy, oscura y misteriosa. La mirada de Quinn parece más bien inocente, con esos ojos verdes tan claros que casi puedes ver a través de ellos. ¿Seguirá siendo así cuando haga el amor con ella?

Mierda. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Por qué coño he mezclado a Quinn y el amor en una misma frase? Se me está yendo la cabeza.

La siguiente media hora, la paso bebiendo tanta cerveza como puedo. Así me siento lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que pensar... en nada.

Una voz de chica me saca del ensimismamiento.

- ¿Os apuntáis a una fiesta en Danwood Beach? -pregunta.

Miro a unos ojos de color chocolate. Aunque mi mente esté nublada y me siento mareado, sé con seguridad que el chocolate es lo opuesto a lo verde. No quiero lo verde. El verde me confunde demasiado. El chocolate es sencillo, es más fácil tratar con él. Algo no va bien, pero no soy capaz de identificar de qué se trata. Y cuando siento los labios de chocolate sobre los míos, deja de importarme todo excepto apartar el azul de mi mente.

Aunque también recuerde que el chocolate puede ser amargo.

- Sí -digo cuando separo los labios de los de ella-. ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

Una hora más tarde, estoy con el agua hasta la cintura. Deseo convertirme en un pirata y surcar mares solitarios. Por supuesto, en el fondo de mi confusa mente sé que estoy contemplando el Lago Michigan y no un océano. Pero en este momento que no pienso con claridad, ser un pirata me parece una opción de narices. Sin familia, sin preocupaciones, sin chicas de pelo rubio y ojos azules que me perforan al mirarme.

Unos brazos me rodean el torso, como tentáculos.

- ¿En qué piensas, cariño?  
- En convertirme en pirata -murmuro al pulpo que acaba de dirigirse a mí con tanta confianza.

Las ventosas del pulpo me están besando en la espalda y avanzan hasta la cara. Pero en lugar de asustarme, me siento a gusto. Conozco este pulpo, estos tentáculos.

- Tú serás un pirata y yo una sirena. Podrás rescatarme.

De algún modo, tengo la sensación de que es a mí a quien deberían rescatar porque siento que me está ahogando con sus besos.

- Carmen -le digo al cefalópodo de ojos marrones que se ha transformado en una sexy sirena, comprendiendo de repente que estoy borracho, desnudo y con el agua hasta la cintura en el Lago Michigan.

- Shh, relájate y disfruta.

Carmen me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar la realidad y ayudarme a concentrarme en la fantasía. Me abraza con sus manos y su cuerpo. Parece ingrávida en el agua. Llevo las manos hacia lugares en los que he estado antes y tanteo un territorio que me resulta familiar, pero la fantasía no me invade esta vez. Y cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia la orilla, el bullicio provocado por mis ruidosos amigos me recuerda que no estamos solos y que a mi pulpo-sirena le encanta tener público.

A mí no.

Cojo a mi sirena de la mano y empiezo a caminar hacia la orilla. Hago caso omiso de los comentarios de mis colegas y le digo a mi sirena que se vista mientras yo me pongo los pantalones. Hecho esto, la cojo de nuevo de la mano y nos abrimos paso a través de la multitud hasta dar con un espacio vacío en el que poder sentamos junto a nuestros amigos.

Me recuesto sobre una enorme roca y estiro las piernas. Mi ex novia se acurruca a mi lado, como si nunca hubiéramos roto, como si nunca me hubiera engañado con otro. Me siento atrapado, sin escapatoria.

Ella da una calada a algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo y me lo pasa. Observo el porro fino y bien liado.

- Esto no llevará alucinógenos, ¿verdad? -pregunto. Estoy deshecho, y lo último que necesito es mezclarla marihuana y la cerveza con otras drogas. No quiero matarme, solo pretendo alcanzar un estado de entumecimiento temporal.  
- Solo es marihuana, cariño - dice, poniéndome el porro en los labios.

Quizás me ayude a dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo relacionado con disparos y ex novias, y apuestas en las que tengo que acostarme con una chica que cree que soy la escoria de la sociedad.

Acepto el porro y le doy una calada.

Las manos de mi sirena avanzan hacia el pecho.

- Puedo hacerte feliz, Puck -susurra, tan cerca de mí que puedo oler el alcohol y la marihuana en su aliento. O quizás sea el mío, no estoy seguro-  
. Dame otra oportunidad.

La droga y el alcohol confunden mis sentidos. Y al rememorar la imagen de Finn y Quinn abrazados en el instituto, acerco el cuerpo de Carmen hacia mí.

No necesito una chica como Quinn.

Necesito una chica sexy y picante como Carmen, mi sirenita mentirosa.

QUINN

Convencí a Brit, Sam, Finn, Ryder y Kitty para ir esta noche al Club Mystique, el local que me recomendó Marley. Está en Highland Grove, en la playa. A Finn no le gusta mucho bailar, así que acabé bailando con el resto de la pandilla, incluso con ese chico llamado Troy, que baila genial. Creo que he aprendido algunos pasos que podremos introducir en las coreografías de las animadoras.

Ahora estamos en casa de Britt, en la playa que hay detrás de su casa. Mi madre sabe que me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche, de modo que no tengo que preocuparme del toque de queda. Mientras Britt y yo colocamos unas mantas sobre la arena, Kitty se ha quedado rezagada con los chicos, que están sacando las botellas de vino y las cervezas que llevábamos en el maletero del coche de Finn.

- Sam y yo nos acostamos el fin de semana pasado -espeta Britt.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí. Ya sé que quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad, pero pasó sin más. Sus padres estaban en la ciudad, fui a su casa, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo hicimos.  
- Vaya, ¿y cómo fue?  
- No lo sé. Si te soy sincera, fue un poco extraño. Aunque él estuvo muy cariñoso después, preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba bien. Y por la noche vino a mi casa y me trajo tres docenas de rosas rojas. Tuve que mentir a mis padres y decirles que era por nuestro aniversario. No podía decirles que las flores eran para celebrar que había perdido la virginidad con él. ¿Qué hay de ti y Finn?  
- Finn quiere que nos acostemos -le suelto.  
- Todos los chicos de más de catorce años desean tener relaciones sexuales -explica-. Es su obligación querer hacerlo.  
- Pero es que... yo no quiero. Por lo menos, no ahora.  
- Entonces tu obligación es decir que no -añade, como si fuera tan fácil.

Britt ya no es virgen porque ha dicho que sí. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto a mí dar ese paso?

- ¿Cuándo sabré que ha llegado el momento?  
- Te aseguro que no vas a venir a preguntármelo. Supongo que cuando estés completamente preparada, querrás hacerlo, sin reservas ni preguntas. Nosotras sabemos que ellos quieren tener relaciones. Depende de ti hacer que eso ocurra. O no. Verás, mi primera vez no ha sido divertida ni fácil. Fue un poco chapucera y la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía como una estúpida. Cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres, es más fácil abrirte y asumir que puedes cometer errores y no temer mostrarte vulnerable, y eso es lo que hace que sea hermoso y especial.

¿Será esa la razón por la que no quiero hacerlo con Finn? Quizás en el fondo, no lo quiera tanto como suponía. ¿Soy capaz de querer tanto a alguien como para abrirme y no temer mostrarme vulnerable? La verdad es que no estoy segura.

- Tyler ha roto hoy con Kitty -susurra Britt-. Ha empezado a salir con una chica de su residencia.

Si antes no me compadecía por Kitty, ahora sí lo hago. Sobre todo porque sabe atraer la atención de los chicos, como si actuar así alimentara su autoestima. No me extraña que haya estado encima de Ryder toda la noche.

Veo aparecer a Kitty y al resto del grupo, que se ponen a colocar las mantas sobre la arena. Kitty agarra a Ryder por la camiseta y tira de él.

- Vayamos a darnos el lote -le dice. Ryder está más que dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta.

Yo me la llevo aparte, me acerco a ella y le susurro para que nadie pueda oírnos:

- No juegues con Ryder.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque no te gusta tanto. No lo utilices. Ni dejes que te utilice a ti.

Kitty me aparta de un empujón.

- En serio, Q, tienes una perspectiva distorsionada de la realidad. O quizás quieras señalar las imperfecciones de todos para poder seguir luciendo la corona de Reina de las Perfectas.

Eso no es justo. Mi intención no es subrayar sus defectos, pero si la veo avanzar por un camino peligroso, ¿acaso no es mi deber como amiga detenerla?

Tal vez no. Somos amigas, pero no súper amigas. La única a la que permito acercarse lo suficiente es a Britt. ¿Cómo me atrevo a darle consejos a Kitty cuando nunca le dejaría actuar del mismo modo conmigo?

Britt, Sam, Finn y yo nos sentamos en las mantas y hablamos sobre el último partido de fútbol delante de una fogata que hemos hecho a base de ramitas y viejos trozos de madera.

Reímos, recordando las jugadas fallidas e imitando al entrenador del equipo cuando increpaba a los jugadores desde el banquillo. Cuando se enfada, se pone muy rojo, no deja de chillar y de escupir, y los jugadores tienen que apartarse para que no les salpique en la cara. Sam imita genial.

Estoy a gusto aquí, sentada junto a mis amigos y a Finn, y durante un momento me olvido de mi compañero de química que, últimamente, ocupa todos mis pensamientos.

Un rato después, Britt y Sam se van a dar un paseo y yo me tumbo sobre Finn, frente a la hoguera, que ilumina la arena que nos rodea con un brillante resplandor. A pesar de mis consejos, Kitty y Ryder han estado comiéndose a besos todo el tiempo, y aún no han regresado.

Cojo la botella de Chardonnay que han comprado los chicos. Ellos han estado bebiendo cerveza, y las chicas vino, porque Britt no soporta la cerveza. Me llevo la botella a los labios y la vacío. Empiezo a sentirme mareada, pero haría falta que me bebiera otra entera para sentirme deshinibida del todo.

- ¿Me has echado de menos este verano? -le pregunto. Me acurruco contra él mientras me acaricia el pelo, el cual, por cierto, debe de estar hecho un desastre. Ojalá estuviera lo suficientemente bebida como para que no me importara.

Finn me coge una mano y se la lleva a la bragueta. Deja escapar un gemido lento.

- Sí -susurra contra mi cuello-. Un montón.

Cuando aparto la mano, me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos. Me apretuja las tetas como si fueran balones de agua. Nunca me habían molestado las caricias de Finn, pero el recorrido que hace con las manos me está cabreando y dando asco, todo al mismo tiempo.

Me aparto de su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?  
- No lo sé -le digo. Es verdad, no lo sé. Las cosas con Finn parecen tensas desde que empezó el curso. No puedo dejar de pensar en Puck, lo cual me molesta más que Cualquier otra cosa. Alargo la mano y cojo una cerveza-. Es demasiado forzado -le digo a mi novio mientras abro la lata y doy un sorbo de cerveza-. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada? -Y Finn deja escapar un resoplido fuerte y exagerado.  
- Quinn, yo quiero hacerlo. -Intento vaciar la cerveza de un trago, aunque acabo derramando un poco.  
- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? -le pregunto. - ¿Aquí, donde nuestros amigos pueden vernos si se dan la vuelta?  
- ¿Por qué no? Ya hemos esperado mucho.  
- No sé, Finn -digo, verdaderamente asustada por estar teniendo aquella conversación pese a saber que llegaría el momento. - Supongo... supongo que imaginaba que sucedería de un modo natural.  
- ¿Qué puede ser más natural que hacerlo al aire libre, sobre la arena?  
- ¿Y los condones?  
- Me quitaré a tiempo.

Eso no suena nada romántico. Me volveré loca hasta que me baje el periodo por miedo a haberme quedado embarazada. No es así como quiero que sea la primera vez.

- Hacer el amor significa mucho para mí.  
- Y para mí también. Así que hagámoslo ya.  
- Tengo la impresión de que el verano te ha cambiado.  
- Tal vez -replica a la defensiva-. Quizás me haya dado cuenta de que nuestra relación tiene que avanzar. Joder, Quinn. ¿Quién pensarla que una estudiante de último curso todavía es virgen? Todos creen que ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya está? Mierda, incluso has permitido que ese tipo, Puckerman, piense que puede acostarse contigo.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

- ¿Crees que preferiría acostarme con Puck antes que contigo? - pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sé si es el alcohol el culpable de que me sienta tan sensible o si sus palabras han dado en el blanco. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi compañero de laboratorio. Me odio a mí misma por tener esos pensamientos, y ahora mismo odio a Finn por habérmelo recordado.

- ¿Y Kitty? -replico, Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que Kitty no puede escucharnos-. Parece que hay muy buen rollo entre vosotros cuando estáis en clase de química.  
- Déjalo ya, Q. Hay muchas chicas que se fijan en mí en clase. Obviamente tú no lo haces porque estás demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Puckerman. Todos saben que estáis tonteando.  
- Eso no es justo, Finn,  
- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Britt, que aparece con Sam desde detrás de una enorme roca.  
- Nada -respondo, antes de ponerme en pie con las sandalias en la mano-. Me voy a casa.  
- Voy contigo -dice Britt cogiendo su monedero.  
- No -le contesto. Por fin me siento completamente mareada. Es como si hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo, pudiera observarlo todo y quisiera enfrentarme sola a la situación-. No quiero ni necesito a nadie. Iré caminando.  
- Está borracha -añade Sam, mirando la botella vacía y la lata de cerveza donde había estado sentada.  
- No lo estoy. -Cojo otra cerveza y la abro antes de acercarme a la orilla.

Sola. Por mi misma. Como debe ser.

- No quiero que vayas sola por ahí -dice Britt.  
- Ahora quiero estar sola. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas.  
- Quinn, vuelve aquí -espeta Finn, pero sin moverse de donde está.

Le ignoro.

- No vayas más allá del cuarto muelle. No es seguro -me advierte Britt.

¿Que no es seguro? Qué más me da. ¿Qué pasará si me sucede algo? A Finn no le importará. Ni a mis padres tampoco.

Cierro los ojos. Siento que los dedos de los pies se me hunden en la arena y me lleno los pulmones con la fresca y perfumada brisa del Lago Michigan que me acaricia la cara.

Y sigo bebiendo cerveza. Me olvido de todo excepto de la arena y la cerveza, continúo caminando, deteniéndome solo para observar la oscura superficie del lago. La luz de la luna brilla sobre ella y dibuja una línea que parece cortarla en dos.

He pasado dos muelles. O tal vez sean tres. De todas formas, no queda mucho para llegar a casa. Menos de un kilómetro y medio. Cuando llegue a la siguiente playa, subiré la calle y me dirigiré a casa. No es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Pero me gusta tanto sentir la arena bajo los pies, es como una de esas almohadas rellenas de bolitas que se adaptan a la forma. Y más adelante oigo música. Me encanta la música. Cierro los ojos y muevo el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción desconocida.

No me he percatado de la distancia que he recorrido y sigo bailando hasta que el bullicio de risas y voces me deja paralizada. Frente a mí veo a un grupo de gente con paliacates rojos y negros. Está claro que hace mucho que he dejado atrás el cuarto muelle.

- Eh, mirad, es Quinn Fabray, la animadora más sexy de todo el instituto Fairfield -anuncia un tipo-. Ven aquí, guapa. Baila conmigo.

Miro desesperada a la multitud, esperando encontrar una cara amiga, familiar. Puck.

Está aquí.

Y Carmen Sánchez está sentada sobre su regazo.

Una imagen que da que pensar.

Otro de los chicos avanza hacia mí.

- ¿No sabes que esta zona de la playa es solo para chicanos? -me pregunta, acercándose más-. O quizás has venido atraída por el olor de la carne oscura. ¿Sabes lo que dicen, nena? Que la carne oscura es la más jugosa.  
- Déjame en paz -mascullo como puedo.  
- ¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo? -insiste el  
desconocido que ya me ha alcanzado y me acecha con unos ojos llenos de  
rabia. La música deja de sonar.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás. No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no darme cuenta de lo peligrosa que se ha vuelto la situación.

- Javier, déjala -interviene Puck en voz baja. Es una orden.

Puck le está acariciando el hombro a Carmen, y sus labios están a escasos centímetros de su piel. Me tambaleo. Esta es una pesadilla de la que necesito escapar, y rápido.

Empiezo a correr, las carcajadas de los miembros de la banda resuenan en mis oídos. No puedo huir lo suficientemente rápido, tengo la impresión de estar en un sueño en donde mis pies se mueven pero no consigo avanzar.

- ¡Quinn, espera! -llama una voz desde detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con el chico que me persigue en mis sueños... tanto en los que estoy despierta como en los que estoy dormida.

Puck.

El chico que odio.

El chico que no consigo apartar de mis pensamientos, no importa lo borracha que esté.

- No hagas caso a Javier. A veces se deja llevar e intenta dárselas de gamberro -dice Puck. Me quedo atónita cuando le veo acercarse para enjugar una lágrima de mi mejilla-. No llores. Nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

¿Debería decirle que no temo que me hagan daño? Me gusta no ser capaz de controlar lo que digo.

Aunque no he corrido mucho, ha sido lo suficiente para alejarme de los amigos de Puck.

No pueden verme, ni tampoco oírme.

- ¿Por qué te gusta Carmen? -le pregunto antes de que todo empiece a darme vueltas. Me desplomo sobre la arena-. Es mala.  
Sé ofrece para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero me asusto, y él se mete las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Y, de todas formas, a ti qué coño te importa? Me has dejado plantado.  
- Tenía cosas pendientes.  
- ¿Cómo lavarte el pelo o hacerte la manicura?

Más bien porque mi hermana me ha arrancado un mechón de pelo y mi madre me ha echado la bronca por ello. Le clavo el dedo en el pecho y le digo:

- Eres un gilipollas.  
- Y tú una petarda -dice-. Una petarda con una sonrisa fascinante y unos ojos que pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico.

Hace una mueca mientras las palabras salen de su boca, como si quisiera volver a tragárselas.

Esperaba que dijera un montón de cosas, pero eso no. Especialmente eso. Me fijo en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Estás drogado, Puck.  
- Sí, bueno, tú tampoco pareces estar muy sobria. Quizás sea el momento perfecto para que me des ese beso que me debes.  
- De ninguna manera.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te guste tanto que acabes olvidando a tu novio?

¿Besar a Puck? Nunca. Aunque es algo que me ha pasado por la cabeza. Muchas veces. Más de las que desearía. Sus labios son gruesos y tentadores. Ay, Dios, tiene razón. Estoy borracha. Y, definitivamente, no me siento bien. Se me ha pasado el atolondramiento y he empezado a delirar, porque estoy pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar.

Como, por ejemplo, en lo mucho que deseo saber qué se siente al tener esos labios pegados a los míos.

- Está bien. Bésame, Puck -digo, caminando hacia delante e inclinándome hacia él-. Entonces, estaremos en paz.

Me agarra de los brazos. Eso es. Voy a besar a Puck y voy a averiguar qué se siente. Es peligroso y se ríe de mí. Pero también es sexy, misterioso y guapo.

Estar tan cerca de él me provoca tal excitación que empiezo a estremecerme y la cabeza me da vueltas. Meto el dedo dentro del pasador de su cinturón para mantener el equilibrio. Es como si estuviéramos subidos en el carrusel de una feria.

- Vas a vomitar -dice.  
- Qué va. Estoy... disfrutando del paseo.  
- No estamos paseando.  
- Ah -digo, confusa. Suelto el pasador y me concentro en mis pies. Parece como si se levantaran solos, flotando sobre la arena-. Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. Pero estoy bien.  
- Ni de coña.  
- Si dejaras de moverte, me sentiría mucho mejor.  
- No me estoy moviendo. Y odio tener que aguarte la fiesta, tía, pero estás a punto de vomitar.

Tiene razón. El estómago no deja de darme vueltas. Me tiene sujeta con la mano, mientras que con la otra me recoge el pelo, alejándolo de mi cara mientras me inclino y vomito.

No consigo que el estómago deje de darme vueltas. Devuelvo una y otra vez. El sonido que emito, entre tanto gorgoteo y arcada, resulta asqueroso, aunque estoy demasiado borracha como para que me importe.

- Anda, mira -digo entre vómito y vómito-. Mi cena está sobre tu zapato.

PUCK

Miro los tropezones que me chorrean por los zapatos. Me han ocurrido cosas peores.

Ella se incorpora, así que le suelto el pelo. No he podido evitar cogérselo para que no le cayera en la cara durante el episodio de los vómitos. Intento no pensar en la sensación que me ha provocado sentir su pelo deslizándose entre mis dedos como hilos de seda.

Mi ilusión de hacerme pirata y raptarla para llevarla a mi barco vuelve a pasarme por la cabeza. Pero ni soy pirata, ni ella mi princesa cautiva. Solo somos dos adolescentes que se odian el uno al otro. De acuerdo, puede que no la odie de verdad.

Me quito el paliacate de la cabeza y se la doy.

- Toma, límpiate la cara con esto.

Mientras me limpio el zapato en las frías aguas del Lago Michigan, ella utiliza el paliacate para presionarse las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera una servilleta de un restaurante de categoría.

No sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Estoy solo... con Quinn Fabray pedo. No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme a solas con niñas pijas a las que la bebida les hace ponerse sensibles, especialmente con una que me pone tanto. Tengo dos opciones: o aprovecharme de ella y ganar la apuesta, lo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra, sería una auténtica guarrada o...

- Voy a buscar a alguien para que te lleve a casa -suelto antes de que mi embriagado cerebro piense en el millón de formas distintas de aprovecharme de ella esta noche. El alcohol me ha dejado tocado, y las drogas también. Y cuando tenga relaciones con esta chica, quiero contar con todas mis facultades.

Ella frunce los labios, haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

- No. No quiero ir a casa. A cualquier sitio menos a casa.

Oh, mierda. En menudo lío estoy metido.

Cuando me mira, la luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen como una joya única y valiosa.

- Finn cree que me gustas, ¿sabes? Dice que discutimos porque es nuestra manera de tontear.  
- ¿Es cierto? -le pregunto, y contengo la respiración para oír su respuesta. Por favor, por favor, que sea capaz de recordarla mañana cuando me levante.

Ella levanta el dedo y dice:

- Espera un momento.

Entonces, se arrodilla en el suelo y vuelve a vomitar. Cuando termina, se  
encuentra demasiado débil para caminar. Parece la última muñeca de trapo que queda en un rastro.

La llevo hasta donde mis amigos han encendido una enorme fogata sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando me rodea el cuello con los brazos, me da la sensación de que necesita que alguien la defienda. Y seguro que Finn no es ese tipo. Yo tampoco lo soy. He oído que en su primer año, antes de conocer a Finn, salió con un alumno de penúltimo curso.

Esta chica debe de tener experiencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué parece tan inocente? Puede que esté buenísima, pero sigue pareciendo inocente.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros conforme nos acercamos al grupo. Ven a una niña rica y desmayada en mis brazos y enseguida piensan en lo peor. Se me ha olvidado decir que, durante el paseo, mi compañera de laboratorio se ha quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? -pregunta Matt.

Lucky se pone en pie. Está muy cabreado.

- Mierda, Puck. ¿He perdido mi RX-7?  
- No, imbécil. No me tiro a tías inconscientes.

Por el rabillo de ojo puedo ver a una furiosa Carmen. Mierda. Me he pasado un montón con ella esta noche y merezco que esté cabreada conmigo.

Le hago una señal a Santana para que se acerque.

- San, necesito tu ayuda.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella? -pregunta, echando un vistazo a Quinn.  
- Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí. Llevo un buen pedo y no puedo conducir.

San niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que tiene novio? ¿Y que es rica? ¿Y blanca? ¿Y que lleva ropa de diseño que tú nunca podrás permitirte?

Sí, ya sé todo eso. Y estoy harto y cansado de que todos me lo recuerden continuamente.

- Necesito tu ayuda, San. No un sermón, ¿vale? Ya tengo a Matt para que me dé el coñazo.  
Santana levanta en alto los brazos, a la defensiva, y añade - Solo estoy afirmando lo evidente. Eres un chico listo, Puck. A ver, seamos lógicos. No importa cuánto desees que forme parte de tu vida, ella no pertenece a este mundo. No hay manera de hacer encajar un triángulo en un cuadrado. Ya me callo.  
- Gracias.

No añado que si se trata de un cuadrado lo suficientemente grande, un triangulito puede caber perfectamente. Todo es cuestión de aplicar una ligera variación a la ecuación.

Estoy demasiado bebido y fumado como para explicárselo ahora mismo.

- He aparcado al otro lado de la calle -comenta. Deja escapar un suspiro de desesperación antes de rematar. - Sígueme.

Acompaño a Santana hasta el coche, deseando recorrer esa distancia en silencio. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

- El año pasado también estuve en clase con ella -dice San.  
- Bien.  
- Es buena chica. Lleva demasiado maquillaje -continúa, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- La mayoría de las tías la odian.  
- La mayoría de las tías desearían ser como ella, tener su dinero y su  
novio.

Me detengo en seco y hago una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Cara Burro?  
- Venga ya, Puck. Finn Hutson es guapo, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el héroe de Fairfield. Tú eres más bien como Danny Zuko en Grease. Fumas, estás en una banda y has salido con las chicas más malas y guapas. Quinn es como Sandy... una Sandy que nunca aparecerá en el instituto con una chaqueta negra de cuero y con un cigarrillo colgando de la boca. Olvida esa fantasía.

Dejo a mi fantasía en el asiento trasero del coche de San y me siento a su lado.

Quinn se acurruca contra mí, me utiliza como su almohada personal, sus rizos rubios se despliegan sobre mi cremallera. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo e intento quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. No sé qué hacer con las manos: la derecha está apoyada sobre el reposabrazos de la puerta, y la izquierda cuelga sobre Quinn.

Vacilo un momento. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No soy virgen. Soy un chico de dieciocho años que puede soportar tener a una chica sexy y dormida a su lado. ¿Por qué tengo miedo de poner el brazo donde esté cómodo, justo sobre su pecho?

Contengo la respiración mientras coloco el brazo sobre ella. Quinn se acurruca más cerca de mí. Me siento raro y mareado. O son los efectos del porro o... no me apetece mucho pensar en la otra opción. Su larga melena me cae sobre el muslo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizo la mano entre su cabello y lo observo mientras los sedosos mechones resbalan lentamente entre mis dedos. Me detengo. Tiene una zona enorme del cuero cabelludo sin pelo. Como si hubiera tenido que pasar un análisis de drogas para un trabajo o algo así y le hubieran arrancado un gran trozo como muestra.

Cuando San da marcha atrás, Matt la detiene y se sube al asiento del copiloto. Me apresuro a tapar la calva de Quinn; no quiero que nadie vea esa imperfección. No estoy dispuesto a analizar los motivos por los que actuó así... supondría comerme mucho la cabeza. Y hacerlo en este estado, podría ser mortal.

- Eh, chicos. He pensado apuntarme a dar una vuelta con vosotros -dice Matt.

Se vuelve y ve mi brazo descansando sobre Quinn. Chasquea la lengua censurando el gesto y agita la cabeza.

- Cállate -le advierto.  
- No he dicho nada.

Empieza a sonar un teléfono móvil. Puedo sentir la vibración a través de los pantalones de Quinn.

- Es de ella -anuncio.  
- Pues cógelo -contesta Santana.

Me siento como si acabara de secuestrarla. ¿Y ahora voy a responder a su móvil? Mierda.

La inclino ligeramente y distingo el bulto en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

- Contesta -susurra San.  
- Ya voy -siseo, aunque los dedos me responden con torpeza mientras intento sacar el teléfono.  
- Yo lo haré -sugiere Matt, inclinándose sobre el asiento y acercando la mano al trasero de Quinn.

Le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

- No le pongas las manos encima.  
- Joder, tío, solo intentaba ayudar.

A modo de respuesta, le dirijo una mirada asesina.

Deslizo los dedos en el bolsillo trasero, intentando no pensar cómo sería poder acariciarla sin los pantalones. Sacó el teléfono poco a poco mientras sigue vibrando.

Cuando logro sacarlo del todo, miro la llamada entrante.

- Es su amiga Britt.  
- Contesta -dice Matt.  
- ¿Estás pirado, tío? No voy a hablar con una de ellas.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has sacado del bolsillo?

Esa es una buena pregunta. Una a la que no sé muy bien cómo responder.

San niega con la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por meterte en camisa de once varas.  
- Deberíamos llevarla a casa -dice Matt-. No puedes retenerla contigo.

Lo sé. Aunque todavía no estoy preparado para alejarme de ella.

- San, llevémosla a tu casa.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR COMENTEN MAS **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	10. Chapter 10

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 10

QUINN

Tengo una pesadilla en la que miles de diminutos Oompa Loompa me amartillan el cráneo. Abro los ojos a una luz brillante y hago una mueca de dolor. Los Oompa Loompa siguen ahí pese a que ya estoy despierta.

- Menuda resaca -resuena una voz de chica.

Cuando miro con los ojos entrecerrados, encuentro a Santana plantada delante de mí.

Estamos en lo que parece una pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de amarillo pastel. Unas cortinas amarillas a juego ondulan a merced del viento que entra por las ventanas abiertas. No puede ser mi casa porque nosotros nunca abrimos las ventanas.

Siempre tenemos puesta la calefacción o el aire acondicionado.

La miro de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Dónde estoy?  
- En mi casa. Yo de ti no me movería mucho. Puede que vomites otra vez y mis padres se pondrán como locos si manchamos la moqueta -me advierte-. Por suerte para nosotras están fuera de la ciudad, así que tengo la casa para mi sola hasta esta noche.  
- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a casa...  
- Te quedaste dormida en la playa. Puck y yo te trajimos aquí.

Al escuchar el nombre de Puck, abro los ojos de par en par. Tengo un recuerdo vago de haber bebido, de caminar por la arena y de encontrar a Puck y Carmen juntos. Y entonces Puck y yo...

¿Le besé? Sé que me acerqué a él, pero entonces...

Vomité. Sí, recuerdo claramente que vomité. No es la imagen de perfección que intento proyectar. Me incorporo despacio, esperando que la cabeza no tarde en dejar de darme vueltas.

- ¿Hice alguna estupidez? -le pregunto.

Santana se encoge de hombros y dice:

- No estoy segura. Puck no dejó que nadie se acercara demasiado a ti. Pero si consideras una estupidez el haberte quedado dormida en sus brazos, entonces diría que sí.

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos.

- Oh, no. Santana, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie del equipo de animadoras.  
- No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que Quinn Fabray es en realidad humana -contesta, sonriendo.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Cuando Carmen quería pegarme, tú saliste en mi defensa. Y me has dejado quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche, aunque dejaste bien claro que no éramos amigas.  
- No somos amigas. Carmen y yo tenemos una rivalidad que arrastramos desde hace tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mosquearla. Carmen no puede soportar que Puck ya no sea su novio.  
- ¿Por qué rompieron?  
- Pregúntaselo tú misma. Está durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Se quedó dormido en cuanto te acostó en la cama. -

Ay, madre. ¿Puck está aquí? ¿En casa de Santana?-.

- ¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad? -me pregunta Santana mientras se mira las uñas en lugar de a mí.

Tengo la sensación de que las mariposas me empiezan a revolotear en el estómago.

- No es verdad -le digo pese a sentir la tentación de exigir más detalles.  
- Venga ya. Claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo -se burla San, haciendo una mueca.  
- Estás compartiendo mucha información conmigo esta mañana, demasiada para alguien que dice que nunca seremos amigas.  
- Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría que fueras la petarda que muchos dicen que eres -confiesa.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque así resultaría más fácil odiarte.

Una carcajada corta y cínica escapa de mis labios. No estoy dispuesta a decirle la verdad, que mi vida se está desmoronando bajo mis pies, tal y como pasó ayer en la playa.

- Tengo que irme a casa. ¿Dónde está mi móvil? -pregunto, buscando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.  
- Creo que lo tiene Puck.

De modo que escaquearme de allí sin hablar con él no es una opción viable. Hago un esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los Oompa Loompa mientras salgo de la habitación, tambaleándome, en busca de Puck.

No es difícil dar con él; la casa es más pequeña que la piscina de Britt.

Puck está tumbado en un viejo sofá, con los pantalones vaqueros puestos.

Y nada más.

Tiene los ojos abiertos, pero inyectados en sangre y vidriosos por la resaca.

- Eh -dice con ternura mientras se despereza.

Ay, madre. Estoy metida en un buen lío. Le estoy mirando. No puedo apartar la mirada de sus marcados tríceps y bíceps y de todos los demás músculos de su cuerpo. La sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago se ha multiplicado por diez en el momento en el que se han cruzado nuestras miradas.

- Eh -respondo, tragando saliva con fuerza-. Yo, bueno, supongo que debería darte las gracias por traerme aquí en lugar de dejarme tirada en la playa.

Su mirada no vacila en ningún momento.

- Anoche me di cuenta de algo. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Te gusta jugar tanto como a mí. Tú utilizas tu aspecto, tu cuerpo y tu cerebro para asegurarte de que la balanza se incline a tu favor.  
- Tengo resaca, Puck. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad y ahora te pones filosófico.  
- ¿Ves? Ahora mismo estás representando un papel. Muéstrame a la verdadera Quinn, nena. Te reto a hacerlo.

¿Está tomándome el pelo? ¿Mostrarle a la verdadera Quinn? No puedo. Porque entonces me pondré a llorar y quizás pierda los papeles lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz toda la verdad sobre mí: que he creado una ilusión de perfección tras la que poder ocultarme.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.  
- Antes de hacerlo, deberías pasar primero por el cuarto de baño - sugiere.

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por qué, veo mi reflejo en un espejo que cuelga de la pared.

- ¡Mierda! -grito.

Tengo el rímel negro apelmazado bajo los ojos y me ha puesto perdidas las mejillas.

Parezco un cadáver. Paso junto a Puck corriendo, y en cuanto encuentro el cuarto de baño, entro y me miro bien en el espejo. El pelo parece un greñudo nido de pájaro. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la máscara de ojos manchándome las mejillas, tengo el resto de la cara tan pálida como la de mi tía Dolores cuando no lleva maquillaje. Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos, como si estuviera almacenando agua durante los meses de lluvia.

En conjunto, no es una imagen muy atractiva. Según el criterio de nadie.

Humedezco una toallita de papel y me froto bajo los ojos y las mejillas hasta que desaparecen los pegotes. Vale, necesitaré el desmaquillante para eliminar la mancha definitivamente. Y mi madre me advirtió que frotarse bajo los ojos estira la piel y la deja sujeta a arrugas prematuras.

No obstante, las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tras conseguir que las huellas de rímel pasen desapercibidas, me aplico agua fría en las bolsas de los ojos.

Soy completamente consciente de que esto es un control de daños. Lo único que puedo hacer es disimular las imperfecciones y esperar que nadie me vea en este estado.

Utilizo los dedos como peine sin conseguir demasiado. Acto seguido, me recojo el pelo como puedo, esperando que el moño me dé un mejor aspecto que el destartalado nido.

Me enjuago la boca con agua y me froto los dientes con algo de pasta, esperando eliminar de mi aliento el regusto a vómito, el sueño y el alcohol hasta que llegue a casa y pueda limpiármelos bien.

Ojalá llevara el brillo de labios encima. Pero, por desgracia, no es así. Enderezo los hombros y levanto la cabeza, abro la puerta y regreso al salón, donde Santana se dirige a su habitación y Puck se levanta en cuanto me ve.

- ¿Dónde está mi móvil? -preguntó-. Y, por favor, ponte una camiseta.

Puck se agacha y coge mi teléfono del suelo.

- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues necesito el móvil -digo, quitándole el teléfono de la mano- para llamar a un taxi y quiero que te pongas una camiseta porque, bueno, porque, yo...  
- ¿Nunca has visto a un chico sin camiseta?  
- Qué gracioso. Muy divertido. Créeme, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.  
- ¿Quieres apostar? -dice, llevándose la mano al botón de los vaqueros y  
abriéndolo.

Santana aparece en el momento oportuno.

- Vaya, Puck. Por favor, déjate puestos los pantalones.

Cuando me mira, levanto las manos.

- A mí no me mires. Yo estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando él...

San agita la cabeza mientras Puck se abrocha el botón y coge su monedero para extraer de él un juego de llaves.

- Olvídate del taxi. Ya te llevo a casa.  
- Yo la llevaré -interrumpe Puck.

Santana parece demasiado cansada como para mediar entre nosotros, como la señora Holliday en clase de química.

- ¿Prefieres que te lleve Puck o que te lleve yo? -me pregunta.

Tengo novio. Vale, admito que cada vez que pillo a Puck mirándome siento un calor que se me extiende por todo el cuerpo. Pero es normal.

Somos dos adolescentes y, obviamente, existe una tensión sexual entre nosotros. Siempre y cuando la cosa no pase de ahí, todo irá bien.

Porque si alguna vez sobrepasara esa raya, las consecuencias serían  
desastrosas.

Perdería a Finn. Perdería a mis amigas. No quiero perder el control que tengo sobre mi vida. Y por encima de todo, no quiero perder lo poco que me queda del amor de mi madre. Si no me ven como alguien perfecta, lo que ocurrió ayer con mi madre no será nada comparado con lo que se avecina. El trato que reciba de ella será siempre proporcional a lo perfecta que me muestre ante el mundo. Si alguna de sus amigas del club de campo me ve con Puck, puede que mi madre también acabe siendo una marginada. Y si se siente rechazada por sus amigas, yo me sentiré rechazada por ella. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Y depende de mí que no se haga realidad.

- Santana, acompáñame tú -le digo antes de mirar a Puck.

Él niega con la cabeza, coge las llaves y la camiseta y sale hecho una furia por la puerta principal sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Sigo a Santana hasta el coche en silencio.

- Puck es para ti más que un amigo, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.  
- Es como un hermano. Nos conocemos desde que éramos críos.

Le doy las indicaciones para llegar hasta mi casa. ¿Me está diciendo la verdad?

- ¿No crees que es sexy?  
- Le conocí un día que se puso a llorar como un bebé porque se le había caído el helado al suelo. Teníamos cuatro años. Estuve a su lado cuando, bueno... digamos que hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos.  
- ¿Cosas? ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?  
- Contigo no.

Casi puedo sentir cómo una pared invisible se eleva de repente entre las  
dos.

- Entonces, ¿nuestra amistad acaba aquí?

Ella me lanza una mirada de soslayo.

- Nuestra amistad no ha hecho más que empezar, Quinn. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Estamos llegando a mi casa.

- Es la tercera a la derecha -le indico.  
- Lo sé.

Detiene el coche delante de mi casa, sin molestarse en aparcar en el camino de entrada.

Intercambiamos miradas. ¿Espera que la invite a entrar? Ni siquiera dejo que mis amigas entren en casa.

- Bueno, gracias por traerme -le digo-. Y por dejar que me quedara a dormir en tu casa.  
- No hay problema -responde Santana con una tímida sonrisa.

Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.

- No permitiré que pase nada entre Puck y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Aunque algo está cociéndose bajo la superficie.

- Bien. Porque si sucede algo, se os irá de las manos.

Los Oompa Loompa empiezan a golpearme otra vez el cráneo, de modo que no puedo meditar demasiado sobre su advertencia.

En casa, mi madre y mi padre están sentados a la mesa de la cocina. En silencio.

Demasiado silencio. Tienen unos papeles frente a ellos. Una especie de folletos. Se apresuran a enderezarse, como niños pequeños a quienes han pillado haciendo algo malo.

- Pensaba... pensaba que todavía estabas... en casa de Britt -dice mi madre.

Se me disparan las alarmas. Mi madre nunca tartamudea. Y no parece que vaya a decirme alguna grosería relativa a mi aspecto. Algo va mal.

- Así es, pero me ha dado un dolor de cabeza terrible -explico, caminando hacia ellos y reparando en los sospechosos folletos que estaban estudiando.

La residencia Suimy Acres Home para discapacitados.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
- Discutiendo las opciones -dice mi padre.  
- ¿Opciones? ¿No quedamos en que mandar a Frannie a un centro era una mala idea?

Mi madre se vuelve hacia mí.

- No. Tú decidiste que mandar a Frannie a un centro era una mala idea. Todavía estamos discutiéndolo.  
- El año que viene iré a Northwestern, así que puedo vivir en casa y echar una mano.  
- El año que viene tendrás que concentrarte en los estudios, no en tu hermana. Quinn, escucha -dice mi padre, poniéndose en pie-. Tenemos que considerar esta opción. Después de lo que te hizo ayer...  
- No quiero escucharlo -grito, interrumpiéndole-. No voy a permitir que os llevéis a mi hermana a ningún lado.

Tiro los folletos al suelo. Frannie tiene que estar con su familia, y no en una residencia con extraños. Rompo los folletos en dos, tiro los trozos al cubo de basura y me marcho a mi habitación.

- Abre la puerta, Quinn -dice mi madre, zarandeando el pomo de la puerta un minuto más tarde.

Sentada al borde de la cama, no puedo apartar de la mente la imagen en la que se llevan a Frannie. No, no puede ser. Me pongo enferma con solo pensarlo.

- Ni siquiera os molestasteis en enseñar a Baghda. Es como si quisierais  
deshaceros de Frannie.  
- No seas ridícula -la voz apagada de mi madre me llega a través de la puerta-. Han construido una nueva residencia en Colorado. Si abres la puerta, quizás podamos mantener una conversación civilizada.

Nunca permitiré que ocurra. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que mi hermana se quede en casa.

- No quiero tener una conversación civilizada. Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermana a una residencia a mis espaldas, y ahora siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Déjame sola, ¿vale?

Algo sobresale de mi bolsillo. El paliacate de Puck. Santana no es mi amiga, pero me ha ayudado. Y anoche Puck se preocupó más de mí que mi novio. Se comportó como un héroe y me pidió que le mostrara a la verdadera Quinn. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

Me llevo el paliacate al pecho.

Y rompo a llorar.

PUCK

Quinn me llamó. Si no fuera por el trozo de papel desgarrado con su nombre y su número garabateado por mi hermano Luis, nunca habría creído que Quinn realmente marcara mi número. De nada ha servido interrogar a Luis porque el niño tiene una memoria de pez y apenas recuerda haber cogido el recado. La única información que tengo es que ella quería que la llamara.

Eso fue ayer por la tarde, antes de que me echara la pota sobre los zapatos y se quedara dormida en mis brazos.

Cuando le dije que me mostrara a la verdadera Quinn, pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Pero a qué viene tanto miedo? Mi objetivo es conseguir derribar la pared de «perfección» tras la que se oculta. Sé que hay algo más en ella aparte de unos mechones rubios y un cuerpo de escándalo. Secretos que se llevará la tumba y que se muere por compartir.

Es un misterio, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea resolver el  
enigma.

Cuando le dije que nos parecíamos, lo decía en serio. En lugar de desvanecerse, la conexión que nos une se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Porque cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más cerca quiero estar.

Siento la necesidad de llamar Quinn, tan solo para escuchar su voz, aunque esté llena de veneno. Abro el móvil, tomo asiento en el sofá del salón y grabo su número en la agenda.

- ¿A quién llamas? -me pregunta Matt colándose en mi casa sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. San lo acompaña.  
- A nadie -digo, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.  
- Pues entonces levanta el culo del sofá y vamos a jugar fútbol.

Jugar al fútbol me apetece mucho más que quedarme aquí sentado a pensar sobre Quinn y sus secretos, aunque todavía sienta los efectos de la fiesta de anoche. Nos dirigimos al parque donde ya hay un grupo de tíos calentando.

Mario, un compañero de clase a cuyo hermano dispararon desde un coche el año pasado, me da una manotada en la espalda.

- ¿Quieres jugar de portero, Puck?  
- No -replico. Digamos que, tanto en el fútbol como en la vida, me gusta enfrentarme a las cosas como atacante.  
- Matt, ¿qué dices tú?

Matt acepta y se coloca en posición, es decir, sentado delante de la línea de gol. Como de costumbre, el vago de mi amigo se queda sentado hasta que la pelota atraviesa la línea del mediocampo.

La mayoría de los chicos que están jugando son del vecindario. Hemos crecido juntos... hemos jugado en este campo desde que éramos críos e incluso nos iniciamos en los Latino Blood al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo el rollo que nos soltó Lucky antes de entrar en el círculo: «una banda es como una segunda familia... Una familia que estará allí si alguna vez os falla la vuestra». Ofrecían protección y seguridad. Sonaba perfecto para un chico que acababa de perder a su padre.

Con el paso de los años, he aprendido a alejarme de lo más chungo: de las palizas, del trapicheo de drogas o de los disparos. Y no me refiero solo a nuestros rivales. Conozco a varios chicos que han intentado dejar la pandilla y que han acabado tan acosados y apaleados por sus propios compañeros que probablemente preferirían estar muertos.

Para ser sincero, me he mantenido al margen porque tengo miedo. Se supone que soy lo suficientemente duro como para haberlo superado, pero en realidad me preocupa mucho.

Nos colocamos en posición en el campo. Imagino que la pelota es el premio gordo. Si consigo mantenerla alejada de cualquier otro y marco un gol, me transformaré por arte de magia en un tipo rico y poderoso y sacaré a mi familia (y a Matt) de este infernal agujero negro en el que vivimos.

Un montón de peña se ha apuntado al partido. Los del equipo contrario tienen ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que nuestro portero, Matt, solo está interesado en sus propias pelotas, que se rasca plácidamente al otro lado del campo.

- Matt, ¡deja de toquetearte de una vez! -le amonesta Mario.

La respuesta de Matt es contundente: se lleva las manos a las pelotas y se pone a hacer malabares con ellas. Chris aprovecha para disparar a puerta y abre el marcador.

Mario recoge el balón de la red y se lo lanza a Matt.

- Si estuvieras tan concentrado en el partido como en tus pelotas, no te hubieran metido ningún gol.  
- No puedo evitar que me piquen, tío. Anoche tu novia debió de pegarme ladillas.

Mario estalla en carcajadas. No se cree ni por un momento que su novia pueda engañarlo con otro tío. Matt lanza la pelota a Mario y este se la pasa a Lucky, quien avanza con ella por el campo antes de pasármela a mí. Esta es mi oportunidad. Me arrastro por el campo improvisado, deteniéndome solo para medir la distancia que me separa de la portería contraria.

Finjo desviarme hacia la izquierda, pero solo es un truco, y le paso la pelota a Mario, quien me la devuelve. Con un veloz disparo, la pelota asciende y acabamos marcando.

- ¡Goooooool! -grita nuestro equipo mientras Mario choca los cinco conmigo.

Pero nuestra celebración no dura mucho. Un coche azul, un Escalade, baja sospechosamente por la calle.

- ¿Lo reconoces? -pregunta Mario con voz tensa.

El partido se detiene cuando nos damos cuenta de que esto no pinta bien.

- Quizás hayan venido a vengarse -le digo.

No aparto la mirada ni un momento de la ventanilla del coche. El vehículo se detiene y todos esperamos divisar a alguien o algo asomando por la ventanilla. Si sucede, estaremos preparados.

Pero, al final, parece ser que no estaba tan preparado como creía para lo que se avecina. Veo salir del coche a mi hermano Jake con un chico llamado Wil. La madre de este pertenece a los Latino Blood; es la encargada de reclutar a nuevos miembros. Más le vale a mi hermano no ser uno de ellos. Me ha costado mucho asegurarme de que Jake sepa que estoy metido en los Latino Blood y de hacerle entender que no debe seguir el mismo camino. Es suficiente con que un miembro de la familia esté dentro para que el resto disponga de protección. Yo estoy dentro.

Jake y Luis no lo están, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que todo siga así.

Adopto una expresión muy seria y me acerco a Wil, olvidándome completamente del fútbol.

- ¿Coche nuevo? -le pregunto mientras inspecciono las ruedas.  
- Es de mi madre.  
- Genial -replico antes de volverme hacia mí hermano-. ¿Dónde habéis estado, chicos?

Jake se apoya en el coche, como si salir con Wil no fuera para tanto. Wil acaba de iniciarse en los Latino Blood y se cree un tipo duro.

- Hemos dado una vuelta por el centro comercial. Han abierto una tienda genial de guitarras. Hemos quedado allí con Héctor...

¿He oído bien?

- ¿Héctor?

Lo último que quiero es que mi hermano se codee con Héctor.

Wil, con su enorme camiseta por encima de los pantalones, le da un golpe en el hombro a Jake para que se calle. Mi hermano cierra la boca como si una mosca estuviera a punto de colarse dentro. Juro que le mandaré de una patada a México si se le pasa por la cabeza entrar en los Latino Blood.

- Puckerman, ¿juegas o no? -grita alguien desde el campo.

Intentando ocultar la rabia, me giro hacia mi hermano y su amigo, quien es muy capaz de atraerlo al lado oscuro con todo tipo de engaños.

- ¿Queréis jugar?  
- No. Vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato -dice Wil.

Me encojo de hombros con despreocupación pese a no sentir ni una pizca de ella. ¡No importa!

Regreso al campo, aunque lo que me apetece es coger a Jake por la oreja y arrastrarlo hasta casa. No puedo permitirme montar una escena.

Podría llegar a oídos de Héctor y que este empezara a cuestionarse mi lealtad.

A veces siento que mi vida es una gran mentira.

Jake se va con Wil. Eso, y el hecho de no poder sacarme a Quinn de la cabeza, me está volviendo loco. Retomo mi posición en el campo y se reanuda el partido, pero no puedo deshacerme de la inquietud. De repente, tengo la sensación de que el equipo contrario no está formado por tipos que conozco, sino por enemigos que se interponen a todo aquello a lo que aspiro en la vida. Corro hacia la pelota.

- ¡Falta! -protesta uno de los primos de mis amigos cuando le golpeo.  
- Eso no ha sido falta -replico, levantando las manos.  
- Me has empujado.  
- No seas gilipollas -le digo, aunque soy consciente de .que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Me apetece pelearme. Estoy pidiéndolo a gritos, y él lo sabe. El chico es más o menos de mi misma estatura y peso. Siento cómo me corre la adrenalina por las venas.

- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, capullo? -me pregunta, extendiendo los brazos como un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

La intimidación no funciona conmigo.

- Venga, adelante.

Matt se interpone entre los dos.

- Puck, cálmate, tío.  
- ¡Peleaos ya o jugad! -grita alguien.  
- Dice que le he hecho falta -le digo a mi amigo hecho una furia.  
- Es que ha sido falta -admite Matt, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado.

Vale, ahora que mi mejor amigo no me apoya, comprendo que he perdido los papeles. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. Todos esperan mi reacción. Yo tengo un subidón de adrenalina, y ellos de expectación

¿Tengo ganas de pelea? Sí, aunque solo me sirva para canalizar la energía que fluye por mi cuerpo. Y también para olvidar, durante un minuto, que el teléfono de mi compañera de clase de química está grabado en mi móvil. Y que mi hermano se ha convertido en un posible recluta de los Latino Blood.

Mi mejor amigo me aparta de un empujón y me arrastra hasta un lateral del campo, pidiendo, de camino, que los reservas entren a sustituirnos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le pregunto.  
- Para salvarte el culo, tío. Puck, se te ha ido la olla. Del todo.  
- Puedo con ese tío.

Matt me mira fijamente y añade:

- Te estás comportando como un gilipollas.

Le aparto las manos de mi camiseta y me alejo de él sin entender cómo, en cuestión de pocas semanas, he llegado a joderme tanto la vida. Necesito arreglar las cosas. Me encargaré de Jake en cuanto llegue a casa esta noche. Le cantaré las cuarenta. Y en cuanto a Quinn...

Se negó a que la acompañara en coche desde casa de San porque no quería que nadie nos viera juntos. A la mierda. Jake no es el único que necesita que le canten las cuarenta.

Saco el móvil y marco el número de Quinn.

- ¿Sí?

**SI, YA SÉ QUE HABÍA DEJADO ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA OTRA ACTUALIZACIÓN, TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO EN UNOS MINUTOS MÁS, PARA COMPENSAR TODO EL TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES **


	11. Chapter 11

**NI GLEE NI ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 11

PUCK

- Soy Puck -le digo, pese a saber que lo habrá visto en la llamada entrante-. Nos vemos en la biblioteca. Ahora.  
- No puedo.

Ya no estamos en el show de Quinn Fabray, sino en el show de Puck Puckerman.

- Este es el trato, nena -matizo mientras llego a mi casa y me monto en la moto-. O apareces en la biblioteca en quince minutos o me llevo a cinco amigos a tu casa y acampamos delante de tu jardín esta noche.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - empieza a decir ella. Cuelgo antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Circulo a toda velocidad para apartar de mi mente la imagen de la noche anterior, Quinn acurrucada en mi regazo, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ningún plan.

Me pregunto sí el show de Puck Puckerman acabará siendo una comedia, o lo que es más probable, una tragedia. Sea cual sea el resultado, será un reality show que merece la pena no perderse

QUINN

Llego al aparcamiento de la biblioteca echando humo y me detengo junto a los árboles situados al fondo. Lo último que me preocupa ahora es el proyecto de química.

Puck está esperándome, apoyado contra su moto. Saco las llaves del contacto y me acerco a él hecha una furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? -le grito. Me siento completamente rodeada de personas que intentan controlarme. Mi madre... Finn. Y ahora Puck. Ya es suficiente-. Si crees que puedes amenazarme para...

Sin decir una palabra, Puck me quita las llaves de las manos y se acomoda en el asiento del conductor de mi Beemer.

- Puck, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?  
- Sube.

Enciende el motor. Va a largarse de aquí y a dejarme plantada en el  
aparcamiento de la biblioteca.

Aprieto los puños y me desplomo en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez dentro, Puck hace rugir el motor.

- ¿Dónde está mi foto con Finn? —le pregunto, mirando el salpicadero. Estaba ahí hace un minuto.  
- No te preocupes, te la devolveré. No estoy de humor para tenerlo delante mientras conduzco.  
- ¿Sabes por lo menos como conducir un coche de marchas? -le pregunto con tono cortante.

Sin parpadear ni bajar la vista un segundo, mete la primera y el coche sale del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas. Mi Beemer sigue sus indicaciones como si estuviera totalmente sincronizado con él.

- Esto puede considerarse un robo, ¿sabes? -Al ver que no obtengo respuesta, añado- Y un secuestro.

Nos detenemos en un semáforo. Miro los coches que nos rodean y doy gracias por tener uno alto, porque así nadie pueda vernos.

- Has subido voluntariamente -dice Puck.  
- Es mi coche. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?

Sé que mis palabras lo han sacado de quicio porque cuando el semáforo se pone en verde los neumáticos chirrían con fuerza. Va a romperme el motor a propósito.

- ¡Para! -le ordeno-. Llévame a la biblioteca.

Pero no me hace caso. Guarda silencio mientras nos deslizamos a través de barrios desconocidos y carreteras desiertas, tal y como hacen los protagonistas de las películas cuando van al encuentro de peligrosos traficantes de drogas.

Genial. Voy a presenciar mi primer trapicheo. Si me detienen, ¿vendrán mis padres a pagar la fianza? Me pregunto cómo le explicaría mi madre algo así a una de sus amigas.

Tal vez me envíe a un campamento militar para delincuentes. Apuesto a que así se cumplirían todos sus deseos: mandar a Frannie a una residencia y a mí a un campamento militar.

Mi vida sería una mierda, más de lo que ya lo es.

No pienso meterme en ningún rollo ilegal. Soy yo quien decide mi destino, no Puck. Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.

- Déjame salir de aquí o te juro que salto.  
- Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad -me dice, haciendo una mueca-. Relájate. Llegaremos en dos minutos.

Reduce una marcha y aminora la velocidad al entrar en una especie de aeropuerto abandonado y desierto.

- Vale, hemos llegado -dice mientras levanta el freno de mano.  
- Sí, muy bien. ¿Y dónde estamos? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero el último lugar habitable que hemos pasado está a unos cinco kilómetros. No voy a salir del coche, Puck. Puedes ir a hacer tus trapicheos tú solo.  
- Si me quedaba alguna duda de que fueras rubia natural, acabas de disiparla -me dice-. Como si fuera a llevarte a ver a un camello. Sal del coche.  
- Dame una buena razón por la que debería hacerlo.  
- Porque si no lo haces, voy a sacarte a rastras. Confía en mí, nena.

Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y sale del coche. Al comprender que no tengo muchas opciones, le sigo.

- Escucha, si querías hablar de nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, podríamos haberlo hecho por teléfono.

Nos encontramos en la parte posterior del coche. De pie, uno frente al otro, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Hay algo que ha estado corroyéndome todo el día. Ya que no tengo más remedio que estar aquí con él, le pregunto:

- ¿Nos besamos anoche?  
- Sí.  
- Pues parece que no fue muy memorable, porque no recuerdo nada.

Puck estalla en carcajadas.

- Estaba de coña. No nos besamos -dice, acercándose a mí-. Cuando lo hagamos, lo recordarás. Toda la vida.

Ay, madre. Ojalá sus palabras no me provocaran este temblor en las rodillas. Sé que debería estar asustada, sola con un pandillero en medio de un lugar desierto y hablando de besos. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo.

En lo más profundo de mi ser sé que Puck no sería capaz de hacerme daño, ni de obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado? -le pregunto.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al asiento del conductor.

- Sube.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Voy a enseñarte a conducir como es debido, antes de que destroces el motor de tanto maltratarlo.  
- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?  
- Porque quiero.

Vaya. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Se me está empezando a derretir el corazón.

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para hacer algo desinteresadamente. Aunque...

- No lo harás porque quieres que te lo devuelva con otro tipo favores, ¿verdad?

Puck niega con la cabeza.

- ¿De veras?  
- De veras.  
- ¿Y no estás enfadado conmigo por nada de lo que he hecho o he dicho?  
- Me siento frustrado. Contigo. Con mi hermano. Con un montón de cosas.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?  
- No preguntes si no estás preparada para escuchar la respuesta, ¿vale?  
- Vale -contesto antes de acomodarme en el asiento del conductor y esperar a que se siente a mi lado.  
- ¿Estás preparada? -pregunta en cuanto se instala y se abrocha el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.  
- Sí.

Se inclina e introduce las llaves en el contacto. Bajo el freno de mano, enciendo el motor y se trae cala el coche.

- No lo has puesto en punto muerto. Si no pisas bien el embrague cuando metas una marcha, el coche se te calará.  
- Ya lo sé -digo, sintiéndome completamente estúpida-. Es que me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Puck lo pone en punto muerto.

- Pisa el embrague con el pie izquierdo, coloca el derecho sobre el freno y mete la primera -me ordena.

Aprieto el acelerador y, cuando suelto el embrague, el coche empieza a avanzar a trompicones.

Puck apoya la mano en el salpicadero para sujetarse.

- Frena.

Detengo el coche y pongo el punto muerto.

- Tienes que encontrar el punto de fricción.  
- ¿El punto de qué? -pregunto mirándole.  
- Si, ya sabes, cuando el embrague encaja -dice y mientras habla, utiliza las manos como si fueran dos pedales-. Lo sueltas demasiado rápido. Consigue el equilibrio y quédate ahí... siéntelo. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Vuelvo a meter la primera y suelto el embrague mientras piso con suavidad el acelerador.

- Mantenlo... -dice-. Siente el punto de fricción y permanece ahí.

Suelto el embrague un poco más y piso el acelerador, pero no del todo.

- Creo que lo tengo.  
- Ahora suelta el embrague y no presiones el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Lo intento, pero el coche avanza a trompicones y se vuelve a calar.

- Has soltado el embrague demasiado rápido. Debes hacerlo más despacio. Inténtalo de nuevo -ruega, como si tal cosa. No está enfadado, ni frustrado, ni a punto de darse por vencido-. Tienes que pisar más el acelerador. No lo machaques, solo dale un poco de juego para que empiece a moverse.

Sigo las indicaciones de Puck y esta vez el coche avanza con suavidad.  
Estamos en la pista de aterrizaje, y no avanzamos a más de quince kilómetros por hora.

- Pisa el embrague -me ordena, y entonces pone la mano sobre la mía y me ayuda a meter la segunda. Intento no pensar en la suave caricia y en el calor que desprende su mano.

Aquello no va mucho con su personalidad. Intento concentrarme en la tarea que me ocupa.

Puck es muy paciente, y me da instrucciones detalladas acerca de cómo cambiar a un engranaje menor hasta detenernos al final de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus dedos siguen rodeándome la mano.

- ¿Fin de la lección? -pregunto.  
Puck se aclara la garganta antes de responder: - Sí.

Aparta la mano de la mía y, acto seguido, se pasa los dedos por su cresta.

- Gracias -le digo.  
- Sí, bueno, así no me sangrarán los oídos cada vez que enciendes el motor en el aparcamiento del instituto. No lo he hecho para quedar como un buen tipo.

Ladeo la cabeza e intento hacer que me mire. Pero no lo consigo.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante que los demás te vean como a un mal tipo?  
Dime.

PUCK

Por primera vez, estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

Ahora debería introducir un tema con el que pueda romper la pared defensiva que ha erigido frente a ella.

Pero antes he de mostrarle algo que me haga vulnerable. Si me ve como a un chico vulnerable en lugar de como a un gilipollas, tal vez podamos avanzar un poco. Y, en cierto modo, tengo la sensación de que me pillará si no le cuento la verdad.

No tengo muy claro si estoy haciendo esto por la apuesta, por el proyecto de química, o por mí. En realidad, me siento genial sin tener que analizar la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí.

- Asesinaron a mi padre delante de mí, cuando tenía seis años -le confieso.  
- ¿En serio? -pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Asiento con la cabeza. No me gusta hablar de ello, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que pueda hacerlo aunque quiera.

Se cubre la boca con sus manos perfectamente arregladas.

- No lo sabía. Oh, Dios mío, lo siento. Debió de ser horrible.  
- Sí.

Me siento bien tras soltarlo. Me alegro de haberme obligado a hablar de ello en voz alta. La nerviosa sonrisa de mi padre se transformó en una de conmoción justo antes de que le dispararan.

Qué fuerte, no puedo creer que recuerde la expresión de su rostro. ¿A qué se debió aquella repentina transformación? Había olvidado completamente aquel detalle hasta ahora. Me siento confuso cuando me vuelvo hacia Quinn.

- Si me involucro demasiado en las cosas y me las arrebatan, me sentiré como mi padre cuando murió. No quiero sentirme así nunca, así que me obligo a que las cosas no me importen demasiado.

Su expresión es una mezcla de arrepentimiento, tristeza y compasión.

Estoy convencido de que no está representando ningún papel. Sin mudar  
el semblante, dice:

- Gracias por... ya sabes, contármelo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes conseguir que las cosas no te afecten. No puedes programarte de ese modo.  
- ¿Quieres apostar? -pregunto, pero de repente comprendo que no quiero cambiar de tema, de modo que añado-: Ahora te toca sincerarte a ti.

Ella aparta la mirada. No insisto por miedo a que cambie de opinión y decida marcharse.

¿Tan difícil le resulta compartir una pequeña parte de su mundo? Mi vida ha sido tan jodida que me resulta condenadamente difícil pensar que su vida pueda ser peor. Una solitaria lágrima resbala por su mejilla y se apresura a enjugársela.

- Mi hermana... –empieza-. Mi hermana tiene parálisis cerebral. Y está mentalmente discapacitada. «Retrasada» es el término que utiliza la mayoría de la gente. No puede caminar, se vale de lo que llamamos aproximaciones verbales y gestos en lugar de palabras porque no puede hablar... -Al contar esto, se le escapa otra lágrima. Esta vez deja que se deslice por su rostro. Siento la necesidad de enjuagársela, pero me doy cuenta de que no quiere que nadie la toque. Aspira profundamente-. Frannie está enfadada por algo, pero no sé por qué. Le ha dado por tirar del pelo a la gente, y ayer lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me arrancó todo un mechón. Me sangraba la cabeza y mi madre se puso hecha una furia conmigo.

De ahí la misteriosa zona calva. No era por un análisis de drogas.

Sin embargo, por primera vez siento lástima por ella. Me imaginaba que su vida era un cuento de hadas. De hecho, creía que solo podía quitarle el sueño una tontería como equivocarse de tinte o pintarse mal las uñas.

Supongo que no es el caso.

Algo está ocurriendo. Puedo sentir el cambio en el ambiente... una complicidad mutua. Nunca me había sentido de este modo. Carraspeo antes de decir:

- Probablemente, tu madre arremete contra ti porque sabe que puedes soportarlo.  
- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Mejor pagarla conmigo que con mi hermana.  
- Aunque no es excusa -continúo, y ahora estoy siendo yo. Espero que ella también lo sea-. No quiero comportarme como un gilipollas contigo - añado. Se acabó el show de Noah Puckerman.  
- Lo sé. Noah Puckerman es tan solo una fachada. Es tu marca, tu logotipo...  
un chicano peligroso y terriblemente sexy y seductor. Créeme, soy toda una experta en eso de crearse una imagen. Aunque no pretendo aparentar ser una rubia guapa y tonta. Prefiero transmitir algo así como un aspecto perfecto e intocable.

Vaya. Rebobinemos. Quinn acaba de decir que soy sexy y seductor. No esperaba en absoluto oír algo así. Tal vez aún tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar la estúpida apuesta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado seductor?  
- Como si no lo supieras.

No sabía que Quinn Fabray me considerara seductor.

- Y yo que pensaba que eras intocable. Pero ahora que he descubierto que para ti soy un dios chicano, guapo y sexy...  
- No he mencionado la palabra «dios».

Me llevo un dedo a los labios.

- Shh, déjame solo un minuto para disfrutar de esta fantasía.

Cierro los ojos y la oigo reír. Emite un dulce sonido que me resuena en los oídos.

- Creo que te entiendo, aunque sea de un modo irracional. Pero me cabrea que seas tan Neandertal -confiesa, y cuando abro los ojos, descubro que me está mirando-. No le cuentes a nadie lo de mi hermana. No quiero que la gente lo sepa.  
- Somos como actores en nuestras propias vidas. Fingimos ser lo que queremos que la gente crea que somos.  
- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me obsesiona la idea de que mis padres no se enteren de que somos... amigos?  
- ¿Porque te causaría problemas? Mierda, tienes dieciocho años. ¿No crees que a estas alturas puedes ser amiga de quien te apetezca? Hace mucho tiempo que te cortaron el cordón umbilical, ¿sabes?  
- No lo entiendes.  
- Pues explícamelo.  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
- ¿No se supone que los compañeros de laboratorio deben saber cosas el uno del otro?

Quinn suelta una risotada corta.

- Espero que no.

La verdad es que esta chica no es en absoluto como pensaba. Desde el momento en que le he contado lo de mi padre, ha sido como si todo su cuerpo exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Como si el sufrimiento de otro la reconfortara, como si le hiciera sentir que no está sola. Aún no comprendo por qué le importa tanto, por qué ha elegido una fachada de perfección para mostrarse al mundo.

En mí cabeza aparece amenazante el recuerdo de La Apuesta. Tengo qué conseguir que esta chica se enamore de mí. Aunque mientras mi cuerpo dice «adelante», el resto piensa «eres un cabrón, ¿no ves que es vulnerable?».

- Deseo las mismas cosas que tú. Pero yo intento conseguirlas de otro modo. Tú te adaptas a tu ambiente y yo al mío -admito, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella-. Déjame demostrarte que soy diferente. Oye, ¿saldrías con un tipo que no puede permitirse llevarte a restaurantes caros ni comprarte oro y diamantes?  
- Claro que sí -confiesa ella, aunque desliza la mano por debajo de la mía-. Pero tengo novio.  
- Si no lo tuvieras, ¿le darías una oportunidad a un chicano como yo?

Su semblante adopta un tono rosa oscuro. Me pregunto si Finn ha conseguido alguna vez que se ruborice de ese modo.

- No voy a responder a eso -admite.  
- ¿Por qué no? Es una pregunta sencilla.  
- Venga ya. No hay nada de sencillo en ti, Puck. No quiero cruzar esa línea -suelta, metiendo la primera marcha-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?  
- Si quieres. ¿Amigos?  
- Creo que sí.

Le tiendo la mano. Quinn mira los tatuajes de mis dedos, luego extiende la suya y me la estrecha con aparente entusiasmo.

- Por los calentadores de manos -dice con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- Por los calentadores de manos -repito. «Y por el sexo», añado en silencio.  
- ¿Quieres conducir hasta casa? No conozco el camino.

La llevo de vuelta en un cómodo silencio mientras se pone el sol.

Nuestra tregua me acerca a mis objetivos: graduarme, la apuesta... y algo más que no estoy preparado para admitir.

Cuando entro con su cochazo en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca, le digo:

- Gracias por, ya sabes, dejar que te secuestre. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

Saco las llaves de la moto del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones mientras me pregunto si alguna vez podré permitirme un coche que no sea de segunda mano, esté oxidado o sea muy viejo. Una vez fuera del vehículo, saco la foto de Finn del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la lanzo al asiento que acabo de dejar libre.

- ¡Espera! -grita Quinn cuando me alejo.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo delante de mí.

-¿Qué?

Me regala una sonrisa seductora, como si deseara algo más que una tregua. Mucho más. Joder, ¿va a besarme? He bajado la guardia, lo que no suele pasarme a menudo. Se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera considerando SU próximo movimiento.

Estoy completamente dispuesto a darme el lote allí mismo.

Mientras mí cerebro imagina todos los escenarios posibles, ella se acerca más.

Y me quita las llaves de las manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le pregunto.  
-Devolverte la jugada por haberme raptado -dice, retrocediendo y lanzado las llaves en dirección a los árboles con todas sus fuerzas.  
- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

Ella se echa hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada ni un momento, mientras avanza hacia su coche.

- No me guardes rencor. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina, ¿verdad? -se mofa, intentando mantener una expresión seria.

Me la quedo mirando sin dar crédito mientras mi compañera de química se mete en su Beemer. El coche sale del aparcamiento sin traqueteos, movimientos bruscos ni problemas. Un arranque perfecto.

Estoy cabreado porque tengo dos opciones: o arrastrarme por el bosque en busca de las llaves o llamar a Enrique para que venga a recogerme.

Aunque en el fondo me hace gracia que Quinn Fabray me la haya devuelto.

- Sí -digo, pese a ser consciente de que probablemente esté a dos kilómetros de distancia y no pueda oírme-. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina.

Joder si lo es.

**HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN TODOS LOS ERRORES QUE HAYAN SALIDO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	12. Chapter 12

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 12

QUINN

El sonido de la profunda respiración de mi hermana junto a mí es lo primero que oigo cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan en su habitación. Anoche fui a su cuarto para tumbarme a su lado, y la observé durante horas mientras ella dormía tranquilamente antes de quedarme yo también dormida.

Cuando era pequeña y estallaba una tormenta salía corriendo a la habitación de mi hermana. No para tranquilizar a Frannie sino para que ella pudiera tranquilizarme a mí. La cogía de la mano, y de algún modo, mis miedos se desvanecían.

Observo a mi hermana mayor durmiendo profundamente y no logro entender el motivo por el que mis padres quieren llevarla a otro lugar.

Frannie forma parte de lo que soy y la idea de vivir sin ella me parece...  
intolerable. A veces, siento que mi hermana y yo estamos conectadas de un modo que poca gente puede comprender. Incluso cuando mis padres intentan adivinar lo que Frannie quiere decir, o la razón por la que está enfadada, yo suelo saberlo de antemano.

Por eso me quedé tan hecha polvo cuando me tiró del pelo. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacérmelo a mí.

Y, no obstante, lo hizo.

- No permitiré que te alejen de mí -le digo en voz baja-. Siempre te protegeré.

Me levanto de la cama de Frannie. Es imposible estar a su lado y que no  
sospeche que estoy triste. De modo que me visto y me marcho de casa antes de que despierte.

Ayer me confesé a Al ex y no fue el fin del mundo. En realidad, me siento mucho mejor después de haberle contado lo de mi hermana. Si lo he logrado con Puck, seguro que puedo intentarlo con Britt y Kitty.

Mientras espero sentada en el coche frente a la casa de Britt, me pongo a divagar sobre mi vida. En estos momentos, nada va bien. Se suponía que el último curso iba a ser un año genial, fácil y divertido. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada de eso. Finn no deja de presionarme, un chico de una banda se ha convertido en algo más que en un compañero de laboratorio y mis padres van a llevarse a mi hermana lejos de Chicago.

¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Me doy cuenta de que algo se mueve en la ventana de la habitación de Britt, en el segundo piso. Primero unas piernas, luego un trasero. Ay, madre, Sam Evans intenta saltar el enrejado.

Sam debe de haberme visto porque la cabeza de Britt asoma por la ventana. Me hace gestos indicándome que la espere.

El pie de Sam aún no ha tocado el enrejado. Britt lo coge de la mano para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Al final consigue hacerlo, pero le distraen las flores y acaba cayendo, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque está bien, observo que antes de salir corriendo le hace un gesto a Britt para confirmar que no tiene nada roto.

Me pregunto si Finn sería capaz de trepar enrejados por mí.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre tres minutos después y Britt ella aparece en braguitas y camiseta de tirantes.

- Q, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No sabes que hoy es el día de formación del profesorado y que no tenemos clase?  
- Lo sé, pero mi vida está fuera de control.  
- Entra y hablamos -dice, abriendo la puerta de mi coche-. Se me está helando el culo aquí fuera. Demonios, ¿por qué durará tan poco el verano en Chicago?

Al entrar en su casa, me descalzo para no despertar a los padres de Britt.

- No te preocupes, se marcharon al gimnasio hace una hora.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué ha salido Sam por la ventana?

Britt hace una mueca.

- Ya sabes, para mantener la emoción de la relación. A los chicos les encanta la aventura.

Sigo a mi amiga hasta su gigantesca habitación. Está pintada de fucsia y verde manzana, los colores que el decorador de su madre eligió para ella.

Me desplomo sobre el sofá mientras Britt llama a Kitty.

- Kitty, pásate por mi casa. Q tiene una crisis.

Kitty vive solo dos casas más abajo, de modo que aparece en pocos minutos en pijama y zapatillas.

- Vale, suéltalo ya -dice Britt cuando estamos las tres juntas.

De repente, con todas las miradas recayendo sobre mí, no estoy muy segura de que compartir aquello sea una buena idea.

- En realidad no es nada.

Kitty se pone recta.

- Escucha. Q. Me has sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana. Suelta el bombazo.  
- Sí -insiste Britt-. Somos tus amigas. Si no puedes contárnoslo a nosotras, ¿con quién vas a hacerlo?

Con Noah Puckerman, Pero nunca les confesaría eso.

- ¿Por qué no vemos alguna peli clásica? -sugiere Britt-. Si Audrey Hepburn no consigue que lo sueltes todo, nada lo hará.

Kitty suelta un gemido.

- No puedo creerme que me hayáis despertado por una falsa crisis y para ver películas antiguas. En serio, tenéis que sentarla cabeza. Lo mínimo que podéis hacer es compartir algún cotilleo conmigo, ¿Alguien tiene uno?

Britt nos lleva al salón y las tres nos sentamos sobre los cojines del sofá de sus padres.

- He oído que el martes pillaron a Artieantha Jacoby besándose con alguien en el cuarto del vigilante.  
- Pues vaya novedad -dice Kitty, poco impresionada.  
- ¿He mencionado que fue con Chuck, uno de los vigilantes?  
- Eso sí que es un buen cotilleo, Britt.

¿Sucederá lo mismo si comparto mis penas? ¿Acabaré transformándolas en un cotilleo del que todos puedan reírse?

Después de pasar varias horas en el salón de Britt, viendo dos películas, comiendo palomitas y helado Ben & Jerry's, me siento mucho mejor. Quizás haya sido por ver a Audrey Hepburn en Sabrina, pero ahora creo que todo es posible. Lo que me hace pensar en...

- ¿Qué pensáis de Noah Puckerman? -les pregunto.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con «qué pensáis»? -dice Britt, metiéndose una palomita en la boca.  
- No sé -contesto, sin querer darle muchas vueltas a la intensa e innegable atracción que siempre ha existido entre nosotros-. Es mi compañero de laboratorio.  
- ¿Y...? -insiste Britt, agitando las manos en alto como si no supiera a dónde quiero llegar.

Cojo el mando del vídeo y detengo la película.

- Está bueno. Admítelo.  
- Puaj, Q -dice Kitty, metiéndose los dedos en la boca como si fuera a vomitar.  
- Vale, admito que es mono. Pero nunca saldría con alguien así. Ya sabes, es un pandillero.  
- La mitad del tiempo viene a clase drogado -interviene Kitty.  
- Kitty, me siento justo a su lado, y nunca he notado que venga drogado a clase.  
- ¿Estás de coña, Q? Puck consume antes de venir al instituto y en el aseo de los tíos cuando sale de la sala de estudios. Y no hablo solo de marihuana. Está metido en cosas más fuertes -dice Kitty como si fuera un hecho.  
- ¿Lo has visto tomar drogas? -le pregunto, desafiante.  
- Q, no tengo que estar en una habitación con él para saber que esnifa o que se chuta. Puck es peligroso. Además, las chicas como nosotras no se codean con los Latino Blood.  
- Sí, lo sé -admito, recostándome sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá.  
- Finn te quiere -suelta Britt, cambiando de tema.

Tengo la sensación de que el amor es algo que se aleja bastante de lo que Finn me demostró ayer en la playa, pero ni siquiera me apetece hablar de eso.

Mi madre ha intentando hablar conmigo tres veces. Primero a través del teléfono móvil, aunque al parecer, no he conseguido eludirla apagándolo, porque ha llamado dos veces a casa de Britt.

- Tu madre dice que si no hablas con ella vendrá para acá -me advierte Britt con el teléfono entre los dedos.  
- Si lo hace, me iré de aquí.  
- Kitty y yo saldremos para dejarte algo de intimidad. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero tienes que hablar con ella -sugiere Britt pasándome el teléfono.

Me llevo el auricular al oído.

- Hola, mamá.  
- Escucha, Quinn. Sé que estás enfadada. Anoche tomamos una decisión respecto a Frannie. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero, últimamente, tu hermana se comporta con demasiada agresividad.  
- Mamá, tiene veinte años y se cabrea cuando la gente no la entiende. ¿No crees que es algo normal?  
- El año que viene irás a la universidad. No es justo retener a Frannie en casa por más tiempo. Deja de ser tan egoísta.

Tengo la culpa de que se lleven a Frannie porque voy a ir a la universidad.

- Vais a seguir adelante con esto sin tener en cuenta mi opinión, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.  
- Sí. Ya está decidido.

PUCK

Cuando llega el viernes y Quinn entra en clase de la señora H., todavía estoy pensando en el modo de devolvérsela por haberme tirado las llaves en los arbustos el fin de semana pasado. Tardé cuarenta y cinco minutos en encontrar las jodidas llaves, y durante todo ese tiempo, no dejé de maldecirla. Vale, fui yo quién lo empezó todo. Y también tengo que darle las gracias por ayudarme a hablar de la noche en la que murió mi padre porque, después de hacerlo, llamé a los miembros más antiguos de los Latino Blood para preguntarles si sabían quién podría guardarle tanto rencor.

Quinn lleva toda la semana muy desconfiada. Está esperando que le gaste alguna broma por el incidente de las llaves. Después de ciase, cuando estoy en la taquilla cogiendo los libros para regresar a casa, se acerca a mí hecha una furia enfundada en su uniforme de animadora.

- Sígueme a la clase de lucha libre.

Tengo dos opciones: seguirla hasta donde me pide o marcharme del instituto. Cojo los libros y entro en el pequeño gimnasio. Quinn me espera, con su llavero sin llaves en la mano.

- Mis llaves han desaparecido por arte de magia, ¿dónde están?– pregunta-. Voy a llegar tarde al partido si no me lo dices. La señora Sue me echará a patadas del equipo si no aparezco.  
- Las he tirado por ahí. Deberías comprarte un bolso con cremallera. Nunca sabes cuándo pueden meter la mano y quitarte algo.  
- Me alegra descubrir que eres un cleptómano. ¿Puedes darme una pista de dónde las has escondido?

Me apoyo contra la pared de la clase de lucha libre, pensando en lo que la gente diría si nos encontrara aquí juntos.

- Es un lugar mojado. Muy, muy mojado -digo, dándole la pista que exige.  
- ¿En la piscina?  
- ¿Creativo, verdad? -digo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella intenta empujarme contra la pared.

- Voy a matarte. Será mejor que vayas a por ellas.

Si no la conociera, diría que está intentando ligar conmigo. Creo que le gusta el jueguecito que nos traemos entre manos.

- Cariño, a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Tendrás que encontrarlas sola, como hice yo cuando me dejaste tirado en el aparcamiento.

Quinn ladea la cabeza, me lanza una mirada triste y hace un puchero. No debería concentrarme en la expresión de sus labios; es peligroso. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Dime dónde están, Puck, por favor.

La dejo en ascuas un minuto antes de darme por vencido. Ahora mismo, el instituto está casi vacío. La mitad de los estudiantes están de camino al partido de fútbol. Y la otra mitad se alegra de no estar de camino al partido de fútbol.

Caminamos hasta la piscina. Las luces están apagadas, pero los rayos del sol que aún atraviesan las ventanas la iluminan lo suficiente. Las llaves de Quinn están justo donde las he lanzado, en mitad de la zona más profunda. Señalo las brillantes llaves bajo el agua.

- Ahí las tienes. A por ellas.

Quinn se queda inmóvil, con las manos sobre su falda corta, reflexionando sobre el modo de hacerse con ellas. Se acerca pavoneándose al largo palo que cuelga de la pared y que se utiliza para sacar a la gente del agua.

- Muy fácil -dice.

Pero cuando introduce el palo en el agua, comprende que no le va a resultar tan sencillo. Reprimo una carcajada mientras la observo intentar lo imposible desde el borde de la piscina.

- Siempre puedes quitarte la ropa y lanzarte desnuda. Vigilaré por si viene alguien.

Ella se acerca a mí con el palo firmemente agarrado entre las manos.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, verdad?  
- Pues claro -replico, aunque no hace falta que lo haga-. Aunque he de advertirte que si llevas braguitas de abuela, se me caerá un mito.  
- Para que lo sepas, son de seda rosa. Y ya que estamos compartiendo  
información personal, ¿tú llevas bóxers o calzoncillos cortos?  
- Ninguna de las dos cosas. Llevo a los chicos al aire, ya sabes a qué me refiero. -En realidad, no los llevo al aire, pero eso tendrá que averiguarlo por sí misma.  
- ¡Qué asco, Puck!  
- No digas eso hasta que no lo pruebes -sugiero, antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Te vas?  
- Pues... si.  
- ¿No vas a ayudarme a recuperar las llaves?  
- Pues... no.

Si me quedo, me veré tentado a pedirle que no vaya al partido de fútbol y que se quede conmigo. No estoy preparado para oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jugar con ella no me hace ningún daño. Demostrarle de qué estoy hecho en realidad, como hice el otro día, me hizo bajar la guardia.

No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez. Abro la puerta de un empujón después de mirar a Quinn por última vez, preguntándome si dejarla plantada ahora me convierte en un idiota, un capullo, un cobarde o todo a la vez.

Una vez en casa, lejos de Quinn y de las llaves de su coche, busco a mi hermano. Me prometí que hablaría con Jake esta semana y ya lo he retrasado mucho. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, habrá entrado en la banda y recibirá la paliza de iniciación en los Latino Blood, tal y como me ocurrió a mí.

Encuentro a Jake en nuestra habitación, intentando ocultar algo bajo la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunto.  
- Nada -contesta. Se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos.  
- No me digas que no es nada, Jake -grito, apartándolo de un empujón y mirando bajo la cama. Tal y como esperaba, encuentro una resplandeciente Beretta 25 devolviéndome la mirada. Riéndose de mí. La cojo y la sujeto en una mano-. ¿De dónde la has sacado?  
- No es asunto tuyo.

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero darle un susto de muerte a Jake. Me apetece ponerle el arma entre los ojos y mostrarle a qué deben enfrentarse los miembros de una banda a todas horas, qué se siente al sentirte amenazado o inseguro, preguntándote qué día será el último.

- Soy tu hermano mayor, Jake. Papá ya no está aquí, de modo que me toca a mí hacerte entrar en razón.

Vuelvo a mirar el arma. Por el peso diría que está cargada. Joder, si se dispara accidentalmente, Jake podría acabar muerto. Si Luis la encontrara... mierda, esto no pinta nada bien.

Jake intenta levantarse pero le obligo a sentarse de nuevo de un  
empujón.

- Tú vas por ahí armado –protesta-. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?  
- Ya sabes por qué. Yo soy miembro de una banda. Tú no. Tú estudiarás, irás a la universidad y tendrás una vida normal.  
- Crees que puedes planificar nuestras vidas, ¿verdad? -suelta Jake-. Bueno, pues yo también tengo planes.  
- Pues mejor será que esos planes no incluyan entrar en la banda.

Jake guarda silencio.

Tengo la sensación de que ya le he perdido. Se me tensan los músculos.

Puedo evitar que entre en los Latino Blood, pero solo si me deja ayudarle. Miro la fotografía de Destiny que hay encima de la cama de mi hermano. La conoció este verano en Chicago, cuando fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales al Navy Pier, el cuatro de Julio. Su familia vive en Gurnee y, desde que la conoció, Jake ha estado obsesionado con ella. Hablan por teléfono todas las noches. Es inteligente, chicana, y cuando Jake intentó presentarnos y ella reparó en mí y en mis tatuajes, su rostro se transformó, como si fueran a dispararle solo por estar a un metro y medio de mí.

- ¿Crees que Destiny querrá salir contigo si te conviertes en un pandillero? -le pregunto.

No hay respuesta, lo que es buena señal. Está reflexionando.

- Te dará una patada en el culo tan rápido que ni lo notarás.

Jake desvía la mirada hacia la foto colgada en la pared.

- Jake, pregúntale a qué universidad irá. Estoy seguro de que ya ha pensado en eso. Si quieres, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Mi hermano me mira. En su interior está librándose una batalla: intenta elegir entre lo que parece más fácil (la vida de gánster) y las cosas por las que quiere luchar (Destiny).

- No salgas más con Wil. Búscate nuevos amigos y entra en el equipo de fútbol del instituto o algo así. Empieza a comportarte como un chico normal y deja que yo me ocupe del resto.

Me meto la pistola en la cinturilla de los vaqueros y j salgo de casa. Me dirijo al almacén.

QUINN

Llegué tarde al partido de fútbol. Después de que Puck se marchara, me quedé en ropa interior y salté a la piscina para coger las llaves. Gracias a Puck, descendí de categoría. Kitty, la co-capitana del equipo de animadoras ya es oficialmente la capitana. Tardé media hora en secarme el pelo y volverme a poner el maquillaje en el vestuario de las chicas. A la señora Sue le decepcionó mucho que llegara tarde al partido.

Me dijo que debería sentirme agradecida de que me bajaran de categoría porque podían haberme expulsado del equipo.

Después del partido, me tumbo en el sofá junto a mi hermana. El pelo me huele todavía a cloro, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para preocuparme por eso. Mientras veo un reality show en la tele después de cenar, notó que los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar.

- Quinn, despierta. Finn está aquí -me dice mi madre, zarandeándome.

Levanta la cabeza y veo a Finn, de pie frente a mí. Me ofrece la mano y pregunta:

-¿Estás lista?

Vaya. Me he olvidado de la fiesta de Ryder pese a que hace meses que está planeada. No me apetece nada ir.

- No vayamos y quedémonos en casa.  
- ¿Estás de broma? Todos esperan que vayamos. No puedes perderte la mayor juerga del año -dice mirándome los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta con el lema HAZTE UN CHEQUEO. La conseguí el año pasado cuando hice la caminata contra el cáncer de mama-. Te esperaré mientras te vistes. Date prisa. ¿Por qué no te pones ese mini vestido negro que tanto me gusta?

Me arrastro hasta el armario para cambiarme. En una esquina, junto a la camiseta sin mangas de DKNY, está el paliacate de Puck. La lavé anoche, pero cierro los ojos y me la llevo a la nariz para comprobar que su fragancia persiste en la tela. Lo único que acabo distinguiendo es el olor del detergente. Qué decepción. Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para analizar mis sentimientos, especialmente porque Finn está esperándome abajo.

Tardo bastante en ponerme el mini vestido negro, arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme. Espero que Finn no esté cabreado por haber esperado tanto. Tengo que estar perfecta o mi madre no tardará ni un instante en criticar mi aspecto delante de él.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar, Finn está sentado al borde del sofá, ignorando  
completamente a Frannie. Creo que se pone nervioso cuando está cerca de ella.

«La inspectora» que tengo por madre se acerca a mí y me toca el pelo.

- ¿Te has puesto acondicionador?

¿Antes o después de meterme en la piscina para recuperar las llaves?

- Mamá, por favor -le imploro, apartándole la mano.  
- Estás increíble -señala Finn, acercándose a mí.

Afortunadamente, mi madre se retira. Es obvio que le agrada y le tranquiliza la aprobación de Finn aunque no tenga el pelo perfecto.

En el trayecto hasta la casa de Ryder, observo al que ha sido mi novio durante los dos últimos años. La primera vez que nos besamos fue jugando a la botella en casa de Ryder, en el segundo curso de instituto. Lo hicimos delante de todo el mundo. Finn me cogió entre sus brazos y nos besamos durante cinco minutos. Sí, los espectadores lo cronometraron.

Desde entonces hemos sido pareja.

- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? -pregunta, girando la cabeza.  
- Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos besamos.  
- Fue en casa de Ryder. Sí, menudo espectáculo, ¿eh? Incluso los de último curso se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
- Ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en último curso.  
- Y todavía somos la Pareja Dorada, guapa -dice, doblando para encarar el camino de entrada de Ryder-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! ¡Ya ha llegado la Pareja Dorada, -grita Finn cuando entramos en la casa.

Él se va con los chicos mientras yo voy a buscar a Britt. La encuentro en el salón. Mi mejor amiga me da un abrazo y después me hace señas para que tome asiento en el sofá, a su lado. Hay un grupo de chicas del equipo de animadoras, entre ellas, Kitty.

- Ahora que Q está aquí -dice Britt-, podemos empezar a jugar.  
- ¿A quién te gustaría besar? -pregunta Mercedes.  
- Empecemos por algo sencillo. ¿Dogo o caniche? -sugiere Britt, recostándose en el sofá.  
- ¿Los comparáis con perros? -digo, soltando una carcajada.  
- Sí.  
- Vale. -Los caniches son monos y mimosos, pero los dogos son más masculinos y tienen una mirada que impone. Aunque me gusta lo mono y mimoso, un caniche no puede con un dogo-. Dogo.  
- ¡Puaj! Caniche sin dudarlo. Los dogos tienen ese hocico hacia fuera y siempre están babeando. No apetece nada besarlos.  
- Y no lo haremos, idiota -dice Britt.  
- Yo tengo una pregunta -digo-, ¿El entrenador Garrison o el señor Harris, el profesor de matemáticas?  
- ¡Garrison! -exclaman todas al unísono.  
- Está tan bueno -añade Marley.  
- Siento aguaros la fiesta, pero he oído que es gay -confiesa Britt entre risitas.  
- Qué va -dice Marley-. ¿Estás segura? Bueno, aunque lo fuera, no elegiría a Harris antes que a él.  
- Yo tengo otra -interviene Kitty-. ¿Finn Hutson o Noah Puckerman?

Todas desvían la mirada hacia mí. Entonces, Britt me da un codazo, como indicándome que no estamos solas. Debe de ser Finn. ¿Por qué me la ha jugado así Kitty?

Todas están mirando ahora a Finn, quien está de pie detrás de mí.

- Ups. Lo siento -dice Kitty, disculpándose por haberse ido de la lengua.  
- Todos saben que Quinn elegiría a Finn -interviene Britt mientras se mete una galleta salada en la boca.  
- Kitty, ¿por qué has hecho eso? -pregunta Marley con desdén.  
- ¿El qué? Solo es un juego, Marley.  
- Sí, pero nosotras estamos jugando a un juego muy diferente del tuyo.  
- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Solo porque no tengas novio...

Finn se aleja, dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Después de fulminar a Kitty con la mirada y agradeciendo en silencio a Marley por regañarla, sigo a Finn al exterior.

Lo encuentro sentado en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina.

- ¿Por qué coño has tenido que dudar cuando Kitty te ha hecho la pregunta? –vocifera-. Me has puesto en ridículo bueno, ahora mismo no estoy muy contenta con Kitty.

Finn suelta una corta carcajada.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No es culpa de Kitty.  
- ¿Crees que es culpa mía? Como si fuera yo quien pidió ser compañera de Puck.  
- No te quejaste demasiado -dice, poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Estás buscando bronca, Finn?  
- Puede que sí. Ni siquiera sabes comportarte como una novia.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Quién te llevó al hospital cuando te torciste la muñeca? ¿Quién sale corriendo al campo y te da un beso después del primer touchdown? ¿Quién fue a visitarte todos los días cuando cogiste la varita el año  
pasado? -Recibí clases de conducción en contra de mi voluntad. Me quedé  
dormida en los brazos de Puck borracha, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No ha ocurrido nada con Puck soy inocente, aunque mis pensamientos no lo sean.  
- Eso fue el año pasado -dice Finn, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí para volver a entrar en la casa-. Quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te importo. Ahora.

Entramos en la habitación de Ryder y Finn me obliga a tumbarme en la cama con él.

Lo aparto cuando me acaricia el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

- Deja de comportarte como si estuviera forzándote, Quinn -masculla Finn. La cama cruje con nuestro peso-. Desde que empezó el instituto has estado actuando como una puñetera mojigata.  
- No quiero que nuestra relación se base en el sexo. Me da la sensación de que ya nunca hablamos -digo, incorporándome sobre la cama.  
- Pues hablemos -dice mientras su mano se pasea por mi pecho.  
- Tú primero. Di algo y después hablaré yo.  
- Esta es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca. No tengo nada que decir, Q. Si tú tienes algo en mente, suéltalo.

Respiro profundamente, castigándome a mí misma por sentirme más a gusto con Puck que en aquella cama con Finn. No puedo permitir que termine nuestra relación. Mi madre se pondría histérica, mis amigas fliparían... el mundo se acabaría...

Finn tira de mí para que me tumbe a su lado. No puedo romper con él solo porque me dé miedo tener relaciones sexuales. Después de todo, él también es virgen. Y me ha esperado para que los dos podamos compartir ese momento. La mayoría de nuestros amigos ya lo han hecho. Tal vez eso es lo que hace que me sienta como una estúpida y mi interés por Puck se haya convertido en la excusa perfecta para evitar acostarme con Finn.

Los brazos de Finn me rodean la cintura. Llevamos juntos dos años, ¿por qué echarlo todo a perder por una estúpida atracción hacia alguien al que ni siquiera debería dirigir la palabra?

Cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos, reparo en algo que me deja helada. Una fotografía sobre el vestidor de Ryder, Finn y él en la playa, este verano.

Hay dos chicas con ellos, y Finn rodea cariñosamente con los brazos a una bonita morena con el pelo corto y enmarañado. Sonríen de oreja a oreja, como si tuvieran un secreto que están a punto de compartir.

- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunto, señalando la fotografía e intentando que no se me refleje la inquietud en la voz.  
- Un par de chicas que conocimos en la playa -dice, recostándose de nuevo mientras yo sigo mirando la foto. - ¿Cómo se llama la chica a la que rodeas con el brazo?  
- No lo sé. Creo que se llamaba Mía o algo así.  
- Parecéis una pareja -señalo.  
- Eso es ridículo. Ven aquí -me ordena. Entonces se yergue y me impide seguir observando la fotografía.- Tú eres la única a la que deseo ahora, Quinn. -¿Qué quiere decir con ahora? ¿Se refiere a que este verano ha deseado a Mía pero que ahora me desea a mí? ¿Estoy analizando demasiado sus palabras? Antes de que me dé cuenta, me ha bajado el vestido y me ha subido el sujetador hasta la barbilla. Intento concentrarme y convencerme de que mis dudas son solo el producto de los nervios.

- ¿Has echado el pestillo de la puerta? -le pregunto, Intentado alejar la inquietud de mi mente.  
- Si -responde él, totalmente absorto en mis pechos. Consciente de que tengo que poner de mi parte pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por motivarme, lo toco por encima de los pantalones.

Finn se incorpora, me aparta la mano y se baja la cremallera.

Cuando se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas, me dice:

- Vamos, Quinn. Probemos algo nuevo.-No me siento bien, todo parece  
demasiado preparado. Me acerco un poco, aunque tengo la mente en otro sitio.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido y la cabeza de Ryder asoma por el resquicio. De inmediato, una sonrisa enorme se le dibuja en la cara.

- ¡Coño! ¿Dónde hay una cámara de móvil cuando la necesitas?  
- ¡Pensaba que habías cerrado la puerta! -le grito a Finn enfadada mientras me apresuro a ponerme el sujetador y a bajarme el vestido-. Me has mentido. -Finn coge la manta y se tapa.  
- Joder, Ryder, déjanos un poco de intimidad, ¿quieres? Quinn, deja de comportarte como una histérica.  
- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es mi habitación -dice Ryder, y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, enarca una de sus cejas y añade-: Quinn, dime la verdad. ¿Son naturales?  
- Ryder, eres un cerdo -le espeto, apartándome de Finn.

Mi novio intenta cogerme cuando bajo de la cama de un salto.

- Vuelve aquí, Quinn. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo. Me he dejado llevar por el momento.

El problema es que el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta no es la única razón por la que estoy enfadada. Me ha llamado «histérica» sin pensárselo dos veces. Y no ha regañado a Ryder por su comentario. Miro a mi novio y le digo:

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues ahora soy yo quien se deja llevar por el momento y se larga de aquí.

A la una y media de la mañana estoy en mi habitación, mirando el móvil. Finn me ha llamado treinta y seis veces. Y ha dejado diez mensajes. Desde que Britt me ha acompañado a casa, he intentado ignorarle. En parte porque tengo que dejar que se me pase el enfado. Me atormenta la idea de que Ryder me haya visto medio desnuda. Mientras buscaba a Britt para pedirle que me trajera a casa, pude escuchar al menos a cinco personas que susurraban sobre la escena que había tenido lugar en la habitación de Ryder.

No quiero perder los papeles como le ocurre a mi madre, y ¿así me ocurre con Ryder y Finn en la habitación.

Pero es la trigésimo novena llamada de Finn, y mis pulsaciones ya han  
recuperado su ritmo habitual.

Finalmente, respondo al teléfono.

- Deja de llamarme -le suelto.  
- Dejaré de hacerlo cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte -anuncia Finn al otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz lleno de decepción.  
- Pues habla. Te escucho.

Le oigo aspirar profundamente.

- Lo siento, Quinn. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo de la puerta. Siento haber querido tener relaciones sexuales. Siento que uno de mis amigos se lo tome a broma cuando no tiene ninguna gracia. Siento no poder soportar veros a Puckerman y a ti en clase de Holliday. Siento haber cambiado este verano.

No sé qué decirle. Finn ha cambiado, pero ¿también lo he hecho yo? ¿O soy la misma persona que se despidió de él antes de que se marchara de vacaciones? No lo sé. Solo tengo una cosa clara.

- Finn, no quiero que nos peleemos más.  
- Yo tampoco. ¿Puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado esta noche? Te prometo que te recompensaré ¿Recuerdas nuestro último aniversario, cuando mi tío nos llevó en su avioneta a Michigan para pasar el día? Acabamos en un balneario. Cuando fuimos a cenar al restaurante por la noche, había un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas en nuestra mesa, junto a una caja de color turquesa. Dentro había un brazalete de oro blanco de Tiffany's.  
- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
- Voy a comprarte los pendientes que hacen juego con el brazalete, Quinn.

No tengo valor para decirle que lo que quiero no son unos pendientes. Me encanta el brazalete y siempre lo llevo puesto. Pero lo que me dejó boquiabierta aquel día no fue el regalo, sino el hecho de que Finn fuera más allá de lo planeado solo para hacer que todo fuera súper especial. Eso es lo que recuerdo cuando veo el brazalete. No el regalo, sino su significado. He visto muy poco de ese Finn desde que empezó el instituto.

Los caros pendientes serían un símbolo de la disculpa de Finn y siempre me recordarían aquella noche. También servirían para sentirme culpable por no corresponderle con... mí virginidad. Puede que no sea consciente de ello, pero el hecho de que la idea me ronde por la cabeza es una señal. No quiero sentirme presionada.

- Finn, no quiero los pendientes.  
- Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Dímelo.

Tardo un rato en contestar. Hace seis meses podría haber redactado un ensayo de cien páginas sobre lo que quería.

Desde que empezó el instituto, todo ha cambiado.

- Ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero. -Me duele tener que decir algo así, pero es lo que siento  
-Bueno, ¿me darás una pista cuando lo sepas?

Claro, si es que llego a descubrirlo.

**HOLA DE NUEVO DEJO UN CAPITULO RÁPIDO… GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	13. Chapter 13

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 13

PUCK

Es lunes e intento no darle demasiada importancia a las ganas que tengo de que llegue la clase de química. Obviamente no es por la señora H., sino por Quinn, quien, por cierto, llega tarde a clase.

- Eh -la saludo.  
- Eh -responde ella.

Ni rastro de una sonrisa, ni brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente, hay algo que la está atormentando.

- De acuerdo, chicos -dice la señora P-. Sacad los lápices. Veamos cuánto habéis estudiado.

Mientras maldigo a la señora H. en silencio por no haber organizado un día de laboratorio con experimentos en el que Quinn y yo podamos hablar, miro a mi compañera. Parece completamente despistada. Para protegerla, aunque no tenga derecho alguno, levanto la mano.

- Miedo me dan sus preguntas, Puck -suelta la señora H.  
- Es una preguntita de nada.  
- Adelante. Que sea rápida.  
- Es un examen con apuntes, ¿verdad?

La profesora me observa por encima de sus gafas.

- No, Puck, no es un examen con apuntes. Y si no ha estudiado, va a llevarse un gigantesco suspenso. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Como única respuesta, dejo caer los libros al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Después de que la señora H. reparta el examen, leo la primera pregunta. «La densidad del Al (aluminio) es de 2.7 gramos por milímetro. ¿Qué volumen ocuparán 10.5 gramos de Al (aluminio)?»

Tras resolver el problema, echo un vistazo a Quinn. Está mirando la hoja del examen, pero con la mirada perdida.

Al darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando, murmura:

- ¿Qué?  
- Nada.

La señora H. nos lanza una mirada. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme y vuelvo a concentrarme en el examen. ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de ese modo? ¿Por qué se vuelve tan fría conmigo sin previo aviso? ¿Qué le pasa?

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que mi compañera de laboratorio coge el pase que cuelga de la puerta del aula para ir al cuarto de baño. El problema es que el pase para el baño no te ayuda a escapar de la realidad. Todavía estará ahí cuando salgas. Créeme, yo ya lo he intentado. Los problemas son como la basura, no desaparece por mucho que la escondas en un cubo.

Cuando regresa a clase, Quinn agacha la cabeza sobre la mesa de laboratorio y empieza a escribir las respuestas. Una sola mirada es suficiente para saber que no está concentrada en el examen y que está haciendo una chapuza. Y cuando la señora H. pide que entreguemos los exámenes, mi compañera de laboratorio tiene una mirada vacía en el rostro.

- Si te hace sentir mejor -digo en voz baja para que solo Quinn pueda oírme-, me catearon gimnasia en el último año antes del instituto por ponerle un cigarrillo en la boca a un maniquí.  
- Me alegro -suelta sin levantar la mirada.

La música empieza a sonar en el altavoz, señalando el final de la clase.

Observo el cabello dorado de Quinn balanceándose menos que de costumbre mientras sale de clase, sorprendentemente sin que la acompañe su novio. Me pregunto si cree que todo va a caerle del cielo, incluidas las buenas notas.

Yo tengo que trabajar para conseguirlo todo. Nunca me han regalado nada.

- Hola, Puck.

Es Carmen. Está esperándome frente a la taquilla. Bueno, puede que algunas cosas sí me caigan del cielo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mi ex novia se acerca, dejando ver el profundo escote en forma de pico de su camiseta.

- Nos hemos juntado unos cuantos para ir a la playa después de clase. ¿Quieres venir?  
- Tengo que trabajar –replico-. Quizás me apunte más tarde.

Pienso en lo que ocurrió hace dos fines de semana, cuando fui a casa de Quinn y tuve que asistir al espectáculo de su madre hablando con aires de superioridad. Fue todo un choque de realidad.

Emborracharme para olvidar mi dañado ego fue una idea estúpida. Quería estar con Quinn, pasar el rato con ella no solo para estudiar sino también para averiguar qué se escondía bajo su rubia cabellera. Mi compañera de laboratorio me dejó colgado.

Carmen no. El recuerdo es algo vago, pero puedo ver a Carmen en el lago, rodeándome con sus brazos. Y sentada sobre mí junto al fuego mientras fumábamos algo más fuerte que un Marlboro. En mi estado embriagado, fumado y con el orgullo herido, habría dejado que cualquier chica me consolase.

Carmen estaba allí, deseándolo, y le debo una disculpa porque, aunque fue ella quien me provocó, yo no debería haber mordido el anzuelo. Tendré que aclarar las cosas con ella y explicarle por qué me comporté como un gilipollas.

Después de clase, veo que hay una multitud agolpada alrededor de mi moto. Mierda, si le pasa algo a Julio juro que voy a partirle la cara a alguien. No tengo que abrirme paso, porque cuando me acerco se abre un hueco por el que puedo pasar.

Todos me miran mientras contemplo el acto de vandalismo que ha sufrido mi moto. Están esperando que entre en cólera. Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevería a pegar un timbre de triciclo rosa al manillar y enrollar una serpentina de color chillón en las empuñaduras? Alguien va a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Como Quinn, por ejemplo. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no la veo cerca.

- No he sido yo -se apresura a decir Lucky.

Todos murmuran que tampoco han sido ellos.

Tras lo cual, se ponen a cuchichear acerca de quién puede haber sido.

- Finn Hutson, Greg Hanson...

Pero yo no estoy escuchando porque sé perfectamente quién es la culpable. Mi compañera de laboratorio, la misma que hoy no me ha hecho ni caso.

Arranco la serpentina y luego desenrosco el timbre de plástico rosa.

Rosa.

Me pregunto si es de alguna de sus bicis.

- Apartaos de mi camino -increpo a la multitud.

Todos se apresuran a dispersarse, creyendo que estoy muy cabreado y que lo mejor es estar lejos de allí cuando estalle. A veces, representar el papel del tipo duro tiene sus ventajas. ¿La verdad? Utilizaré el timbre rosa y la serpentina como excusa para volver a hablar con Quinn.

Después de que todos se hayan marchado, camino por el lateral del campo de fútbol. El equipo de animadoras está practicando, como de costumbre.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Cuando me vuelvo, me encuentro con Kitty Wilde, una de las amigas de Quinn.

- ¿Está Quinn por aquí? -pregunto.  
- No.  
- ¿Sabes dónde está?

¿Puck Puckerman interesado en saber dónde está Quinn Fabray? Espero que me responda que no es asunto mío. O que la deje en paz. Pero en lugar de eso, su amiga me contesta:

- Se ha ido a casa.

Murmuro un «gracias» y regreso junto a Julio mientras marco el teléfono de mi primo.

- Taller de Enrique.  
- Soy Puck. Llegaré tarde a trabajar.  
- ¿Han vuelto a castigarte?  
- No, no es nada de eso.  
- Bueno, cuando vengas ponte con el Lexus de Chuy. Le dije que podría pasar a recogerlo a las siete y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no cumples con una promesa.  
- No te preocupes -respondo mientras pienso en el puesto que ocupa Chuy en la pandilla.

Es el típico tío al que nunca querrías ver enfadado. El tipo de chico que nace sin el chip de la empatía en el cerebro. Si alguien no es legal, Chuy se encarga de que vuelva a serlo o de que no acabe convirtiéndose en un soplón. Y recurre a cualquier método para conseguirlo por mucho que la persona en cuestión niegue por su vida-. Allí estaré.

Diez minutos más tarde, llamo a la puerta de los Fabray con el timbre rosa y la serpentina en la mano, intentando adoptar una postura de tipo duro.

Cuando Quinn abre la puerta con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones cortos, me derrumbo.

- Puck, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -me pregunta con los ojos verde abiertos de par en par.

Le entrego el timbre y la serpentina.

- No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por una broma -dice, y me arranca sus cosas de las manos.  
- Hemos de hablar de otras cosas aparte de eso.

Ella traga saliva. Está nerviosa.

- No me siento muy bien, ¿vale? Hablemos en el instituto -me ruega, intentando cerrar la puerta.

Mierda, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, como los acosadores de las películas.

Abro la puerta de un empujón. ¡Qué coño!

- Puck, no.  
- Déjame entrar. Solo será un minuto. Por favor.

Quinn niega con la cabeza y sus angelicales rizos se balancean de un  
lado a otro.

- A mis padres no les gusta que invite a gente a mi casa.  
- ¿Están aquí?  
-No -deja escapar un suspiro y abre la puerta con indecisión.

Me cuelo dentro. La casa es incluso más grande que lo que parece desde el exterior. Las paredes están pintadas de un blanco impoluto, como las de un hospital. Apuesto a que el polvo no se atreve ni a rozar el suelo ni las encimeras.

El recibidor de dos plantas tiene una escalera que podría rivalizar con la que vi en Sonrisas y lágrimas, una película que nos obligaron a ver en la escuela. El suelo brilla como el oro.

Quinn tenía razón, no pinto nada aquí. No me importa. Aunque no pertenezca a este lugar, ella está aquí, donde quiero que esté.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? -me pregunta.

Ojalá sus largas y esbeltas piernas no destacaran tanto con esos pantalones cortos. Son una distracción demasiado tentadora. Aparto la mirada e intento controlarme con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Y qué si tiene unas piernas sexys?

¿Qué más da que tenga los ojos claros como bolas de cristal?

¿Qué pasa si puede aguantar perfectamente una broma y devolverla aún con más arte?

¿A quién pretendo engañar? No tengo excusa para estar aquí excepto el deseo de estar a su lado. A la mierda la apuesta.

Quiero descubrir cómo puedo hacerle reír. Quiero saber cómo hacerle llorar. Quiero saber lo que se siente si me mira como si fuera su caballero de la brillante armadura.

- ¡Q! -resuena una voz distante, rompiendo el silencio.  
- Espera aquí -me ordena Quinn antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo- . Enseguida vuelvo.

No estoy dispuesto a quedarme en el vestíbulo como un gilipollas. La sigo, sabiendo que estoy a punto de entrar en su mundo privado.

QUINN

No es que me avergüence de la discapacidad de mi hermana, pero no quiero que Puck la juzgue, porque si se ríe de ella, no podré soportarlo. Me doy la vuelta.

- No se te da muy bien obedecer órdenes, ¿verdad?

Me sonríe como diciendo «soy un pandillero, ¿qué esperabas?».

- Tengo que ir a echarle un vistazo a mi hermana. ¿Te importa?  
- No. Así podré conocerla. Confía en mí.

Debería sacarlo de casa a patadas, con sus tatuajes y todo. Debería, pero no lo hago. Sin decir nada más, lo llevo a nuestra oscura biblioteca revestida de madera. Frannie está sentada en su silla de ruedas, con la cabeza torpemente inclinada hacia un lado mientras ve la televisión.

Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene compañía, aparta la mirada del televisor y nos observa, primero a mí y después a Puck.

- Este es Puck -le explico, y apago la tele-. Un amigo del instituto.

Frannie mira a Puck con una sonrisa torcida y golpea su teclado especial con los nudillos.

- Hola -dice una voz femenina y computarizada. Golpea otro botón-. Me llamo Frannie -continúa el ordenador.

Puck se arrodilla junto a mi hermana. Ese simple gesto de respeto despierta una extraña sensación en mí. Finn siempre ha ignorado a mi hermana, la trata como si, además de discapacitada física y mental, también fuera ciega y sorda.

- ¿Qué tal? -dice Puck, cogiendo la rígida mano de Frannie y estrechándola-. Qué ordenador más guay.  
- Es un mecanismo de comunicación especial o PCD -le explico-. Le ayuda a comunicarse con los demás.  
- Juego - dice la voz del ordenador. Puck se coloca junto a Frannie.

Contengo la respiración mientras observo sus manos, asegurándome de que no estén al alcance de su corte mohicano.

- ¿Esto tienes juegos? -pregunta.  
- Sí -respondo por ella-. Es una fanática de las damas. Frannie, enséñale cómo funciona.

Mientras Frannie presiona despacio la pantalla con los nudillos, Puck lo observa todo visiblemente fascinado. Cuando aparecen las damas en la pantalla, Frannie empuja la mano de Puck.

- Tú primera -dice él.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Quiere que empieces tú -le digo.  
- Guay -dice él, dándole un golpecito a la pantalla.

Les observo. Ver jugar tranquilamente a este tipo duro con mi hermana mayor me hace sentir muy bien.

- ¿Te importa si voy a prepararle algo de comer? -le pregunto. Necesito salir de la habitación.  
- No, adelante -repone Puck sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
- No tienes que dejarte ganar -le advierto antes de marcharme-. Se le dan muy bien las damas.  
- Eh, gracias por el voto de confianza, pero estoy intentando ganar -responde Puck.

Sonríe con sinceridad. No intenta representar el papel de chico duro y arrogante. Me hace desear con más fuerza escapar de allí. Poco después, cuando entro en la biblioteca con la comida de Frannie,

- Me ha destrozado.  
- Ya te dije que era buena. Pero se acabaron los juegos por hoy -le digo a Frannie. Acto seguido, me vuelvo hacia Puck y añado-: Espero que no te importe que le dé de comer.  
- Desde luego que no.

Puck toma asiento en el sillón de piel favorito de mi padre mientras yo coloco la bandeja delante de Frannie y le doy de comer su compota de manzana. Es un desastre, como siempre. Ladeo la cabeza y veo a Puck que está observándome mientras le enjugo a mi hermana la comisura de los labios con una toallita.

- Frannie, tendrías que haberle dejado ganar. Ya sabes, por educación. - Mi hermana responde negando con la cabeza. La compota le resbala por la barbilla-. De modo que así están las cosas, ¿eh? -le recrimino, esperando que la escena no asquee a Puck.

Tal vez le estoy poniendo aprueba para averiguar sí puede soportar un rato de mi vida en casa. Si lo hace, aprobará

- Espera a que se vaya Puck. Ya te enseñaré yo quién es la campeona de las damas.

Mi hermana me regala una de sus sonrisas dulces y ladeadas.

Es como si expresara mil palabras con ese gesto. Durante un momento, me olvido de que él me observa. Es tan extraño tenerlo aquí, dentro de mi vida, en mi casa. No pertenece a este lugar y, sin embargo, no parece importarle estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué estabas de tan mala leche en clase de química? -me pregunta.

Porque van a llevarse lejos a mi hermana y ayer me pillaron con las tetas al aire mientras Finn tenía los pantalones bajados delante de mí.

- Estoy segura de que has oído los espantosos rumores.  
- No, no he oído nada. Quizás estés obsesionada.

Quizás. Ryder nos vio, y tiene la lengua muy larga. Cada vez que alguien me miraba hoy, me daba la impresión de que lo sabía. Miro a Puck y le digo:

- A veces desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo.  
- Sí, yo desearía poder retroceder unos cuantos años -responde muy serio-. O hacer que los días pasaran muy deprisa.  
-Por desgracia, la vida real no funciona con mando a distancia -me lamento.

Cuando Frannie termina de comer, la siento delante de la televisión y me llevo a Puck a la cocina

- Mi vida no es tan perfecta, después de todo, ¿verdad? -le pregunto mientras saco unos refrescos del frigorífico.

Puck me mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? -le espeto. -Supongo que todos tenemos problemas. A mí me persiguen más demonios de los que salen en una película de terror -dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Demonios? Nada parece perturbar a Puck. Nunca se queja de su vida.

- ¿Cuáles son tus demonios? -insisto.  
- Si te cuento cuáles son mis demonios, saldrías corriendo de aquí.  
- Creo que te sorprendería más saber qué me hace correr a mí, Puck.

Las campanadas del reloj de pared resuenan por toda la casa. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

- Tengo que irme - anuncia Puck-. Mañana podemos quedar en mi casa, después del instituto, para estudiar.  
- ¿En tu casa? ¿En la zona sur?  
- Puedo enseñarte un pedacito de mi vida. ¿Te atreves? -me reta.  
- Claro -aseguro, tragando saliva. Que empiece el juego.

Cuando le acompaño a la puerta, oigo que alguien está aparcando el coche en la entrada de mi casa. Si es mi madre, me la cargo. Da igual que hayamos tenido un encuentro de lo más inocente, se pondrá hecha una furia.

Miro a través de las ventanas de la puerta principal y reconozco el deportivo rojo de Kitty.

- Oh, no. Mis amigas están aquí.  
- Que no cunda el pánico -dice-. Abre la puerta. No puedes fingir que no estoy aquí. Mi moto está aparcada en la entrada.

Tiene razón. No puedo ocultar su presencia. Abro la puerta y salgo al exterior. Puck está justo detrás de mí cuando me encuentro con Kitty, Marley y Britt en la acera.

- ¡Hola, chicas! -exclamo. Tal vez si actúo con normalidad no le darán tanta importancia al hecho de que Puck esté en mi casa. Le doy un codazo a mi compañero de laboratorio-. Estábamos hablando de nuestro proyecto de química. ¿Verdad, Puck?  
- Así es.

Britt arquea las cejas. Cuando Marley ve salir de mi casa a Puck, me da la sensación de que está a punto de sacar el móvil, sin duda para poner al corriente a la otra M

-¿Deberíamos irnos y dejaros a solas? -sugiere Kitty.  
-No seas ridícula -me apresuro a añadir.

Puck monta en la moto. La camiseta que lleva marca una espalda perfectamente musculada y los pantalones un perfectamente musculado...

- Nos vemos mañana -dice, señalándome con el dedo tras ponerse el casco.

Mañana. En su casa. Asiento con la cabeza.

Después de que Puck se haya ido, Britt interviene:

- ¿De qué iba todo esto?  
- Química -murmuro.

Marley se ha quedado boquiabierta.

- ¿Estabais haciéndolo? -insiste Kitty-. Porque hace diez años que somos amigas y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que me has invitado a entrar en tu casa.  
- Es mi compañero de química,  
- Es un pandillero, Q. No lo olvides nunca -dice Kitty.  
Britt niega con la cabeza - ¿Estás colada por otro tío que no es tu novio? Finn le ha comentado a Sam que últimamente te comportas de un modo muy extraño. Somos tus amigas, así que hemos venido aquí para hacerte entrar en razón.

Me siento en el primer escalón y las oigo parlotear sobre la reputación, los novios y la lealtad durante media hora. Tienen razón.

- Prométeme que no sucede nada entre Puck y tú -exige Britt cuando Marley y Kitty se marchan en coche y nos quedamos solas.  
- No sucede nada entre Puck y yo -le aseguro-. Te lo prometo.

**HOLA DE NUEVO DEJO UN CAPITULO RÁPIDO… GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR… SI HAY ALGUN ERROR EN NOMBRES O DE ORTOGRAFIA ME LO HACEN SABER PARA LAS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES REVISARLOS CON MAYOR DETENIMIENTO… GRACIAS **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	14. Chapter 14

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 14

PUCK

Estoy sentado en clase de matemáticas cuando el guardia de seguridad llama a la puerta y le dice al profe que tengo que acompañarlo fuera de clase. Cojo los libros con una mueca y dejo que el tipo disfrute del momento de satisfacción que le provoca humillarme en público.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto.

Ayer me sacaron de clase por haber iniciado una pelea en el patio. Aunque no fui yo quien la empezó. Puede que participara, pero no la empecé.

- Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión hasta las pistas de baloncesto -se mofa de camino a las instalaciones deportivas-. Noah, el vandalismo contra los bienes de la escuela es un asunto muy serio.  
- Yo no he hecho nada -le aseguro.  
-Me han dicho que fuiste tú.

¿Te lo han soplado? ¿Acaso no conoces la frase «ha sido el que tenga las manos rojas»? Bueno, pues lo más seguro es que el chivato haya sido el responsable.

- ¿Dónde está?

El guardia de seguridad señala el suelo del gimnasio, donde alguien ha pintado con spray una triste réplica del símbolo de los Latino Blood.

- ¿Puedes explicarme esto?  
- No -contesto.

Otro guardia de seguridad se nos une.

- Deberíamos comprobar su taquilla -sugiere.  
- Es una idea genial. Todo lo que encontrarán será una chaqueta de piel y libros.

Mientras introduzco la combinación de la taquilla, pasa la señora H.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -interviene.  
- Vandalismo. En las pistas de baloncesto.

Abro mi taquilla y doy un paso atrás para que los guardias la inspeccionen.

- Aja -suelta uno de los guardias, metiendo la mano en la taquilla y sacando una lata vacía de spray negro de la estantería superior. Me la entrega y añade- : ¿Sigues pensando en proclamar tu inocencia?  
- Me la han jugado -señalo, y me vuelvo hacia la señora H., quien me mira como si acabara de cargarme a su gato-. Yo no he sido, señora H. Tiene que creerme -le imploro. Ya me veo metido en prisión por algo que ha hecho otro idiota.  
- Puck, las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Me gustaría creerte, pero es muy difícil -explica, negando con la cabeza.

Los guardias se han colocado a ambos lados. Sé lo que viene a continuación. La señora H. levanta la mano y los detiene-. Puck, tienes que poner de tu parte.

Me siento tentado de no dar explicaciones, de permitirles pensar que he sido yo quien ha pintarrajeado los bienes del instituto. De todas formas, no creo que me hagan caso. Pero la señora H. me mira como si fuera un adolescente rebelde que quiere demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están.

- El símbolo no está bien hecho -digo, mostrándole el tatuaje del antebrazo-. Este es el símbolo de los Latino Blood. Una estrella de cinco puntas con dos horcas saliendo de la parte superior y las letras LB en medio. La que está en el suelo del gimnasio tiene seis puntas y dos flechas. Nadie que pertenezca a los Latino Blood cometería un error así.

- ¿Dónde está el director Schuester? -les pregunta mi profesora a los guardias.  
- Está reunido con el superintendente. Su secretaria dice que no quiere que le molesten.

La señora H. mira su reloj.

- Tengo clase en quince minutos. Joe, intenta contactar con el director Schuester por el comunicador.

A Joe, el guardia de seguridad, no parece entusiasmarle la idea.

- Señora, pueden despedirnos por una cosa así.  
- Lo sé. Pero Puck es mi estudiante, y te aseguro que hoy no puede perderse mi clase.

Joe se encoge de hombros e intenta contactar con Schuester para que se reúna con él en el pasillo L. Cuando la secretaria le pregunta si se trata de una emergencia, la señora P. le arrebata a Joe el comunicador y le dice que lo considera una emergencia suya y que el director Schuester debe acudir al pasillo L ahora mismo.

Dos minutos más tarde, aparece Schuester con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?  
- Vandalismo en el gimnasio -informa el guardia, Joe.  
- Maldita sea, Puckerman. Tú otra vez, no -suelta, poniéndose rígido.  
- No he sido yo -le digo.  
- Entonces, ¿quién?

Me encojo de hombros.

- Director Schuester, Puck dice la verdad -interviene la señora H-. Puede  
despedirme si me equivoco.

Schuester niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia el guardia de seguridad.

- Lleva a Chuck al gimnasio y averigua lo que puede hacerse para limpiar esa cosa -dice, y señalándome con la lata de spray, añade-: Pero te lo advierto, Puck. Si me entero de que has sido tú, no te expulsaré, haré que te arresten. ¿Queda claro?

Cuando los guardias se van, Schuester continúa:

- Puck, no te he dicho esto antes, pero lo hago ahora. Cuando estaba en el instituto, pensaba que el mundo estaba en mi contra. No era muy distinto a ti, ¿sabes? Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que yo era mi peor enemigo. Cuando lo hice, me cambió la vida. Ni la señora Holliday ni yo somos el enemigo.  
- Lo sé -admito, y en realidad, sé que es así.  
- Bien. Resulta que ahora estoy en medio de una reunión importante, así que si me disculpáis, estaré en mi despacho.  
- Gracias por creerme -le digo a la señora H. una vez se ha marchado el director.  
- ¿Sabes quién ha pintarrajeado el suelo del gimnasio? -insiste.

La miro directamente a los ojos y le digo la verdad.  
- No tengo ni idea, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no ha sido ninguno de mis amigos.  
- Si no fueras un pandillero, Puck, no te meterías en estos berenjenales. -  
Y suspira.  
- Sí, pero seguro que me metería en otros.

Principio del formulario

QUINN

- Según parece, hay algunos alumnos que no se toman muy en serlo mi clase -anuncia la señora Holliday antes de empezar a repartir los exámenes que hicimos ayer.

Y cuando se acerca a la mesa que compartimos Puck y yo, me hundo en la silla. Lo último que necesito es que la señora Holliday me eche la bronca.

- Buen trabajo -señala la mujer mientras coloca mi examen boca abajo en mi mesa. Entonces, se gira hacia Puck, y añade-: Para alguien que desea ser profesor de química, no ha empezado con muy buen pie, señor Puckerman. Si no viene preparado a clase, la próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces antes de salir en su defensa.

Deja caer el examen de Puck frente a él. Lo sujeta entre el índice y el pulgar, como si el papel fuera demasiado asqueroso como para que el resto de los dedos lo rocen.

- Quédese después de clase -le dice antes de entregar el resto de los exámenes.

No puedo entender por qué la señora Holliday no me ha echado ningún sermón. Le doy la vuelta al examen y veo un sobresaliente en la parte posterior. Me froto los ojos con las manos y vuelvo a mirarlo. Debe de haber algún error. No tardo ni un segundo en reparar en el responsable de mi nota. La verdad me golpea como un martillazo en el estómago. Miro a Puck, quien está guardando su suspenso dentro de un libro.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Espero a que la señora Holliday termine su conversación con Puck después de clase para acercarme a él. Estoy esperándole en la taquilla, y él me presta muy poca atención, si es que me presta alguna. Intento ignorar las miradas que me atraviesan la espalda.

- No sé de qué estás hablando -dice.

¡No me digas!

- Cambiaste los exámenes.  
- No es para tanto, ¿vale? -dice, cerrando la taquilla de golpe.

Sí que lo es. Puck se aleja por el pasillo como si quisiera dejar las cosas como están. Le vi haciendo su examen con diligencia, pero cuando he reparado en el gran suspenso en rojo en el papel, he comprendido que era mi propio examen.

Después de clase, salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal para alcanzarle. Está montado en la moto, apunto de marcharse.

- ¡Puck, espera!

Estoy nerviosa. Me aparto el pelo de la cara y lo escondo tras las orejas.

- Sube -me ordena.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sube. Si quieres darme las gracias por salvarte el culo, ven a casa conmigo. Lo que te dije ayer iba en serio. Tú me mostraste un pedacito de tu vida, y yo quiero mostrarte la mía. Es justo, ¿no?

Echo un vistazo al aparcamiento. La gente nos mira; probablemente esperan el momento oportuno para hacer circular el cotilleo. Si me marcho con él, la noticia se difundirá rápidamente.

El rugido del motor me hace regresar a la realidad.

- No tengas miedo de lo que puedan pensar.

Le echo un vistazo, desde los vaqueros desgarrados y la chaqueta de piel hasta el paliacate rojo y negro (los colores de su pandilla) que acaba de atarse a la cabeza. Debería estar aterrorizada, pero entonces recuerdo cómo se comportó ayer con Frannie.

A la mierda.

Me coloco la mochila a la espalda y monto a horcajadas sobre la moto.

- Sujétate bien -dice, llevándome las manos a su cintura. El simple contacto de sus fuertes manos sobre las mías resulta profundamente íntimo. Antes de apartar esa idea de mi mente, me pregunto si él también sentirá lo mismo. Noah Puckerman es un tipo duro. Con experiencia. Supongo que un simple roce de manos no le provocará un revoloteo en el estómago.

Antes de poner las manos en el manillar, frota las yemas de los dedos contra las mías, a propósito. Ay, madre mía. ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?

Cuando aumenta la velocidad al salir del aparcamiento, me agarro con más fuerza a sus duros abdominales. Me asusta la velocidad y empiezo a marearme, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa sin barra de seguridad.

La moto se detiene frente a un semáforo en rojo. Me echo hacia atrás. Le oigo reír cuando el semáforo se pone en verde y volvemos a arrancar a toda velocidad. Me aferro a su cintura y escondo la cabeza en su espalda.

Cuando por fin nos detenemos, y después de que Puck baje el caballete de la moto, hecho un vistazo a lo que me rodea. Nunca había estado en esta calle. Las casas son tan... pequeñas. La mayoría solo tienen un piso, y ni un gato podría colarse en el espacio entre una y otra. Aunque no quiero sentirme de este modo, se me instala en la boca del estómago una sensación de pesar.

Mi casa es, por lo menos, siete, no, ocho o nueve veces más grande que la de Puck. Sabía que esta zona de la ciudad era pobre, pero no tanto...

- Esto ha sido un error -dice Puck-. Te llevaré a casa.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Entre otras cosas, por la cara de asco que pones.  
- No me da asco. Me sabe mal que...  
- No me compadezcas -me advierte-. Soy pobre, pero no un vagabundo.  
- De acuerdo. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? Los chicos del otro lado de la calle no dejan de mirar a la chica blanca.  
- De hecho, por aquí te llamarán «la chica nieve».  
- Odio la nieve -le digo.  
Puck sonríe. - No es por eso, guapa. Es por tu piel, blanca como la nieve. Tú sígueme y no mires a los vecinos, aunque ellos si lo hagan.

Puck avanza con cautela mientras me acompaña al interior de su casa.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí -dice, una vez dentro.

Puede que el salón sea más pequeño que cualquiera de las habitaciones de mi casa, pero es acogedor y cálido. Hay dos mantitas de ganchillo sobre el sofá con las que me encantaría taparme en las noches gélidas. En mi casa no liemos ese tipo de mantitas. Tenemos edredones... unos además han sido diseñados a medida y para que peguen con el resto de la decoración.

Recorro la casa de Puck, pasando los dedos por los muebles. En una estantería con velas medio derretidas reparo en la fotografía de un hombre muy atractivo. Siento el calor de Puck cuando se coloca a mi lado.

- ¿Tu padre? -le pregunto.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

- No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser perder a un padre.

Aunque el mío no esté mucho por casa, sé que es una pieza importante de mi vida. Siempre he deseado recibir algo más de cariño por parte de mis padres, aunque debería sentirme agradecida por el mero hecho de poder tenerlos a ambos a mi lado, ¿no?

Puck estudia la foto de su padre.

- Cuando ocurre, te quedas como atontado e intentas no pensar mucho en ello. Bueno, sabes que se ha ido y todo eso, pero es como si estuvieras rodeado por una neblina. Entonces, la vida te marca una rutina y te obligas a ti mismo a seguirla -me explica, encogiéndose de hombros-. Con el tiempo, dejas de pensar tanto en ello y continúas adelante. No te queda más remedio.  
- Es como una especie de prueba.

Me miro en un espejo que hay en la pared. Me paso los dedos por el pelo, distraídamente.

- Te pasas el día haciendo eso.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Arreglándote el pelo o retocándote el maquillaje.  
- ¿Y qué hay de malo en querer tener un buen aspecto?  
- Nada, a no ser que se convierta en una obsesión.

Bajo las manos, deseando poder dejarlas quietecitas.

- No estoy obsesionada.  
- ¿Tan importante es que la gente crea que eres guapa? -me pregunta, y vuelve a encogerse de hombros.  
- No me importa lo que piense la gente -miento.  
- Eso es porque eres... guapa. Por eso no debería importarte tanto.

Ya lo sé. Sin embargo, de donde soy, las apariencias lo son todo. Y hablando de apariencias...

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Holliday después de clase?  
- Ah, lo de siempre. Que si no me tomo en serio su clase convertirá mi vida en un infierno.

Trago saliva con fuerza. No sé si debería revelarle el plan que tengo en mente.

- Voy a decirle que intercambiaste los exámenes.  
- No lo hagas -me ordena, apartándose de mí.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque no importa.  
- Claro que importa. Necesitas buenas notas para entrar en...  
- ¿Dónde? ¿En una buena universidad? Quinn, sabes perfectamente que no iré a la universidad. Vosotros, los niños ricos, os tomáis la nota media como un símbolo de lo que valéis. Yo no necesito eso, así que no hace falta que me hagas ningún favor. Conseguiré aprobar esta asignatura, aunque sea con un aprobado justo. Solo he de asegurarme de que el proyecto nos salga bien.

Si dependiera solo de mi, sacaríamos matrícula de honor en el proyecto.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema. Dejo caer la mochila sobre el suelo del salón-. La habitación dice mucho sobre la persona.

Puck señala una puerta lateral. Tres camas ocupan la mayor parte del reducido espacio, y el resto, un pequeño armario. Camino por la pequeña habitación

- La comparto con mis dos hermanos -me explica-. No tengo mucha intimidad.  
- Déjame adivinar cuál es la tuya -digo, sonriendo.

Observo lo que rodea a cada cama. Hay una pequeña foto de una bonita  
mexicana pegada a una de las paredes.

- Vaya... -murmuro, mirando a Puck y preguntándome si la chica que me  
devuelve la mirada es su chica ideal.

Me acerco a él y examino la siguiente cama. Fotografías de jugadores de fútbol en la pared. La cama está hecha un desastre, y hay ropa esparcida desde la almohada hasta los pies. Nada adorna la pared de la tercera cama, como si la persona que duerme en ella fuera un invitado. Es casi triste. Las dos primeras paredes dicen mucho de las personas que duermen bajo ellas, sin embargo, la tercera está completamente desnuda.

Me siento en la cama de Puck, la vacía y desesperada, y le miro a los  
ojos.

- Tu cama dice mucho sobre ti.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dice?  
- Que no piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo -le digo-. A menos que sea porque realmente quieres ir a la universidad.  
- No voy a dejar Fairfield. Nunca -dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¿No quieres labrarte un futuro?  
- Pareces el orientador del instituto.  
- ¿No quieres marcharte de aquí y vivir tu propia vida? ¿Alejarte de tu pasado?  
- Crees que la universidad es una especie de vía de escape -sentencia.  
- ¿Una vía de escape? Puck no tienes ni idea. Yo iré a la universidad que queda más cerca de donde está mi hermana. Primero elegí Northwestern, y ahora la Universidad de Colorado. Mi vida viene dictada por los caprichos de mis padres y por el lugar donde quieren ingresar a Frannie. Tú eliges el camino más fácil, por eso quieres quedarte aquí.  
- ¿Crees que ser el hombre de la casa es pan comido? Asegurarme de que mi madre no acabe mezclándose con algún perdedor o que mis hermanos empiecen a inyectarse mierda o fumar crack son motivos suficientes para quedarme aquí. -  
- Lo siento.  
- Te lo advertí. No me compadezcas.  
- No es eso -matizo, mirándole a los ojos-. Sientes una conexión familiar muy fuerte, pero no cuelgas nada permanente junto a tu cama, como si fueras a largarte en cualquier momento. Por eso he dicho que lo siento.

Puck da un paso atrás, alejándose de mí.

- ¿Has acabado con el psicoanálisis? -pregunta. Le sigo hasta el salón mientras sigo preguntándome cómo verá Puck su futuro. Parece dispuesto a dejar esta casa... o esta vida. ¿Acaso la ausencia de cualquier adorno junto a su cama puede ser una señal de que está preparado para morir? ¿Está destinado a acabar como su padre? ¿Se refiere a eso cuando habla de demonios?

Durante las siguientes dos horas, organizamos nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, sentados en el sofá del salón. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba; el sobresaliente de su examen no ha sido una casualidad.

Tiene un montón de ideas de hacia dónde podemos dirigir la investigación y de los libros de la biblioteca donde podemos obtener información, o sobre cómo podemos construirlos calentadores y las distintas opciones para redactarlo.

Necesitaremos productos químicos que nos proporcionará la señora Holliday, y bolsas herméticas para guardarlos. Hemos decidido revestir las bolsas con materiales que compraremos en una tienda de telas, de ese modo tal vez podamos ganar algún punto extra. Intento seguir hablando de química y me ando con pies de plomo para no tocar ningún tema demasiado personal.

Cuando cierro el libro de química, veo por el rabillo del ojo que Puck se pasa la mano por la cresta.

- No pretendía ser tan brusco contigo.  
- No pasa nada. Me he entrometido en tus cosas.  
- Tienes razón.

Me pongo en pie, sintiéndome incomoda. Él me coge del brazo y tira de mí para que vuelva a sentarme.

- No -matiza-. Me refiero a que tienes razón respecto a mí. No quiero colocar nada permanente sobre la cama.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mi padre -dice Puck, mirando la fotografía colgada en la pared. Cierra los ojos con fuerza-. Dios, había tanta sangre. -Vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira fijamente-. Si he aprendido algo, es que nadie está aquí para siempre. Tienes que vivir el momento, el día a día... el presente.  
- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? -le pregunto, sabiendo lo que deseo yo. Quiero curar sus heridas y olvidar las mías.

Puck me acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Me quedo sin respiración.

- ¿Quieres besarme, Puck? -le susurro.  
- Dios, sí, quiero besarte... quiero saborear tus labios, tu lengua -dice mientras recorre mis labios con sus dedos, con dulzura-. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te bese? No se enteraría nadie. Quedaría entre nosotros dos.

**HOLA, DE NUEVO AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO DEL ERROR CON EL NOMBRE… CREO QUE AHORA LO HE REVISADO MEJOR. SIGAN COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES **


	15. Chapter 15

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

PUCK

Quinn se humedece con la lengua sus labios perfectos, en forma de corazón, dejándolos brillantes, aún más tentadores.

- No juegues conmigo -le digo con un gemido, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Sus libros caen sobre la alfombra. Ella los sigue con la mirada y pierdo su atención, tal vez para siempre. Llevo los dedos hasta su barbilla y giro su cabeza con ternura, para que vuelva a mirarme.

Ella me devuelve la mirada con sus ojos vulnerables.

- ¿Y si acaba siendo más que un simple beso? -me pregunta.  
- ¿Y qué si es así?  
- Prométeme que no significará nada.  
Apoyo la cabeza en el sofá - No significará nada.

_"¿No debe ser el hombre el que asegure que un simple beso no implica ningún compromiso? "_

- Y sin lengua.  
- Cariño, si te beso, te garantizo que será con lengua.

Ella vacila un instante.

- Te prometo que no significará nada -le repito.

De hecho, no creo que signifique nada para ella. Supongo que se limita a jugar conmigo, a ponerme a prueba para ver cuánto puedo aguantar antes de venirme abajo. Sin embargo, cuando cierra los párpados y se inclina hacia mí, me doy cuenta de que está a punto de pasar.

La chica de mis sueños, la persona que se parece más a mí que nadie a quien haya conocido hasta ahora, desea besarme.

Me hago con el control cuando veo que ladea la cabeza. Nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello y empiezo a besarla, suave, dulcemente. Le cubro la mejilla con la palma de la mano, sintiendo su piel sedosa contra mis dedos rugosos. El cuerpo me induce a aprovecharme de la situación, pero el cerebro (el otro, el que no tengo dentro de los pantalones) me ayuda a mantener el control.

Quinn deja escapar un gemido de placer, como si se sintiera completa al estar entre mis brazos. Rozo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, incitándola a abrir la boca. Ella la recibe con su lengua, indecisa. Nuestras bocas y lenguas se mezclan en un baile lento y erótico hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que me aparte de ella de un salto.

Maldita sea. Estoy cabreado. En primer lugar, por haberme dejado llevar por el beso, y en segundo, por desear que ese momento durara para siempre. Y además, estoy cabreado porque mi madre y mis hermanos han decidido llegar a casa en el momento más inoportuno.

Miro a Quinn y veo que se ha agachado para recoger los libros del suelo, en un intento por disimular. Mi madre y mis hermanos están plantados frente a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

- Hola, mamá -digo, más nervioso de lo que debiera.

Por la expresión ceñuda de mi madre, sé que no le hace mucha gracia habernos pillado besándonos. Como si fuera un indicio de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

- Luis, Jake, a vuestra habitación -ordena al tiempo que entra en el salón, algo más tranquila-. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Noah?

Quinn se levanta con los libros en la mano.

- Hola, soy Quinn.

Pese al trayecto en moto y al manoseo, su cabello dorado sigue perfecto. Está preciosa. Quinn le extiende una mano a mi madre.

- Puck y yo estábamos estudiando.  
- Pues no es lo que me ha parecido ver -rebate mi madre, ignorando la mano de Quinn.

Hace una mueca.

- Mamá, déjala en paz -espeto bruscamente.  
- Mi casa no es un prostíbulo.  
- Por favor, mamá -insisto, molesto-. Solo estábamos besándonos.  
- Los besos solo conducen a una cosa, Noah. Niños.  
- Larguémonos de aquí -le digo a Quinn, completamente avergonzado. Cojo la chaqueta del sofá y me la pongo.  
- Señora Puckerman, le pido disculpas si le he faltado al respeto de algún modo -dice Quinn, visiblemente afectada.

Mi madre lleva la compra a la cocina haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa de Quinn.

Cuando salimos, Quinn inspira profundamente. Estoy convencido de que ha intentado guardar la compostura, aunque le ha costado mucho.

Nada ha salido como debía: chico trae chica a casa, chico besa a chica, mamá del chico insulta a chica, chica se marcha llorando.

- No le des más vueltas. No está acostumbrada a que traiga chicas a casa.

Los expresivos ojos de Quinn parecen remotos y fríos. Uff.

- Esto no debería haber ocurrido -dice, enderezando los hombros y adoptando una pose rígida, como una estatua.  
- ¿El qué? ¿El beso o el hecho de que te haya gustado tanto?  
- Tengo novio -dice sin dejar de manosear la correa de su bolso de diseño.  
- ¿Quieres convencerme a mí o a ti misma? -le pregunto.  
- No le des la vuelta a la tortilla. No quiero enemistarme con mis amigas. No quiero enojar a mi madre. Y en cuanto a Finn... bueno, ahora mismo estoy muy confusa.

Levanto las manos y alzo el tono de voz, lo que normalmente evito hacer porque, según Matt, significa que algo me importa mucho. Pero no me importa. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Aunque mi mente me sugiere mantener la boca cerrada, las palabras salen sin darme cuenta.

- No lo entiendo. Te trata como si fueras un maldito trofeo.  
- No tienes ni idea de lo que hay entre Finn y yo...  
- Pues dímelo tú, joder -le ruego, incapaz de ocultar mi enfado. He intentado evitar decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero ya no puedo resistirlo más. Se lo suelto todo de golpe-. Porque el beso que acabamos de darnos... sí que significa algo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estoy seguro de que con Finn no sientes ni la mitad de lo que sientes conmigo.  
- No lo entenderías -asegura, apartando la mirada.  
- Inténtalo.  
- Cuando la gente nos ve juntos, siempre comentan lo perfectos que somos. Ya sabes, la Pareja Dorada. ¿Lo entiendes?

La miro sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Tanto significa para ti parecer perfecta?

Se produce un silencio largo e inestable. Puedo atisbar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos de zafiro, aunque se desvanece rápidamente. En un instante, su rostro adopta una expresión seria y fría.

- Últimamente no se me ha dado del todo bien, pero sí. Significa mucho para mí -admite finalmente-. Mi hermana no es perfecta, así que yo tengo que serlo.

Es lo más patético que he oído nunca. Niego con la cabeza, asqueado, y señalo mi moto.

- Sube. Te llevaré al instituto para que puedas recoger tu coche.

Quinn sube a la moto sin decir palabra. Se sujeta al agarradero posterior, lejos de mí, tanto que apenas puedo sentirla. Me planteo dar un rodeo para alargar un poco más el trayecto.

Quinn trata a su hermana con paciencia y adoración. No sé si yo sería capaz de dar de comer a uno de mis hermanos y después limpiarle la boca. La chica a la que una vez acusé de ser egocéntrica, resulta que no es tan simple como creía.

Siento admiración por ella. De algún modo, estar con Quinn le da a mi vida algo que le faltaba, algo... que me hace sentir bien.

¿Pero cómo voy a convencerla de lo que siento?

QUINN

A pesar de que haya estado toda la noche en vela, rememorando el momento en el que nos besamos, quiero olvidarlo cuanto antes. Mientras me dirijo en coche a la escuela, el día siguiente al beso que nunca ocurrió, me pregunto si debería ignorarle. Aunque, después de todo, no es una opción factible teniendo en cuenta que somos compañeros en clase de química.

Oh, no. La clase de química. ¿Sospechará algo Finn? Tal vez alguien nos vio ayer en la moto y se lo haya contado. Anoche apagué el móvil para no tener que hablar con nadie.

Uff. Ojalá mi vida no fuese tan complicada. Tengo novio. Aunque últimamente se haya mostrado más insistente de lo habitual; solo parece interesado en el sexo. Y estoy harta.

Sin embargo, Puck y yo nunca podremos salir juntos. Su madre me odia. Su ex novia quiere matarme; una muy mala señal. Y fuma, lo que no me parece nada correcto. Podría elaborar una lista larguísima con todos los inconvenientes que supondría salir con él. Vale, puede que también haya ventajas. Unas cuantas, aunque demasiado insignificantes como para mencionarlas. Es inteligente. Tiene una mirada tan expresiva que dice mucho más de él que lo que refleja su aspecto.

Es un chico entregado con sus amigos, con su familia, incluso con su moto.

Cuando me toca, lo hace con tanta delicadeza que me hace sentir como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

Me besa como si intentara impregnarse de ese instante y conservarlo durante el resto de su vida.

La primera vez que le veo es a la hora de comer. Mientras espero mi turno en la cafetería, me fijo en que va justo antes de la chica que me precede en la fila. La chica en cuestión se llama Nola Linn y, no solo se interpone entre ambos, sino que tampoco parece tener mucha prisa por avanzar.

Los vaqueros de Puck están descoloridos y desgastados en las rodillas. El pelo le cae sobre los ojos y empiezo a sentir un deseo incontrolable de apartárselo. Si Nola no fuera tan indecisa con lo que va a tomar de postre...

Puck me pilla mirándole. Me apresuro a concentrarme en la sopa del día. Sopa minestrón.

- ¿Qué prefieres cariño, taza o bol? -pregunta Mary, la Chica de la cafetería.  
- Bol -respondo, fingiendo estar muy interesada en el modo en el que Mary sirve la sopa.

Cuando me entrega el bol, adelanto rápidamente a Nola y me dirijo a la caja, colocándome justo detrás de Puck. Como si supiera que estoy acechándole, se da la vuelta y me atraviesa con la mirada. Durante un instante, siento que el mundo se detiene y que solo estamos él y yo. El deseo por abalanzarme sobre sus brazos y sentir su calor rodeándome es tan poderoso que me pregunto si es médicamente posible sentir una adicción semejante por Otro ser humano.

Carraspeo.

- Te toca -apunto yo, señalando a la cajera.

Puck avanza con una porción de pizza en la bandeja.

- Cóbrame también lo de ella -dice, señalándome.  
- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Un bol de minestrón? -pregunta la cajera, agitando el dedo en mi dirección.  
- Sí, pero... Puck, no es necesario.  
- No te preocupes. Puedo permitirme un bol de sopa -contesta a la defensiva mientras le entrega tres dólares a la cajera.

Finn se abre paso entre los chicos que esperan a la fila y se coloca a mi lado.

- Circula. Échate una novia a la que puedas mirar de ese modo —le espeta a Puck antes de ahuyentarlo.

Rezo para que Puck no conteste y le confiese que nos besamos. Toda la cola nos observa. Puedo sentir sus miradas clavadas en la nuca. Puck coge el cambio y, sin mirar atrás, se encamina al patio, fuera de la cafetería, donde normalmente se sienta a comer.

Me siento profundamente egoísta por desear lo mejor de ambos mundos. Deseo mantener la imagen que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado crear. Y esa imagen incluye a Finn. Pero también deseo a Puck. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar entre sus brazos y pedirle que me bese otra vez, hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Cóbrame lo mío y lo de ella -le dice Finn a la cajera.  
- ¿No ha pagado ya por ti el otro chico? -me pregunta ella, mirándome confusa.

Finn espera que la corrija. Cuando no lo hago, me fulmina con la mirada y sale hecho una furia de la cafetería.

- ¡Finn, espera! -grito, pero o no me oye o pasa de mí.

La próxima vez que le veo es en clase de química, pero entra justo cuando suena el timbre y no tenemos tiempo de hablar. La clase de hoy consiste en un experimento de observación. Puck da vueltas a los tubos de ensayo llenos de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico.

- A mi me parecen agua los dos, señora H. -dice Puck.  
- Las apariencias engañan -contesta la señora Holliday.

Desvío la mirada hacia sus manos. Esas manos, que ahora están ocupadas midiendo la cantidad exacta de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico, son las mismas que rozaron mis labios tan suavemente.

- Tierra llamando a Quinn.

Parpadeo y despierto de mi ensoñación. Puck me pasa un tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo que me recuerda que debería ayudarlo a verter líquidos.

- Lo siento -me disculpo, cogiendo un tubo de ensayo y vertiendo el contenido dentro del que Puck está sujetando-. Se supone que ahora debemos de apuntar lo que sucede -añade, utilizando la varilla para mezclar los dos elementos químicos.

Un material sólido y blanco aparece por arte de magia dentro del líquido  
transparente.

- ¡Eh, señora H! Creo que hemos encontrado la solución al problema de la degradación de la capa de ozono. La señora Holliday niega con la cabeza.  
- Veamos, ¿qué observamos en el tubo? -lee Puck de la hoja que la señora Holliday nos ha entregado al comienzo de la clase.  
- Yo diría que el líquido acuoso probablemente ahora es nitrato potásico y que el material sólido y blanco cloruro de plata. ¿Qué crees tú?

Y Cuando me pasa el tubo, nuestros dedos se rozan ligeramente. Un hormigueo que no puedo ignorar me recorre el cuerpo. Levanto la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y por un instante pienso que me está mandando un mensaje secreto.

Sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve sombría, y aparta la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -susurro.  
- Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú sola.  
- Puck...

Aunque no va a decirme qué he de hacer. Supongo que soy una estúpida por pedirle consejo cuando lo más probable es que no pueda ser imparcial. Cuando estoy cerca de Puck, siento una emoción similar a la que suelo sentir al despertar el día de Navidad. Por mucho que intente no pensar en ello, miro a Finn y sé... Sé que nuestra relación ya no es lo que era. Se ha terminado. Y cuanto antes rompa con él, antes dejaré de preguntarme por qué sigo aún con él.

Quedo con Finn después de clase, en la puerta trasera del instituto.

Está vestido para el entrenamiento de fútbol. Por desgracia, está con Ryder.

Ryder me apunta con su móvil.

- ¿Podéis repetir el espectáculo de la otra noche? Puedo capturar el momento para siempre y mandártelo por correo electrónico. Sería un fondo de pantalla genial, o mejor aún, podemos colgarlo en Youtube.  
- Ryder, desaparece de una maldita vez o perderé los papeles -dice Finn, y le lanza una mirada asesina hasta que se marcha-. Quinn, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? -me pregunta, y al ver que no respondo, añade-: Aunque puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo. Ya me lo huelo.

Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente suele romper por correo electrónico o con mensajes de texto. Hacerlo cara a cara es difícil, porque no te queda más remedio que mirar a la otra persona y ser testigo de su reacción.

Enfrentarse a su ira. He malgastado tanto tiempo evitando explicaciones y maquillando relaciones con la gente que me rodea, que la confrontación me resulta muy dolorosa.

- Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona -digo, con tanto tacto como puedo.  
- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? -pregunta Finn, entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Necesitamos un descanso.  
-¿Un descanso o una ruptura?  
- Una ruptura -matizo con suavidad.  
- Esto es por Puckerman, ¿verdad?  
- Desde que volviste de vacaciones, nuestra relación solo se basa en el tonteo. Ya no hablamos nunca, y estoy harta de sentirme culpable por no arrancarme la ropa y abrirme de piernas para demostrarte que te quiero.  
- Tú no quieres demostrarme nada.

Intento mantener un tono de voz bajo para que los otros estudiantes no puedan oírme.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? El mero hecho de que necesites que te  
demuestre mi amor es una señal de que lo nuestro no funciona.  
- No lo hagas -dice, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro-. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Encajamos perfectamente en el estereotipo estrella de fútbol-capitana de las animadoras en el que los demás nos han colocado. Hemos sido ese modelo durante años. Ahora, analizarán con lupa nuestra ruptura, y circularán todo tipo de rumores sobre nosotros. Solo de pensarlo hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo marcha sobre ruedas. Es una decisión que probablemente me persiga toda la vida. Si mis padres pueden enviar a Frannie a la otra punta del país porque es lo que les conviene, y si Kitty  
puede ligar con cualquiera que se le acerque porque así se siente mejor, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo que considero más adecuado?

Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Finn, intentando no mirar directamente a sus ojos vidriosos. Él la aparta.

- Dime algo -le digo.  
- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Quinn, que estoy encantado porque estás rompiendo conmigo? Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Se enjuga las lágrimas con la palma de las manos. Ese gesto tan sutil hace que también sienta ganas de llorar. Noto cómo se me humedecen los ojos. Es el final de algo que creíamos real, aunque ha acabado siendo otro de los papeles que nos empujaron a representar. Eso es lo que me produce más tristeza. No la ruptura en sí, sino el hecho de que nuestra relación haya seguido adelante tan solo por... mi debilidad.

- Me acosté con Mia -espeta-. Este verano. Ya sabes, la chica de la foto.  
- Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mal.  
- Lo digo porque es verdad. Pregúntale a Ryder.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué fingiste que seguíamos siendo la Pareja Dorada?  
- Porque es lo que todos esperan. Incluso tú. No lo niegues.

Aunque ciertas, sus palabras son dolorosas. Se acabó representar el papel de la chica «perfecta» y vivir según las reglas de los demás, incluso según las que yo misma me he impuesto. Es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Lo primero que hago después de hablar con Finn es decirle a la señora Sue que necesito tomarme un descanso y que voy a dejar el equipo de animadoras. Tras aquello, siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Regreso a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con Frannie y hacer los deberes. Después de cenar, llamo a Santana López.

- Debería sorprenderme tu llamada, pero lo cierto es que no es así -me suelta.  
- ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?  
- No demasiado bien. Kitty no es muy buena capitana, y la señora Sue lo sabe. No tendrías que haberlo dejado.  
- No lo he hecho. Solo me he tomado un pequeño descanso. Pero no te he llamado para hablar de las animadoras. Escucha, quiero que sepas que hoy he cortado con Finn.  
- Y me estás contando esto porque...

Es una buena pregunta, una que, en otras circunstancias, me hubiera negado a contestar.

- Quería hablar de ello con alguien, y aunque sé que tengo amigas a las que puedo recurrir, me apetecía hacerlo con una persona que después no se dedique a cotillear sobre ello. Mis amigas tienen la lengua muy larga.

Britt es la única a la que estoy más unida, pero le mentí acerca de Puck. Y su novio, Sam, es el mejor amigo de Finn.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que yo no me iré de la lengua? -pregunta Santana.  
- No lo sé. Pero no me dijiste nada sobre Puck cuando te pregunté, así que supongo que se te da muy bien guardar secretos.  
- Así es. Dispara.  
- No sé por dónde empezar.  
- Pues no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?  
- He besado a Puck -le suelto.  
- ¿A Puck? ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que rompieras con Finn?  
- No fue premeditado -contesto, haciendo una mueca.

Santana estalla en carcajadas tan fuertes y ruidosas que tengo que apartar  
el auricular.

- ¿Estás segura de que no lo planeaste? -me pregunta en cuanto es capaz de articular palabra.  
- Sucedió sin más. Estábamos en su casa. Su madre llegó, nos interrumpió y nos vio...  
- ¿Qué? ¿Su madre os pilló? ¿En su casa? ¡Venga ya! -exclama Santana,  
alucinada.  
- Venga, Santana. Tómatelo en serio.  
- Sí, lo siento. Carmen va a flipar cuando se entere.

Me aclaro la garganta.

- No pienso decírselo -se apresura a añadir Santana-. Pero la madre de Puck se las trae. Cuando salió con Carmen, Puck la mantuvo alejada de su mamá. No me malinterpretes, ella adora a sus hijos. Pero es sobre protectora, como todas las madres mexicanas. ¿Te echó a patadas de su casa?  
- No, pero me llamó lagartona, más o menos.

Más risas al otro lado de la línea.

- No tuvo ninguna gracia.  
- Lo siento -dice, aún entre risas-. Me hubiera encantado ser una mosca y presenciar la escena.  
- Gracias por la comprensión -respondo irónicamente-. Voy a colgar.  
- ¡No! Siento haberme reído. Es que cuanto más hablamos, más me doy cuenta de que eres una persona completamente distinta de lo que pensaba. Supongo que puedo entender por qué le gustas a Puck.  
- Gracias, creo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no permitiría que ocurriera nada entre Puck y yo?  
- Sí. Solo para asegurarme de que lo entiendo bien, eso fue antes de que le besaras, ¿verdad? -dice, otra vez entre risitas, antes de añadir-: Estoy de coña, Quinn. Si te gusta, ve a por él. Pero ándate con cuidado, porque creo que le gustas más de lo que quiere admitir. Deberías mantenerte alerta.  
- Si ocurre algo entre Puck y yo, no voy a evitar que suceda. Pero no te preocupes, nunca bajo la guardia.  
- Ni yo tampoco. Bueno, excepto la noche que te quedaste a dormir en  
mi casa. Me acosté con Matt. No puedo decírselo a mis amigas porque me  
darían la vara.  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en él de esa manera, pero fue genial estar con él. ¿Qué tal el beso con Puck?  
- Bien -digo, pensando al mismo tiempo en lo sensual que me pareció-. En realidad, Santana, fue más que bien. Fue jodidamente increíble.

Santana estalla nuevamente en carcajadas, y esta vez, me uno a ella.

**HOLA DE NUEVO DOS CAPÍTULOS EN UN DÍA, NO DEJEN DE LEER LA HISTORIA PROMETO NO OLVIDARLA DE NUEVO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	16. Chapter 16

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 16

PUCK

Hoy Quinn se ha marchado del instituto a la carrera, siguiendo a Cara Burro. Antes de irme, la vi con él. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación privada en la parte de atrás del campo de fútbol. Se ha decantado por él, lo que no me sorprende en absoluto. Cuando me preguntó en clase de química qué debía hacer, tendría que haberle dicho que plantara a ese capullo. Ahora me sentiría mejor y no estaría tan  
cabreado como lo estoy ahora. ¡Cabronazo!

Él no la merece. De acuerdo, puede que yo tampoco.

Después de clase, pasé por el almacén para ver si podía obtener algo de  
información sobre mi padre. Sin embargo, no saqué nada en claro. Los tipos que conocían entonces a mi padre no tienen mucho que decir, excepto que nunca dejaba de hablar de sus hijos. La conversación se vio interrumpida por un Satín Hood que fumigó el almacén a disparos, una señal de que están buscando venganza y de que no se detendrán hasta conseguirla. No sé si debería preocuparme o no por la ubicación del almacén, un descampado aislado detrás de la vieja estación de tren. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni siquiera la poli. Sobre todo la poli.

Ya soy inmune al sonido de los disparos. En el almacén, en el parque... los espero en cualquier momento. Algunas calles son más seguras que otras, pero los rivales saben que este lugar, el almacén, es nuestro santuario. Y esperan el momento oportuno para tomar represalias. Es una filosofía muy simple: si no respetas nuestro territorio, nosotros no respetaremos el tuyo. Nadie ha salido herido esta vez, así que no habrá ninguna muerte que vengar. No obstante, seguro que se derramará sangre. Esperan que vayamos en su busca, y no les decepcionaremos. En la zona de la ciudad en la que vivo, el ciclo de la vida se enlaza con el ciclo  
de la violencia.

Después de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, subo a la moto y me doy cuenta de que sin pretenderlo me encamino a casa de Quinn. No puedo evitarlo. Tan pronto como cruzo las vías del tren, me detiene un coche de policía, del que salen dos tipos uniformados.

En lugar de explicarme la razón por la que me detienen, uno de los polis me ordena que baje de la moto y que le muestre el carné.

- ¿He cometido alguna infracción? -pregunto mientras se lo entrego.

El agente que examina mi documentación me contesta:

- Podrás hacer preguntas después de que yo haga las mías. ¿Llevas drogas encima, Noah?  
- No, señor.  
- ¿Algún arma? -pregunta el otro policía.  
Vacilo un instante, pero les digo la verdad: - Sí.

Uno de los policías saca la pistola de su funda y me apunta con ella en el  
pecho. El otro me pide que levante las manos y luego me ordena tumbarme en el suelo mientras pide refuerzos. Mierda. Estoy bien jodido… muy jodido.

- ¿Qué tipo de arma?  
Hago una mueca antes de decir: - Una Glock de nueve milímetros.

Menos mal que le devolví a Wil la Beretta o me hubieran pillado armado hasta los dientes.

Mi respuesta hace que el policía se ponga algo nervioso. Me fijo en que su dedo tiembla ligeramente sobre el gatillo.

- ¿Dónde la llevas?  
- Escondida en la pierna izquierda.  
- No te muevas, voy a desarmarte. Si te quedas quieto, no pasará nada.

Tras desarmarme, el otro poli se pone unos guantes de goma y en un tono de voz autoritario que no tiene nada que envidiar al de la señora H., suelta:

- ¿Llevas encima alguna jeringuilla, Noah?  
- No, señor -respondo.

Se arrodilla a mi lado y me pone las esposas.

- Levántate -me ordena tirando de mí. Luego hace que me incline sobre el capó del coche. Cuando me cachea, me siento humillado. Mierda, por mucho que supiera que era inevitable que algún día me arrestaran, parece ser que no estaba preparado. Me muestra la pistola y dice:

- Quedas detenido por posesión de armas.  
- Noah Puckerman, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio -recita el otro poli-. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra en un tribunal...

El calabozo huele a meados y a humo. O quizás sean los tipos que han tenido la mala suerte de acabar encerrados conmigo en esta celda. Sea lo que sea, estoy deseando salir de este maldito lugar.

¿A quién voy a llamar para que pague la fianza? Matt no tiene dinero. Enrique ha invertido el suyo en el taller. Mi madre me matará si se entera de que me han arrestado. Apoyo la espalda contra las barras de hierro de la celda e intento pensar con calma, aunque resulta muy difícil hacerlo en un lugar tan asqueroso como este. La policía lo llama celda de detención, un modo sofisticado de decir jaula. Menos mal que es la primera vez que me meten aquí. Maldita sea, juro que será la última. ¡Lo juro!

Me inquieta la idea de ir a la cárcel porque me he pasado la vida sacrificándome por mis hermanos. ¿Y si me encierran de por vida? En mi fuero interno sé que no es la vida que deseo. Quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí por ser algo más que un pandillero. Quiero un futuro del que pueda sentirme orgulloso. Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas demostrarle a Quinn que soy un buen tipo.

Me golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza contra las barras de hierro, pero no logro apartar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Te he visto en el instituto Fairfield. Yo también voy allí -dice un blanco bajito, aproximadamente de mi misma edad.

El petardo lleva una camisa de golf de color coral y unos pantalones blancos, como si lo hubieran sacado de un torneo de golf junto a otros ciudadanos de clase alta. El blancucho aparenta ser un tipo guay, pero con esa camisa de color coral... Joder, aparentar eso va a ser el menor de sus problemas. El tipo lleva tatuado en la frente «soy un niño rico de la zona norte».

- ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? -me interroga, como si fuera una pregunta normal entre dos personas normales, un día normal.  
- Iba armado.  
- ¿Cuchillo o pistola?  
- Y a ti qué cono te importa -digo, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
- Solo intento mantener una conversación -confiesa el blanquito.

¿Acaso a todos los blancos les gusta demasiado el sonido de su propia voz?

- ¿Y tú? -le pregunto.  
- Mi padre llamó a la poli y les dijo que le robé el coche -confiesa, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
- ¿Estás en este agujero por tu viejo? ¿Y lo ha hecho a propósito? - pregunto con una mueca.  
- Cree que así aprenderé una lección.  
- Sí. La lección es que tu viejo es un gilipollas -sentencio, pensando que lo mejor que podría haber hecho su padre es enseñar a su hijito a vestirse.  
- Mi madre pagará la fianza.  
- ¿Estás seguro? -  
El blanquito se endereza. - Es abogada, y no es la primera vez que mi padre hace algo así. De hecho, ya son varias. Creo que intenta joder a mí madre y atraer su atención. Están divorciados. . Niego con la cabeza. Estos blanquitos... - Es verdad -dice el tipo-. Sí, estoy seguro.  
- Puckerman, ya puedes hacer tu llamada -anuncia el poli desde el otro lado  
de los barrotes.

Mierda, me he distraído tanto con este bocazas que ni siquiera he decidido a quién llamar para que pague la fianza. De repente, siento un nudo en el estómago, el mismo que sentí al ver el enorme suspenso en rojo en el examen de química. Solo conozco a una persona con el dinero y los medios para sacarme de este lío:

Héctor. El jefe de los Latino Blood.

Nunca le he pedido un favor a Héctor. Porque nunca sabes cuándo querrá cobrárselo. Y estar en deuda con él significa algo más que deberle dinero.

A veces, la vida te obliga a tomar decisiones que no deseas tomar.

Tres horas más tarde, después de que un juez me eche la bronca hasta casi hacerme sangrar los oídos y fije una fianza, Héctor me recoge en el juzgado. Es un hombre poderoso. Lleva el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, de un tono más negro que el mío, y hay algo en él que dice que más vale no intentar jugársela. Le tengo mucho respeto a Héctor porque es el tipo que me inició en los Latino Blood. Creció en la misma ciudad que mi padre; se conocían desde pequeños. Héctor ha estado pendiente de mi familia y de mí desde que murió mi padre. Me enseñó nuevas expresiones como segunda generación y suelta palabras como legado. Nunca le olvidaré.

Héctor me da un manotazo en la espalda mientras nos dirigimos al aparcamiento.

- Te ha tocado el juez Garrett. Menudo hijo de puta. Tienes suerte de que la fianza no haya sido muy alta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Solo deseo regresar a casa. Ya en el coche, lejos del juzgado, le digo:

- Te devolveré la pasta, Héctor.  
- No te preocupes por eso, hombre -responde él-. Para eso están los hermanos. Para ser sincero, me ha sorprendido saber que es la primera vez que te arrestan. Estás más limpio que ningún otro miembro de los Latino Blood.

Miro a través de la ventanilla del coche de Héctor. Las calles están tranquilas y oscuras, como el Lago Michigan.

- Eres un chico inteligente, lo suficiente como para ascender dentro de la banda -explica Héctor.

Daría lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar de algunos Latino Blood, pero ¿ascender? Vender drogas y armas son algunas de las cosas ilegales que suponen estar en una posición más alta. Me gusta estar donde estoy, cabalgando sobre esta peligrosa ola pero sin sumergirme completamente en ella. Debería alegrarme de que Héctor se plantee la idea de darme más responsabilidad dentro de los Latino Blood. Lo de Quinn y su mundo es solo una fantasía.

- Piénsatelo -dice Héctor cuando llegamos a mi casa.  
- Lo haré. Gracias por pagar la fianza, tío.  
- Toma, coge esto -añade, sacando una pistola de debajo del asiento del  
conductor-. La poli te ha confiscado la tuya.

Vacilo un instante, recordando el momento en que el poli me preguntó si iba armado. Joder, resultó muy humillante que me apuntaran con un arma en el pecho mientras me quitaban la Glock. Pero rechazar el arma de Héctor sería una falta de respeto, y yo nunca haría algo así. Acepto el arma y la deslizo en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

- Me han dicho que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre tu padre. Mi consejo es que lo dejes como está, Puck.  
- No puedo, ya lo sabes.  
- Bueno, si descubres algo, házmelo saber. Siempre te respaldaré.  
- Lo sé. Gracias, tío.

En mi casa se respira tranquilidad. Entro en mi habitación y encuentro a mis dos hermanos durmiendo. Abro el cajón superior y escondo el arma bajo la tabla de madera donde nadie pueda dar con ella. Es un truco que me enseñó Matt. Me tumbo en la cama y me tapo los ojos con el antebrazo, esperando poder dormir algo esta noche.

Destellos de lo sucedido el día anterior se suceden ante mí. La imagen de Quinn, sus labios sobre mi boca, su dulce aliento mezclado con el mío, es la única imagen que persiste en mi mente. Mientras me quedo dormido, su rostro angelical es lo único que consigue alejar las pesadillas de mi pasado.

QUINN

Los rumores de que Puck ha sido arrestado se extienden por el instituto como la pólvora. Tengo que averiguar lo que hay de cierto en ellos. Encuentro a Santana en el descanso entre la primera y segunda hora. Está hablando con un grupo de amigas pero las deja un momento y me lleva aparte.

Me dice que Puck fue arrestado ayer pero que salió bajo fianza. No tiene ni idea de dónde está, pero preguntará por ahí y volveremos a vernos en el descanso entre la tercera y cuarta hora, junto a mi taquilla. Cuando llega el momento, echo a correr hasta allí, anticipándome y estirando bien el cuello para ver si puedo encontrarla. Santana está esperándome.

- No le digas a nadie que te he dado esto -dice, pasándome un trozo de papel plegado.

Fingiendo buscar algo en mi taquilla, lo desdoblo. Una dirección.

Nunca antes había hecho campana. Aunque tampoco han arrestado nunca al chico que he besado.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando me muestro tal y como soy. Y ahora voy a ser auténtica con Puck, tal y como siempre ha deseado él. Tengo miedo, y no estoy muy convencida de que esté haciendo lo correcto, pero no puedo ignorar la atracción magnética que nos une.

Introduzco la dirección en el GPS. Me lleva hacia la zona sur, a un lugar llamado El Taller de Enrique. Hay un chico frente a la puerta. Se queda boquiabierto al verme.

- Estoy buscando a Noah Puckerman.

El tipo no responde.

- ¿Está aquí? -le pregunto, incómoda. Tal vez no se fíe de mí.  
- ¿Por qué buscas a Noah? -pregunta finalmente.

El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que la camiseta se mueve con cada  
latido.

- Tengo que hablar con él.  
- Será mejor que lo dejes en paz - responde.  
- Está bien, Enrique -interviene una voz conocida.

Me vuelvo hacia Puck. Está apoyado en la puerta del taller con un trapo  
colgándole del bolsillo y una llave inglesa en la mano. Parte de la cresta le sobresale de la paliacate está alborotado y tiene un aspecto más masculino que el de ningún otro chico que haya visto hasta ahora.

Deseo abrazarle. Necesito que me diga que todo va bien, que no volverán a encerrarlo.

Puck sigue mirándome a los ojos.

- Supongo que será mejor que os deje solos -me parece oír que dice Enrique, pero estoy demasiado absorta como para estar segura.

Tengo los pies pegados al suelo, así que es un alivio ver que es él quien se acerca.

- Eh... -empiezo. Por favor, que no me cueste acabar con esto-. Yo... esto... he oído que te arrestaron. Quería saber si estabas bien.  
- ¿Has hecho campana para comprobar si estoy bien?

Asiento con la cabeza porque la lengua se niega a obedecer.

Puck da un paso atrás.

- Bueno, pues ahora que has visto que estoy bien, vuelve al instituto. Tengo que... ya sabes, volver al trabajo. Anoche me confiscaron la moto, y necesito ahorrar para recuperarla.  
- ¡Espera! -le grito. Aspiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento. Voy a soltarlo todo-. No sé cuándo ni por qué empecé a sentir algo por ti, Puck, pero así están las cosas. Desde el día en el que casi me llevo por delante tu moto, no he podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería estar contigo. Y el beso... Dios, te juro que nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Significó mucho para mí. Si el mundo no se acabó en aquel momento, no veo por qué tiene que hacerlo ahora. Sé que es una locura porque somos muy diferentes, y que si ocurre algo entre nosotros no quiero que la gente del instituto lo sepa. No te pido que aceptes una relación secreta  
conmigo, pero al menos tengo que saber si existe esa posibilidad. He roto con Finn, con el que tenía una relación bastante pública. Estoy preparada para una secreta. Real y secreta. Sé que estoy parloteando como una idiota, pero si no dices algo pronto o me das una pista de lo que estás pensando, yo...  
- Dilo otra vez -me dice.  
- ¿Todo el discursito?

Recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre que no se acaba el mundo, pero me siento demasiado mareada como para recitarlo todo otra vez.

Puck se acerca a mí.- No. Solo esa parte en la que aseguras sentir algo por mí.  
Le miro a los ojos. - Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Puck. Y deseo volver a besarte, de verdad.

Se le levantan las comisuras de los labios y esboza una sonrisa.

Soy incapaz de mirarle a la cara, de modo que me decido por el suelo.

- No te rías de mí -le ruego. Ahora mismo puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos eso.  
- No te alejes, nena. Nunca me reiría de ti.  
- No quería que ocurriera de este modo -admito, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.  
- Lo sé.  
- Es probable que esto no funcione -añado.  
- Probablemente no.  
- Mi vida no es tan perfecta como la gente cree.  
- Ya somos dos -señala.  
- Estoy deseando saber a dónde nos lleva esto. ¿Y tú?  
- Si no estuviéramos aquí fuera - advierte-, te mostraría...

Le interrumpo deslizando una mano por la mohicana que le cae hasta la nuca y tirando de su hermosa cabeza. Si en este momento no podemos disponer de algo de intimidad, me encargaré de hacerla real. Además, todos los que no deben enterarse de esto ahora están en el instituto.

Puck sigue manteniendo las manos a ambos lados. Cuando separo los labios, suelta un gemido a pocos centímetros de mi boca y deja caer la llave inglesa al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Cuando me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, me siento protegida. Su lengua de terciopelo se enreda con la mía, provocando una sensación de intimidad en lo más profundo de mi ser hasta ahora desconocida. Esto es algo más que darse el lote, es... bueno, sé que es algo más.

Puck no deja de mover las manos en ningún momento. Con una traza círculos sobre mi espalda; la otra juguetea con mi pelo.

Él no es el único que se dedica a explorar. Recorro su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo mis dedos, haciendo más intensa nuestra complicidad.

Al rozarle la mandíbula, su barba de dos días me araña la piel.

Oigo el fuerte carraspeo de Enrique y nos separamos, Puck me mira con una pasión desbordante en los ojos.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo -susurra entre jadeos.  
- Ah. Está bien -respondo. Súbitamente avergonzada por nuestro despliegue de afecto en público, doy un paso atrás.  
- ¿Podemos quedar más tarde? -me pregunta.  
- Mi amiga Britt viene a cenar a casa.  
- ¿La que no deja de mirar su bolso?  
- Eh, sí -admito. Tengo que cambiar de tema o me sentiré tentada de invitarlo a él también. Ya puedo imaginármelo: mi madre rebosante de desprecio hacia Puck y sus tatuajes.  
- Mi prima Elena se casa el domingo. Ven conmigo a la boda -sugiere.  
- No puedo permitir que mis amigas se enteren de lo nuestro. Ni mis padres -admito, bajando la mirada.  
- No les contaré nada.  
- ¿Y la gente de la boda? Todo el mundo nos verá juntos.  
- No habrá nadie del instituto. Solo mi familia, y me aseguraré de que mantengan la boca cerrada.

No puedo. Mentir y escaparme a hurtadillas nunca se me ha dado bien.  
Lo aparto de un empujón.

- No puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca.  
- Bien. Hablemos de la boda.

Ay, madre, solo con mirarlo siento el deseo de acompañarlo.

- ¿A qué hora?  
- A mediodía. Será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás. Confía en mí. Te recogeré a las once.  
- Todavía no he dicho que sí.  
- Ya, pero estás a punto de hacerlo -asegura con un tono suave y misterioso.  
- ¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí, a las once? -le sugiero, señalando el taller con la cabeza. Si mi madre se entera de lo nuestro, todo se habrá terminado.

Puck me levanta la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos,

- ¿Por qué no te da miedo estar conmigo?  
- ¿Bromeas? Estoy aterrada -confieso, fijándome en los tatuajes que se extienden a lo largo de sus brazos.  
- No puedo engañarte. No llevo una vida envidiable precisamente. -Me coge de la mano y la levanta, mi palma contra la suya. ¿Estará evaluando el contraste de color de nuestra piel, en sus dedos rugosos contra mis uñas perfectamente arregladas?-. Somos tan diferentes en ciertas cosas -dice finalmente.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan.

- Si, aunque en otras somos muy parecidos.

Me gano una sonrisa con esas palabras, hasta que Enrique carraspea de nuevo.

- Nos vemos aquí el domingo, a las once -le digo.

Puck da un paso atrás, asiente y me guiña un ojo.

- Esta vez sí es una cita.

**HOLA, DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA, SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	17. Chapter 17

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 17

PUCK

- Tío, estaba besándote como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Si besa así, me pregunto cómo...  
- Cállate, Enrique.  
- Va a acabar contigo, Puck - continúa Enrique -. Mírate, anoche en el calabozo y hoy no vas a clase para ganar dinero y recuperar la moto. No cabe duda de que la tía está muy buena, pero ¿realmente merece la pena?  
- Tengo que ponerme a trabajar -suelto, mientras las palabras de Enrique resuenan en mi cabeza. Me paso toda la tarde currando debajo de un Blazer, pensando únicamente en besar una y otra vez a Quinn.

Sí que merece la pena. No tengo la menor duda.

- Puck, Héctor está aquí. Ha venido con Chuy -anuncia Enrique a las seis, cuando estoy a punto de irme a casa.

Me limpio las manos en el mono de trabajo.

- ¿Dónde están?  
- En mi oficina.

A medida que me acerco al despacho, me invade una sensación de terror. Abro la puerta y veo a Héctor cómodamente instalado, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Chuy está en un rincón, un espectador no del todo inocente.

- Enrique, es un asunto privado.

No me he dado cuenta de que mi primo me ha seguido hasta allí, actuando como un secuaz que no necesito. Le hago un gesto para que nos deje solos. Siempre he sido leal a los Latino Blood, no hay razón para que Héctor dude ahora de mi compromiso para con la banda. La presencia de Chuy le añade importancia a la reunión. Si solamente estuviéramos Héctor y yo, no me sentiría tan tenso.

- Puck. -Héctor se dirige a mí en cuanto Enrique desaparece-. Está bien quedar aquí en lugar de en el almacén, ¿no te parece?

Le miro con una tímida sonrisa y cierro la puerta.

Héctor señala el pequeño y estropeado sofá que hay al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Siéntate -ordena, y espera a que tome asiento para añadir—: Necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo.

De nada sirve aplazar lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué tipo de favor?  
-Hay que hacer un intercambio el 31 de octubre.

Aún queda un mes y medio. La noche de Halloween.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con asuntos de drogas -le digo-. Lo sabes desde el primer día.

Miro a Chuy, quien parece haberse puesto tenso, como el perro del pastor cuando las ovejas se alejan demasiado del rebaño.

Héctor se pone en pie y me apoya una mano en el hombro.

- Debes olvidar lo de tu padre. Si quieres llegar a dirigir a los Latino Blood, tendrás que involucrarte en el tráfico de drogas.  
- Entonces, no cuentes conmigo.

Héctor me estruja el hombro y Chuy da un paso adelante. Es una amenaza silenciosa.

- Ojalá fuera tan simple -confiesa Héctor-. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Y, para serte sincero, me lo debes.

Mierda. Si no me hubieran arrestado, no le debería nada a Héctor.

- Sé que no me decepcionarás. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo.  
- Está bien -replico, preguntándome qué tiene que ver mi madre en esta  
conversación.  
- Dile que le mando saludos, ¿lo harás?

¿Qué coño significa esto?

Héctor abre la puerta, le indica a Chuy que le siga con un gesto y me deja solo para que piense en ello. Me vuelvo a sentar, observando la puerta cerrada, y me pregunto si seré capaz de traficar con drogas. Si quiero mantener a salvo a mi familia, no tengo otra opción.

QUINN

- No puedo creer que hayas cortado con Finn -dice Britt mientras se pinta las uñas sobre mi cama después de la cena-. Espero que no acabes lamentándolo, Q. Lleváis juntos mucho tiempo. Pensaba que le querías. Le has roto el corazón, ¿sabes? Llamó a Sam llorando.  
- Quiero ser feliz -le digo, sentándome a su lado-. Y con Finn hacía tiempo que no lo era. Ha admitido que este verano me engañó con otra chica. Se acostó con ella, Britt.  
- ¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer.  
- Pues créetelo. Finn y yo ya habíamos terminado cuando llegó el verano. Lo que pasa es que tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir con esta farsa.  
- Así que has hecho progresos con Puck, ¿eh? Finn cree que estás mezclando algo más que tubos de ensayo con tu compañero de laboratorio.  
- No es verdad -le miento. Aunque Britt sea mi mejor amiga, ella sigue pensando que deben respetarse las divisiones sociales. Quiero decirle la verdad, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. Al menos por el momento.

Britt cierra el esmalte de uñas y resopla:

- Q, lo creas o no, soy tu mejor amiga. Y sé que me estás mintiendo. Admítelo.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
- Quiero que por una vez me digas la verdad. Joder, Q. Entiendo que no quieras que Kitty se entere de tus cosas porque le encanta criticar a los demás. Y también puedo entender que quieras dejar al margen al factor triple M. Pero estás hablando conmigo, tu mejor amiga. La única que está al corriente de lo de Frannie, la única que ha sido testigo de cómo tu madre pierde los papeles.

Britt coge el bolso y se lo cuelga del hombro.

No quiero que se enfade conmigo, pero me gustaría hacerle entender lo importante que es todo esto.

- ¿No irás luego a contárselo a Sam? No quiero poner entre la espada y la pared, en la tesitura de tener que mentirle.

Britt hace una mueca de desprecio muy parecida a la que yo suelo  
hacer.

- Vete a la mierda, Q. Gracias por hacerme sentir que mi mejor amiga no confía en mí -espeta, y antes de salir de mi habitación, se da la vuelta y añade-: ¿Sabes esas personas que tienen oído selectivo? Pues lo tuyo es confesión selectiva. Esta mañana te he visto hablar muy animadamente con Santana López en el pasillo. Si no te conociera, diría que estabas compartiendo secretitos con ella -dice, levantando las manos-. Vale, admito que me puse celosa porque mi mejor amiga estaba compartiendo sus secretos con otra. Cuando te des cuenta de que lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, llámame.

Tiene razón. Pero lo de Puck es tan reciente que aún me siento vulnerable. Santana es la única que sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, por eso recurrí a ella.

- Britt, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes -le digo con la esperanza de convencerla de mi sinceridad. Puede que tengamos un problema de confianza, pero eso no significa que no siga siendo mi mejor amiga.  
- Pues entonces empieza a comportarte como tal -dice antes de marcharse.

Me seco la gota de sudor que desciende lentamente por mi ceja mientras me dirijo en coche a recoger a Puck para acompañarlo a la boda.

He elegido para la ocasión un vestido de tirantes ajustado y de color crema. Como mis padres estarán en casa cuando regrese, he cogido una muda y la he guardado en la bolsa de deporte. Mi madre se encontrará con la Quinn de siempre cuando llegue a casa: la hija perfecta. ¿Qué importa que tenga que representar un papel? Mientras ella sea feliz. Britt tiene razón, soy selectiva con ciertas cosas.

Doblo la esquina y me dirijo hacia la entrada del taller. Cuando diviso a Puck junto a su moto, me da un vuelco el corazón.

Ay, madre. En menudo lío estoy metida.

No lleva puesto el paliacate. Lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra sustituyen sus habituales vaqueros y camiseta. Tiene el aspecto de un chicano joven y temerario. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando aparco a su lado.

- Nena, parece que ocultas un secreto.

Pues sí, pienso mientras salgo del coche. A ti.

- Vaya. Estás... preciosa.

Doy una vuelta sobre mí misma.

- ¿Qué te parece el vestido?  
- Ven aquí -ordena, atrayéndome hacia él-. Ya no quiero ir a la boda. Prefiero tenerte para mí solo.  
- De ninguna manera -contesto, recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo.  
- Muy graciosa.

Me encanta este Puck juguetón. Consigue que me olvide todos sus demonios.

- He venido para asistir a una boda chicana, y eso es lo que voy a hacer - le explico.  
- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que venías para estar conmigo.  
- Tienes mucho amor propio, Puckerman.  
- No es lo único que tengo.

Me arrincona contra el coche. Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi cuello, más caliente que el sol de mediodía. Cierro los ojos y espero el contacto de sus labios, pero en lugar de eso, oigo su voz.

- Dame las llaves -exige, alargando las manos y arrebatándomelas.  
- ¿No irás a lanzarlas a los arbustos, verdad?  
- No me tientes.

Puck abre la puerta del coche y se instala en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? -pregunto, confusa.  
- No. Voy a aparcar tu coche dentro del taller para que no te lo roben. Esto es una cita oficial. Yo conduzco.  
- ¿No creerás que voy a ir en esa cosa? -le pregunto, señalando la moto.

Puck enarca las cejas un segundo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Julio no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
- ¿Julio? ¿Llamas Julio a tu moto?  
- En honor a mi tío abuelo. Ayudó a mis padres a emigrar desde México.  
- Me gusta Julio. Pero no quiero montarme en él con este vestido tan corto. A no ser que quieras que todo el que venga por detrás me vea las bragas.

Se frota la barbilla, reflexivo. - Pues le alegrarías la vista a más de uno.  
Me cruzo de brazos. - Estoy de coña. Vamos en el coche de mi primo.

Nos acercamos a un Camry que hay aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

Después de conducir durante unos minutos, Puck saca un cigarro de un paquete que hay sobre el salpicadero. El chasquido del mechero me provoca náuseas.

- ¿Qué? -pregunta, con el cigarrillo encendido colgándole de los labios.

Puede fumar si quiere. Puede que esta sea una cita oficial, pero no soy su novia oficial ni nada de eso.

- Nada -respondo, negando con la cabeza.

Le oigo exhalar y el humo del tabaco me molesta más que el fuerte perfume de mi madre. Bajo la ventanilla mientras intento contener la tos.

Cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo, me mira y dice: - Si te molesta que fume, dímelo.  
- Vale, me molesta que fumes -confieso.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? -responde, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero del coche.  
- No puedo creer que te guste fumar -digo cuando reemprende la marcha.  
- Me relaja.  
- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Su mirada me recorre lentamente. Los ojos, el pecho, los muslos.

- Con ese vestido, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

PUCK

Si sigo mirando sus largas piernas, voy a acabar provocando un accidente.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
- Está deseando ganarte otra vez a las damas.  
- ¿En serio? Bueno, dile que me dejé ganar. Estaba intentando impresionarte.  
- ¿Perdiendo a las damas?  
- Funcionó, ¿verdad? -digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Reparo en que no deja de colocarse el vestido, como si necesitara ponérselo bien para causarme buena impresión. Con la intención de disipar sus nervios, le recorro el brazo con los dedos antes de cogerla de la mano.

- Dile a Frannie que volveré para la revancha -le digo.  
Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me mira con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. - ¿En serio?  
- Por supuesto.

Durante el trayecto, intento mantener una conversación intranscendente. Pero no funciona, no soy el tipo de chico al que le gusten ese tipo de conversaciones. Me alegro de que Quinn parezca contenta aunque estemos en silencio.

Poco después, aparco delante de una casa de ladrillo, pequeña, de dos plantas.

- ¿La boda no es en la iglesia?  
- No. Elena quiere casarse en casa de sus padres.

Le rodeo la cadera con el brazo cuando nos acercamos a la casa. No me preguntéis por qué razón siento la necesidad de presumir de ella. Tal vez en el fondo sea cierto que no soy más que un Neanderthal. Cuando entramos en la casa, nos llega la música de los Mariachi procedente del patio, y hay gente ocupando cada centímetro del espacio. Compruebo la reacción de Quinn, preguntándome si siente que ha sido transportada por arte de magia a México. Mi familia no tiene casas enormes con piscinas como a las que ella está acostumbrada.

Enrique y algunos de mis primos nos dan la bienvenida a gritos. Todos hablan en su argot; no sé si Quinn los entiende. Estoy acostumbrado a que mis tías me besuqueen sin parar y que mis tíos me den vigorosos manotazos en la espalda. Pero no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia aquello. Me acerco a Quinn para que sepa que no me he olvidado de ella. Empiezo a presentarle a toda la familia pero me doy por vencido cuando comprendo que no hay manera de que recuerde todos los nombres.

- ¡Eh! -exclama una voz a nuestra espalda.

Me vuelvo y veo a Matt.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le saludo, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Quinn, seguro que ya conoces a mi mejor amigo del instituto. No te preocupes, sabe que no tiene que decirle a nadie que te ha visto aquí.  
- Mis labios están sellados -asegura, y luego se pone a hacer el tonto, fingiendo cerrarse los labios con una cremallera y lanzar la llave.  
- Hola, Matt -le dice ella con una sonrisa.

Jorge se une a nosotros, con su esmoquin blanco y una rosa roja en la solapa. Recibo a mi futuro primo con otra palmada en la espalda.

- Vaya, tío, vas hecho un pincel,  
- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu amiga o qué?  
- Quinn, este es Jorge. Es el pobre que... quiero decir, el afortunado que va a casarse con mi prima Elena.  
- Los amigos de Puck son nuestros amigos -le dice a Quinn, dándole un abrazo.  
- ¿Dónde está la novia? -pregunta Matt.  
- Arriba, llorando en la habitación de sus padres.  
- ¿De felicidad? -intervengo yo.  
- No, tío. Subí para darle un beso y ahora está barajando la posibilidad de cancelarlo todo, porque dice que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte -añade Jorge, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Me alegro de no estar en tu piel -le suelto-. Elena es supersticiosa. Probablemente hará alguna locura para ahuyentar la mala suerte.

Mientras Matt y Jorge especulan sobre los recursos que podría emplear Elena para librarse de ella, cojo a Quinn de la mano y la llevo afuera. Un grupo toca música en directo. Aunque seamos chicanos y nos hayamos adaptado bien, seguimos manteniendo nuestra cultura y nuestras tradiciones. La comida es picante, las familias son numerosas y todos estamos muy unidos. Y nos encanta moveros al ritmo de la música que llevamos en la sangre.

- ¿Matt es tu primo? -me pregunta Quinn.  
- No, pero le gusta pensar que sí. Jake, esta es Quinn -informo a mi hermano cuando llego a su lado.  
- Si, ya lo sé -dice Jake-. Recuerdo haberos visto en pleno intercambio de saliva.

Quinn se queda muda por la sorpresa.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le advierto, dándole una colleja.  
Quinn me pone la mano en el pecho. - No te preocupes, Puck. No tienes que protegerme de todos.  
Jake adopta una postura presumida. - Es cierto, hermano. No tienes que protegerla. Bueno, tal vez de mamá sí.  
Se acabó. Llevo a mi hermano a un lado y me enzarzo con él en una discusión. - Lárgate y no molestes.

¿Está intentando estropearme la cita? Jake se dirige a la mesa, resoplando.

- ¿Y tu otro hermano? -pregunta Quinn.

Nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesitas alquiladas que hay en medio del patio. Coloco el brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- Luis está ahí -digo, señalando un rincón del patio, donde mi hermano es ya el centro de atención gracias a su imitación de animales de corral.

Todavía tengo que explicarle que ese talento no le valdrá para atraer a las  
chicas cuando entre en el instituto.

Quinn tiene la mirada puesta en los cuatro niños de mi prima; todos tienen menos de siete años y corretean por todos lados. Marissa, de dos años, ha decidido que no estaba a gusto con su vestido y se lo ha quitado, arrojándolo a un lado del patio.

- Seguramente pensarás que no son más que un puñado de ruidosos mexicanos.  
Ella sonríe. - No. Parece un puñado de gente que se divierte en una boda al aire libre. ¿Quién es ese? -pregunta cuando un chico vestido con uniforme militar pasa a nuestro lado-. ¿Otro primo?  
- Sí. Paul acaba de regresar de Oriente Medio. Aunque no lo creas, antes era miembro de Python, una pandilla de Chicago. Antes de ser soldado estaba muy metido en las drogas.

Ella gira la cabeza de inmediato para mirarme.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no consumo drogas. Por lo menos ya no -le aseguro con decisión, deseando que me crea-. Y tampoco trafico con ellas.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?  
- Sí -respondo, recordando la noche en la playa en la que estuve tonteando con Carmen. Aquella fue la última vez-. No importa lo que hayas oído, me mantengo alejado de la coca. Es algo muy serio. Lo creas o no, me gustaría conservar todas las neuronas con las que nací  
- ¿Y Matt? -pregunta Quinn-. ¿Consume drogas?  
- A veces.

Dirige la mirada a Matt, que ríe y bromea con mi familia.

Intenta desesperadamente formar parte de ella, ya que no dispone de una propia. Su madre se largó hace años, dejando a su padre y a él en una situación lamentable, no lo culpo por desear escapar.

Mi prima Elena aparece finalmente con un vestido blanco de encaje, y la ceremonia da comienzo. Mientras recitan los votos, me quedo detrás de Quinn estrechándola entre mis brazos, arropándola suavemente. Me pregunto qué llevará ella el día de su boda. Probablemente diversos profesionales capturarán el momento para toda la eternidad.

Y yo os declaro, marido y mujer -recitó el sacerdote. Los novios se besan y la gente prorrumpe en aplausos. Quinn me aprieta con fuerza la mano.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HAYA ERRORES, PORQUE HONESTAMENTE NO LO REVISE, NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR. **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	18. Chapter 18

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 18

QUINN

Está claro que Jorge y Elena están locamente enamorados, y eso hace que me pregunte si alguna vez estaré tan enamorada de mi futuro marido.

Pienso en Frannie. Ella nunca tendrá marido, ni hijos. Sé que mis hijos la querrán tanto como yo. Nunca le faltará amor. Pero, en el fondo, me pregunto si anhela aquello que nunca tendrá: un marido, una familia propia.

Volviendo a Puck. Sé que no puedo verme envuelta en asuntos de pandillas y quién sabe en qué cosas más. Yo no soy así. Pero este chico, situado justo en el centro de todo aquello que rechazo, está conectado a mí como nadie lo ha estado nunca. Sé que mi misión es ayudarle a cambiar de vida, para que algún día la gente pueda decir que somos lapareja perfecta.

Cuando empieza a sonar la música, rodeo a Puck con los brazos y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él retira los mechones de mi cuello y me abraza mientras nos balanceamos al ritmo de la música.

Un chico se acerca a la novia con un billete de cinco dólares.

- Es una tradición -explica Puck-. Está pagando por bailar con la novia. Lo llaman el baile de la prosperidad.

Observo, fascinada, como el chico sujeta los cinco dólares a la cola del vestido de la novia con un imperdible.

Mi madre estaría aterrorizada.

Alguien le grita algo al chico que baila con la novia y todos estallan en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tan divertido?  
- Dicen que le ha puesto el billete demasiado cerca del culo.

Miro a las parejas que hay en la pista de baile e intento imitar sus movimientos mientras me dejo llevar por la música. Cuando la novia deja de bailar, le pregunto a Puck si él también va a bailar con ella.

Cuando me dice que sí, le animo a hacerlo ahora.

- Ve a bailar con Elena. Mientras, iré a hablar con tu madre.  
- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?  
- Sí, la he visto al llegar y no quiero ignorarla. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo que hacerlo.

Puck extrae un billete de diez dólares de su cartera. Intento no reparar en ello, pero veo que está vacía. Está a punto de darle a la novia todo el dinero que le queda. ¿Puede permitírselo? Sé que trabaja en el taller, pero el dinero que gana allí probablemente lo emplee para ayudar a su familia.

Doy un paso atrás hasta que nuestras manos se separan.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

Me acerco a la madre de Puck, en la fila de mesas donde las mujeres están colocando platos de comida. Lleva un vestido cruzado rojo y parece más joven que mi madre. La gente piensa que mi madre es guapa, pero la señora Puckerman posee la belleza eterna de una estrella de cine. Tiene los ojos grandes y marrones, unas pestañas que le rozan las cejas, y una piel impecable y ligeramente bronceada.

Le doy un golpecito en el hombro mientras dispone las servilletas sobre la mesa.

- Hola, señora Puckerman  
- ¿Quinn, verdad? -pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Vale, ya han terminado las presentaciones, Quinn. Deja de andarte con rodeos.

- Esto, quería decirle algo desde que llegamos. Y ahora parece el momento perfecto, pero creo que estoy andándome por las ramas y que no voy al grano. Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa.

La mujer me observa como si estuviera chiflada.

- Continúa -insiste.  
- Sí, bueno, sé que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie. Y siento mucho si, de algún modo, le falté el respeto la última vez que nos vimos. Solo quería que supiese que no fui a su casa con la intención de besar a Puck.  
- Disculpa la curiosidad, ¿pero cuáles son tus intenciones?  
- ¿Cómo dice?  
- ¿Que cuáles son tus intenciones con Puck?  
- Yo... no estoy segura de qué quiere que le diga. Si le soy sincera, lo sabremos conforme avancen las cosas.

La señora Puckerman me pone la mano en el hombro.

- Dios sabe que no soy la mejor madre del mundo. Sin embargo, me preocupo por mis hijos, Quinn, más que nada en el mundo. Y haré lo que sea necesario por protegerles. Veo el modo en el que te mira, y me asusta. No soportaría verlo sufrir otra vez por alguien que le importa.

Al escuchar a la madre de Puck hablando de él de aquel modo siento el deseo de tener una madre como ella, alguien que quiere y se preocupa de su hijo. Me cuesta mucho asimilar lo que acaba de decirme la señora Puckerman. Sus palabras me han dejado un nudo en la garganta. La verdad es que últimamente no me siento parte de mi familia. Solo soy una chica cuyos padres esperan que diga y haga siempre lo correcto. Llevo mucho tiempo representado un papel para ayudar a mis padres a sobrellevar lo de Frannie, que es quien de verdad necesita toda su atención.

A veces resulta muy duro tener que esforzarse tanto para fingir que eres una chica normal. Nadie me dijo que tenía que ser perfecta todo el tiempo. La verdad es que el sentimiento que más predomina en mi vida es el de la culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad inagotable y monstruosa.

Culpabilidad por ser una chica normal.

Culpabilidad por la obsesión de que Frannie se sienta tan querida como yo.

Culpabilidad por temer que mis propios hijos sean como mi hermana.

Culpabilidad por sentirme avergonzada cuando la gente mira a Frannie  
por la calle.

Nunca terminará. ¿Cómo va a terminar cuando he estado cargando con esa sensación desde el día que nací? Para la señora Puckerman, la familia significa amor y protección. Para mí, culpabilidad y amor condicional.

—Señora Puckerman, no puedo prometerle que no le haré daño a Puck. Lo único que sé es que tampoco puedo estar separada de él, aunque sea precisamente lo que usted desea. Ya lo he intentado.

Porque estar con Puck me permite apartarme de mi propio mundo de tinieblas. Noto cómo las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas. Me abro paso entre la multitud en busca del cuarto de baño.

Cuando Matt sale de él, me apresuro a entrar.

- Tal vez deberías esperar antes de...

La voz de Matt se desvanece al otro lado de la puerta. La cierro con el pestillo. Me seco los ojos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy hecha un desastre. Se me ha corrido el rímel y... Qué tontería, qué más dará. Me desplomo sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. Ahora comprendo lo que Matt estaba a punto de decirme. El baño apesta, el olor es insoportable... casi hasta el punto de provocarme una arcada. Me tapo la nariz con la mano, intentando ignorar el olor mientras pienso en las palabras de la señora Puckerman. Me quedo sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño, secándome los ojos con una toallita y haciendo todo lo posible por taparme la nariz. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpe mi llanto.

- Quinn, ¿estás ahí? -pregunta Puck desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
- No.  
- Sal de ahí, por favor.  
- No.  
- Entonces, déjame entrar.  
- No.  
- Quiero decirte algo.  
- ¿Qué? -pregunto con el pañuelo todavía en la mano.  
- Te lo diré si me dejas entrar.

Giro el pomo hasta que este emite un chasquido.

Puck entra en el baño.

- No te preocupes por nada -me dice, y tras cerrar la puerta, se arrodilla a mi lado, estrechándome entre sus brazos y acercándome más a él. A continuación, olfatea el aire unas cuantas veces-. Joder. ¿Matt ha estado  
aquí?

Asiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? -me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo.  
Oculto el rostro en su pecho. - Solo ha sido honesta conmigo murmuro contra su camisa.  
Un fuerte ruido en la puerta nos interrumpe. - Abre la puerta, soy Elena.  
- ¿Quién es? -pregunto yo  
- La novia -responde Puck.  
- ¡Déjame entrar!

Puck abre la puerta. Una chica con greñas blancas y docenas de billetes colgando de imperdibles de la cola del vestido, se mete en el baño y cierra la puerta tras ella.

- Vale, ¿qué pasa aquí? -pregunta antes de olfatear también el aire-, ¿Ha estado Matt?

Puck y yo asentimos al unísono.

- ¿Qué coño come ese crío que todo lo que descarga parece estar podrido? Maldita sea -dice, cogiendo un pañuelo y llevándoselo a la nariz.  
- Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa -le digo a través de mi propio pañuelo. Esta es la situación más incómoda y surrealista que he vivido jamás.  
Elena me coge de la mano. - Ven afuera y disfruta de la fiesta. Puede que mi tía sea un poco conflictiva, pero no pretende hacer ningún daño. Es más, creo que en el fondo le gustas.  
- Voy a acompañarla a casa -dice Puck, representando el papel de héroe. Me pregunto cuándo se hartará del papel.  
- No, no te la llevarás a casa. Y si insistes, tendré que encerraros a los dos en este apestoso lavabo para evitarlo.

Elena parece hablar muy en serio.

Alguien más llama a la puerta.

- Largo -ordena Elena con efusividad.  
- Soy Jorge.  
Me encojo de hombros y miro a Puck en busca de una explicación. - Es el novio -me informa él.

Jorge se cuela dentro. No está tan afectado como el resto de nosotros porque todavía no ha notado el olor a muerto que desprende el cuarto.  
Pero apenas olfatea unas cuantas veces y los ojos le empiezan a llorar.

- Vamos, Elena -insiste Jorge, que intenta cubrirse la nariz sin llamar mucho la atención pero sin disimular muy bien-. Los invitados preguntan por ti.  
- ¿No ves que estoy hablando con mi primo y su cita?  
- Sí, pero...

Elena levanta la mano para callarlo mientras sujeta el pañuelo con la otra.

- Ya te lo he dicho, primero hablaré con mi primo y su cita -zanja con firmeza-. Y todavía no he terminado. Tú -continúa Elena, señalándome con el dedo-. Ven conmigo. Puck, quiero que tus hermanos y tú cantéis.  
- Elena, no creo que... -niega Puck con la cabeza.

Elena vuelve a levantar la mano, silenciando también a su primo.

- No te he pedido que creas nada. Te he pedido que te unas a tus hermanos y que cantéis para mi marido y para mí.

Elena abre la puerta y me pasea por la casa. Solo se detiene cuando llegamos al jardín. Entonces me suelta la mano para arrebatarle el micrófono al cantante del grupo.

- ¡Matt! Sí, estoy hablando contigo -anuncia Elena en voz alta señalando a Matt, quien conversa con un grupo de chicas-. La próxima vez que quieras cagar, hazlo en casa de otro.

El séquito que rodea a Matt se dispersa rápidamente entre risas, abandonándolo a su suerte.

Jorge atraviesa la pista a grandes zancadas en dirección a su mujer. El pobre hombre está sudando la gota gorda mientras todos ríen y aplauden. Elena baja por fin del escenario y Puck habla con el cantante de la banda. Los invitados le animan, a él y a sus hermanos, para que canten.

Matt se sienta a mi lado.

- Siento mucho lo del cuarto de baño. Intenté avisarte -me dice avergonzado.  
- No te preocupes. Creo que Elena ya te ha dejado bastante en ridículo. - Entonces, me inclino hacia él y le pregunto-: Sinceramente, ¿qué opinas de que Puck y yo salgamos juntos?  
- Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido nunca.

PUCK

Tras la muerte de mi padre, mi madre nos animó, a mis hermanos y a mí, a que nos curáramos con ayuda de la música. Bailábamos por toda la casa, y nos turnábamos para hacerlo con ella. Creo que era su modo de olvidar el dolor, al menos durante un tiempo. Por la noche la oía sollozar en su habitación. Nunca abrí la puerta, pero deseaba ponerme a cantar y hacer que su dolor se desvaneciera.

Hablo con la banda antes de coger el micrófono.

- No me gustaría hacer el idiota, pero los hermanos Puckerman no pueden rechazar una petición de la novia. Elena es muy persuasiva.  
- ¡Ya te digo! -grita Jorge.

Elena le da un puñetazo en el brazo y la cara de su marido se retuerce con una mueca. Elena sabe dónde tiene que dar el golpe. Jorge le da un beso; se siente demasiado feliz como para darle más importancia de la que tiene.

A mis hermanos y a mí nos toca cantar, pero nada de canciones tristes.  
Improvisamos algunos temas de Enrique Iglesias, Shakira y e incluso de mi grupo favorito, Maná. Cuando me arrodillo para cantarles a mis primos pequeños, le guiño un ojo a Quinn.

Es entonces cuando reparo en el silencio de la multitud y en los susurros de conmoción. Héctor está aquí. El hecho de que ande por aquí no augura nada bueno. Se pasea por el jardín con su traje caro, entre las miradas de los invitados. Termino la canción y tomo asiento junto a Quinn. Siento la necesidad de protegerla.

- ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? -me pregunta Matt mientras saca su paquete de Marlboro del bolsillo trasero.

Miro un momento a Quinn antes de responder:

- No.

Matt me mira con curiosidad, se encoge de hombros y enciende su cigarro.

- Cantas genial, Puck. Si me hubieras dado unos minutos más, tendría a tu novia comiéndome de la mano.

La ha llamado mí novia. ¿Es mi chica?

La llevo hasta una nevera llena de bebidas. Matt nos sigue. Me ando con pies de plomo para no llevarla a donde se encuentra Héctor.

Mario, un amigo de uno de mis primos, está junto a la nevera; viste los colores de la pandilla Python Trío y unos vaqueros gigantes y holgados que le cuelgan del culo. Los Python Trío son nuestros aliados, pero si Quinn lo viera por la calle, lo más probable es que saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

- Puck, Matt, ¿qué tal? -saluda Mario.  
- Ya veo que te has vestido de gala para la boda, Mario -murmuro.  
- Calla, los esmóquines son para los blancos -suelta Mario, sin reparar en Quinn-. Los pandilleros de los suburbios sois demasiado blandengues. En la ciudad hay hermanos de verdad.  
- Vale, tipo duro -le desafía Matt con absoluta confianza-. Corre y cuéntaselo a Héctor.

Miro a Mario.

- Tío, sí sigues soltando bobadas como esa - le digo-, te mostraré de primera mano lo duros que podemos llegar a ser. Nunca subestimes a los Latino Blood.  
- Bueno, tengo una cita con una botella de Coronita. Nos vemos luego, chicos -concluye, y se aleja de nosotros.  
- Parece que se ha cagado en los pantalones -sugiere Matt, que sigue con la mirada la retirada de Mario.

Quinn está más blanca de lo que ya es de por sí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Has amenazado a ese tío –susurra-. Es decir, hablabas en serio.

En lugar de responderle, la cojo de la mano y la llevo hacia un lado de la  
improvisada pista de baile, que no es más que un área de césped. Está sonando una balada.

Cuando tiro de ella, Quinn se aparta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- Baila conmigo -le ordeno-. No te enfades. Rodéame con tus brazos y bailemos.

No quiero oír cómo dice que soy un pandillero, que le da miedo y que si quiero salir con ella, tendré que dejar este mundo.

- Pero...  
- Olvida lo que le he dicho a Mario -le ruego muy cerca de su oído-. Estaba poniéndome a prueba; es su modo de averiguar nuestra lealtad hacia Héctor. Si percibe algún tipo de discordia, su pandilla puede aprovecharlo para imponerse a la nuestra. Verás, todas las pandillas se dividen en Colegas y Gente. Cada banda está asociada con uno u otro grupo, y los que están afiliados con los Colegas son rivales de los que lo están con la Gente. Mario está afiliado...  
- ¡Puck! -me interrumpe.  
- Sí.  
- Asegúrame que no ocurrirá nada malo.

No puedo.

- No te preocupes, limítate a bailar -murmuro mientras me llevo sus brazos al cuello y empezamos a movernos de nuevo.

Por encima de Quinn, veo que Héctor y mi madre mantienen una acalorada conversación. Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando. Ella empieza a distanciarse un poco, hasta que él la agarra por el brazo y le dice algo al oído. Justo cuando estoy a punto de dejar de bailar para averiguar qué demonios ocurre, mi madre sonríe a Héctor juguetona y estalla en carcajadas por algo que ha dicho. Es obvio que estoy paranoico.

Las horas pasan y la oscuridad se cierne sobre la ciudad. La fiesta todavía continúa cuando caminamos hacia el coche. De vuelta a Fairfield, ambos guardamos silencio.

- Ven aquí -le pido suavemente al detener el coche en el aparcamiento del taller.

Ella se inclina sobre la palanca de cambios, acortando la distancia que nos separa.

- Me lo he pasado genial -susurra-. Bueno, excepto la parte en la que me he tenido que esconder en el baño... y cuando tú amenazaste a ese tipo.  
- Olvídate de eso y bésame.

Deslizo las manos en su cabello. Ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras yo trazo con la lengua la cuenca de sus labios. Ella los abre y yo la beso con más intensidad. Es como un tango, primero nos movemos a un ritmo lento y rítmico, después, empezamos a jadear cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran y el beso adopta un ritmo ardiente y precipitado que no quiero que acabe nunca. Puede que los besos de Carmen fueran picantes, pero los de Quinn son más sensuales, sexys y extremadamente adictivos.

En el coche estamos muy apretados y los asientos no nos dejan espacio suficiente. Antes de que me dé cuenta, nos hemos colocado en los asientos de atrás. Sigue sin parecerme ideal, pero apenas reparo en ello.

Estoy demasiado absorto con sus gemidos, sus besos y sus manos en mi pelo. Y con el olor a galletas de vainilla. Esta noche no quiero llegar muy lejos con ella. Sin embargo, mi mano recorre su muslo desnudo.

- Me hace sentir tan bien -admite casi sin aliento.

Nos recostamos en los asientos y me permito explorarla con las manos. Acaricio con los labios el hueco de su cuello y le suelto los tirantes del vestido y del sujetador. En respuesta, ella me desabrocha la camisa. Una vez abierta, sus dedos me recorren el pecho y los hombros, abrasándome la piel.

- Eres... perfecto -jadea.

Ahora mismo no son palabras precisamente lo que deseo intercambiar con ella. Muy despacio, trazo con la lengua un sendero sobre su piel sedosa, expuesta a la brisa de la noche. Ella me agarra por el pelo, incitándome a seguir adelante. Tiene un sabor tan agradable. Demasiado.

¡A caramelo!

Me aparto unos cuantos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos color verde almendra que resplandecen de deseo. Eso sí que es la perfección.

- Te deseo -le confieso con voz ronca. Presiona mi entrepierna con su mano y siento una mezcla de dolor y placer casi insoportable. Pero cuando empiezo abajarle las braguitas, ella me aparta la mano y se separa de mí.

- No... No estoy preparada para esto. Déjalo, Puck.

Me aparto de ella y me incorporo en el asiento, esperando a que se me baje el calentón. La miro mientras se anuda los tirantes y vuelve a ponerse la ropa. Mierda, he ido demasiado rápido. Me dije a mí mismo que no debía emocionarme, que debía controlarme cuando estaba con ella. Me paso una mano por la mohicana y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Lo siento.

- No, soy yo quien lo siente. No es culpa tuya. He sido yo quien te ha metido prisa, y tienes derecho a estar enfadado. Mira, acabo de salir de una relación y están pasando muchas cosas en casa -me explica, llevándose las manos a la cara-. Estoy tan confusa.

Coge el bolso y abre la puerta del coche. La sigo, con la camisa negra abierta y ondeando a merced del viento, como la capa de un vampiro. Como eso, o como la capa del ángel de la muerte.

- Quinn, espera.  
- Por favor... abre la puerta del garaje. Necesito el coche.  
- No te vayas.

Introduzco la contraseña en el teclado electrónico.

- Lo siento -se lamenta una vez más.  
- Déjalo ya. Escucha, no importa lo que ha pasado. No estoy contigo solo por eso. Me he dejado llevar por el modo en que hemos conectado esta noche, por tu olor a vainilla que quisiera poder respirar toda la vida y... mierda, lo he echado todo a perder, ¿no es cierto?

Quinn sube a su coche.

- ¿Podemos ir más despacio, Puck? Esto va demasiado rápido para mí.  
- Sí -digo, y asiento con la cabeza. Tengo las manos metidas en los bolsillos, en un intento por resistir el deseo de sacarla del coche.

Y de veras espero que se marche ya, porque si no lo hace, no podré controlarme.

Me he dejado llevar al recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y lo he echado todo a perder.

La apuesta.

Se supone que todo esto con Quinn no es más que una apuesta. No he de enamorarme de una chica de la zona norte. Intentaré concentrarme en la apuesta y dejar a un lado lo que sospecho que son sentimientos muy reales. Los sentimientos no pueden formar parte de este juego.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HAYA ERRORES, PORQUE HONESTAMENTE NO LO REVISE, NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR. **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	19. Chapter 19

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 19

QUINN

Aparco en un McDonald, donde puedo pasar desapercibida, me pongo unos vaqueros y un jersey rosa holgado antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Estoy asustada porque con Puck todo es demasiado brusco. Cuando estoy con él, todo parece mucho más intenso. Mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis deseos.

Con Finn nunca había sentido este tipo de adicción, ni tampoco había deseado estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Lo que siento por él es sobre todo un anhelo.

Ay, Dios. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Sin embargo, soy muy consciente de que amarlo implica perder una parte de mí misma. Y esta noche, en el coche, cuando Puck me metió la mano bajo el vestido, tuve miedo de perder los papeles.

Toda mi vida ha estado regida por el autocontrol, así que esto no puede ser bueno. Tengo miedo.

Atravieso la puerta principal de mi casa, preparada para deslizarme a mi habitación y guardar el vestido en el armario. Por desgracia, mi madre está esperándome en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunta ella con seriedad, mientras sujeta en las manos mi libro de química y mi carpeta-. Me dijiste que estabas haciendo el trabajo, estudiando con ese tal Puckson.

La he fastidiado. Ha llegado el momento de hablar o callar para siempre.

- Se llama Puckerman, no Puckson. Y sí, estaba con él.

Silencio.

Los labios de mi madre adoptan una expresión tensa.

- Es obvio que no estabais estudiando. ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa? -me pregunta-. ¿Drogas? ¿Estás escondiendo drogas ahí?  
- No consumo drogas, mamá -respondo con brusquedad.

Ella enarca una ceja y, señalando la mochila, me ordena:

- Ábrela.

Resoplo pero me arrodillo para abrir la cremallera. Me siento como si fuera una prisionera. Saco el vestido y se lo muestro.

- ¿Un vestido? -pregunta mi madre.  
- He ido a una boda con Puck. Su prima se ha casado.  
- Ese chico te ha obligado a mentirme. Está manipulándote, Quinn.  
- No me ha obligado a nada, mamá -le digo, enfadada-. No soy tan estúpida. He tomado la decisión yo sólita.

Su ira está a punto de estallar. Lo sé por el modo en el que le brillan los ojos y le tiemblan las manos.

- Si vuelvo... si VUELVO a enterarme de que has salido otra vez con ese chico, haré todo lo posible para convencer a tu padre para que pases lo que queda de curso en un internado. ¿No crees que ya tenemos suficientes preocupaciones con Frannie? Prométeme que no volverás a verle fuera del instituto.

Se lo prometo. Me refugio en mi habitación y llamo a Britt.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Britt, necesito a mi mejor amiga ahora mismo.  
- ¿Y me has elegido a mí? Vaya, me siento halagada -responde con ironía.  
- De acuerdo, te he mentido. Me gusta Puck. Me gusta muchísimo.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

- Britt, ¿estás ahí? ¿O simplemente me ignoras?  
- No te ignoro, Q. Solo me pregunto por qué has decidido contármelo ahora.  
- Porque necesito hablar de ello. Contigo. ¿Me odias?  
- Eres mi mejor amiga -admite.  
- Y tú la mía.  
- Las mejores amigas siguen siéndolo aunque una de ellas se niegue a entrar en razón y se empeñe en salir con un pandillero, ¿no?  
- Eso espero.  
- Q, no vuelvas a mentirme.  
- No lo haré. Y puedes compartir la información con Sam, siempre y cuando no diga nada.  
- Gracias por confiar en mí, Q. Parece una chorrada, pero para mí es muy importante.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Tras habérselo contado, me alivia saber que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Suena mi móvil. Es Santana.

- Tengo que hablar contigo -suelta Santana cuando respondo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Has visto hoy a Matt?

Vaya... hablando de secretos.

- Sí.  
- ¿Me has mencionado?  
- No. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que lo hiciera?  
- No. Sí. Bueno, no lo sé. Estoy muy confusa.  
- Santana, dile lo que sientes sin más. A mí me funcionó con Puck.  
- Sí, pero tú eres Quinn Fabray.  
- ¿Quieres saber cómo es en realidad Quinn Fabray? Te lo diré. Soy insegura, como todo el mundo. Me siento prisionera en un papel que me obligo a representar continuamente, una fachada que consiste en dar buena imagen y aparentar ser distinta a los demás. Y eso me hace ser aún más vulnerable, que me observen más y suscitar más cotilleos.  
- Pues entonces supongo que no te alegrará conocer los rumores que  
circulan en mi grupo de amigos sobre Puck y tú. ¿Quieres saber lo que dicen?  
- No.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Si. Sí me consideras tu amiga, no me lo cuentes.

Porque si estoy al tanto de los rumores, tendré la sensación de que he de enfrentarme a ellos. Y en este preciso momento, prefiero vivir en la felicidad de la ignorancia.

PUCK

Tras la apresurada huida de Quinn, no me apetece mucho hablar, y espero poder evitar a mi madre cuando llegue a casa. Sin embargo, me basta una sola mirada al sofá del salón para saber que mi deseo no va a cumplirse. La televisión está apagada, el salón está tenuemente iluminado, y probablemente mi madre habrá mandado a mis hermanos a nuestra habitación.

- Noah –empieza-. Yo no quería esta vida para nosotros.  
- Lo sé.  
- Espero que Quinn no te esté llenando la cabeza de pájaros.

Me encojo de hombros.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con que detesta que esté en una banda? Puede que no hayas elegido esta vida, pero está claro que no dijiste nada cuando entré en ella.  
- No me hables así, Noah.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿La verdad es demasiado dolorosa? Soy un pandillero porque debo protegerte, a ti y a mis hermanos, mamá. Ya lo sabes, aunque nunca hablemos de ello -digo, alzando la voz a medida que me invade la frustración-. Es una elección que tomé hace mucho tiempo. Puedes fingir que no me animaste a hacerlo, pero -continúo, quitándome la camiseta y enseñándole los tatuajes-, mírame bien. Pertenezco a una banda, como papá. ¿También quieres que trafique con drogas?  
- Si conociera otra manera... -responde ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Estabas demasiado asustada para escapar de este agujero, y ahora estamos atrapados aquí. No me eches la culpa, ni a mí ni a Quinn.  
- Eso no es justo -contesta ella, alzando la voz.  
-Lo que no es justo es que vivas como una viuda en luto perpetuo desde que murió papá. ¿Por qué no nos mudamos a México? Dile a tío Julio que desperdició los ahorros de su vida enviándonos a América. ¿O tienes miedo de regresar a México y confesarle a tu familia que has fracasado?  
- No vamos a hablar de eso.  
- Despierta ya -le digo abriéndome de brazos-. ¿Qué te ata a este lugar? ¿Tus hijos? Eso es solo un pretexto. ¿Así te imaginabas el sueño americano? -le pregunto, y señalando el santuario de mi padre, añado-: Era un pandillero, no un santo.  
- No tuvo otra elección –grita-. Nos protegió.  
- Y ahora soy yo quien os protege. ¿Harás otro santuario cuando me liquiden? ¿Y a Jake? Porque él es el siguiente, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y después Luís.

Mi madre me da un fuerte bofetón, tras lo cual, da un paso atrás. Maldita sea, odio hacerla enfadar. Tiendo la mano hacia ella, le rodeo el brazo con los dedos para abrazarla y disculparme, pero me hace una mueca.

- ¿Mamá? -No sé por qué reacciona así. Aunque no he sido brusco con ella, se comporta como si lo hubiera sido.

Se retuerce hasta librarse de mi agarrón y se aparta, pero no puedo dejarla ir. Doy un paso adelante y le levanto la manga del vestido. Horrorizado, encuentro un feo moratón en la parte superior del brazo, de un tono entre el púrpura, el negro y el azul. Mi mente retrocede hasta el momento en que vi a mi madre y a Héctor manteniendo una conversación a solas en la boda.

- ¿Te lo ha hecho Héctor? -le pregunto en voz baja-.  
- Tienes que dejar de hacer preguntas sobre papá -responde ella, apresurándose a bajarse la manga para ocultar el moratón.

Cuando asimilo que han hecho daño a mi madre para enviarme una advertencia, siento cómo la ira se acumula en mi estómago y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A quién quiere proteger Héctor?

¿Estará protegiendo a algún Latino Blood o a otro pandillero de una banda afiliada? Ojalá pudiera explicármelo él mismo. Es más, me gustaría vengarme y darle una paliza por haberle hecho daño a mi madre, pero Héctor es intocable. Todos sabemos que desafiar a Héctor significa desafiar a toda la pandilla.

Mi madre me fulmina con la mirada.- No me preguntes más. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Noah. Cosas que no deberías saber nunca. Déjalo estar.  
- ¿Crees que es bueno vivir en la ignorancia? Papá estaba en una banda y traficaba con drogas. A mí no me da miedo la verdad, maldita sea. ¿Por qué todos los que me rodean se empeñan en ocultarme la verdad? Mantengo las manos a los lados, con firmeza, y las siento pegajosas. Un sonido en el pasillo atrae mi atención. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mis dos hermanos con los ojos muy pleitos, confusos, joder.

Cuando mi madre repara en su presencia, se queda boquiabierta. Haría cualquier cosa por evitarle todo sufrimiento.

Me acerco a ella y le pongo una mano en el hombro, con suavidad.

- Perdóname, mamá.

Ella me aparta de un manotazo, contiene un sollozo y sale corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Es verdad? -pregunta Jake, en un tono de voz rebosante de tensión.  
- Sí -contesto, asintiendo.

Luís niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño, confuso.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando? No lo entiendo. Pensaba que papá era un buen hombre. Mamá siempre dice que era un buen hombre.

Me acerco a mi hermano pequeño y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos! -estalla Jake-. Tú, él, todos sois unos mentirosos. ¡Embusteros!  
- Jake -Suelto a Jake y cojo a mi otro hermano por el brazo.

Me mira la mano con repugnancia; está fuera de sí.

- Todo este tiempo he pensado que entraste en los Latino Blood para protegernos. Pero solo seguías los pasos de papá. Menudo héroe. Te gusta formar parte de los Latino Blood, pero a mí me lo prohíbes. ¿No es un poco hipócrita, hermano?  
- Puede.  
- Eres una desgracia para esta familia. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

En cuanto aflojo la mano, Jake abre de un puñetazo la puerta trasera de la casa y se marcha hecho una furia.

La débil voz de Jake rompe el silencio.

- A veces los hombres buenos tienen que hacer cosas que no son tan buenas, ¿verdad?

Le revuelvo el pelo con la mano. Jake es mucho más inocente de lo que yo era a su edad.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que vas a ser el Puckerman más inteligente de la familia,  
hermanito. Ahora, a la cama. Tengo que hablar con Jake.

Encuentro a mi hermano sentado en las escaleras traseras, de cara al patio de nuestro vecino.

- ¿Es así como murió? -me pregunta cuando me siento a su lado-. ¿Traficando con drogas?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Te llevaba con él? - Asiento con la cabeza.  
- Qué cabrón, solo tenías seis años. -Jake exhala un suspiro lleno de cinismo-. ¿Sabes? Hoy he visto a Héctor en las canchas de baloncesto de la calle Main.  
- No te acerques a él. Yo no tuve elección cuando murió papá, y ahora estoy atrapado. Si crees que estoy en los Latino Blood porque me gusta, estás muy equivocado. No quiero que tú te metas.  
- Lo sé.

Le lanzo una mirada ceñuda como la que mi madre solía dedicarme cuando metía pelotas de tenis dentro de sus medias y las arrojaba para ver cómo volaban.

- Escúchame, Jake, escúchame con atención. Concéntrate en el colegio para poder ir después a la universidad. Para poder ser algo en la vida.

No como yo. Se produce un largo silencio.

- Destiny tampoco quiere que acabe en la pandilla. Quiere ir a la universidad y licenciarse en enfermería. -Se ríe-. Me ha dicho que sería genial que fuésemos a la misma universidad. -No digo nada. Lo que necesita es que deje de darle consejos y le permita resolver el resto por sí mismo-. Me gusta Quinn, ¿sabes? -confiesa.  
- A mí también me gusta.

Pensaba lo mismo antes, cuando estábamos aún en el coche. Me he dejado llevar. Espero no haberlo echado todo a perder.

- Vi a Quinn hablando con mamá en la boda. Se defendió muy bien.  
- Si te soy sincero, le entró un bajón y se refugió en el cuarto de baño.  
- Para ser un tipo tan inteligente, estás loco si crees que puedes controlarlo todo.  
- Soy fuerte -le digo a Jake-. Y siempre estoy preparado para afrontar el peligro.

Jake me da una palmada en la espalda.

- De algún modo, hermano, creo que para salir con una chica del norte se necesitan más agallas que para entrar en una banda.

Mi hermano me está ofreciendo la oportunidad perfecta para contarle la verdad.

- Jake, los Latino Blood hablan de fraternidad, de honor, de lealtad. Y suena muy bien. Pero no son tu familia, lo sabes, ¿verdad? La hermandad durará siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a hacer lo que ellos quieren que hagas.

Mi madre abre la puerta y nos mira. Parece muy triste. Ojalá pudiera cambiar su vida y evitarle todo el sufrimiento, pero no puedo.

- Jake, déjame a solas con Noah.

Cuando Jake entra en casa y ya no puede oímos, mi madre se sienta a mi lado. Tiene un cigarro en la mano, el primero que le veo fumar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Espero a que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa. Ya he hablado suficiente por esta noche.

- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Noah -dice, y el humo del cigarrillo se eleva hacia la luna-. Y no puedo enmendar algunos por mucho que rece. - Eres un adolescente que tiene las responsabilidades de un hombre. Sé que no es justo para ti.  
- No pasa nada.  
- No, sí que pasa. Yo también crecí demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera acabé el instituto porque estaba embarazada de ti. -Me mira como si viera reflejada en mí a la adolescente que fue no hace tanto-. Deseaba muchísimo tener un bebé. Tu padre quería que esperásemos hasta acabar el instituto, pero yo lo quería antes. Ser madre era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.  
- ¿Te arrepientes? -pregunto.  
- ¿De ser madre? Por supuesto que no. De seducir a tu padre y de no asegurarme de que llevara condón, sí.  
- No me apetece escuchar eso.  
- Bueno, pues te lo diré de todos modos, quieras o no. Ten cuidado, Puck.  
- Lo tengo.

Le da otra calada al cigarrillo mientras niega con la cabeza.

- No, no lo entiendes. Puede que tú tengas cuidado, pero las chicas no lo tienen. Son manipuladoras. Lo sé porque soy una de ellas.  
- Quinn es...  
- El tipo de chica que puede lograr que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer.  
- Créeme, mamá. Ella no quiere tener un bebé.  
- No, pero querrá otras cosas. Cosas que nunca podrás darle.  
Levanto la mirada hacia las estrellas, la luna, el insondable universo. - ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero dárselas? -Deja escapar un profundo suspiro junto al humo del tabaco.  
- Tengo treinta y cinco años, y soy lo suficientemente vieja como para haber visto morir a mucha gente que creía poder cambiar el mundo. No importa lo que pienses, tu padre murió intentando corregir su vida. Tienes una visión equivocada de lo que ocurrió, Noah. Eras tan solo un niño, demasiado pequeño como para comprenderlo.  
- Ahora soy lo suficientemente mayor.

Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. La seca con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, ya, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

**HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	20. Chapter 20

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 20

QUINN

- Q, por favor, explícame otra vez por qué hemos de recoger a Puck para que nos acompañe al Lago Ginebra -me pide Britt.  
- Mi madre me ha ordenado que no le vea fuera del instituto, así que el Lago Ginebra es el lugar perfecto para salir con él. Allí nadie nos verá.  
- Excepto nosotros.  
- Pero vosotros no vais a chivaros, ¿verdad?

Pillo a Sam haciendo una mueca. Al principio me pareció buena idea.

Salir en pareja a pasar el día al Lago Ginebra podía ser algo divertido. Bueno, al menos cuando Britt y Sam se recuperen de la conmoción inicial que les provocará la visión de Puck y yo juntos.

- Por favor, no me deis más el coñazo con esto.  
- Ese tío es un perdedor, Q -declara Sam mientras llega al aparcamiento del instituto, donde Puck debe de estar esperándonos-. Es tu mejor amiga, Britt. Hazla entrar en razón.  
- Lo he intentado, pero ya la conoces. Es muy cabezona.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? Me gusta Puck. Y yo le gusto a él. Quiero darle una oportunidad.  
- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Vais a mantener en secreto vuestra relación? ¿Toda la vida? -pregunta Britt.

Afortunadamente, ya hemos llegado, así que no tengo que responder.

Puck está sentado en el bordillo, junto a su moto, con las piernas extendidas. Estoy nerviosa, y al abrir la puerta de atrás, me muerdo el labio inferior.

Guando ve a Sam conduciendo y a Britt a su lado, se le tensa la mandíbula.

- Entra, Puck.

Me echo a un lado para dejarle sitio.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea -dice, asomando la cabeza.  
- No seas tonto. Sam ha prometido que se portará bien. ¿No es cierto, Sam?

Aguanto la respiración hasta oír la respuesta.

Sam asiente con la cabeza en un gesto que demuestra poco interés.

- Claro -asegura impasible.

Estoy segura de que si Puck fuera otro tío, se largaría de aquí. Pero toma asiento a mi lado.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunta.  
- Al lago Ginebra -respondo-. ¿Has estado allí antes?  
- No.  
- Está a una hora de camino. Los padres de Sam tienen una cabaña.

El trayecto me recuerda más al ambiente propio de una biblioteca que a otra cosa. Nadie pronuncia ni una palabra. Cuando Sam se detiene a repostar, Puck sale del coche, se aleja y se enciende un cigarrillo.

Me hundo en el asiento. Hasta ahora, el día no se parece en nada a cómo lo había imaginado. Britt y Sam suelen ser muy divertidos cuando están juntos, pero ahora mismo parece que se dirigen a un funeral.

- ¿Os importaría intentar al menos mantener una conversación? -ruego a mi mejor amiga-. Puedes tirarte horas enteras hablando del tipo de perro al que besarías, pero no puedes ni articular dos palabras seguidas delante del chico que me gusta.  
Britt se vuelve sobre su asiento. - Lo siento. Es que... Q, te mereces algo mejor. MUCHO mejor.  
- ¿Te refieres a Finn?  
- A cualquiera -resopla y se vuelve de nuevo.

Puck entra en el coche y le lanzo una tímida sonrisa. Pero él no me corresponde. Le cojo la mano y no me devuelve el apretón, aunque por lo menos tampoco la aparta. ¿Será una buena señal?

Cuando salimos de la gasolinera, Puck interviene:

- Tienes un neumático suelto. ¿Oyes ese ruido en la parte posterior izquierda?

Sam se encoge de hombros.

- Lleva así un mes. No es gran cosa.  
- Para en el arcén y te lo arreglo -sugiere Puck-. Si se suelta en mitad de la autopista, estaremos bien jodidos.

Estoy segura de que Sam no quiere confiar en el análisis de Puck, pero después de un kilómetro y medio, acaba deteniéndose a un lado de la carretera, aunque a regañadientes.

- Sam. -Britt señala el prostíbulo que tenemos enfrente-. ¿Qué tipo de personas crees que entran ahí?  
- Ahora mismo, cariño, me importa un pepino. -Se vuelve hacia Puck y añade-: Vale, crack. Arréglame el coche.

Puck y Sam salen del coche.

- Siento haberme quejado tanto -dice Britt.  
- Yo también lo siento.  
- ¿Crees que Sam y Puck van a ponerse a discutir?  
- Puede. Será mejor que salgamos y les distraigamos un poco.

Cuando salgo, Puck está sacando las herramientas del maletero.

Después de levantar el coche con el gato, Puck sujeta la llanta entre las manos. Sam tiene los brazos en jarras y la mandíbula apretada en un gesto desafiante.

- Evans, ¿qué coño te pasa?  
- No me caes bien, Puckerman.  
- ¿Crees que tú me haces mucha gracia? -espeta Puck, mientras se arrodilla junto a la llanta y empieza a apretar los tornillos.

Me vuelvo hacia Britt. ¿Deberíamos intervenir? Mi mejor amiga se encoge de hombros y yo hago lo mismo. No es que hayan llegado a las manos... bueno, de momento.

Un coche se detiene a nuestro lado con un chirrido de ruedas. Hay cuatro mexicanos dentro, dos delante y dos detrás. Puck les ignora mientras baja el coche con el gato y lleva las cosas al maletero.

- ¡Eh, nenas! ¿Qué os parece si dejáis plantados a esos perdedores y os venís con nosotros? Os enseñaremos qué es divertirse de verdad -grita uno de ellos a través de la ventanilla.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! -exclama Sam. Uno de los chicos sale del coche y avanza hacia Sam. Britt grita algo pero en ese instante no oigo sus palabras. Estoy demasiado absorta mirando a Puck, que se ha quitado la camiseta y se ha interpuesto entre el tipo y Sam.

- Apártate de mi camino -ordena el tipo-. No caigas tan bajo por defender a este capullo blancucho.  
Puck se planta frente al chico con la llanta de hierro firmemente sujeta  
en la mano. - Si jodes al blanquito, estarás jodiéndome a mí. Así de simple. ¿Lo  
pillas, colega?

Otro chico sale del coche. Estamos metidos en un buen lío.

- Chicas, coged las llaves y meteos en el coche -ordena Puck con un tono de voz confiado.  
- Pero...

Su mirada transmite una serenidad casi letal. Oh, Dios.

Va totalmente en serio.

Sam le lanza a Britt las llaves del coche. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tenemos que quedarnos sentaditas en el coche y ver cómo se pelean?

- No, no voy a ningún sitio -digo.  
- Y yo tampoco -añade Britt.

Uno de los chicos del otro coche asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Puck, ¿eres tú?

Puck se relaja.

- ¿Tiny? ¿Qué coño haces con estos capullos?

El chico que responde al nombre de Tiny les dice algo a sus compinches, quienes no tardan en volver al coche. Casi parecen aliviados por no tener que enfrentarse a Puck y a Sam.

- Dime tú primero qué haces con un puñado de niños pijos -dice Tiny.  
- Lárgate de aquí -ríe Puck.

Una vez que todos estamos de nuevo en el coche, Sam dice: - Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas.  
- No pasa nada -murmura Puck.

Nadie vuelve a romper el silencio hasta que llegamos a orillas del Lago Ginebra. Sam aparca delante de un bar para comer algo. Dentro, Britt y yo pedimos unas ensaladas, mientras Sam y Puck optan por las hamburguesas.

Nos sentamos en un banco mientras esperamos la comida, sin pronunciar palabra. Le doy una patada a Britt por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno, Puck -empieza-. ¿Has visto alguna peli buena últimamente?  
- No.  
- ¿Has solicitado el ingreso en alguna universidad?

Puck niega con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente, Sam interviene: - ¿Quién te ha enseñado tanto de coches?  
- Mi primo -contesta Puck.. Los fines de semana me paso por su casa y me quedo observando cómo resucita los coches.  
- Mi padre tiene un Karmann Ghia del 72 en el garaje muerto de risa. Cree que volverá a funcionar por arte de magia.  
- ¿Qué le pasa? -pregunta Puck.

Sam se lo explica y Puck escucha con atención. Me siento y me relajo al  
escucharles discutir sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de comprar piezas de recambio por eBay. La tensión parece desvanecerse a medida que avanza la conversación.

Tras acabar de comer, paseamos por la calle Main. Puck me coge de la mano y no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea estar allí con él.

- Mirad, hay una nueva galería -dice Britt, señalando el otro lado de la calle-. Y además es la inauguración. ¡Entremos!

- Genial -exclamo.  
- Yo me quedaré fuera -añade Puck cuando cruzo al otro lado con Britt y Sam-. No me van mucho las galerías.

Sé que no es verdad. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no tiene por qué cumplir con la etiqueta que todos le han colocado? Si entrara, se daría cuenta de que se siente tan a gusto en la galería como en el taller de su primo.

- Vamos -insisto, tirando de él. Sonrío cuando entramos en la galería.

Todo un bufé espera en una mesa mientras unas cuarenta personas se  
arremolinan observando las obras.

Doy una vuelta con Puck, que camina con rigidez a mi lado.

- Relájate -le digo.  
- Para ti es fácil decirlo -murmura.

PUCK

Llevarme a una galería no es la mejor idea que ha tenido. Cuando Britt se lleva a Quinn para enseñarle una pintura, me siento completamente fuera de lugar.

Deambulo por el local y estudio la mesa en la que se extiende la comida pero, por suerte, ya hemos comido. De hecho, no sé quién puede llamar comida a esto. Tengo la sensación de que alguien debería meter el sushi un rato en el microondas para que fuera comestible. También hay sándwiches del tamaño de una moneda.

- Nos hemos quedado sin wasabi.

Todavía estoy concentrando identificando el surtido de comida cuando alguien me da un golpecito en la espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a un blanquito bajito y rubio. Me recuerda a Cara Burro, y de inmediato, quiero apartarlo de un empujón.

- Nos hemos quedado sin wasabi -repite.

Le respondería si supiera qué cono es el wasabi. Pero no tengo ni idea, de modo que no me inmuto. Y eso me hace sentir como un idiota.

- ¿No hablas mi idioma?

Aprieto con fuerza las manos. «Si, hablo tu idioma, gilipollas. Pero la última vez que estuve en clase de lengua, no nos explicaron qué significa la palabra 'wasabi'». En lugar de responder, ignoro al tipo y me acerco a una de las pinturas para observarla de cerca. Una chica y un perro caminando por lo que parece una chapucera imitación de la Tierra.

- Aquí estás. -Quinn se acerca. Sam y Britt van detrás de ella.  
- Q, este es Perry Landis -anuncia Sam, señalando al tipo que se parecía a Finn-. El artista.  
- ¡Ay, madre! ¡Tu obra es increíble! -exclama Quinn con efusividad.

Ha dicho «ay, madre» como si fuera una cabeza de chorlito. ¿Está riéndose de mí o qué?

El tipo mira su pintura por encima del hombro de Quinn.

- ¿Qué te parece esta? -pregunta. Quinn carraspea antes de contestar:  
- Creo que proyecta un profundo conocimiento sobre la relación entre el hombre, el animal y la Tierra.

Venga ya. Qué gilipollez.

Perry la rodea con el brazo y siento la tentación de darle una paliza, aquí, en medio de la galería.

- Se ve que eres una chica muy profunda.

Profunda, sí, claro. Lo que quiere es llevársela a la cama... algo que no hará si puedo evitarlo.

- Puck, ¿qué crees tú? -pregunta ella, volviéndose hacia mí.  
- Bueno... -Me froto la barbilla mientras observo fijamente la pintura-. Te doy un dólar por la colección entera, dos como mucho.

Britt abre los ojos de par en par y se cubre la boca con la mano, conmocionada. Sam se ha atragantado con la bebida. ¿Y Quinn? Miro a mi nueva chica mientras espero su respuesta.

- Puck, le debes una disculpa a Perry -suelta Quinn.

Sí, después de que él se disculpe por preguntarme por el wasabi. Ni de coña.

- Me largo de aquí -contesto, antes de darles la espalda y salir por la puerta de la galería. Me las piro.

Ya fuera, le gorreo un cigarrillo a una camarera que está de descanso al otro lado de la calle. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la expresión de Quinn cuando me ha ordenado que me disculpe.

No se me da muy bien obedecer órdenes.

Maldita sea, no me ha hecho ninguna gracia ver cómo el capullo del artista ha rodeado a mi chica con el brazo. Estoy seguro de que todos, de una manera u otra, quieren lo mismo: alardear de que han podido tocarla. También lo deseo yo, pero la quiero para mí solo. No me apetece que me dé órdenes como si fuera un cachorrito, y que me coja de la mano cuando le apetezca y no esté haciendo ninguna escena.

Es obvio que esto no está saliendo como se suponía.

- Te he visto salir de la galería. Ahí solo entran zánganos -dice la camarera después de que le devuelva el mechero.

Wasabi. Zánganos... En serio, debo dejar de faltar a clase de lengua.

- ¿Zánganos?  
- Sí, zánganos, privilegiados que viven a costa del resto del enjambre.  
- Ah, bueno, pues definitivamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Respecto a lo del enjambre, pertenezco más bien a las obreras -respondo con ironía, dándole una calada al cigarrillo y agradeciendo la nicotina.

De inmediato, me siento más tranquilo. Bueno, puede que tenga los pulmones  
marchitos, pero tengo la impresión de que moriré antes de que mis pulmones alcancen la saturación.

- Soy Mandy, otra obrera. -La camarera me tiende la mano y me lanza una sonrisa. Tiene el cabello castaño y unas mechas de color púrpura. Es bonita, pero no es Quinn.  
- Puck. - Cuando le estrecho la mano, ella se queda mirando mis tatuajes.  
- Yo tengo dos. ¿Quieres verlos?

En realidad no me apetece ver lo que le tatuaron en el pecho o en el trasero una noche de borrachera.

- ¡Puck! -grita Quinn desde la puerta de la pinacoteca.

Le doy una calada más al cigarro y procuro no pensar en el hecho de que Quinn ha organizado esta excursión para poder ocultar su sucio secretito. Y ya estoy harto de ser un jodido secreto.

Mi medio novia cruza la calle. Los tacones de sus zapatos de diseño resuenan en la acera y me recuerdan que ella pertenece a una clase superior a la mía. Nos observa, a Mandy y a mí, dos obreras fumando juntos.

- Mandy, aquí presente, estaba a punto de enseñarme sus tatuajes - suelto para cabrearla.  
- No me digas. ¿Tú también ibas a enseñarle los tuyos? -me pregunta con una mirada inquisidora.  
- No me va mucho el drama -anuncia Mandy, antes de lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastarlo con la punta de su zapatilla deportiva-. Qué tengáis suerte. Vais a necesitarla.

Doy otra calada al pitillo, deseando que Quinn no me provocara tanto como lo hace.

- Vuelve a la galería, nena. Me vuelvo a casa en autobús.  
- Pensaba que íbamos a pasar un día agradable juntos, Puck, en una ciudad donde nadie nos conoce. ¿No te apetece ser anónimo de vez en cuando?  
- ¿A qué llamas agradable, a que ese pedazo de capullo que se autoproclama artista me tome por ayudante de camarero? Prefiero que me conozcan como pandillero que como camarero inmigrante.  
- Ni siquiera le das una oportunidad a todo esto. Si te relajaras y cambiaras el chip, encajarías bien. Puedes ser uno más.  
- Todo el mundo es falso. Incluso tú. Despierta, señorita «¡Ay, mi madre!» No quiero ser uno de ellos. ¿Lo pillas?  
- Alto y claro. Para tu información, yo no soy falsa. Puedes llamarlo así si quieres, pero nosotros lo llamamos ser considerados y educados.  
- En tu círculo social, no en el mío, dónde lo llamamos por su nombre. Y nunca jamás vuelvas a ordenarme que me disculpe como si fueras mi madre. Te lo juro, Quinn, la próxima vez que lo hagas habremos acabado.

Mierda. Se le han puesto los ojos vidriosos. Guando me da la espalda, deseo darme una colleja por haberla herido. Tiro el cigarrillo al suelo.

- Lo siento. No pretendía ser un imbécil. Bueno, sí. Pero solo porque no me siento cómodo aquí.

Ella no me mira. Tiendo la mano para acariciarle la espalda y me alegro al comprobar que no se aparta de mí. Continúo hablando:

- Quinn, me encanta salir contigo. Joder, cuando voy al instituto, te busco por los pasillos. Tan pronto atisbo esos mechones dorados y angelicales -le explico, deslizando los dedos entre su melena-, sé que puedo seguir adelante sin contratiempos.  
- No soy un ángel.  
- Para mí lo eres. Si me disculpas, regresaré y me disculparé ante ese artista.  
- ¿De verdad? -pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Sí. No quiero hacerlo pero lo haré... por ti.  
Sus labios esbozan una tímida sonrisa. - No es necesario. Aprecio que digas que lo harías por mí, pero tienes razón. Se ha portado como un gilipollas.  
- Aquí estáis -dice Britt-. Os hemos buscado por todas partes, tortolitos. Pongámonos en marcha y vayamos ya a la cabaña.

En cuanto llegamos, Sam se frota las manos. - ¿Bañera de hidromasaje o película? -pregunta.  
Britt se acerca a la ventana que da al lago. - Me voy a quedar dormida si ponemos una peli.

Sentado junto a Quinn en el sofá del salón, me quedo alucinando ante el hecho de que esta gigantesca casa sea la segunda residencia de Sam.

Es más grande que la mía. ¿Una bañera de hidromasaje? Vaya, esta gente tiene de todo.

- No he traído bañador -digo.  
- No te preocupes -contesta Quinn-. Seguramente Sam pueda prestarte uno de los que guarda en la casita de la piscina.

En la casita en cuestión, Sam busca en uno de los armarios.

- Solo hay dos -dice entregándome un minúsculo bañador-. ¿Crees que te cabrá, grandullón?  
- Tal vez para el testículo derecho. ¿Por qué no te pones tú este y yo cojo el otro? -sugiero y me acerco al armario para sacar un bañador tipo bóxer. Reparo en que las chicas han desaparecido-. ¿Dónde se han metido?  
- Han ido a cambiarse. Y a hablar de nosotros, estoy seguro.

Me cambio en un pequeño vestuario mientras pienso en la vida en mi barrio. Aquí, en el Lago Ginebra, es fácil olvidarse de eso durante un rato.

No tengo que preocuparme de quién está cubriéndome las espaldas.

Cuando salgo del vestuario, Sam dice; - ¿Eres consciente de que Quinn va a tener que tragar mucho para salir contigo? La gente ya está empezando a hablar.  
- Escucha, Sammie. Me gusta esa chica más de lo que me ha gustado nadie en toda mi vida. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Empezaré a preocuparme de lo que piense la gente cuando esté a dos metros bajo tierra.  
Sam sonríe y extiende los brazos. - Eh, Puckerman, creo que acabamos de compartir un momento de amistad. ¿Quieres celebrarlo con un abrazo?  
- Ni de coña, blanquito. – Contesto con una ligera sonrisa

Sam me da una palmada en la espalda y luego nos dirigimos a la bañera de hidromasaje. A pesar de todo, creo que tiene razón: no sé si hemos dado un paso hacia la amistad, pero por lo menos nos entendemos bien. Sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a abrazarle.

- Muy sexy, cariño -dice Britt mirando el minúsculo bañador.  
Sam camina como un pingüino e intenta que el bañador no le moleste demasiado. - Te juro que me quitaré esto en cuanto me meta en la bañera. Me estrangula los huevos.  
- No entres en detalles -interviene Quinn, tapándose los oídos con las palmas de las manos.

Lleva un bikini amarillo que deja muy poco a la imaginación. ¿Acaso no es consciente de que parece una hermosa flor, capaz de alegrarle la vida a todo aquel que se fije en ella?

Sam y Britt se meten en la bañera.

Yo me cuelo de un salto y me siento junto a Quinn. Es la primera vez que me meto en una bañera de hidromasaje y no conozco mucho el protocolo. ¿Vamos a sentamos aquí a hablar o a separarnos en parejas para darnos el lote? Preferiría la segunda opción, pero Quinn parece nerviosa.

Sobre todo cuando Sam lanza su bañador fuera del agua.

- Ya te vale, tío -digo, haciendo una mueca.  
- ¿Qué? Me gustaría tener niños algún día, Puckerman. Y esa cosa me estaba cortando la circulación.

Quinn sale de la bañera y se tapa con una toalla.

- Vayamos dentro, Puck.  
- Podéis quedaros aquí, chicos -asegura Britt-. Haré que se ponga la bolsa de canicas otra vez.  
- Olvídalo. Disfrutad del baño. Nosotros estaremos dentro -replica Quinn.

Cuando salgo de la bañera, Quinn me pasa una toalla. La rodeo con un brazo mientras caminamos hacia la cabaña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Claro. Pensaba que estabas enfadado.  
- Estoy genial. Pero... -Una vez en la casa, cojo una figurita de cristal soplado y la miro con atención-. Ver esta casa, esta vida... quiero estar aquí contigo, pero miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que esto nunca será mi mundo.  
- Piensas demasiado. -Se arrodilla en la alfombra y da una palmadita para invitarme a que me siente a su lado-. Ven aquí y túmbate boca abajo. Sé dar masajes suecos. Te relajará.  
- Pero tú no eres sueca.  
- Sí, ya, y tú tampoco. Así que si lo hago mal, no te darás cuenta.  
Me tumbo a su lado. - Pensaba que íbamos a tomárnoslo con calma.  
- Un masaje en la espalda es inofensivo.

Recorro con la mirada el bikini que le marca un cuerpo de escándalo.

- Tengo que confesarte que he intimado con chicas que llevaban mucha más ropa de la que llevas ahora.  
- Compórtate. -Me da un cachete en el culo.

Cuando sus manos tocan mi espalda, dejo escapar un gemido. Tío, esto es una tortura. Estoy intentando portarme como es debido, pero me encanta el contacto de sus manos, y mi cuerpo parece cobrar vida propia.

- Estás tenso -me dice al oído.

Por supuesto que estoy tenso. Tiene las manos sobre mí. Mi respuesta es otro gemido.

Después de unos minutos de masaje soporífero, empiezan a oírse fuertes gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos que vienen de la bañera de hidromasaje y que se cuelan en nuestra habitación. Es obvio que Britt y Sam se han saltado el masaje de espalda.

- ¿Crees que lo están haciendo? -pregunta.  
- O eso o Sam es un tipo muy religioso -respondo, haciendo alusión al «¡Oh, Dios!» que Sam exclama cada dos segundos.  
- ¿Te pone cachondo? -canturrea en voz baja junto a mi oído.  
- No, pero si sigues masajeándome así, olvídate de toda esa mierda de tomárnoslo con calma. -Me siento y la miro a la cara-. Lo que no logro entender es si me provocas y me tientas a propósito o si realmente eres inocente.  
- No intento provocarte.

Enarco una ceja y bajo la mirada hacia la parte superior de mi muslo, donde ella ha apoyado su mano. La aparta bruscamente.

- Vale, no pretendía poner la mano ahí. Bueno, quiero decir que lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. Solo que... lo que... lo que quiero decir es que...  
- Me encanta cuando tartamudeas -admito mientras la acerco y le enseño mi versión del masaje sueco, hasta que Sam y Britt nos interrumpen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dos semanas más tarde, me entero de que tengo una cita en el juzgado por los cargos de posesión de armas. Le oculto la noticia a Quinn, porque alucinaría. Probablemente me daría la vara con que un abogado de oficio no es tan bueno como uno privado. Lo cierto es que no puedo permitirme un abogado de un gran bufete.

Mientras espero en la puerta principal del instituto, preocupándome por lo que me depara el destino, alguien me golpea de repente y casi caigo al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño? -espeto.  
- Lo siento -responde el chico con voz nerviosa.

Me doy cuenta de que el tipo que tengo delante no es otro que el Blanquito de la cárcel en persona.

- Ven aquí, imbécil -grita Artie.

Avanzo y me interpongo entre ellos. - Artie, ¿cuál es el problema?  
- Este capullo me ha robado la plaza de aparcamiento -me explica señalando a Blanquito.  
- ¿Y? ¿No has encontrado otro sitio?  
Artie se endereza con rigidez, listo para darle una paliza a Blanquito. No vacilaría ni un segundo si se propone hacerlo.  
- Si, he encontrado otro sitio.  
- Pues entonces déjale en paz. Lo conozco. Es buena gente.  
- ¿Conoces a este tío? -pregunta Artie, enarcando una ceja.  
- Mira. -Echo un vistazo a Blanquito y agradezco que esta vez lleve una camisa azul y no la de color coral. Todavía tiene pinta de lerdo, pero por lo menos puedo mantenerme serio cuando digo-: Este tipo ha estado en la cárcel más veces que yo. Puede que parezca un capullo, pero bajo ese pelo engominado y esa fea camisa se esconde un auténtico tipo duro.  
- ¿Estás riéndote de mí, Puck? -asegura Artie.  
- No digas que no te lo advertí -añado, encogiéndome de hombros y apartándome de su camino.

Blanquito da un paso adelante, aparentando ser un tipo duro. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada y me cruzo de brazos como si estuviera esperando a que comenzara la pelea. Mis colegas de los Latino Blood también esperan, preparados para ver como un lerdo blanquito le patea el culo a Artie.

Artie me mira, después mira a Blanquito y otra vez a mí.

- Puck, como te estés riendo de mí...  
- Comprueba su expediente policial. Su especialidad son los coches de lujo.

Artie espera su siguiente movimiento. Blanquito no. Camina hacia mí y me tiende el puño.

- Si necesitas algo, Puck, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Hago chocar mi puño contra el de Blanquito. Un segundo más tarde ha  
desaparecido. Doy gracias porque nadie haya reparado en el temblor de su muñeca.

Me topo con él junto a su taquilla, en el descanso entre la primera y segunda hora.

- ¿Hablabas en serio cuando has dicho que puedo contar contigo si lo necesito?  
- Después de lo de esta mañana, te debo la vida -admite Blanquito-. No sé por qué has dado la cara por mí, pero estaba cagado de miedo.  
- Esa es la regla número uno. No dejes que se note que estás cagado.

Blanquito resopla. Supongo que es su manera de reír, o eso o padece una sinusitis de la hostia.

- Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que un pandillero amenace con matarme. -Tiende una mano para estrechar la mía-. Me llamo Gary Frankel.

Le estrecho la mano.

- Mira, Gary -continuó-. Mi juicio es la semana que viene y preferirla no fiarme de un abogado de oficio. ¿Crees que tu madre podría ayudarme?

Gary sonríe.

- Creo que sí. Es muy buena. Si es tu primer delito, probablemente te consiga una libertad condicional reducida.  
- No me lo puedo permitir...  
- No te preocupes por el dinero, Puck. Aquí tienes su tarjeta. Le diré que eres amigo mío y lo hará gratis.

Cuando Gary se aleja por el pasillo, pienso en lo cómico de la situación. A veces, la persona que menos esperas puede convertirse en tu aliado, aunque sea por una vez. Y a veces, una chica rubia puede hacer que el futuro sea algo que esperas con ilusión

**HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	21. Chapter 21

**NI GLEE MI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN **

CAPITULO 21

QUINN

Después del partido del sábado por la tarde, un partido que ganamos gracias al touchdown de Sam a tan solo cuatro segundos del final, estoy charlando con Britt y el Factor Triple M, en un lateral del campo. Estamos discutiendo sobre el lugar al que ir para celebrar la victoria.

- ¿Qué os parece Lou Malnati's? -dice Morgan.

Todas estamos de acuerdo, porque es la mejor pizzería de la ciudad. Marley está a dieta, pero le encanta la ensalada especial de la casa, por lo que damos por zanjado el asunto.

Mientras organizamos los últimos detalles, veo a Santana hablando con Marta Ruíz. Me acerco a ellas.

- Hola, chicas -las saludo-. ¿Os apetece venir a Lou Maltani's con nosotras?

María frunce el ceño, confusa. Aunque Santana no lo hace.

- Claro -responde Santana.

María se queda mirando a Santana, luego se vuelve hacia mí y se dirige de nuevo a su amiga. Le comenta algo en voz baja y añade que nos veremos en el restaurante.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
- Quería saber la razón por la que nos invitas a salir con tus amigas.  
- ¿Y qué le has dicho?  
- Le he dicho que somos amigas. Pero para que lo sepas, mis amigas me llaman San o S, no Santana.

La acompaño hasta el resto del grupo. Entonces miro a Britt, quien admitió no hace mucho sentir celos por mi amistad con Santana. Sin embargo, en lugar de comportarse con frialdad, sonríe a Santana y le pide que le enseñe cómo hace el salto mortal doble en las prácticas de animadoras. Eso solo confirma que es mi mejor amiga. Mercedes parece tan asombrada como María cuando anuncio que ella e Santana se vienen con nosotras al Lou Malnati's. Pero no objeta nada.

Quizás, solo quizás, este sea un pequeño paso hacia lo que el director Schuester llama «enmendar la brecha». No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que puedo cambiar Fairfield de la noche a la mañana, pero mi percepción de algunas personas ha cambiado en las últimas semanas. Espero que la de ellos también lo haya hecho.

En el restaurante, me siento junto a Santana. Un grupo de chicos del equipo de fútbol también ha venido, por lo que el restaurante está invadido por estudiantes del instituto Fairfield. Kitty entra con Finn. Él la rodea con el brazo como si estuvieran saliendo juntos.

Britt, que está sentada frente de mí, dice:

- Dime que no lleva la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Finn. Es tan patético.  
- No me importa -le aseguro, intentando que no se note que en realidad si me importa-. Si quieren salir juntos, allá ellos.  
- Solo lo hace porque quiere tener todo lo que tú tienes. Para ella es como una competición. Primero ocupa tu puesto en las animadoras, ahora le pone las garras encima a Finn. Lo siguiente que sabrás es que quiere cambiarse el nombre por el de Quinn.  
- Qué graciosa.  
- Eso dices ahora -añade, y luego se acerca para susurrar-: No te parecerá tan gracioso cuando se interese por Puck.  
- Eso sí que no tiene gracia.

Sam entra en el restaurante y Britt levanta la mano para llamar su atención. No hay asientos libres, así que Britt le deja el suyo y se sienta en su regazo. Empiezan a enrollarse allí mismo, lo que me indica que es hora de darme la vuelta y hablar con Santana.

- ¿Cómo progresan las cosas con ya sabes quién? -le pregunto, sabiendo que no puedo pronunciar el nombre de Matt porque San no quiere que María se entere de que está colada por él.  
- No progresan -suspira.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Hablaste con él como te dije?  
- No. Está comportándose como un capullo e ignora completamente el hecho de que estuvimos juntos aquella noche. Creo que no lo menciona porque no quiere ir más allá.

Pienso en mi ruptura con Finn y en mi aventura con Puck. Cada vez que me comporto al contrario de lo que los demás esperan de mí, haciendo por fin lo que quiero, me siento mucho más fuerte.

- Tienes que arriesgarte, S. Te garantizo que vale la pena.  
- Acabas de llamarme S.  
- Lo sé. ¿Te parece bien?  
- Sí, Q, me parece bien -afirma, empujándome juguetonamente por el hombro.

Hablar con San de Matt me hace sentir intrépida, y esa sensación me lleva a pensar en Puck. En cuanto terminamos de comer, y todos empiezan a marcharse, llamo a Puck por el móvil, de camino al coche.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el Club Mystique?  
- Sí  
- Nos vemos allí a las nueve, esta noche.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ya lo verás -le digo antes de colgar. Luego me doy cuenta de que Kitty está justo detrás de mí. ¿Me habrá oído hablar con Puck?  
- ¿Tienes una cita esta noche? -me pregunta.

Eso responde a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto? Unos días somos amigas, pero otros tengo la sensación de que tramas algo contra mí.

Kitty se encoge de hombros, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Me basta con ese gesto para saber que ya no puedo considerarla mi amiga.

- Supongo que estoy harta de vivir a tu sombra, Q. Ha llegado el momento de que abdiques de tu reino. Has sido la princesa del instituto Fairfield durante demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que le brindes a otra la oportunidad de convertirse en el centro de atención.  
- Todo para ti. Que lo disfrutes -le suelto. No sabe que nunca he deseado ocupar la primera posición en todo. Si acaso, solía valerme de eso para darle más credibilidad al papel que representaba ante los demás.

Cuando llego al Club Mystique a las nueve, Puck me sorprende por detrás, en la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Vaya, nena -exclama, apartándose un poco-. Pensaba que íbamos a mantener lo nuestro en secreto. Odio decírtelo, pero hay un puñado de chicos del norte de Fairfield justo ahí. Y nos están mirando.  
- No me importa. Ya no.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Sólo se vive una vez.

A él parece gustarle mi respuesta, porque me coge de la mano y me lleva al final de la cola. Hace frío aquí fuera, y Puck abre su chaqueta y me arropa con ella mientras esperamos nuestro turno para entrar.

Le miro mientras nuestros cuerpos quedan el uno junto al otro.

- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo esta noche? -le pregunto.  
- Por supuesto.  
- Finn nunca quería bailar conmigo.  
- Yo no soy Finn, nena, y nunca lo seré.  
- Genial. Te tengo a ti, Puck. He comprendido que es lo único que necesito y que estoy preparada para compartirlo con el mundo.

Una vez dentro, Puck me arrastra a la pista de baile. Hago caso omiso de las miradas estúpidas de los estudiantes norteños de Fairfield mientras me acerco a Puck y nos movemos al ritmo de la música.

Nos contoneamos como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos; cada movimiento parece sincronizado. Por primera vez, no tengo miedo de lo que la gente piense al vernos juntos. El año que viene, cuando esté en la universidad, no tendrá ninguna importancia de qué lado de la ciudad es cada cual.

Troy, un chico con el que bailé la última vez que vine al Club Mystique, me da un golpecito en el hombro mientras la música hace vibrar el suelo de la pista.

- ¿Quién es tu nuevo semental? -pregunta.  
- Troy, este es mi novio, Puck. Puck, este es Troy.  
- Hola, tío -dice Puck tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola de Troy.  
- Tengo la sensación de que este tío no cometerá el mismo error que cometió el otro -asegura Troy.

No respondo, porque siento las manos de Puck alrededor de mi cintura y espalda, y me siento muy bien al tenerlo aquí conmigo. Creo que le gusta que lo llame novio, y a mí me gusta poder decirlo en voz alta. Apoyo la espalda contra su pecho y cierro los ojos, dejando que el ritmo de la música fluya y el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos se funda en uno solo.

Después de bailar un rato, necesito un descanso. Salimos de la pista, saco el móvil y le digo:

- Posa para mí.

En la primera foto intenta aparentar ser un chico malo. Me hace reír. Echo otra antes de que pueda adoptar otra pose.

- Hagámonos una juntos -sugiere, atrayéndome hacia él. Junto la mejilla con la suya mientras él coge el móvil, lo aleja todo lo que puede y congela el momento con un solo clic. Una vez hecha la foto, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

Me reclino en él y estudio la multitud. En la primera planta, en uno de los palcos, veo a Finn, la última persona que pensaba encontrar aquí. Finn odia este local, odia bailar.

Su mirada enojada se cruza con la mía; luego ofrece una exhibición por todo lo alto besando a la chica que le acompaña, Kitty. Y ella le devuelve el beso con todas sus ganas, mientras le agarra del culo y se frota contra él. Ella sabía que yo estaría aquí con Puck esta noche; es evidente que lo había planeado todo.

- ¿Quieres irte? -pregunta Puck cuando repara en ellos.  
Me vuelvo para mirarle y una vez más me quedo boquiabierta ante sus hermosos y marcados rasgos. - No. Pero hace mucho calor aquí. Quítate la chaqueta.  
Él vacila un instante. - No puedo.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
Hace una mueca. - Dime la verdad, Puck.  
Me aparta un mechón de la cara y lo esconde tras la oreja. - Nena, este no es el territorio de los Latino Blood, sino el de los Fremont 5, una banda rival. Tu amigo Troy es uno de ellos.

¿Qué? Guando le sugerí que viniésemos aquí, no me detuve a pensar en  
territorios ni afiliaciones a bandas. Yo solo quería bailar.

- Ay, madre, Puck. Te he puesto en peligro. ¡Salgamos de aquí! -exclamo  
desesperada.  
Puck se acerca mucho y me susurra al oído: - Solo se vive una vez, ¿no es eso lo que has dicho antes? Vuelve a bailar conmigo  
- Pero...

Me interrumpe con un beso tan apasionado que me olvido de todo lo demás. Y tan pronto como recupero el sentido, volvemos a estar en la pista de baile.

Corremos el riesgo y nos movemos demasiado cerca de los tiburones, pero salimos sin un arañazo. El peligro que nos acecha acaba por reforzar nuestra mutua complicidad.

En el baño de las chicas, Kitty se retoca en el espejo.

La veo y ella repara en mí.

- Hola -digo.

Kitty pasa por mi lado sin pronunciar palabra. Es un pequeño atisbo de lo que me espera al ser una chica de la zona norte marginada, pero no me importa.

Cuando acaba la noche, y Puck me acompaña al coche, le cojo de la mano y miro las estrellas.

- Si pudieras pedir un deseo ahora mismo, ¿qué pedirías? -le pregunto.  
- Que el tiempo se detuviera.  
- ¿Por qué?

Se encoje de hombros y contesta:

- Porque así podría vivir este momento eternamente. ¿Y tú?  
- Ir a la universidad juntos. Aunque tú quieras evitar el futuro, yo estoy deseando que llegue. ¿No sería genial sí los dos estuviéramos en la misma universidad? Lo digo en serio, Puck.  
Se aparta de mí. - Para alguien que quiere tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, estás planeando cosas con mucha antelación.  
- Lo sé. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. He presentado mi solicitud para entrar en la Universidad de Colorado y así estar cerca de mi hermana. El lugar al que la van a mandar mis padres está a unos pocos kilómetros del campus. No sería tan grave que presentaras una solicitud, ¿no crees?  
- Supongo que no.  
- ¿En serio?

Me aprieta la mano con fuerza.

- Lo que sea por hacerte sonreír así.

PUCK

- Necesito que me pongas al corriente de la situación de Quinn -explica Lucky mientras estamos pasando el rato fuera del almacén-. Los chicos están haciendo apuestas paralelas, y la mayoría de ellos apuestan por ti. ¿Saben algo que yo no sé?

Me encojo de hombros y miro a Julio, resplandeciente tras el último lavado. Si mi moto pudiera hablar, me rogaría que la salvase de Lucky. Pero no estoy dispuesto a soltar información alguna sobre Quinn. Por lo menos, aún no.

Héctor se acerca a nosotros y despacha a Lucky con la mano.

- Tenemos que hablar, Puckerman -dice con voz seria-. Sobre ese favor del que estuvimos hablando. La noche de Halloween, cogerás un coche de alquiler, lo llevarás al barranco e intercambiarás la mercancía. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Mi hermano tiene razón. La sangre de mi padre me corre por las venas.

El trapicheo me asegurará el futuro en los Latino Blood, aunque ya sea mi  
derecho de nacimiento. Otros chicos heredan dinero o negocios familiares. Mi única herencia son los Latino Blood.

- No hay nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme -le aseguro con un nudo en el estómago. He mentido a Quinn deliberadamente. Se le iluminó la cara cuando habló de la posibilidad de que fuéramos juntos a la universidad. No pude decirle la verdad: no solo voy a quedarme en los Latino Blood, sino que estoy a punto de hacer un trapicheo con drogas.

Héctor me da una palmada en la espalda.

- Este es mi hermano leal. Sabía que la sangre te tiraría más que el miedo. Somos hermanos, ¿no?  
- ¡Claro! -respondo para que sepa que le soy leal, a él y a la banda. No es el tráfico de drogas lo que temo, sino el final de todos mis sueños. Si doy éste paso, habré cruzado la línea. Como hizo mi padre.

- Hola, Puck.

Matt está a mi lado. No me he dado cuenta de que Héctor se ha marchado.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Necesito tu ayuda, colega -dice Matt.  
- ¿Tú también?

Me mira con enfado, como suele hacer cuando quiere recordarme que estoy hablando con él.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Tres minutos más tarde estoy en el asiento del copiloto de un Camaro rojo prestado.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué necesitas mi ayuda o quieres mantener el suspenso? - En realidad, voy a mantener el suspenso.

Pasamos el letrero BIENVENIDO A en el arcén de la carretera.

- ¿Winnetka? ¿Qué querrá hacer Matt en este selecto barrio residencial de la ciudad?  
- Confía en mí -ruega.  
-¿Qué?  
- Los mejores amigos deben confiar el uno en el otro.

Me recuesto en el asiento. Soy consciente de que me preocupo demasiado, como los tipos en las películas malas del oeste. He accedido a participar en un trapicheo con drogas y ahora me dirijo a un suburbio de clase alta sin razón aparente.

- Ah, aquí está -anuncia Matt.  
Levanto la mirada para leer el letrero. - ¿Me tomas el pelo?  
- No.  
- Si vas a robar, yo me quedo en el coche.  
- No hemos venido hasta aquí para robarles a un puñado de golfistas - dice Matt con una mueca.  
- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
- Practicar el swing. Vamos, levanta el culo y ayúdame.  
- Matt, estamos a mitad de octubre, a doce grados fuera.  
- Todo es cuestión de prioridad y percepción.

Sentado en el coche, pienso en el modo de regresar a casa. Volver andando queda descartado, y no sé dónde está la parada de autobuses más cercana y... y... y voy a matar a Matt por traerme a un jodido campo de golf.

Me acerco a Matt, quien está colocando pelotas en una cesta. Joder, debe de haber más de cien.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese palo? -le pregunto.  
Matt lo balancea en el aire como si fuera una hélice. - Del tipo que alquila las pelotas. ¿Quieres uno para practicar tu tiro?  
- No.

Matt señala con el extremo del palo hacia un banco de madera verde situado detrás de él.

- Entonces, puedes sentarte ahí.

Cuando tomo asiento, echo un vistazo a los tipos que golpean sus pelotas en pequeñas secciones, y que nos observan con cautela por el rabillo del ojo. Soy muy consciente de que Matt y yo tenemos un aspecto muy distinto del resto de los tipos que hay en el campo. Con vaqueros, camiseta, tatuajes y paliacate en la cabeza destacamos entre la mayoría de los golfistas con camisas de golf de manga larga, Dockers y ninguna marca distintiva en la piel.

Normalmente no me importa, pero tras la charla con Héctor, lo que me apetece es irme a casa, no convertirme en el espectáculo de nadie. Apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y observo como Matt se pone en ridículo.

Matt saca una pequeña pelota de golf y la coloca sobre un círculo de goma clavado en el césped artificial. La única reacción que me provoca su swing es una mueca. El palo ni siquiera roza la pelota, pero sí conecta con el césped. Mi amigo suelta un taco. El tipo que hay a su lado le mira y se marcha a otra sección.

Matt lo intenta de nuevo. Esta vez logra darle a la pelota, pero esta solo avanza unos centímetros por el césped. Sigue intentándolo, pero cada vez que balancea el palo, se pone más en ridículo. ¿Cree que está golpeando un disco de hockey?

- ¿Has terminado? - pregunto una vez que ha vaciado la mitad de la cesta.  
- Puck -me dice Matt, inclinando el palo como si fuera un bastón-. ¿No crees que haya nacido para jugar al golf?  
- No -respondo, mirándole a los ojos.  
- Sé que has hablado con Héctor. Yo tampoco creo que hayas nacido para traficar con drogas.  
- ¿Por eso estamos aquí? ¿Intentas demostrarme algo?  
- Escúchame bien -insiste Matt-. Tengo las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y no iré a ninguna parte hasta que termine de golpear todas estas pelotas, así que lo mejor es que oigas lo que tengo que decirte. No soy tan inteligente como tú. No tengo muchas opciones en la vida, pero tú eres lo suficientemente listo como para ir a la universidad y convertirte en médico o en informático o algo así. Igual que yo no he nacido para jugar al golf, tú no has nacido para traficar con drogas. Deja que haga el intercambio por ti.  
- Ni de coña, tío. Aprecio que te pongas en ridículo para explicarme tu punto de vista, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer -respondo.

Matt coloca una nueva pelota, la golpea y una vez más sale rodando por el césped.

- Quinn está muy buena. ¿Piensa ir a la universidad? -Sé lo que pretende Matt. Por desgracia, mi mejor amigo es transparente como el cristal.  
- Sí. A la de Colorado.

Para estar cerca de su hermana, por la que se preocupa más que por sí  
misma.

Matt silba. - Seguro que va a conocer a un montón de tíos en Colorado. Ya sabes, tíos de verdad, con sombreros de cowboy. -Me pongo tenso. No quiero pensar en eso. Ignoro a Matt hasta que regresamos al coche.  
- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meter las narices en mis asuntos? —le pregunto.  
- Nunca -dice entre risitas.  
- Entonces, supongo que no te importará que yo me entrometa en los tuyos. ¿Qué ocurre entre San y tú?  
- Nos divertimos una noche. Eso es todo.  
- Eso dices tú, pero creo que ella no piensa lo mismo.  
- Sí, bueno, pero ese es su problema. -Matt enciende la radio y pone la música a todo volumen.

Nunca ha salido con nadie porque le da miedo involucrarse demasiado. Ni siquiera Isa conoce los abusos que ha sufrido en su casa. En serio, entiendo las razones por las que mantiene las distancias con las chicas que le importan. Porque la verdad es que, a veces, si te acercas demasiado al fuego, acabas quemándote.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES. **


	22. Chapter 22

**NI GLEE MI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN **

CAPITULO 22

QUINN

- Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?

La última persona a la que esperaría encontrar en la puerta de mi casa es al mejor amigo de Puck.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.  
- ¿Quieres entrar?  
- ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada? -pregunta, nervioso.  
- Desde luego.

Bueno, probablemente mis padres no opinen lo mismo, pero a mí me parece bien.

De todos modos, no creo, que mis padres vayan a decidir de repente que ya no quieren ingresar a Frannie en una residencia. Estoy cansada de fingir, de temer la ira de mi madre. Este chico es el mejor amigo de Puck, y me acepta como soy.

Estoy segura de que no le ha resultado fácil decidirse a venir hasta aquí. Abro la puerta de par en par y dejo entrar a Matt. Si me pregunta sobre Santana, ¿qué le digo? Ella me hizo prometerle que guardaría su secreto.

- ¿Quién está en la puerta, Q?  
- Matt -le digo a mi madre-. Un amigo del instituto.  
- La cena está lista -insinúa mi madre con poca sutileza-. Dile a tu amigo que no es muy educado hacer una visita a la hora de la cena.

Me vuelvo hacia Matt.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Un acto de rebeldía. Me encanta. Es catártico. Oigo los pasos de mi madre que se marcha hecha una furia a la cocina.

- Esto... no, gracias -responde Matt, reprimiendo una carcajada-. Pensaba que podríamos hablar, ya sabes, de Puck.

Me alivia saber que Matt no está aquí para preguntarme por Santana, aunque por la seriedad de su expresión no sé si deberla empezar a preocuparme.

Le acompaño a través de la casa. Pasamos al lado de Frannie que está  
en el salón leyendo una revista.

- Frannie, este es Matt. Es amigo de Puck. Matt, esta es mi hermana, Frannie.

Al oír el nombre de Puck, Frannie suelta un grito de alegría.

- Hola, Frannie -dice Matt.

Mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Frannie, necesito que me hagas un favor. -Mi hermana sacude la cabeza en respuesta mientras susurro-: Necesito que mantengas ocupada a mamá mientras yo hablo con Matt.

Frannie sonríe; sé que mi hermana no me fallará.

Mi madre entra en la habitación, ignorándonos a Matt y a mí, mientras empuja la silla de ruedas de Frannie hasta la cocina.

Miro a Matt con cautela mientras nos dirigimos al exterior para disponer de algo de intimidad, a salvo de la curiosidad de mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Puck necesita ayuda. A mí no me va a escuchar. Están tramando un importante trapicheo de drogas y han elegido a Puck para dirigir el cotarro.  
- Puck nunca se metería en eso. Me lo prometió.  
La mirada de Matt me dice que él no lo tiene tan claro. - He intentado hacerle entrar en razón -continúa Matt-. El problema es que... se trata de traficantes importantes. Hay algo que me huele mal, Quinn. Héctor está obligando a Puck a hacerlo, y te juro que no sé por qué.  
- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? -le pregunto.  
- Dile a Puck que encuentre el modo de librarse. Solo él puede ayudarse a sí mismo.

¿Decírselo? Puck no soporta que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque tampoco me lo imagino accediendo a traficar con drogas.

- ¡Quinn, la cena ya está fría! -grita mi madre desde la ventana de la cocina-. Y tu padre acaba de llegar. Cenemos como una familia por una vez.

El sonido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo hace que mi madre vuelva a entrar en casa. Un movimiento muy inteligente por parte de Frannie, sin duda.

Pero no debo utilizar a Frannie para evitar contarles la verdad a mis padres.

- Espera aquí -le digo a Matt-. A no ser que quieras ser testigo de una discusión de los Fabray.  
Matt se frota las manos. - No pueden ser peores que las peleas de mi familia.

Entro en la cocina y le doy un beso a mi padre en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? -me pregunta con cautela.  
- Matt, te presento a mi padre. Papá, este es mi amigo Matt.  
- Hola -dice Matt.

Mi padre asiente con la cabeza.

Mi madre hace una mueca.

- Matt y yo tenemos que irnos.  
- ¿A dónde? -pregunta mi padre, completamente confuso.  
- A ver a Puck.  
- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio -suelta mi madre. Mi padre levanta las manos. No entiende nada-. ¿Quién es Puck?  
- El otro chicano del que te hablé -espeta mi madre con brusquedad-. ¿No te acuerdas?  
- Últimamente no me acuerdo de nada, Patricia. -Mi madre se levanta con el plato lleno de comida en la mano y lo lanza al fregadero. El plato acaba rompiéndose y la comida saltando por los aires.  
- Te hemos dado todo lo que has querido, Quinn -asegura mi madre-. Un coche nuevo, ropa de diseño... Se me agota la paciencia.  
- Todo eso es una frivolidad, mamá. Desde fuera, todos os ven como personas triunfadoras, pero como padres dais asco. Os doy un aprobado justo, y siendo generosa, porque si fuera la señora Holliday quien nos evaluara habrías cateado. ¿Por qué os da miedo reconocer que tenéis problemas, como hace el resto del mundo? -Me siento estupendamente, y no puedo parar-. Mirad, Puck necesita mi ayuda. Una de las cosas que me hace ser como soy es la lealtad hacia la gente que me importa. Lo siento si os duele u os asusta.

Frannie empieza a armar un alboroto y todos nos damos la vuelta para mirarla.

- Quinn -dice la voz del ordenador conectado a su silla de ruedas.  
Frannie está presionando las teclas con los dedos-. Buena chica. - Rodeo la mano de mi hermana con los dedos antes de volver a dirigirme a mis padres. - Si queréis echarme a patadas de aquí, o repudiarme por ser quien soy, entonces hacedlo y acabemos de una vez con esto.

No quiero volver a sentir miedo. Por Puck, por Frannie, por mí misma. Es hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos, de otro modo acabaré hundiéndome en el dolor y el remordimiento durante el resto de mi vida. No soy perfecta. Ha llegado el momento de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

- Mamá, voy a pedir una cita con el trabajador social del instituto.

Mi madre frunce el ceño y su rostro adopta una expresión de repugnancia.

- Eso es una estupidez. Quedará para siempre en tu expediente académico. No necesitas un trabajador social.  
- Sí que lo necesito -admito, y armándome de valor, añado-: Y tú también lo necesitas. Todos lo necesitamos.  
- Escúchame, Quinn. Si sales por esa puerta... será mejor que no vuelvas.  
- Esto es intolerable -interviene mi padre.  
- Lo sé, y me siento muy bien -confieso mientras cojo mi bolso. Es todo lo que tengo, aparte de la ropa que llevo puesta. Con una sonrisa, le tiendo la mano a Matt-. ¿Nos vamos?

Matt no duda ni un instante. Me coge de la mano y dice:

- Sí.

Y ya en su coche:

- Eres dura de pelar. No pensé que tuvieras tanto valor.

Matt me lleva a la parte más oscura de Fairfield, hasta un enorme almacén detrás de la carretera, en una zona aislada. Como si la madre naturaleza pretendiera advertirnos, unas amenazadoras nubes negras cubren el cielo y la temperatura empieza a descender.

Un tipo fornido nos corta el paso.

- ¿Quién es la blanquita? -pregunta.  
- Está limpia -afirma Matt.

El chico me mira de arriba abajo de manera insinuante antes de abrir la puerta.

- Si husmea demasiado, deberás responder por ella, Matt -le advierte.

Lo único que quiero es llevarme a Puck de allí, lejos del peligro que nos rodea.

- Eh -suena una voz arenosa cuando entramos en el almacén-. Si quieres algo que te anime, ven a verme, ¿vale?  
- Sígueme -me ordena Matt. Me coge por el brazo y me conduce por un largo pasillo. Escucho voces que vienen del lado opuesto del almacén... la voz de Puck.  
- Deja que entre sola -le ruego.  
- No es una idea muy inteligente. Espera a que Héctor termine de hablar con él -sugiere Matt, pero yo no le hago caso.

Camino en dirección a la voz de Puck. Está hablando con dos tipos más y, por el tono de la conversación, parece algo muy serio. Uno de ellos saca una hoja de papel y se la entrega a Puck. Es entonces cuando se percata de mi presencia.

Puck le dice algo en voz muy baja a uno de los hombres, antes de doblar el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Su voz es fría y dura, como la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? -me pregunta.  
- Yo solo...  
No puedo acabar la frase porque Puck me coge del brazo. - Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo. ¿Quién cojones te ha traído aquí?

Estoy intentando pensar en una respuesta cuando Matt aparece de  
entre las sombras.

- Puck, por favor. Puede que Matt me haya traído aquí, pero ha sido idea mía.  
- Eres un cabrón -le increpa Puck, soltándome para enfrentarse a Matt,  
- ¿No es este tu futuro, Puck? -le pregunta Matt-. ¿Por qué te avergüenza tanto mostrarle a tu novia tu segunda casa?

Puck le suelta un puñetazo en la mandíbula y Matt cae al suelo. Gorro hacia él y fulmino a Puck con la mirada.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! - le grito-. Es tu mejor amigo, Puck.  
- ¡No quiero que veas este lugar! -exclama él, mientras un hilo de sangre empieza a manar del labio de Matt-. No deberías haberla traído aquí -añade, más calmado esta vez-. Este no es su sitio.  
- Ni tampoco el tuyo, hermano -dice Matt en voz baja-. Llévatela de aquí. Ya ha visto suficiente.  
- Ven conmigo -ordena Puck, ofreciéndome la mano.

En lugar de ir con él, cojo la cara de Matt entre las manos y le inspecciono la herida.

- Dios mío, estás sangrando. -Estoy empezando a perder los papeles. Un poco de sangre es suficiente para provocarme náuseas. Nunca he podido soportar ni la sangre ni la violencia.

Matt aparta mis manos con dulzura.

- Estoy bien. Vete con él.

Una voz prorrumpe desde la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a Puck y a Matt.

Me estremezco ante la autoridad que proyecta aquella voz. Hasta ahora no estaba asustada, pero ahora sí lo estoy. Es el hombre con el que estaba hablando Puck.

Lleva un traje negro con una camisa de color crudo debajo. Le vi fugazmente en la boda. Lleva el pelo negro engominado hacia atrás y su tez es sombría. Me basta una sola mirada para saber que es alguien muy poderoso dentro de los Latino Blood. Le acompañan dos hombres corpulentos y de aspecto amenazador.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -grita.  
- Nada, Héctor -replican Matt y Puck al unísono.  
- Llévatela de aquí, Puckerman.

Puck me coge de la mano y me saca del almacén. No vuelvo a respirar hasta que estamos fuera.

PUCK

- Vayámonos de aquí, mi amor, tú y yo. ¡Vamos!

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me monto en Julio y Quinn se sube de un salto detrás. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y se sujeta con fuerza cuando salimos a toda velocidad del aparcamiento. Volamos por las calles, que con la velocidad acaban convirtiéndose en un borrón. Ni siquiera me detengo cuando empieza a llover.

- ¿Podemos parar ya? -grita Quinn bajo la ensordecedora tormenta.

Aparco bajo un viejo puente abandonado junto al lago. La lluvia golpea el cemento que nos rodea, pero al menos allí podemos resguardamos.

Quinn baja de la moto de un salto.

- Eres un idiota -me dice-. No puedes traficar con drogas. Es peligroso y estúpido, y además me lo prometiste. Podrías ir a la cárcel. A la cárcel, Puck. Puede que a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí. No permitiré que arruines tu vida.  
- ¿Qué quieres oír?  
- Nada. Todo. Di algo para que no me quede aquí sintiéndome como una imbécil.  
- La verdad es que... Quinn, mírame.  
- No puedo -dice mientras observa caer la lluvia-. Estoy tan cansada de pensar en todo lo que puede suceder. -Tiro de ella para acercarla a mí-. No pienses, nena. Todo se arreglará.  
- Pero...  
- Nada de peros. Confía en mí.

Mi boca se cierra sobre la suya. La fragancia de la lluvia y el olor a galletas me tranquiliza. La rodeo con los brazos. Ella me agarra por los hombros empapados y me reclama más. Deslizo las manos bajo su camiseta y recorro su ombligo con los dedos.

- Ven conmigo -le digo antes de levantarla del suelo y sentarla a horcajadas sobre mi moto.

No puedo dejar de besarla. Le susurro que no puedo vivir sin ella. Le recorro el cuello con mis labios y me detengo un instante allí hasta que ella se inclina hacia atrás y me deja quitarle la camiseta. Puedo hacerle olvidar todas sus inquietudes. Cuando estamos juntos, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

- Estoy perdiendo el control -dice Quinn mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me encantan sus labios.  
- Nena, ya lo hemos perdido -le digo, y me froto contra ella para demostrarle hasta qué punto lo hemos perdido. Ella contonea las caderas lenta, seductoramente, en una invitación que no merezco. Le rozo los labios con la yema de los dedos. Ella me los besa antes de hacerlos descender hasta su barbilla, su cuello, sus pechos. Quinn me coge de la mano.  
- No quiero parar, Puck. -Le cubro el cuerpo con el mío.

Podría hacerlo. Sé que me lo está pidiendo. Pero entonces aparece la conciencia. La estúpida apuesta que hice con Lucky. Y lo que me dijo mi madre sobre lo fácil que es dejar preñada a una chica.

Cuando hice la apuesta, no sentía nada en absoluto por esta blanquita tan complicada. Pero ahora... mierda, no quiero pensar en mis sentimientos. Los odio, solo sirven para complicarte la vida. Quiero hacer el amor con Quinn, pero no encima de una moto, como si fuera una cualquiera. Alejo mis manos de su cuerpo perfecto. Es lo único sensato que he hecho esta noche,

- No podemos hacerlo así. Aquí no -le digo con voz ronca por la sobrecarga de emoción. Quinn iba a entregarme su cuerpo pese a saber quién soy y lo que estoy a punto de hacer. La realidad es difícil de digerir.

Espero que ella se sienta avergonzada, puede que incluso enfadada. Pero, en lugar de eso, se acurruca en mi pecho y me abraza. «No me hagas esto», quiero decir, pero acabo por rodearla con mis brazos, arropándola.

- Te quiero -le oigo susurrar tan levemente que por un momento creo que son mis propios sentimientos los que me hablan.

Me siento tentado a decir: «No lo hagas. ¡No! ¡No!» Siento una punzada en el estómago mientras la abrazo con más fuerza. Vaya, si las cosas fueran distintas, nunca la dejaría marchar. Escondo el rostro entre su cabello y fantaseo acerca de llevarla lejos de Fairfield.

Nos quedamos así durante mucho rato, mucho después de que deje de llover. Cuando por fin salgo del ensueño, la ayudo a bajar de la moto para que pueda ponerse la camiseta.

Quinn me mira con unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

- ¿Vas a hacer ese trapicheo?

Me bajo de Julio y camino hasta el final del túnel. Me mojo la mano con el agua que aún resbala por la pared y dejo que el frío se me cuele entre los dedos.

- Tengo que hacerlo -le contesto sin darme la vuelta. Ella se acerca.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo que puede llevarte a la cárcel?  
Acaricio su mejilla suave y pálida con la palma de la mano y la miro con una sonrisa triste. - ¿No sabías que los pandilleros trafican con drogas? Es parte del  
trabajo.  
- Pues déjalo. Seguro que hay un modo de...  
- Todos lo que quieren dejarlo, deben enfrentarse a un reto. Torturas, una paliza. Si sobrevives, te dejan salir. Déjame decirte algo, preciosa, solo conozco a una persona que ha salido con vida de un reto. Aunque le zurraron a conciencia, y creo que el tipo preferiría estar muerto. Nunca lo entenderás. Mi familia lo  
necesita.  
- ¿Por dinero? Aparto la mano de su cara.  
- No, no es por dinero -Echo la cabeza hacia atrás con una mueca de  
desesperación-. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?  
- No quiero que hagas nada ilegal.  
- Nena, lo que tú necesitas es un santo. O un funcionario. Y yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.  
- ¿Te importo, Puck?  
- Sí.  
- Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Me quito el paliacate de la cabeza y me peino el poco cabello con los dedos.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo para mí? Mi madre espera que proteja a la familia desde los Latino Blood, pero al mismo tiempo lo rechaza. Héctor quiere que demuestre mi lealtad a la banda y tú, la única persona con la que siento que puedo llevar una vida normal algún día, quieres que te demuestre mi amor haciendo algo que podría poner en peligro a mi familia. Tengo que hacerlo, ¿vale? Y nadie, ni siquiera tú, va a hacerme cambiar de idea. Olvídalo.  
- ¿Y vas a sacrificar lo nuestro?  
- Maldita sea, no me hagas esto. No tenemos que sacrificar nada.  
- Si empiezas a traficar con drogas, se acabó. Yo he sacrificado todo lo que tenía por ti... por nosotros. Mis amigos. Mis padres. Todo. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?

Le doy mi chaqueta cuando los dientes le empiezan a castañetear.

- Toma. Ponte esto.

Se acabó. Esta es mi vida. Si no puede asumirlo, tendrá que volver con Finn Hutson. O con quien encaje en su molde de príncipe azul.

Me pide que la lleve a casa de Brittany.

- Creo que deberíamos trabajar por separado en el proyecto de química -sugiere antes de devolverme la chaqueta, frente a la enorme casa junto a la playa-. ¿Quieres hacer los calentadores o prefieres redactar el proyecto?  
- Como quieras.  
- Bueno, a mí se me da muy bien escribir...  
- Vale. Yo haré lo otro.  
- Puck, no tiene por qué ser así.

Tiene los ojos húmedos. Tengo que salir pitando de allí antes de que aparezcan las lágrimas. No podría soportarlo.

- Sí, tiene que ser así -le digo antes de alejarme de allí en la moto.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR HÁGANME SABER PARA REVISARLOS MEJOR.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES.**


	23. Chapter 23

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 23

QUINN

Tras dos paquetes de pañuelos, Britt dejó de intentar animarme y me permitió llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Por la mañana, le pido que deje las persianas bajadas y las cortinas cerradas. No hay nada malo en quedarse todo el día en cama, ¿verdad?

- Gracias por no decirme "ya te lo había advertido". -Busco algo que ponerme en su armario después de que me haya obligado a levantarme.

Ella está de pie junto al vestidor, maquillándose,

- No voy a decírtelo, pero puedes estar segura de que lo pienso.  
- Gracias -respondo con ironía. Britt saca unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga del armario.  
- Toma, ponte esto. No estarás ni la mitad de mona que con tu ropa, pero seguirás estando mejor que ninguna chica de Fairfield.  
- No digas eso.  
- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad.  
- No, no lo es. Tengo el labio superior demasiado grueso.  
- A los chicos les encanta. Las estrellas de cine pagan un montón de dinero por ponerse labios gruesos.  
- Tengo la nariz torcida.  
- Solo desde cierto ángulo.  
- Tengo una teta más grande que la otra.  
- Q, son grandes. A los chicos les obsesionan las tetas grandes. Les da igual que una sea más grande que la otra -dice, apartándome del espejo-. Admítelo, estás como un tren. Vale, ahora mismo tienes los ojos muy rojos y te han salido bolsas después de llorar toda la noche. Pero eres preciosa. Mírate, Q, y di en voz alta: «Estoy cañón».  
- No.  
- Venga. Te sentirás mejor. Mírate en el espejo y grita; ¡Mis tetas molan!  
- No.  
- ¿No puedes admitir por lo menos que tienes un pelo precioso?  
- ¿Hablas contigo misma delante de un espejo? -le pregunto.  
- Claro. ¿Quieres verlo? -Me aparta hacia un lado y se coloca frente al  
espejo-. No estás nada mal, Britt -exclama-. Sam es un tipo con suerte - continúa, y volviéndose hacia mí, añade-: Ves, es fácil.

Sin embargo, en lugar de estallar en carcajadas, me echo a llorar.

- ¿Tan fea soy?

Niego con la cabeza.

- ¿Es porque no tengo ropa con pedrería? Sé que tu madre te ha echado de casa, pero ¿crees que nos dejará entrar para asaltar tu armario? No sé cuánto tiempo aguantarás con mi talla.

Mi madre no llamó anoche para preguntar por mí. Creo que esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque raras veces cumple con mis expectativas. Y mi padre... bueno, probablemente no sepa que anoche no dormí en casa. Pueden quedarse con mi ropa. Aunque puede que más tarde me escape para ver cómo está Frannie.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? -me pregunta Britt.

La miro con cautela.

- No lo sé. Nunca te ha gustado la idea de que Puck y yo saliéramos juntos.  
- Eso no es verdad, Q. Nunca te he dicho nada. Aun así, creo que cuando se relaja, es un buen chico. Nos divertimos mucho el día que fuimos al Lago Ginebra. Sam también. Me dijo que Puck era un tío guay. No sé lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros dos, pero tienes dos opciones: o te olvidas de él o sacas toda la artillería.  
- ¿Es eso lo que haces tú con Sam?

Sonríe.

- A veces, digamos que Sam necesita un toque de atención. Cuando nuestra relación empieza a hacerse monótona, hago algo para reavivarla. No lo interpretes como una excusa para arrodillarte ante Puck. Pero si es realmente la persona que deseas, ¿qué te impide ir a por él? No me gusta verte triste, Q.  
- ¿Me veías feliz con Puck?  
- Más bien obsesionada. Pero sí, también feliz. Más feliz de lo que habías estado en muchísimo tiempo. Guando alguien te gusta mucho, sueles estar o muy bien o muy mal. ¿Tiene sentido?  
- Sí, aunque me hace parecer bipolar.  
- El amor puede hacerte sentir así.

PUCK

A la mañana siguiente, tras la visita de Quinn al almacén, interrumpo mi desayuno al reparar en una cabeza afeitada que asoma por la puerta principal de mi casa.

- Matt, yo de ti, mantendría una distancia prudencial -le grito.

Mi madre me da una colleja.

- Esa no es manera de tratar a tus amigos, Noah.

Sigo comiendo mientras ella va a abrirle la puerta a ese... traidor.

- ¿No estarás todavía enfadado conmigo, verdad, Puck? -pregunta Matt.  
- Por supuesto que no está enfadado contigo, Matt. Siéntate y come algo. He hecho huevos con chorizo.  
Matt tiene el descaro de darme una palmada en el hombro. - Te perdono, tío.

Entonces, levanto la mirada, primero hacia mi madre para asegurarme de que no esté prestando atención, y luego a Matt.

- ¿Me perdonas?  
- Tienes el labio muy hinchado, Matt -señala mi madre, examinando la herida que le he provocado yo.

Matt se palpa con cuidado el labio.

- Sí, me tropecé con un puño. Ya sabe cómo es eso.  
- No, no lo sé. Tropiezas con demasiados puños. Un día acabarás en el hospital -sentencia, apuntándole con un dedo acusador-. Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Matt, intenta mantenerte alejado hoy de los puños, ¿vale? Noah, cierra con llave cuando te vayas, por favor.

Miro a Matt.

- ¿Qué?  
- Ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo pudiste llevar a Quinn al almacén?  
- Lo siento -masculla mientras engulle nuestra comida.  
- No, no lo sientes.  
- De acuerdo, tienes razón. No lo siento.

Observo asqueado cómo utiliza los dedos para coger la comida y llevársela a la boca.

- No sé cómo te soporto.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche con Quinn? -me pregunta, siguiéndome fuera de la casa.

El desayuno amenaza con volver a salir por donde ha entrado, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con los modales de mi amigo. Lo cojo por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Quinn y yo hemos roto. No quiero volver a escuchar su nombre nunca más.  
- Hablando del rey de Roma -canturrea mi amigo estirando el cuello. Le suelto y me doy la vuelta, esperando toparme con Quinn. Sin embargo, no la veo por ningún lado, y cuando vuelvo a girarme, Matt me propina un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

- Estamos en paz. Y tío, la señorita Fabray ha tenido que dejarte hecho polvo para que me amenaces solo por pronunciar su nombre. Sé que podrías matarme con tus propias manos -asegura Matt-, pero dudo que lo hagas.

Saboreo la sangre mientras compruebo que aún tengo la mandíbula en su sitio.

- Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso. Te voy a decir algo. Si no dejas de meterte en mi vida, te daré una paliza. Y eso incluye mis asuntos con Quinn y con Héctor.  
- Pues yo también tengo que decirte algo. Meterme en tu vida es lo único que me hace seguir adelante. Joder, incluso la paliza que me dio ayer mi viejo cuando llegó borracho a casa no me entretiene tanto como tu vida.  
Agacho la cabeza. - Lo siento, Matt. No debería haberte golpeado. Ya tienes bastante con tu viejo.

Matt murmura un «no te preocupes».

Anoche fue la primera vez en la que me arrepentí de haber utilizado los puños contra alguien. A Matt le ha pegado tantas veces su viejo que probablemente llevará cicatrices el resto de su vida. Soy un auténtico gilipollas por haber actuado así. En cierto modo, me alegra que Quinn y yo hayamos acabado. No soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y emociones cuando estoy con ella.

Mi única esperanza es poder evitarla fuera de clase de química. Sí, eso es, porque aunque no esté cerca de ella, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

Una de las ventajas de haber roto con Quinn es que, durante estas dos semanas, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asesinato de mi padre. La noche en cuestión ha empezado a regresar a mi mente en forma de destellos. Algo no encaja, pero no logro adivinar el qué. Mi padre sonreía, hablaba, y justo antes de que le dispararan, le vi sorprendido y nervioso. ¿No tendría que haberse sentido así durante todo el tiempo?

Esta noche es Halloween. Y también es la noche que Héctor ha elegido para llevar a cabo la operación. He estado inquieto todo el día. He trabajado en siete coches diferentes, y les he hecho de todo, desde cambiarles el aceite hasta remplazar juntas desgastadas y agujereadas.

Guardo la pistola de Héctor en el cajón de mi habitación, no quiero andar por ahí armado hasta que no sea necesario. Aunque en realidad es una estupidez, porque este será el primer trapicheo de los muchos que me esperan durante el resto de mi vida.

«Eres como el viejo». Intento no darle importancia a la voz que resuena en mi cabeza y que me ha atormentado todo el día. «Como el viejo».

No puedo evitarlo. Recuerdo todas las veces que mi padre me decía: «Somos colegas, Noah. Tú y yo nos entendemos muy bien. ¿Algún día serás tan fuerte como tu padre?», me preguntaba. Y yo siempre levantaba la mirada hacia él y le contestaba con absoluta devoción: «Claro, papá. Quiero ser como tú». '

Mi padre nunca me dijo que podía llegar a ser mejor que él ni que había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, esta noche demostraré que soy como mi viejo. He intentado comportarme de otro modo asegurando a Jake y a Luis que podían elegir otro camino. Soy un idiota por pensar que puedo ser un modelo para ellos.

Mis pensamientos vuelven a centrarse en Quinn. He intentado olvidar que irá con alguien al baile de Halloween. Su ex, según me ha parecido entender. Intento apartar de mi mente el hecho de que otro tío le ponga las manos encima.

Estoy seguro de que intentará besarla. ¿Quién no iba a querer besar esos labios dulces, suaves, aterciopelados?

Esta noche trabajaré hasta la hora en la que tengo que acudir a mi cita. Si me quedara en casa solo, me volvería loco dándole vueltas a todo.

Me resbala de las manos el remachador y me golpea en toda la frente. Sin embargo, no me enfado conmigo mismo, sino con Quinn. A las ocho estoy más enfadado con mi compañera de laboratorio que con nadie en este mundo, aunque no sé si tengo derecho a estarlo.

QUINN

Estoy frente al Taller de Enrique, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para controlar los nervios. Sé que Puck está solo porque no veo el Camry del dueño del garaje por ningún lado.

Estoy decidida a seducirle.

Si lo que llevo puesto no llama su atención, nada lo hará. Voy a dar toda... voy a sacar toda la artillería. Llamo a la puerta, cierro los ojos y rezo para que todo salga tal y como tengo planeado.

Me abro la chaqueta de satén larga y plateada y la fresca brisa nocturna me acaricia la piel desnuda. Cuando el chasquido de la puerta me alerta de la presencia de Puck, abro lentamente los ojos. Pero no son los ojos negros de Puck los que observan mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Es Enrique, que tiene la vista clavada en mi sujetador de encaje rosa y en mi falda de animadora como si acabara de tocar le la lotería.

Muerta de vergüenza, me cubro con la chaqueta. Si también pudiera esconder la cabeza dentro de ella, lo haría.

- Puck -grita Enrique, estallando en carcajadas-. Una niña que pide caramelos pregunta por ti.

Es posible que tenga la cara de color rojo remolacha, pero estoy decidida a seguir adelante. Estoy aquí para demostrarle a Puck que no voy a abandonarle.

- ¿Quién es? -pregunta la voz de Puck desde el interior del garaje.  
- Yo ya me iba -me dice Enrique, pasando por mi lado-. Dile a Puck que cierre el taller cuando se vaya. Hasta la otra.

Enrique cruza la sombría calle mientras canturrea en voz baja.

- Enrique, ¿quién...? -La voz de Puck se desvanece cuando llega a la puerta del taller. Me mira con furia-. ¿Necesitas indicaciones para llegar a algún sitio en particular o has venido para que te arreglen el coche?  
- Ninguna de las dos cosas -respondo.  
- ¿Buscas caramelos en esta zona de la ciudad?  
- No.  
- Se acabó, nena, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Por qué sigues entrometiéndote en mi vida y atormentándome de este modo? Además, ¿no tendrías que estar en el baile de Halloween con algún tipo del instituto?  
- Le he dejado plantado. ¿Podemos hablar?  
- Mira, tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y dónde está Enrique?  
- Se ha ido -le informo, nerviosa-. Creo que le he asustado.  
- ¿Tú? No lo creo.  
- Le he enseñado lo que llevo debajo del abrigo.

Puck arquea las cejas.

- Déjame entrar antes de que acabe congelada aquí fuera. Por favor -le suplico, mirando hacia atrás. La oscuridad ahora me parece aterradora y el corazón me late con fuerza. Me encojo bajo el abrigo. Tengo la piel de gallina y empiezo a temblar.

Puck deja escapar un suspiro, me conduce al interior del taller y cierra la puerta. Afortunadamente, hay un calefactor en medio del local. Me planto frente a él y empiezo a frotarme las manos.

- Mira, la verdad es que me alegro de que hayas venido. Pero ¿no rompimos hace poco?  
- Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo. Fingir que solo somos compañeros de laboratorio ha sido una tortura. Te echo de menos. ¿Y tú, me has echado de menos?

Parecen asaltarle las dudas. Ladéala cabeza, como si no estuviera muy seguro de haber oído bien.

- Sabes que aún estoy en los Latino Blood, ¿verdad?  
- Lo sé. Aceptaré lo que me ofreces, Puck.  
- Nunca podré cumplir con tus expectativas.  
- ¿Y si te dijera que no tengo ninguna expectativa? Aspira una profunda bocanada de aire y la suelta lentamente. Sé que está reflexionando porque su expresión se ha vuelto muy seria.  
- Voy a decirte algo -dice finalmente-. Te quedarás mientras me termino la cena. No te preguntaré lo que llevas, o mejor dicho, lo que no llevas bajo el abrigo. ¿Trato hecho?

Sonrío con vacilación y me aliso el cabello con las manos.

- Trato hecho.  
- No tienes que hacer eso por mí -me asegura, apartándome la mano suavemente del pelo-. Traeré una manta para que no te ensucies.

Espero hasta que saca una manta de lana de color verde de un armario. Nos sentamos sobre ella y Puck mira el reloj.

- ¿Quieres un poco? -pregunta, señalando la comida. Tal vez si como algo consiga tranquilizarme.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Enchiladas. Mi madre las hace deliciosas -explica cortando un pedacito con el cuchillo y pasándomelo-. Si no estás acostumbrada a la comida picante...  
- Me encanta el picante -le interrumpo, metiéndomelo en la boca.

Empiezo a masticar, deleitándome con la mezcla de sabores. No obstante, al tragarlo la lengua me empieza a arder. En algún lugar remoto puedo distinguir el sabor, pero sigue picando mucho.

- Pica. -Es lo único que puedo articular mientras intento tragar.  
- Te lo he advertido. -Puck me pasa su vaso-. Bebe. Es mejor la leche, pero solo tengo agua.

Cojo el vaso. El líquido me enfría la lengua, pero cuando lo apuro siento que el fuego se reaviva.

- Agua... -imploro.

Puck rellena el vaso.

- Bebe lo que quieras, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho. Pronto se te pasará.

En lugar de beber, esta vez meto la lengua en el líquido y la dejo ahí. Ahhh...

- ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿A ti qué te parece? -replico como puedo.  
- Lo cierto es que resulta erótico verte así, con la lengua a remojo. ¿Quieres darle otro bocado? -pregunta con picardía, comportándose como el Puck de siempre.  
- Ni de coña -le espeto, aún con la lengua dentro del vaso.  
- ¿Todavía te pica?  
Aparto el vaso para contestarle: - Parece que tengo un millón de jugadores de fútbol clavándome las botas en la lengua.  
- Ay -se lamenta entre risas.. ¿Sabes? Una vez me dijeron que lo mejor para calmar el picor es besar a alguien,  
- ¿Es lo único que se te ha ocurrido para insinuar que quieres besarme?

El me mira fijamente y me atrae con sus ojos negros.

- Nena, yo siempre quiero besarte.  
- Me temo que no lo vas a conseguir tan fácilmente, Puck. Quiero respuestas. Primero las respuestas y después los besos.  
- ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí desnuda bajo esa chaqueta?  
- ¿Quién dice que vaya desnuda? -le digo, acercándome a él.

Puck deja el plato sobre la manta. Si la boca me quema aún, apenas me doy cuenta. Ahora me toca a mí hacerme con el control de la situación.

- Juguemos a algo, Puck. Lo llamo Haz una pregunta y desnúdate. Cada vez que formules una pregunta, tendrás que quitarte una prenda. Yo haré lo mismo.

- Calculo que me da para unas siete preguntas. ¿Cuántas tienes tú?  
- Empieza, Puck. Acabas de hacer tu primera pregunta. -Él asiente con la cabeza y se quita uno de los zapatos-. ¿Por qué no empiezas con la camiseta? -le pregunto.  
- Confío que sepas que acabas de hacer una pregunta. Creo que es un ejemplo...  
- No es una pregunta -insisto.  
- Acabas de preguntarme por qué no empiezo por la camiseta -dice con  
una sonrisa.

Se me acelera el pulso. Me bajo la falda de animadora y escondo las piernas bajo la chaqueta.

- Ahora solo me quedan cuatro prendas. Puck intenta mantenerse distante, pero en sus ojos distingo un deseo que no había visto hasta ahora. Y la estúpida sonrisa desaparece de su rostro en cuanto se pasa la lengua por los labios.

- Necesito un cigarrillo. Es muy difícil dejarlo. ¿Has dicho cuatro?  
- Eso ha sonado como una pregunta, Puck.

Él niega con la cabeza.

- No, listilla, no era una pregunta. Pero ha sido un buen intento. Veamos. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón que te ha traído hasta aquí?  
- Porque quería demostrarte cuánto te quiero -respondo.

Puck parpadea un par de veces, pero no demuestra emoción alguna. Esta vez se quita la camiseta y la deja a un lado, mostrando su torso bronceado y liso como una tabla.

Me arrodillo a su lado, esperando poder tentarle y hacerle perder el control.

- ¿Quieres ir a la universidad? Dime la verdad.  
Él vacila un instante. - Si mi vida fuera diferente, sí.

Me quito una sandalia.

- ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con Finn? -me pregunta.  
-No.

Se quita el zapato derecho, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Lo hiciste con Carmen? -le pregunto yo.  
Duda antes de contestar: - No quieres saberlo.  
- Sí que quiero. Quiero saberlo todo. Las mujeres con las que has estado, la primera persona con la que te acostaste...

Él se frota la nuca, como si le hubiera dado un tirón y quisiera aliviar el dolor.

- Vaya, eso son muchas preguntas -dice-. Carmen y yo... bueno, sí, nos  
acostamos. La última vez fue en abril. Por entonces, aún no sabía que me  
estaba engañando con otro tío. No recuerdo muy bien las aventuras anteriores a Carmen. Atravesé un periodo de un año en el que me apetecía salir con una chica diferente cada semana. Y me acosté con la mayoría. Fue una tontería.  
- ¿Usaste siempre protección?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Quieres contarme tu primera vez?  
- Mi primera vez fue con Santana.  
- ¿Santana López? -pregunto, confusa. Puck asiente.  
- No es lo que crees. Ocurrió el verano antes de entrar en el instituto y ambos queríamos zanjar el tema de la virginidad y averiguar por qué todo el mundo le daba tanta importancia al sexo. Fue horrible. Yo estuve muy torpe y ella se pasó casi todo el tiempo riendo. Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no había sido muy buena idea intentarlo con alguien que era casi como un hermano. Vale, ya te lo he contado todo. Ahora, por favor, quítate la chaqueta.  
- Aún no, bebe. Si te has acostado con tantas chicas, ¿cómo sé que no has pillado alguna enfermedad? Dime que te has hecho pruebas.  
- Cuando me pusieron las grapas en el hospital, me hicieron varios análisis. Créeme, estoy sano.  
- Yo también. Por si te lo estás preguntando. -Me quito la otra sandalia, contenta por no sentirme como una estúpida ni que él se cabree por hacerle tantas preguntas-. Te toca.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer el amor conmigo? -suelta, quitándose un calcetín mientras espera mi respuesta.


	24. Chapter 24

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 24

PUCK

- Sí -responde Quinn.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer el amor conmigo?

Todas las noches sueño despierto, fantaseando con ella, con dormir a su lado... con hacerle el amor.

- Ahora mismo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. -Miro el reloj. Pronto tendré que irme. A los traficantes de drogas no les importa mucho la vida sentimental de cada cual. No puedo llegar tarde, pero deseo tanto a Quinn-. Lo próximo que tendrás que quitarte será el abrigo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir?

Me quito el otro calcetín. Lo único que me falta para quedarme completamente desnudo son los vaqueros y los calzoncillos.

- Sí, quiero seguir -asegura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con sus preciosos labios rosados brillando bajo la luz-. Apaga las luces antes de que... me quite el abrigo.

Apago las luces del taller y la observo mientras se pone de pie sobre la manta y se desabrocha el abrigo con dedos temblorosos. Estoy en trance, sobre todo porque mientras lo hace, me mira con esos ojos claros llenos de deseo.

Cuando se abre lentamente el abrigo, no puedo apartar la mirada del regalo que oculta en su interior. Se acerca a mí, pero tropieza con un zapato.

La cojo a tiempo y la ayudo a recostarse sobre la suave manta. Entonces me coloco encima de ella.

- Gracias por evitar que me caiga -dice. Le cuesta respirar.

Le retiro un mechón de la cara y me pongo a su lado. Cuando ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos, lo único que deseo es protegerla durante el resto de mi vida. Le quito el abrigo y me alejo un poco para observarla.

Solo lleva puesto un sujetador de encaje rosa. Nada más. - Como un ángel  
-susurro.  
- ¿Ha terminado el juego? -pregunta con nerviosismo.  
- Sí, nena. Lo que viene a continuación lo es todo menos un juego.

Apoya sus uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre mi pecho. ¿Sentirá los latidos de mi corazón con la palma de la mano?

- He traído preservativos -dice.

Si hubiese sabido... si hubiera imaginado que esta noche sería «la noche», habría venido preparado. Supongo que no imaginaba que esto pudiera suceder de verdad con Quinn. Introduce la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y una docena de preservativos se esparcen sobre la manta.

- ¿Tenías planeado hacerlo varias veces?  
Avergonzada, se cubre la cara con ambas manos. - Solo he cogido un puñado.

Le aparto las manos y froto mi frente contra la suya.

- Estoy bromeando. No seas tan tímida conmigo. -Cuando se deshace de la chaqueta, sé que me odiaré por tener que dejarla allí cuando me vaya. Ojalá pudiéramos pasar juntos toda la noche. Y, sin embargo, sé que los deseos solo se cumplen en los cuentos de hadas.

- ¿No vas... a quitarte los pantalones? -me pregunta. Tranquila.

Ojalá pudiera tomarme mi tiempo y hacer que esta noche durase para siempre. Es como estar de excursión en el paraíso y saber que has de regresar al infierno. Le recorro el cuello y los hombros con mis besos, lentamente.

- Soy virgen, Puck. ¿Y si hago algo mal?  
- Nada va a salir mal. Esto no es un examen de la Holliday. Solo estamos tú y yo. El resto del mundo no importa ahora mismo, ¿vale?  
- Vale -contesta ella en voz baja.

Tiene los ojos brillantes. ¿Estará llorando?

- No te merezco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que eres un buen chico? -suelta, y al ver que no respondo, me obliga a acercar la cabeza a la suya-. Esta noche mi cuerpo es tuyo, Puck -me susurra muy cerca de los labios-. ¿Lo deseas?  
- No sabes cómo. -Mientras nos besamos, me deshago de los vaqueros y de los calzoncillos y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío-. ¿Estás asustada? -le murmuro al oído cuando creo que está preparada. Yo lo estoy y ya no puedo esperar más.  
- Un poco, pero confío en ti.  
- Relájate, preciosa.  
- Lo intento.  
- Esto no funcionará a no ser que te relajes -le digo, apartándome un poco para coger uno de los preservativos con una mano temblorosa-. ¿Estás segura de esto?  
- Sí, estoy segura. Te quiero, Puck -confiesa-. Te quiero -repite, esta vez casi con desesperación.

Dejo que sus palabras fluyan a través de mí y me contengo. No quiero hacerle daño. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Para una chica, la primera vez siempre es dolorosa, por muy cuidadoso que sea el chico.

Quiero decirle cómo me siento, confesarle cómo ha llegado a convertirse en el centro de mi existencia. Pero no puedo. Soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Hazlo -ruega ella, notando mi vacilación. Así que obedezco, pero cuando ella ahoga un gemido, deseo poder evitarle todo el dolor que siente.

Aspira por la nariz y se enjuga una lágrima que le resbala por la mejilla.

No puedo soportar verla sufrir. Por primera vez desde que vi morir a mi padre, se me escapa una lágrima.

Ella me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y me borra la lágrima con sus besos.

- Estoy bien, Puck.

Pero a mí no me lo parece. Tengo que hacer que sea perfecto. Porque puede que nunca tenga otra oportunidad y ella tiene que saber lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser este momento. Me concentro totalmente en ella, desesperado por convertirlo en algo muy especial.

Más tarde, la acerco hacia mí. Quinn se acurruca entre mis brazos mientras yo le acaricio el pelo, ambos deseosos de alargar aquella intimidad todo el tiempo que podamos.

No puedo creer que haya compartido su cuerpo conmigo. Debería sentirme exultante. Pero en lugar de eso, me siento como una mierda.

No podré proteger a Quinn durante el resto de mi vida de los tipos que quieran estar con ella, verla como yo la he visto, tocarla como la he tocado hoy. No quiero dejarla marchar nunca.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No puedo perder más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no será mía para siempre y no puedo fingir por más tiempo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto.  
- Sí. Más que bien.  
- Tengo que marcharme -le digo, mirando el reloj digital que hay apoyado sobre una de las cajas de herramientas.  
Quinn apoya la barbilla en mi pecho. - Vas a renunciar a los Latino Blood, ¿verdad?  
El cuerpo se me agarrota. - No -le digo con la voz cargada de angustia. Joder, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?  
- Ahora todo es diferente, Puck. Hemos hecho el amor.  
- Lo que hemos hecho ha sido genial. Pero no cambia nada.

Ella se pone en pie, recoge su ropa y empieza a vestirse en un rincón.

- Entonces, ¿solo soy otra chica que puedes añadir a la lista de tías con las que te has acostado?  
- No digas eso.  
- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, ¿no?  
- No.  
- Pues demuéstramelo, Puck.  
- No puedo. -Ojalá pudiera decirle otra cosa.

Tiene que saber que las cosas siempre serán así. Tendré que dejarla plantada una y otra vez porque los Latino Blood no dejarán de reclamarme. Quinn, que ama con el corazón y con el alma, es como una droga. Se merece algo mejor

- Lo siento -le digo después de ponerme los pantalones. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo  
decirle?

Ella aparta la mirada y camina hacia la salida del garaje como si fuera un robot.

Cuando oigo el chirrido de neumáticos, se me disparan todas las alarmas. Un coche se dirige hacia nosotros... el RX-7 de Lucky.

Esto no pinta nada bien.

- Sube al coche -le ordeno.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. El RX de Lucky se detiene frente a nosotros con un frenazo. Le acompañan unos cuantos chicos de los Latino Blood.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has ganado la apuesta! -grita Lucky desde el  
interior del vehículo.

Intento esconder a Quinn detrás de mí, pero es inútil. Pueden ver con total claridad sus piernas desnudas y sexys sobresaliendo del abrigo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? -me pregunta. Siento la necesidad de quitarme los pantalones y dárselos para que se los ponga. Si se entera de la apuesta, pensará que esa es la razón por la que me he acostado con ella. Tengo que conseguir que se marche, y rápido.

- Nada. Solo son gilipolleces -le aseguro-. Sube al coche. Si no lo haces, te subiré yo mismo.

Oigo cómo se abre la puerta del coche de Lucky al mismo tiempo que la del de Quinn.

- No te enfades con Matt -me ruega antes de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.  
- ¿De qué está hablando? … Vete -insisto, sin tiempo a preguntarle qué ha querido decir con eso-.  
Hablaremos más tarde. -Quinn acelera y se pierde en la noche.

- Joder, tío -masculla Lucky, mirando la parte posterior del BMW con interés-. Tenía que averiguar si Enrique me estaba tomando el pelo. Te has tirado a Quinn Fabray, ¿verdad? ¿Lo has grabado en vídeo?

Mi respuesta es un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Lucky, quien cae de rodillas al suelo. Me monto a horcajadas sobre la moto y enciendo el motor. Cuando diviso el Camry de mi primo, me detengo a su lado.

- Escucha, Puck -dice Enrique a través de la ventanilla abierta-. Lo siento  
mucho...

- Me largo -interrumpo antes de lanzarle las llaves del taller y marcharme.

De camino a casa, no dejo de pensar en Quinn y sobre lo mucho que significa para mí.

Entonces, la realidad me golpea.

No quiero hacer el intercambio.

Ahora entiendo todas esas películas románticas de las que tanto me he reído. Porque, en este instante, me convierto en el idiota sensiblero que lo arriesga todo por su chica. Estoy enamorado...

Que les den a los Latino Blood. Puedo proteger a mi familia y, al mismo tiempo, ser coherente conmigo mismo. Quinn tenía razón. Mi vida es demasiado importante como para tirarla por la borda traficando con drogas. Lo cierto es que quiero ir a la universidad y hacer algo positivo con mi vida.

No soy como mi padre. Mi padre era un hombre débil que eligió el camino más fácil. Yo aceptaré el reto para abandonar los Latino Blood, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y si sobrevivo, regresaré a Quinn como un hombre libre. ¡Lo juro!

No soy ningún traficante. Héctor se llevará una decepción, pero solo entré en la banda para proteger a mis vecinos y a mi familia, no para traficar con drogas. ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido eso en una necesidad?

Desde la detención, todo ha pasado muy rápido. Estuve en la cárcel, y Héctor pagó la fianza. Después de preguntar a otros miembros de la banda sobre la noche en la que murió mi padre, Héctor y mi madre tuvieron una discusión acalorada. Y ella tenía moratones. Y ahora Héctor me presiona con el tema del intercambio.

Matt intentó avisarme, estaba convencido de que algo no encajaba.

Me devano los sesos y las piezas empiezan a encajar lentamente. Joder, tenía la verdad delante de las narices y no he sido capaz de verla. Solo hay una persona que puede decirme lo que sucedió la noche que asesinaron a mi padre.

Entro hecho una furia en mi casa y encuentro a mi madre en su habitación.

- Sabes quién mató a papá, ¿verdad?  
- Noah, no.  
- Fue alguien de los Latino Blood, ¿no? La noche de la boda te vi hablando con Héctor. Él sabe quién fue. Y tú también.  
Las lágrimas empiezan a inundarle los ojos. - Te lo advierto, Noah. No lo hagas.  
- ¿Quién fue? -pregunto, ignorando sus súplicas.

Ella aparta la mirada.

- ¡Dímelo! —grito con todas mis fuerzas. Mis palabras la sobresaltan.

Me he pasado tanto tiempo deseando alejarla del sufrimiento, que nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarle si sabía algo acerca del asesinato de mi padre. O quizás no quería saberlo porque la verdad me asustaba. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Se lleva una mano a la boca; respira lentamente, con dificultad.

- Héctor... fue Héctor. -A medida que asimilo la verdad, una mezcla de terror, conmoción y dolor se extienden por mi cuerpo como un fuego incontrolable. Mi madre me lanza una mirada cargada de tristeza-. Yo solo quería protegeros, a ti y a tus hermanos. Eso es todo. Tu padre deseaba salir de los Latino Blood y le asesinaron. Héctor quería que tú ocupases su lugar. Me amenazó, Noah, me dijo que si no entrabas en la banda, toda la familia acabaría como tu padre -No puedo escuchar más.

Héctor lo organizó todo para que me arrestasen, para que le debiera un favor. Y también organizó lo del intercambio, engañándome para que creyera que era un paso adelante cuando, en realidad, tan solo era un paso más hacia su trampa. Probablemente sospechara que, tarde o temprano, alguien me contaría la verdad.

Me dirijo a toda prisa hasta mi armario. Tengo muy claro lo que he de hacer: enfrentarme al asesino de mi padre.

El arma ha desaparecido.

- ¿Has husmeado en mi cajón? -le gruño a Jake agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta cuando le encuentro en el sofá del salón.  
- No, Puck -responde Jake-. ¡Créeme! Matt ha estado aquí antes y entró en nuestra habitación, pero dijo que solo iba a coger prestada una de tus chaquetas.

Matt se ha llevado mi pistola. Debería haberlo supuesto. ¿Pero cómo sabía Matt que no llegaría a casa y le pillaría con las manos en la masa?

Quinn.

Quinn me ha estado entreteniendo toda la noche, a propósito. Me ha pedido que no me enfadara con Matt. Ambos están intentando protegerme, porque yo he sido demasiado estúpido y cobarde como para enfrentarme a lo que tenía delante de las narices.

Las palabras de Quinn cuando ha subido al coche resuenan ahora en mis oídos. «No te enfades con Matt».

Vuelvo a la habitación de mi madre.

- Si esta noche no regreso, llévate a Jake y a Luis a México -le digo.  
- Pero, Noah...  
Me siento en el borde de su cama. - Mamá, Jake y Luis están en peligro. Sálvalos de este destino. Por favor.  
- Puck, no hables así. Tu padre hablaba así.

«Yo soy como papá», quiero decirle. He cometido los mismos errores, pero no dejaré que a mis hermanos les ocurra lo mismo.

- Prométemelo. Necesito oír cómo lo dices. Te hablo muy en serio.  
Las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas. Me besa y me abraza con fuerza.  
- Te lo prometo... Te lo prometo.

Me monto en la moto y llamo a Gary Frankel, alguien a quien nunca pensé que llamaría para pedir consejo. E insiste en que haga algo a lo que jamás pensé que recurriría: llamar a la poli e informarles de lo que está sucediendo.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MAS Y EN DOS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS QUE SON EN REALIDAD 4 CAPÍTULOS TERMINO LA HISTORIA**

**SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTEN … NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	25. Chapter 25

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 25

QUINN

Llevo sentada cinco minutos frente a la casa de Britt. Todavía no puedo creer que Puck y yo lo hayamos hecho. No me arrepiento de nada, pero todavía no me lo creo.

Sin embargo, esta noche he podido sentir la desesperación en Puck, como si quisiera demostrarme algo con acciones en lugar de con palabras.

Soy una estúpida por haberme puesto sensiblera, pero no he podido evitarlo. He derramado lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad y de amor. Y cuando vi que se le escapaba una lágrima, la besé... Quería conservarla para siempre porque era la primera vez que Puck me permitía ver esa faceta suya. Puck nunca llora, no deja que nada le afecte hasta el punto de ponerse sentimental.

Pero esta noche ha cambiado, aunque se niegue a admitirlo.

Yo también he cambiado.

Entro en casa de Britt. Mi amiga está sentada en el sofá de su salón. Mi padre y mi madre están acomodados junto a ella.

- Vaya, parece que te he pillado haciendo de mediadora -me mofo.  
- No estoy haciendo de nada, Q. Es solo una charla -explica Britt.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Acaso no es obvio? -pregunta mi padre-. Te has ido de casa.

Me planto delante de mis padres, preguntándome cómo hemos llegado a este punto. Mi madre lleva un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro, y tiene el pelo recogido en un moño, como si se hubiera vestido para asistir a un funeral. Mi padre lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una sudadera, y tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre. Estoy segura de que ha pasado toda la noche en vela. Tal vez mi madre también, pero ella jamás permitiría que se le notara. Se ha puesto colirio en los ojos para enmascararlo.

- No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy la hija perfecta -les explico con tranquilidad, sosegadamente-. Debéis aceptarlo.

Mi padre frunce el ceño, como si estuviera esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

- No queremos que seas perfecta. Judy, dile cómo te sientes.  
Mi madre niega con la cabeza, como si no entendiera por qué estoy sacando las cosas de quicio.  
- Q, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Deja de hacer pucheros, de rebelarte, de ser egoísta. Tu padre y yo no queremos que seas perfecta. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, eso es todo.  
- ¿Es porque Frannie, por mucho que lo intente, no es capaz de cumplir vuestras expectativas?  
- No metas a Frannie en esto -ruega mi padre-. No es justo.  
- ¿Por qué no? Todo esto es por ella. -Me siento derrotada, como si por mucho que intentara explicárselo, ellos nunca llegaran a entenderlo. Me desplomo sobre la afelpada silla de terciopelo frente a mis padres-. Y, además, no me he escapado. Estoy en casa de mi mejor amiga.

Mi madre se aparta una pelusilla del muslo.

- Y se lo agradecemos. Nos ha contado todo lo sucedido. Nos ha informado a diario.

Miro a mi mejor amiga. Está sentada en una esquina, como si fuera una espectadora de la crisis familiar de los Fabray. Britt levanta las manos con aire de culpabilidad y se dirige a la puerta para repartir caramelos a los últimos chicos que acaban de llamar a la puerta.

Mi madre se endereza en el borde del sofá.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que vuelvas a casa?  
Espero demasiado de mis padres, tal vez más de lo que ellos pueden darme. - No lo sé.  
Mi padre se lleva la mano a la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza. - ¿Tan mal te sientes en casa?  
- Sí. Bueno, no tan mal. Pero es muy estresante. Mamá, me sacas de mis casillas. Y papá, no soporto verte ir y venir de casa como si vivieras en un hotel. Somos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Os quiero mucho a los dos, pero no quiero ser siempre la mejor, tan solo deseo ser como soy. Me gustaría ser libre para tomar mis propias decisiones y aprender de mis errores sin que me entre el pánico, me sienta culpable o me preocupe por no estar cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas -les explico, reprimiendo las lágrimas-. No quiero decepcionaros. Sé que Frannie no puede ser como yo. Lo siento mucho... pero, por favor, no la mandéis a un centro por mi culpa.  
Mi padre se arrodilla junto a mí. - No lo sientas, Q. No vamos a hacerlo por ti. La discapacidad de Frannie no es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie.

Mi madre no dice nada. Está muy rígida, con la mirada fija en la pared, como si estuviera en trance.

- Es culpa mía -suelta de repente.

Los dos la miramos fijamente porque esas son las últimas palabras que esperábamos oír de su boca.

- ¿Judy? -interviene mi padre, intentado atraer su atención.  
- Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? -pregunto.  
Sigue mirando al frente. - Todos estos años me he estado culpando.  
- Judy, tú no tienes la culpa.  
- Cuando tuve a Frannie, la llevé al jardín de infancia -sigue mi madre en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma-. Confieso que envidiaba a las otras madres. Tenían niños normales que podían mantener la cabeza en alto por si solos y coger cosas. La mayoría de las veces me miraban con lástima. No lo soportaba. Me obsesioné. Empecé a pensar que podría haber evitado su discapacidad si hubiera comido más verduras o hubiera hecho más ejercicio. Me culpé por su condición incluso cuando tu padre insistió en que no era culpa mía. -Me mira y sonríe con melancolía-. Entonces llegaste tú. Mi princesa rubia de ojos verdes.  
- Mamá, yo no soy una princesa y Frannie no es una persona de la que tengamos que compadecernos. No saldré siempre con el chico con el que esperáis que salga, no voy a vestir siempre como queráis que vista y, definitivamente, no voy a actuar siempre como esperáis que actúe. Frannie tampoco va a cumplir con vuestras expectativas.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿No os supondrá ningún problema? - Probablemente, no.  
- Eres demasiado exigente. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que dejaras de culparme por todo lo que salió mal. Queredme por quién soy. Quered a Frannie por quien es. Deja de concentrarte en lo negativo porque la vida es demasiado corta.  
- ¿Se supone que no debe de preocuparme lo más mínimo el hecho de que hayas decidido salir con el miembro de una banda? -me pregunta.  
- No. Sí. No lo sé. Sí hubiese sabido que iba a contar con tu aprobación, te lo habría contado. Si le conocieras... no es cómo la gente cree que es. Si no tengo otra opción que verme a escondidas con él, lo haré.  
- Pertenece a una banda -espeta mi madre con brusquedad.  
- Se llama Puck.  
- Conocer su nombre no cambia el hecho de que esté en una banda, Quinn -interviene mi padre.  
- No, no lo cambia. Pero es un paso en la dirección correcta. ¿Preferís que sea sincera o que os oculte la verdad?

Tardo una hora en conseguir que mi madre acceda a dejar de dudar tanto de mí. Y para que mi padre acepte volver a casa antes de las seis, dos veces por semana.

Yo accedo a llevar a Puck a casa para que mis padres puedan conocerlo. Y a decirles dónde estoy y con quién. No han querido aprobar ni celebrar mi elección, pero al menos es un comienzo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien porque recoger los pedacitos que componen mi familia es mucho mejor que dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

PUCK

Se supone que el intercambio va a tener lugar aquí, en el parque natural de Busse Woods.

La zona de aparcamiento y los alrededores están a oscuras, de modo que solo tengo la luz de la luna para encontrar el camino. El lugar está desierto, excepto por un sedán azul con las luces encendidas. Me adentro en el bosque y reparo en una figura oscura tendida en el suelo.

Echo a correr en esa dirección mientras me invade una sensación de pavor. A medida que me acerco, reconozco la chaqueta. Es como si estuviera presenciando mi propia muerte.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y le doy la vuelta al cuerpo lentamente.

Matt.

- ¡Mierda! -grito cuando su sangre caliente y húmeda me moja las manos.

Matt tiene los ojos vidriosos, pero mueve lentamente la mano y me agarra por el brazo.

- La he cagado.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre mis muslos.

- Te dije que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos. No te mueras aquí. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te digo que no lo hagas! -le advierto con la voz estrangulada-. Maldita sea, estás sangrando por todas partes.

De la boca le cuelga un hilo de sangre reluciente.

- Estoy asustado -me susurra antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.  
- No me dejes. Aguanta. Todo saldrá bien. Sujeto con fuerza a Matt, consciente de que acabo de mentirle.

Mi mejor amigo se está muriendo. No hay vuelta atrás. Siento su dolor en mi propia alma.

- Mira por dónde. El falso Puck y su amiguito, el auténtico Puck. Bonita noche de Halloween, ¿eh? -Me vuelvo hacia la voz de Héctor-. Qué lástima que no reconociera a Matt antes de dispararle -continúa-. Tío, a la luz del día sois tan distintos. Supongo que debería ir a mirarme la vista.

Saca una pistola y me apunta con ella. No estoy asustado; estoy furioso.

Y necesito respuestas. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Bueno, si te empeñas te diré que todo es culpa de tu padre. Quería salir de los Latino Blood. Pero no hay modo de salir, Puck. Él era el mejor hombre que teníamos. Justo antes de morir, intentó salir de la banda. El reto al que tuvo que enfrentarse fue aquel trapicheo. El mismo que te ha tocado a ti. Y ninguno de los dos saldréis vivos de esta. -Estalla en carcajadas y su risa resuena en mis oídos-. Ese estúpido hijo de puta nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Tú eres como tu viejo. Pensé que podría adiestrarte para que ocuparas su lugar como traficante. Pero, no, eres igual que él. Un desertor... Un rajado.

Miro a Matt. Está respirando con dificultad. Apenas puede expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Reparo en su pecho manchado de sangre, en la mancha roja que se extiende lentamente. La escena me recuerda a mi padre.

Aunque esta vez no tengo seis años. Ahora lo tengo todo mucho más claro.

Matt y yo nos miramos durante un intenso segundo.

- Los Latino Blood nos han traicionado a los dos, tío. -Son sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse sin vida entre mis brazos.  
- ¡Déjalo en el suelo! Está muerto, Puck. Como tu viejo. ¡Levántate y mírame a la cara! -grita Héctor, agitando el arma en el aire como un lunático.

Coloco el cuerpo sin vida de Matt en el suelo con delicadeza y me pongo en pie, preparado para luchar.

- Pon las manos sobre la cabeza, donde pueda verlas. ¿Sabes? Cuando maté a tu viejo lloraste como un bebé, Puck. Lloraste en mis brazos, en los brazos del tipo que lo mató. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

Solo tenía seis años. Si hubiese sabido que el asesino era Héctor, no habría ingresado en los Latino Blood.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Héctor?  
- Chico, nunca aprenderás. Tu padre pensaba que era mejor que yo. Pero le demostré que estaba equivocado. ¡Vaya si lo hice! Se jactaba de que la zona sur de Fairfield había ganado mucho desde que habían puesto el instituto en el vecindario rico. Decía que en Fairfield no había bandas. Yo cambié eso, Puck. Hice actuar a mis chicos y conseguí que todas las familias me pertenecieran. O venían conmigo o lo perdían todo. Eso, chico, es lo que me convierte en el jefe.  
- Eso te convierte en un chiflado.  
- Chiflado. Genio. Da igual -dice antes de empujarme con el arma-. Ahora ponte de rodillas. Creo que es un buen lugar para palmarla. Justo aquí, en el bosque, como un animal. ¿Quieres morir como un animal, Puck?  
- Tú eres el animal, gilipollas. Al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando me mates, no como hiciste con mi padre.

Cuando Héctor empieza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, comprendo que aquella es mi última oportunidad. Le agarro por la muñeca y lo obligo a caer al suelo.

Héctor se pone hecho una furia y se levanta como un resorte, con la pistola aún en la mano. Aprovecho su desorientación para propinarle una patada en el costado.

Él se da la vuelta y me golpea con la culata de la pistola en un costado de la cabeza. Caigo de rodillas, maldiciendo el hecho de ser simplemente un chico.

El recuerdo de mi padre y de Matt me otorga la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a la borrosa silueta de Héctor. Soy consciente de que está preparándose para pegarme un tiro.

Intento golpearle, pero caigo redondo al suelo. Héctor me apunta al pecho con su Glock.

- ¡Le habla la policía de Arlington Heights! ¡Tire la pistola al suelo y levante las manos donde podamos verlas!

A través del bosque y de la neblina, apenas puedo distinguir las luces rojas y azules que brillan a lo lejos.

Levanto las manos.

- Tira el arma, Héctor. Se acabó el juego.  
Héctor sigue apuntando la pistola hacia mi corazón. - Baje el arma -grita la policía-. ¡Ahora!

Tiene una mirada enloquecida. Siento su rabia desde el metro y medio que nos separa.

Sé que va a hacerlo. Es un cabrón.

Va a apretar el gatillo.

- Te equivocas, Puck -dice-. El juego acaba de empezar.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Me lanzo a la derecha cuando empiezan a sonar los disparos.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás y comprendo que estoy herido. La bala me quema la piel, como si alguien estuviera echando tabasco en ella.

Entonces, todo se vuelve negro


	26. Chapter 26

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 26

QUINN

A las cinco de la mañana me despierta el móvil. Es Santana. Probablemente quiera hablarme sobre Matt.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? -le pregunto.  
- Se lo han cargado, Q. Está muerto.  
- ¿Quién? -exclamo, desesperada.  
- Matt. Y... no sé si debería haberte llamado... aunque te enterarás de todos modos. Puck estaba con él y...  
Los dedos se transforman en una garra alrededor del aparato.  
- ¿Dónde está Puck? ¿Está bien? Por favor, dime que está bien. Te lo ruego, San. Por favor.  
- Le han disparado.

Durante un segundo espero que pronuncie las funestas palabras: está  
muerto.

- Está en el quirófano. En el Hospital Lakeshore -dice en contra de mi pronóstico.

Antes de que termine la frase, ya me estoy quitando el pijama y vistiéndome a toda prisa, angustiada. Cojo las llaves, me dirijo a la puerta sujetando aún con fuerza el teléfono mientras Santana me relata todos los detalles.

El intercambio salió mal y Matt y Héctor están muertos. Puck recibió un disparo y está en el quirófano. Es lo único que sabe.

- Ay, madre, ay, madre, ay, madre -canturreo de camino al hospital.

Tras pasar la noche anterior con él, estaba convencida de que me elegiría a mí por encima del tráfico de drogas. Puede que él haya traicionado nuestro amor, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

Me convulsiono con los sollozos. Matt me aseguró ayer que se encargaría de que Puck no hiciera el trapicheo, pero... madre mía. Matt ocupó su lugar y ha acabado muerto. Pobre Matt.

Intento quitarme de la cabeza las imágenes en las que Puck no consigue superar la operación. Una parte de mí moriría con él.

Le pregunto a una enfermera si puede informarme sobre el estado de Puck.

La señora me pide que le deletree su nombre y luego teclea en el ordenador. El sonido me hace enloquecer. Está tardando demasiado, tanto que quiero agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla para que se dé más prisa.

La mujer rae mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Eres familiar?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Qué parentesco?  
- Hermana.  
La enfermera niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. No se lo ha  
tragado. - Noah Puckerman ha ingresado con una herida de bala.  
- Se recuperará, ¿verdad? -le pregunto entre sollozos.  
La señora vuelve a teclear en su ordenador. - Lleva toda la mañana en el quirófano, señorita Puckerman. La sala de espera es esa habitación naranja al final del pasillo, a la derecha. El médico le informará del pronóstico de su hermano después de la operación.  
- Gracias -contesto, agarrándome al mostrador.

Al entrar en la sala de espera, me quedo helada al ver a la madre y a los dos hermanos de Puck juntos en un rincón, sentados sobre las sillas naranjas del hospital. Su madre es la primera que se percata de mi presencia. Tiene los ojos muy rojos y las lágrimas le humedecen el rostro.

Me llevo una mano a la boca, pero no puedo evitar que se me escape un sollozo. No puedo contenerme. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos y, a través del borrón, veo que la señora Puckerman me tiende los brazos.

Abrumada por la emoción, corro hacia ella.

Se le mueve la mano.

Levanto la cabeza junto a la cama de Puck. He estado sentada a su lado toda la noche, esperando a que despertara. Su madre y sus hermanos tampoco se han movido de su lado.

El médico dijo que podrían pasar horas hasta que recuperara el conocimiento.

Humedezco una toallita en el lavabo de la habitación y le mojo la frente.

He repetido la misma operación toda !a noche, mientras él sudaba, atrapado en un sueño inquieto.

Abre los ojos. Es obvio que lucha contra los sedantes.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunta en un tono débil y áspero.  
- En el hospital -contesta su madre, que se apresura a colocarse a su lado.  
- Te han disparado -añade Jake con la voz estrangulada por la congoja.  
Puck frunce el ceño.  
- Matt... -dice con un hilo de voz.  
- Ahora no pienses en eso -le digo yo, intentando reprimir las emociones, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Tengo que ser fuerte por él y no dejar que se venga abajo.

Creo que está a punto de cogerme la mano, pero una expresión de dolor le atraviesa el rostro y ceja en su empeño. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que decirle. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado. Ojalá pudiera haber salvado a Matt y a Puck de aquel destino.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el sopor, me dice: - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Observo a su madre frotarle el brazo, intentando reconfortarle. - Quinn se ha quedado toda la noche, Puck. Estaba preocupada por ti.  
- Déjame hablar con ella. A solas -ruega débilmente.

Sus hermanos y su madre salen de la habitación y nos dejan solos.

Puck se incorpora sobre la cama con una mueca de dolor. Entonces, me mira.

- Quiero que te vayas.  
- No puedes hablar en serio -respondo, cogiéndole de la mano. No puede estar hablando en serio.  
Me aparta la mano, como si el contacto le quemara.  
- Sí, hablo en serio.  
- Puck, conseguiremos superarlo. Te quiero.

Él gira la cabeza y clava su mirada en el suelo. Traga saliva con fuerza y  
carraspea.

- Me acosté contigo por una apuesta, Quinn -asegura en voz baja, pero sus palabras son claras como el agua-. No significó nada para mí. Tú no significas nada para mí.

Doy un paso atrás a medida que voy asimilando las dolorosas palabras de Puck.

- No -susurro.  
- Tú y yo... solo fue un juego. Aposté con Lucky su RX-7 a que podía echar un polvo contigo antes de Acción de Gracias.

Me estremezco al oír a Puck referirse a nuestro encuentro con aquella frialdad. Si lo hubiese llamado sexo, me habría dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Pero referirse a eso con aquellas palabras hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Mantengo las manos firmes a los lados. Quiero que retire lo que ha dicho.

- Estás mintiendo.  
Él aparta la mirada del suelo y la fija directamente en mis ojos. Ay, madre. No veo ninguna emoción en ellos. Su expresión es tan fría como sus palabras.  
- Eres patética si crees que lo que había entre nosotros era real.  
Niego con la cabeza de forma vehemente. - No me hagas daño, Puck. Tú no. Ahora no -le pido. Me tiemblan los labios cuando pronuncio un silencioso pero suplicante «por favor». No responde y doy otro paso hacia atrás. Me tambaleó al pensar en mí, en la verdadera Quinn que Puck sacó a la luz. Con un susurro lastimero, añado-: Confiaba en ti.  
- Ese es tu problema, no el mío.

Se toca el hombro izquierdo y hace una mueca de dolor antes de que su grupo de amigos irrumpa en la habitación. Le ofrecen sus condolencias y ánimos mientras yo me quedo de piedra en un rincón, pasando completamente desapercibida.

- ¿Todo esto ha sido por una apuesta? -pregunto por encima del bullicio.

Los seis o siete amigos que hay en la habitación me miran. Incluso Puck.  
Santana se acerca a mí pero levanto una mano para detenerla.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Puck apostó a que se acostaría conmigo? -repito. Aún no puedo creer que las venenosas palabras de Puck sean verdad. No pueden serlo.

Todos los ojos recaen en él, pero los de Puck me atraviesan a mí.

- Decídselo -ordena Puck.

Un tipo llamado Artie levanta la cabeza.

- Bueno, esto, sí. Ha ganado el RX-7 de Lucky.

Me apoyo en la puerta de la habitación, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto. Una expresión fría y dura se asienta en el rostro de Puck.

Mi garganta amenaza con cerrarse cuando anuncio: - Felicidades, Puck. Has ganado. Espero que disfrutes de tu coche nuevo.

Me agarro al pomo de la puerta y, cuando estoy a punto de salir, veo que la mirada de hierro de Puck se desvanece por un instante. Salgo lentamente de la habitación. Oigo los pasos de Santana en el pasillo pero huyo de ella, del hospital, de Puck. Por desgracia, no puedo huir de mi corazón. Un dolor profundo lo atenaza y sé que nunca más volverá a ser el mismo.

PUCK

Llevo una semana aquí, y estoy harto de las enfermeras, los médicos, las agujas, las pruebas... y, sobre todo, de las batas de hospital. Creo que cuanto más tiempo paso aquí, más gruñón me vuelvo. Vale, puede que no hubiera debido gritarle así a la enfermera que me ha quitado la sonda. Ha sido su animada disposición la que me ha sacado de quicio.

No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero hablar con nadie. Cuanta menos gente se meta en mi vida, mejor. He apartado a Quinn de mi vida y me dolió mucho tener que hacerle daño. Pero no tuve otra elección. Cuanto más cerca está de mí, más peligro corre. No podría soportar que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Matt...

«Deja de pensar en ella», me digo.

La gente que me importa muere, así de simple. Mi padre. Ahora Matt.

He sido un estúpido al pensar que podría tenerlo todo.

Cuando oigo que alguien llama a la puerta, le grito:

- ¡Lárgate!

Pero, sea quien sea, vuelve a hacerlo con más insistencia.

- ¡Dejadme en paz de una puta vez!

Cuando se abre la puerta, le lanzo un vaso. No acaba estrellándose contra ningún empleado del hospital sino contra el pecho de la señora H.

- Oh, mierda. Tú no.

La señora H. lleva gafas nuevas, con una montura llena de diamantes falsos.

- Esta no es exactamente la bienvenida que esperaba, Puck –dice-. ¿Sabes que aún puedo darte una papeleta de castigo por soltar palabrotas?  
Me doy la vuelta para no tener que mirarla. - ¿Has venido para darme papeletas de castigo? Porque si es así, puedes olvidarte de ello. No voy a regresar al instituto. Gracias por la visita. Siento que tengas que marcharte tan pronto.  
- No voy a irme a ningún lado hasta que no oigas lo que tengo que decir.

Por favor, no. Cualquier cosa menos tener que escuchar su sermón.  
Presiono el botón para avisar a la enfermera.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Puck? -pregunta una voz a través del altavoz.  
- Me están torturando.  
- ¿Cómo dices?

La señora H. se acerca y me quita el altavoz de la mano.

- Está bromeando. Lo siento -dice la señora H., dejando después el altavoz sobre la mesita de noche, fuera de mi alcance-. ¿No te suministran pastillitas de la felicidad en este lugar?  
- No quiero ser feliz.

La señora H. se inclina hacia delante. El flequillo le roza la parte superior de las gafas.

- Puck, siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Matt. No era alumno mío, pero me han dicho que estabais muy unidos.

Miro por la ventana para evitarla. No quiero hablar de Matt. No quiero hablar de nada.

- ¿Por qué ha venido?

Escucho el sonido de una cremallera. Saca algo del bolso.

- Te he traído deberes, para que estés al día cuando vuelvas a clase.  
- No voy a volver. Ya se lo he dicho. Lo dejo. No debería sorprenderle, señora H. Soy un pandillero, ¿lo recuerda?  
Ella camina alrededor de la cama, entrando en mi campo de visión. - Supongo que me equivoqué contigo. Estaba convencida de que ibas a romper el molde.  
- Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de que dispararan a mi mejor amigo. Querían matarme a mí, ¿sabe? -digo, mirando el libro de química que lleva en la mano. El libro me recuerda lo que era antes y lo que ya no podré ser-. ¡Matt no tenía que morir, maldita sea! ¡Tendría que haber sido yo! -grito.  
La señora H. no se inmuta. - Pero no sucedió de ese modo. ¿Crees que le haces un favor a Matt rindiéndote y dejando el instituto? Considéralo un regalo que te hizo, no una maldición. Matt no va a volver. Pero tú aún puedes. -La señora H.  
coloca el libro de química en la repisa de la ventana-. He visto morir a más  
alumnos de lo que creía posible. Mi marido insiste en que me vaya de Fairfieldy que de clases en otro instituto donde no haya pandilleros cuya vida solo les conducirá a la muerte o al tráfico de drogas.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se mira las manos.

- Me quedé en Fairfield para poder cambiar las cosas, para convertirme en un modelo a seguir. El director Schuester cree que podemos enmendar la brecha existente, y yo intento aportar mi granito de arena. Si cambiara la vida de uno de mis alumnos, podría...  
- ¿Cambiar el mundo? -la interrumpo.  
- Tal vez.  
- No puede hacerlo. El mundo es como es.  
Ella me mira, con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara. - Ay, Puck, estás tan equivocado. El mundo es como tú quieres que sea. Si piensas que no puedes cambiarlo, entonces continúa el camino trazado. Pero hay otros caminos, aunque son más difíciles de recorrer. Cambiar el mundo no es fácil, pero lo que si tengo claro es que quiero intentarlo. ¿Y tú?  
- No.  
- Estás en tu derecho. Yo voy a intentarlo de todas formas -asegura, y tras hacer una pausa, añade-: ¿Quieres saber cómo le va a tu compañera de laboratorio?  
- No. No me importa -respondo, negando con la cabeza.

Las palabras casi se me atascan en la garganta.

Ella suspira, dándose por vencida, y se acerca a la repisa de la ventana para coger el libro de química.

- ¿Debería dejarlo aquí o llevármelo?

No le digo nada.

Ella vuelve a dejar el libro junto a la ventana antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Ojalá hubiera elegido biología en lugar de química -confieso cuando abre la puerta para marcharse.

Ella me guiña un ojo, con complicidad.

- No te creo. Y para que lo sepas, el director Schuester va a hacerte una visita esta tarde. Le advertiré que tenga cuidado al entrar, por si te da por lanzarle alguna cosa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Me dieron el alta dos semanas después, y mi madre nos llevó a México.

Un mes más tarde conseguí trabajo como camarero en un hotel, en San Miguel de Allende, cerca de la casa de mi familia. Un buen hotel, con paredes entabladas y pilares en las puertas delanteras. Como hablaba inglés mejor que los otros empleados, hacía de intérprete cuando me lo pedían. Cuando salía con mis compañeros después del trabajo, estos intentaban que me interesase por alguna chica mexicana. Las chicas eran preciosas, sexys y, evidentemente, sabían cómo atraer a un chico. El problema era que no eran Quinn.

Tenía que sacármela de la cabeza. Y rápido.

Lo intenté. Una noche, una chica estadounidense que se alojaba en el hotel me llevó a su habitación. Al principio supuse que acostarme con otra rubia me haría olvidar la noche que pasé con Quinn. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, me quedé paralizado.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que Quinn había arruinado mi percepción de las mujeres para siempre. No era el rostro de Quinn, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos. Todo eso hacía que los demás la vieran como una chica preciosa, pero era su interior lo que la hacía distinta. Era el modo en que le limpiaba la cara a su hermana, la seriedad con la que se tomaba la clase de química, su modo de demostrarme su amor pese a saber quién y qué era yo. Había estado a punto de meterme en un asunto de drogas y, pese a todo, Quinn eligió amarme.

De modo que ahora, tres meses después del disparo, regreso a Fairfield para enfrentarme a lo que la señora H. llamaría mi mayor miedo.

Enrique está sentado en su oficina, en el taller, negando con la cabeza. Hablamos de la noche de Halloween y le perdono por haberle contado a Lucky que me había acostado con Quinn

Tras explicarle lo que voy a hacer, Enrique suelta un lento y profundo suspiro.

- Podrías morir -dice, mirándome fijamente.  
- Lo sé -admito, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- No podré ayudarte. Ninguno de nuestros amigos en Los Latino Blood podrá hacerlo. Piénsatelo bien, Puck. Regresa a México y disfruta del resto de tu vida.

Ya he tomado una decisión y no tengo intención de dar marcha atrás.

- No soy un cobarde. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que salir de la banda.  
- ¿Por ella?  
- Sí. Por ella y por mi padre. Por Matt, por mi familia y por mí mismo.  
- ¿De qué te sirve salir de los Latino Blood si acabas muerto? -me pregunta Enrique-. La paliza que sufriste para entrar te va a parecer una bendición comparado con esto. Harán incluso que participen los miembros más antiguos.

En lugar de responder, le paso un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono escrito en él.

- Si me ocurre algo, llama a este tipo. Es el único amigo que tengo que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Ni con esto ni con Quinn.

Esta noche me enfrento a un almacén lleno de gente que me considera un traidor. Me han llamado eso y un montón de cosas más. Hace una hora le conté a Chuy, el sucesor de Héctor, que quería salir de la banda. Una ruptura limpia con los Latino Blood. Solo hay un problema... para conseguirlo tengo que sobrevivir a un desafío: lo que ellos llaman un 360, una paliza en la que te propinan golpes desde todos lados.

Chuy, rígido y ceñudo, camina hacia mí con la paliacate de los Latino Blood. Observo a los espectadores. Mi amigo Pedro, al fondo, aparta la mirada. Javier y Lucky también están aquí, pero a ellos les brillan los ojos por la emoción. Javier es un cabrón chiflado y Lucky no se alegra de haber perdido la apuesta aunque no haya ido a reclamar mi premio. Ambos disfrutarán apaleándome sin que pueda devolverles el golpe.

Enrique, mi primo, está apoyado contra la pared, en un rincón del almacén. Los demás esperan que participe en el desafío, que aporte su granito de arena, rompiéndome un hueso que me provoque la muerte. La lealtad y el compromiso es lo más importante para los Latino Blood. Si violas esa lealtad, violas el compromiso... y te conviertes en su enemigo. O en algo peor, porque antes eras uno de ellos. Si Enrique mueve un dedo para protegerme, estará jodido.

Me levanto orgulloso mientras Chuy me tapa los ojos con el paliacate. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Si la recompensa es regresar junto a Quinn, habrá merecido la pena. Ni siquiera voy a pensar en la otra opción.

Tras atarme las manos a la espalda, me llevan hasta un coche y me meten en el asiento trasero, con dos tipos flanqueándome. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Chuy está ahora al mando, así que cualquier cosa es posible.

Una nota. No he escrito ninguna nota. ¿Qué pasa si muero y Quinn no se entera nunca de lo que siento por ella? Quizás sea mejor así. Ella podrá seguir adelante con su vida más fácilmente si cree que solo soy un capullo que la traicionó.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el coche se sale de la carretera. Lo sé porque siento la gravilla crujiendo bajo los neumáticos. Tal vez saber dónde estoy me tranquilizarla, pero no puedo ver nada. No estoy nervioso; más bien Impaciente por saber si seré uno de los afortunados que salen vivo del desafío. E incluso si lo consigo, ¿me encontrará alguien o moriré solo en algún granero, almacén o edificio abandonado? Quizás no vayan a pegarme. Puede que solo me lleven a la azotea de un edificio y una vez allí me den un empujón. Y se acabó.

No, Chuy no haría eso. Le gusta oír los gritos y las súplicas de tíos más fuertes mientras los tiene arrodillados frente él.

No voy a darle esa satisfacción.

Me sacan del coche. Por el sonido de la gravilla y las piedras bajo mis zapatos, sé que estamos en medio de la nada. Oigo cómo se detienen otros coches, el sonido de más pasos. Una vaca muge a lo lejos.

¿Un mugido de advertencia? La verdad es que no me gustaría que tuviéramos que largarnos ahora. Si algo interrumpe esta ceremonia, solo supondrá posponer lo inevitable. Estoy deseando hacerlo. Estoy preparado. Acabemos de una vez.

Me pregunto si me atarán las manos a un árbol o si me colgarán como una piñata viviente.

Joder, tío, odio no saber lo que me espera. Estoy perdido.

- Quédate aquí -me ordenan.

Como si fuera a marcharme a algún sitio.

Alguien se acerca. Puedo oiría gravilla crujiendo a cada paso.

- Eres una desgracia para la hermandad, Noah. Os hemos protegido, a ti y a tu familia, y tú has decidido darnos la espalda. ¿Es así?

Ojalá mi vida fuera una novela de John Grisham. Sus héroes siempre parecen estar a un paso de la muerte pero acaban encontrando un plan brillante. Normalmente, información secreta que arruina al malvado, y si el héroe acaba muerto, el malvado acaba destrozado durante el resto de su vida. Por desgracia, la vida real no siempre tiene un final feliz.

- Héctor fue el que traicionó a los Latino Blood -le digo-. Él si era un traidor.

Como respuesta, me gano el primer puñetazo en la mandíbula. Mierda, no estaba preparado. No puedo ver nada con los ojos vendados. Intento permanecer impasible.

- ¿Comprendes las consecuencias de dejar los Latino Blood?  
Muevo la mandíbula de un lado a otro. - Sí.

Oigo los crujidos de la gravilla mientras la gente se arremolina a mí  
alrededor. Esta noche yo soy la diana.

Se impone un silencio aterrador. Nadie ríe, nadie emite sonido alguno.  
Algunos chicos que me rodean han sido mis amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Como Enrique, libran una batalla interior consigo mismos. No les culpo. Solo los menos afortunados han sido elegidos para la pelea de hoy.

Sin previo aviso, alguien me golpea en la cara. Intento mantener el equilibrio, pero es difícil, sobre todo porque sé que me esperan más golpes como aquel. Una cosa es estar en una pelea abierta, y otra muy distinta es estar en una en la que sabes que no tienes salida.

Algo afilado me rasga la espalda.

A continuación, siento un puñetazo en las costillas.

Me golpean de cintura para arriba, sin dejar ni un centímetro libre de golpes. Un corte aquí, un puñetazo allá. Me tambaleo varias veces, pero vuelven a enderezarme y a darme otro puñetazo.

Me dan una cuchillada en la espalda. Me escuece como si las llamas estuvieran lamiéndome la piel. Puedo distinguir los puñetazos de Enrique porque contienen menos rabia que los demás.

Pensar en Quinn me ayuda a no gritar. Quiero ser fuerte por ella... por nosotros. No voy a dejar que mi vida o mi muerte dependan de estos tipos. Yo soy el dueño de mi destino, no los Latino Blood.

No tengo ni idea ele cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Tengo el cuerpo entumecido. Me cuesta mucho mantenerme en pie. Y entonces me llega el olor del humo, ¿Me van a empujar a una fogata? Todavía tengo el paliacate bien atada sobre los ojos, aunque no me importa, porque estoy seguro de que los tengo tan hinchados que de todos modos no podría abrirlos.

Me siento desfallecer y estoy a punto de caer al suelo pero me obligo permanecer recto.

Probablemente esté irreconocible, con la sangre brotando de todos los cortes que tengo en la cara y el cuerpo. Puedo sentir cómo me desgarran la camiseta y cómo cae al suelo hecha pedazos. La cicatriz que me dejó Héctor debe de ser ahora visible. Un puño me golpea justo ahí. Es demasiado doloroso,

Me desplomo en el suelo, arañándome la cara con la gravilla.

Ya no estoy tan seguro de poder resistirlo. «Quinn. Quinn. Quinn». Mientras pueda repetir este mantra, sé que no moriré. «Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. ¿Será real el olor a humo o acaso es el olor de la muerte? A través de la espesa neblina de mi mente, me parece oír cómo alguien dice: «¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente?»

Oigo una voz distante, pero inconfundible.

- No.

Se suceden las protestas. Si pudiera moverme, lo haría. «Quinn. Quinn. Quinn».

Oigo más protestas. Nadie suele hacer esto durante un desafío. No está permitido. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? Tiene que ser algo peor que los golpes porque oigo a varios chicos discutiendo.

- Sujetadle cabeza abajo -me llega la voz de Chuy-. Bajo mi mando, nadie traiciona a los Latino Blood. Que esto sirva de ejemplo para todo aquel que intente traicionarnos. El cuerpo de Noah Puckerman quedará marcado para siempre como un recuerdo de su traición.

El olor a quemado se hace más intenso. No tengo ni idea de lo que está a punto de ocurrir, y entonces siento en la parte superior de la espalda lo que parecen brasas.

Creo que suelto un gemido, o un gruñido, o un grito. No estoy seguro.

Ya no sé lo que ocurre. Me cuesta pensar. Lo único que puedo hacer es sentir el dolor. Podrían haberme lanzado directamente al fuego; es la peor tortura imaginable. El olor a piel quemada me abrasa la nariz.

Entonces comprendo que las brasas no son en realidad brasas. El cabrón me está marcando. El dolor, el dolor...

«Quinn. Quinn. Quinn.»

QUINN

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. Y RESPONDIENDO AL COMENTARIO DE ****GEERAA, NO CREO HACER EL SEGUNDO LIBRO YA QUE LA HISTORIA YA NO SERÍA QUICK. PERO LA SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN VA A SER "BEAUTIFUL DISASTER" O ¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


	27. Chapter 27

**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

CAPITULO 27

QUINN

1 de abril

Hace cinco meses que no veo a Puck, desde el día que le dispararon. Los rumores sobre Matt y Puck por fin se han disipado, y los psicólogos y los trabajadores sociales ya han abandonado el instituto.

La semana pasada le dije al trabajador social del instituto que conseguía dormir más de cinco horas, aunque era mentira. Desde el incidente me ha costado mucho conciliar el sueño; me despierto en mitad de la noche porque mi cabeza no deja de analizar la horrible conversación que Puck y yo mantuvimos en el hospital. El trabajador social asegura que me costará mucho deshacerme de la sensación de haber sido traicionada.

El problema es que no me siento traicionada, sino más bien triste y desilusionada. Después de todo este tiempo, sigo acostándome con las fotos que le hice la noche en la que estuvimos en el Club Mystique.

Después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital, dejó el instituto y desapareció. Puede que físicamente esté fuera de mi vida, pero siempre será parte de mí. No puedo dejarlo marchar por mucho que me esfuerce.

Una de las cosas positivas de toda esta locura es que mi familia llevó a Frannie a Colorado para que viera las instalaciones de Sunny Acres y a mi hermana le gustó mucho el centro. Tienen actividades programadas para todos los días, hacen deporte, e incluso hay famosos que hacen visitas cada tres meses. Cuando Frannie supo que conocería a famosos y que se celebraban conciertos benéficos, creo que se habría caído de la silla de ruedas si no hubiera estado bien sujeta.

Me costó mucho dejar que mi hermana eligiera su propio camino, pero lo hice. Y no monté ninguna escena. Saber que era elección de Frannie me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Pero ahora estoy sola. Puck se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón con él cuando se marchó. Estoy aferrándome a lo poco que me queda. He llegado a la conclusión de que solo lograré controlar mi propia vida. Puck eligió su camino. Y no me incluyó en él.

Ignoro a los amigos de Puck en el instituto, y ellos actúan conmigo del mismo modo. Todos fingimos que no ocurrió nada al principio del último curso. Excepto Santana. A veces hablamos, pero es muy doloroso. Entre nosotras existe una silenciosa complicidad, y me ayuda pensar que hay alguien que atraviesa el mismo tipo de dolor que yo.

En mayo, cuando abro la taquilla antes de la clase de química, un par de  
calentadores de manos cuelgan del gancho interior. La peor noche de mi  
vida me golpea de nuevo, con una fuerza brutal.

¿Ha estado Puck aquí? ¿Ha sido él quien ha colocado los calentadores?

Por mucho que quiera olvidarlo, no puedo. Leí una vez que la memoria de los peces de colores dura únicamente cinco segundos. Les envidio. Mis recuerdos de Puck, mi amor por él, durarán toda la vida.

Llorando, me llevo los suaves calentadores al pecho y me arrodillo junto a la taquilla. Soy un despojo humano.

Britt se acerca a mí.

- Q, ¿qué pasa?  
Soy incapaz de moverme. Incapaz de calmarme.  
-Vamos -insiste Britt, levantándome-. Todos te están mirando.

Kitty también se acerca.

- En serio, ¿ya es hora de que superes que el pandillero de tu novio te dejó tirada? Empiezas a ser patética -dice, asegurándose de que la multitud que se ha agolpado a nuestro alrededor la oiga.

Finn aparece junto a Kitty y me hace una mueca.

- Puck se merece lo que le pasó -me susurra.

«Sea o no lo correcto, debes de luchar por aquello en lo que crees».

Tengo la mano cerrada en un puño cuando le golpeo. Finn esquiva el golpe, me coge de los puños y me los retuerce tras la espalda.

Sam interviene.

- Suéltala, Finn.  
- No te metas en esto, Evans.  
- Colega, humillarla porque te dejó plantado por otro tío es una idea estúpida.

Finn me empuja hacia un lado y se remanga la camiseta.

No puedo permitir que Sam libre aquella batalla por mí.

- Si quieres pelearte con él, tendrás que pasar antes por encima de mí — le digo a Finn.  
Sorprendida, observo que Santana se coloca delante de mí. - Y antes tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.  
Britt se coloca junto a Santana. - Y a mí también.

Un chico mexicano llamado Artie empuja a Gary Frankel, quien acaba al lado de Santana.

- Este tipo puede romperte el brazo de un solo golpe, gilipollas. Desaparece de mi vista antes de que le obligue te hacerlo -advierte Artie.

Gary, que lleva una camiseta de color coral y unos pantalones blancos, gruñe para parecer un tipo duro, aunque no se le da muy bien el papel.

Finn mira de derecha a izquierda en busca de apoyo pero no encuentra ninguno.

Parpadeo sin dar crédito a lo que está sucediendo. Puede que el mundo no se acabe, sino que deje las cosas como deben estar.

- Vamos, Finn -le dice Kitty-. De todas formas, no necesitamos a estos perdedores.

Se alejan juntos. Casi siento lástima por ellos. Casi.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Sam -dice Britt, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Empiezan a comerse a besos allí mismo, sin importarles quién esté mirando ni la política del instituto en contra de las demostraciones de afecto en público.

- Te quiero -susurra Sam cuando se aparta para tomar aire.  
- Yo también te quiero -le contesta Britt con voz de niña.  
- Marchaos a un hotel -grita uno de los estudiantes.

Pero ellos siguen besándose hasta que empieza a sonar la música por los altavoces. La multitud se dispersa. Todavía tengo en las manos los calentadores.

Santana se arrodilla a mi lado.

- Nunca le dije a Matt lo que sentía. Nunca me arriesgué y ahora es demasiado tarde.  
- Lo siento tanto, San. Yo sí lo hice y, aun así, perdí a Puck, de modo que puede que tuvieras razón.

Santana se encoge de hombros. Sé que intenta controlarte para no empezar a llorar en mitad del instituto.

- Supongo que algún día lo superaré. No es probable, pero tengo la esperanza. -Endereza los hombros y se pone en pie, armándose de valor.

La observo mientras se dirige hacia el aula. Me pregunto si hablará de ello con otras amigas o si solo confía en mí.

- Vamos -interviene Britt en cuanto se separa de los brazos de Sam.

Me lleva hacia la puerta del instituto. Me enjugo las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me siento en el bordillo que hay junto al coche de mi mejor amiga. No me importa hacer campana

- Estoy bien, Britt. De verdad.  
- No, no lo estás. Q, soy tu mejor amiga. Estaré a tu lado antes y después de tus novios. Así que suéltalo. Soy toda oídos.  
- Le amaba.  
- No me digas, Sherlock. Me refiero a algo que no sepa.  
- Me utilizó. Se acostó conmigo para ganar una apuesta. Y, aun así, le amo. Britt, soy patética.  
- ¿Te acostaste con él y no me lo dijiste? Pensaba que solo era un rumor. Ya sabes, de esos que no son ciertos.  
Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos, desesperada.  
- Estoy bromeando. Ni siquiera quiero conocer los detalles. Bueno, sí, pero solo si quieres contármelos -continúa mi amiga-. Olvídate de eso ahora. Vi cómo te miraba, Q. Por eso dejé de agobiarte sobre el tema. No podía estar fingiendo. No sé quién te habrá contado lo de la apuesta pero...

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

- Fue él. Y sus amigos lo confirmaron. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle?

Britt niega con la cabeza, como si intentara borrar las palabras que acabo de pronunciar.

- Vayamos por partes -sugiere, cogiéndome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla-. Primero, Puck sentía algo por ti, lo admitiera o no, con apuesta o sin ella. Y tú lo sabes, Q, porque si no, no estarías aferrándote a esos calentadores como lo haces. Segundo, Puck ya no forma parte de tu vida. Debes seguir adelante, te lo debes a ti misma, al bobo de su amigo Matt y a mí, aunque no sea fácil.  
- No puedo evitar pensar que me apartó de su vida a propósito. Si pudiera hablar con él, conseguiría las respuestas que necesito.  
- Quizás él no las tenga y por eso se marchó. Si quiere darse por vencido, ignorar lo que tiene frente a sus narices, que así sea. Pero tienes que demostrarle que tú eres mucho más fuerte.

Britt tiene razón. Por primera vez sé que conseguiré acabar el último curso. Puck se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón la noche que hicimos el amor, y lo llevará consigo para siempre. Sin embargo, eso no significa que tenga que estar esperando toda la vida. No puedo perseguir fantasmas eternamente.

Ahora soy más fuerte. Al menos, eso espero.

Dos semanas más tarde, me quedo la última en el vestuario mientras me cambio para la clase de gimnasia. Oigo un taconeo y levanto la cabeza. Es Carmen Sánchez. No me pongo histérica. En lugar de eso, me enderezo y la miro a los ojos.

- Vino a Fairfield, ¿sabes? -suelta.  
- Lo sé -contesto yo, recordando los calentadores de manos en mi taquilla. Pero se marchó. Como un susurro, estuvo aquí y luego desapareció.  
Carmen parece nerviosa, casi vulnerable. - ¿Sabes esos animales de peluche que dan en la feria como premio? ¿Esos que no gana prácticamente nadie, excepto los que tienen mucha suerte? Yo nunca he ganado uno.  
- Ya. Yo tampoco.  
- Puck era mi premio gordo. No te soportaba porque le habías apartado de mi camino -me dice.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Bueno, pues puedes dejar de hacerlo. Ya no le tengo.  
- Ya no te odio -confiesa-. He seguido adelante.  
Trago saliva con fuerza antes de decir: - Yo también.  
Carmen suelta una risita. Luego, a medida que sale del vestuario, la oigo  
murmurar: - Pero parece que Puck no.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

QUINN 5 MESES DESPUÉS

La fragancia de agosto en Colorado definitivamente es distinta a la de Illinois. Me sacudo el pelo. Con mi nuevo corte, no tengo que molestarme en alisar el cabello encrespado mientras intento desempaquetar las maletas en la habitación de la residencia universitaria.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Lexie, es de Arkansas. Parece un hada, pequeña y dulce. Podría pasar por una da las descendientes de Campanilla. Juraría que nunca le he visto poner mala cara. Britt, que está en la Universidad de Illinois, no ha tenido tanta suerte con su compañera de cuarto, Dará. La chica ha dividido el armario y la habitación en cuatro partes separadas y se levanta a las 5:30 todos los días (fines de semana incluidos) para trabajar en la habitación. Britt está de los nervios, pero como pasa la mayor parte de tiempo en el cuarto de Sam, va capeando el temporal.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotras? —me pregunta Lexie con su enérgico acento de campo. En el parque del campus se celebra una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para los estudiantes de primero.  
—Tengo que deshacer el equipaje, y luego quiero ir a visitar a mi hermana. Le prometí hacerlo en cuanto acabara con las maletas.  
—Vale —dice Lexie mientras se prueba distintas combinaciones de ropa para conseguir el «aspecto perfecto» para esta noche. Guando da con un conjunto, se arregla el pelo y empieza a maquillarse. Me recuerda a mi antigua yo, aquella que intentaba desesperadamente cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

Cuando Lexie se marcha media hora más tarde, me siento en la cama y saco el móvil. Lo abro y miro la foto de Puck. Detesto sentir aquella necesidad. He intentado muchas veces borrar las fotos, borrar el pasado. Pero no puedo.

Meto la mano en el cajón del escritorio y saco el paliacate de Puck, recién lavado y plegada en un pequeño cuadrado. Acaricio la suave tela, recordando el momento en que Puck me la regaló. Para mí, no representa a los Latino Blood, sino a Puck.

Suena el teléfono y regreso al presente. Es alguien de Sunny Acres. Cuando contesto, una voz de mujer dice:

— ¿Podría hablar con Quinn Fabray?  
—Yo misma.  
—Soy Georgia Jackson, de Sunny Acres. Todo va bien con Frannie, pero le gustaría saber si estará aquí antes o después de la cena.  
Miro el reloj. Son las cuatro y media. —Dígale que estaré allí en quince minutos. Ahora mismo salgo.

Después de colgar, dejo el paliacate en el cajón del escritorio y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Cojo el autobús hasta la otra punta de la ciudad. Antes de darme cuenta estoy avanzando por la sala de Sunny Acres donde, según la recepcionista, encontraría a mi hermana.

Primero diviso a Georgia Jackson. Ha sido el vínculo entre Frannie y yo cuando llamo para preguntar por ella cada pocos días. Me recibe con un caluroso abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Frannie? —le pregunto, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.  
—Jugando a las damas, como de costumbre —responde Georgia, señalando un rincón. Aunque Frannie está de espaldas, reconozco la parte posterior de su cabeza y la silla de ruedas.

Está gritando, señal de que va ganando.

Cuando me acerco, reconozco a la persona que está jugando con ella. El cabello negro tendría que haberme dado una pista de que mi vida está a punto de dar un giro sorprendente, aunque no había podido verlo bien hasta ahora. Me quedo paralizada.

No puede ser. Mi imaginación debe de estar jugándome una mala pasada.

Sin embargo, cuando se da la vuelta y me atraviesa con aquellos ojos negros que tan bien conozco, la realidad me golpea como un martillo.

Puck está aquí. A diez pasos de mí. Ay, madre, todo lo que siento por él me invade de nuevo con la fuerza de un maremoto. No sé qué decir, qué hacer. Me vuelvo hacia Georgia, preguntándome si ella sabía que Puck estaba aquí. Por su expresión esperanzada comprendo que sí.

—Ha venido Quinn —oigo que le dice Puck a mi hermana antes de ponerse de pie y dar la vuelta a la silla de ruedas, cuidadosamente, para que Frannie pueda verme.

Me acerco a mi hermana como un robot y la abrazo. Cuando la suelto, Puck se planta ante mí. Lleva unos pantalones de algodón de color caqui y una camisa azul de cuadros. No puedo dejar de mirarle. El estómago empieza a darme vueltas y me siento mareada. El mundo se desvanece a nuestro alrededor. En aquel instante solo existe él.

Finalmente, consigo recuperar la voz.

— ¿Puck...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.  
Él se encoge de hombros. —Le prometí a Frannie la revancha, ¿verdad?  
Estamos cara a cara y alguna fuerza invisible no me permite apartar la mirada de él. — ¿Has venido hasta Colorado solo para jugar a las damas con mi  
hermana?  
—Bueno, no es la única razón. Voy a la universidad de Colorado. Tras salir de los Latino Blood, la señora H. y el director Schuester me ayudaron a graduarme. Vendí a Julio. Estoy trabajando en la asociación de estudiantes y ya tengo un crédito.

¿Puck? ¿En la universidad? Su camisa, perfectamente abotonada en los puños, esconde la mayoría de los tatuajes de los Latino Blood.

— ¿Dejaste la banda? Pensaba que era demasiado peligroso, Puck. Dijiste que la gente que lo intentaba acababa muerta.  
—Me fue de un pelo. Si no hubiese sido por Gary Frankel, seguramente no lo habría conseguido...  
— ¿Gary Frankel? — ¿El tipo más agradable del instituto? Estudio detenidamente su rostro y descubro una nueva cicatriz sobre el ojo y otras con muy mala pinta en la oreja y el cuello—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Él me coge de la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho. Su mirada es tan intensa y oscura como la primera vez que reparé en él, el primer día del último curso del instituto, en el aparcamiento.

—Tardé mucho tiempo en comprender que debía poner las cosas en su sitio. Enfrentarme a mis propias decisiones. A la banda. Me golpearon y me marcaron como a un ternero; pensé que no iba a salir de aquella. Pero todo eso no fue nada comparado con el hecho de perderte. Si pudiera tragarme cada palabra que te dije en el hospital, lo haría. Pensé que si te apartaba de mí, evitaría que acabaras como mi padre o Matt. —Levanta la mirada y me atraviesa con sus ojos—. Nunca volveré a apartarte de mi lado, Quinn. Nunca. Te lo prometo.

¿Le golpearon? ¿Le marcaron? Siento nauseas y las lágrimas empiezan a agolparse en mis ojos.

—Shh —dice él, rodeándome con los brazos y frotándome la espalda con la palma de las manos—. No te preocupes. Estoy bien —canturrea una y otra vez con la voz ahogada.

Me siento bien. Podría quedarme entre sus brazos toda la vida.

Puck apoya su frente en la mía.

—Tienes que saber algo. Acepté la apuesta porque en el fondo sabía  
que si me involucraba emocionalmente estaría acabado. Y estuvo a punto  
de ocurrir. Has sido la única chica que ha conseguido que lo arriesgue todo  
por un futuro que merecía la pena —confiesa, enderezándose y dando un  
paso atrás—. Lo siento. Quinn, dime lo que quieres y te lo daré. Si crees  
que serás más feliz sin mí, solo tienes que decírmelo. Pero si todavía me  
quieres, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esto... —dice,  
señalándose la ropa—. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que he cambiado?  
—Yo también he cambiado —le aseguro—. Ya no soy la niña que era antes, y lo siento, pero esa ropa... no te pega nada.  
—Es lo que te gusta.  
—Te equivocas, Puck. Yo te quiero a ti, no una imagen idealizada. Definitivamente, prefiero los vaqueros y la camiseta, es lo que te hace ser tú mismo.  
Puck baja la mirada para observar su atuendo y suelta una carcajada. —Tienes razón —admite, mirándome de nuevo—. Una vez dijiste que me querías. ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

Mi hermana observa toda la escena. Sonríe abiertamente, dándome la fuerza que necesito para decirle la verdad.

—Nunca he dejado de quererte. Ni siquiera cuando intenté olvidarte  
desesperadamente. No lo conseguí.

Deja escapar un lento y profundo suspiro y, más aliviado, se frota la frente. Tiene los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. Cuando noto que mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, lo agarro por la camisa.

—No quiero discutir todo el tiempo, Puck. Salir contigo debería ser divertido. El amor debe ser divertido. —Tiro de él. Quiero sentir sus labios contra los míos—. ¿Podremos conseguirlo?

Nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente y entonces se aparta de mí...

Oh, dios mío.

Se arrodilla, me sujeta las manos entre las suyas y el corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza.

—Quinn Fabray, te demostraré que soy el chico que estabas convencida que era hace diez meses. Me esforzaré por llegar a ser la persona que quiero ser. Tengo planeado pedirte que te cases conmigo dentro de cuatro años, el día que nos graduemos. —Ladea la cabeza y su voz adopta un tono más juguetón—. Y te garantizo una vida llena de diversión. Sé que no podremos evitar alguna que otra pelea porque eres una persona muy apasionada... pero estoy deseando que ocurra porque después vendrán las increíbles reconciliaciones. Tal vez algún día podamos regresar a Fairfield y convertirlo en el lugar que mi padre siempre deseó. Tú, yo y Frannie. Y cualquier otro miembro de la familia Fabray o Puckerman que quiera formar parte de nuestras vidas. Seremos una extravagante familia  
mexicano-americana. ¿Qué me dices? Quinn, mi alma te pertenece.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me enjugo una solitaria lágrima que desciende por mi mejilla. ¿Cómo no voy a estar locamente enamorada de este chico? El tiempo que hemos pasado separados no lo ha cambiado en absoluto. No puedo negarle otra oportunidad. Sería como engañarme a mí misma.

Ha llegado el momento de arriesgarse, de confiar una vez más.

—Frannie, ¿crees que tu hermana volverá a aceptarme? —le pregunta Puck con el pelo peligrosamente cerca de los dedos de mi hermana. Sin embargo, Frannie no tira de él... sino que le da unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis mejillas rápidamente.

— ¡Sí! —grita Frannie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece más feliz y alegre de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Tengo a mi lado a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?  
— ¿Qué carrera has elegido? —le pregunto a Puck.  
Me mira con su irresistible sonrisa y responde: —Química. ¿Y tú?  
—Química —le digo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Bésame para que podamos averiguar si todavía existe química entre nosotros. Porque mi corazón, mi alma y todo lo demás ya es tuyo.

Finalmente, sus labios rozan los míos, con mayor intensidad de la que puedo recordar.

Vaya. Parece que, después de todo, el mundo no se ha acabado. He podido retroceder en el tiempo, incluso sin pedirlo.

CAPITULO 28

La señora Holliday cierra la puerta del aula.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al último año de química—anuncia, antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa y abrir una carpeta—. Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, sin embargo, yo ya había dispuesto la organización de los mismos... por orden alfabético.

Los estudiantes suspiran, el mismo sonido que le ha dado la bienvenida el primer día de clase en el Instituto Fairfield durante los últimos treinta años.

—Mary Alcott, ocupe el primer asiento. Su compañero será Andrew Carson.

La señora Holliday continúa nombrando a los estudiantes, y ellos van sentándose a regañadientes en los asientos asignados, cerca de sus compañeros de laboratorio.

—Matt Puckerman —dice la señora Holliday, señalando la siguiente mesa.

El joven ocupa el asiento asignado. Tiene los ojos verde almendra de su madre y el pelo negro y ahumado de su padre.

La señora Holliday mira a su nuevo estudiante por encima de las gafas.

—Señor Puckerman, no crea que esta clase será pan comido sólo porque sus padres hayan tenido la suerte de desarrollar un tratamiento para detener el progreso del Alzheimer. Su padre no acabó nunca mi clase y suspendió uno de mis exámenes, aunque creo que quien merecía el suspenso era su madre. No obstante, eso solo significa que espero más de usted que de ningún otro.

—Sí, señora.

La señora Holliday repasa su lista.

—Julianna Gallagher, por favor, siéntese junto al señor Puckerman.

La señora Holliday repara en el rubor de Julianna cuando se sienta en el taburete y en la pícara sonrisa de Matt. Tal vez la marea se desate de nuevo después de treinta años, aunque no está dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—Y para aquellos dispuestos a armar jaleo, han de saber que mi política de tolerancia es cero..

FIN

**CONTESTANDO A ****GEERAA****, LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA Y HONESTAMENTE YA NO VEO GLEE DESDE QUE QUINN DEJO DE SALIR EN LA SERIE (ELLA ERA MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO) ENTONCES NO CREO HACER EL SEGUNDO LIBRO; PERO PRONTO EMPEZARE CON LA SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR **

**HOLA DECIDÍ JUNTAR LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS QUE QUEDABAN PORQUE EL ÚLTIMO ERA RIDÍCULAMENTE CORTO. Y QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, SOBRE TODO A QUINN PUCKERMAN QUE FUE MI PRIMER COMENTARIO. **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


End file.
